Ash the Saiyan Warrior
by DragonForceAsh
Summary: Being Born on a Distract planet, Ash will show the power of the Saiyan by facing off the greatest threats the universe have ever seen, with the help of the Z-fighters, will he survive, find out here.
1. Ash, Arrival on Earth

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

On a distance called Planet Plant, their was a man wearing wears blue-gray and black Battle Armor, has wild black hair, dark skin tone and a device on his face and had a brown monkey tail.

With him was a women with brown hair and civilian clothing.

"Do you really have to leave Turles?" The female said to the man known as Turles.

Don't worry I probably return one after all my work is done but I might not return for years Delia, I have convinced Lord Frieza to spare this Planet but it was not easy nut to be sure he's having me to this job so I must go." Turles said to Delia as she nodded knowing the planet might not even exist right now if it wasn't for Turles.

"I do hope I see you again." Delia said holding her stomach.

"Maybe." Turles said walking away to his ship and climbing aboard.

A minute or two later, the ship finally took off into space with tons of people watching it leave.

An old man walked up to Delia and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Delia I'm sure he'll be back." The old man reassured to Delia.

"I hope your right about that Oak." Delia said as they watched the spaceship get farther and farther away in seconds.

_(9 months later)_

"AHHHH!" Delia screamed loudly as she was giving birth to her and Turles's child as he was still gone.

"One more push Delia, the baby's almost out." The doctor said as Delia pushed one more time before a small cry was heard.

"Congratulations Delia it's a boy." The doctor said holding a baby boy was raven wild haired and was somewhat covered in blood and was crying from the cold air from the outside world and he also had a brown monkey tail.

"My baby boy is really here." Delia said in happiness but was also very tired.

"Yes just let the nurse clean him off for you and she'll bring him right back to you" The doctor said handing the baby to the nurse who goes to clean him off.

5 minutes later the nurse comes back with the baby boy in a blanket who has finally calmed down from it's crying.

"Here you go." The nurse said handing the baby to Delia who grabs her baby who was sleeping at this point.

"My boy, he looks so peaceful sleeping." Delia said as she looked at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Delia, Oak is here and would like to come inside to see you." The doctor said as Delia looked at him and answered.

"Let him in." Delia said as the nurse opened the door revealing Oak with a basket of fruit in his hands.

"Hello Delia, oh is that that little new born I see here, let's see him now." Oak said as he got a closer look.

"Yes my little boy is finally here in the world." Delia said as Oak just realized something.

"Did you think of a name for the boy yet Delia?" Okay questioned as Delia's eyes went wide at that.

"Oh now that I think about it, I do have a name for him." Delia said as she looked at her son.

"Really what are you gonna name him?" Oak asked as she smiled.

"Ash." Delia said giving the sleeping boy his name.

_(7 Years Later)_

Ash, seven years older then when he was born, was wearing grey pants, black shirt, white shoes and a blue weighted cape without the large shoulder pads and he was wearing a blue scouter on his face and still had his Tail from when he was born. **(The cape is from the time patroller suit in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) **

Ash's father Turles had somehow knew Delia would be pregnant so he left some stuff for his son that scouter for later use.

Ash also got notes of what he was on his father's side of his heritage, A Saiyan.

Turles in his notes explained what a Saiyan was, they were the mightiest Warrior race in existence before the race except for a few were destroy with their home, Planet Vegeta.

The Saiyans were a strong race, they grow stronger as they fight, they gain power from surviving a near death state from being defeated by their enemies.

But was really got Ash's attention was the Tails they had.

When the full moon was out, they Saiyan's would turn into great apes and unless you've been trained to control it, you would rampage and destroy everything in site.

He needed to work on that since the last time time he saw a full moon and woke up with the place wreaked badly.

Another thing that Saiyans had was high power level.

From using the Scouter on himself seeing all the harsh training he had, he had a power level of 35,000 with his weighted cape on.

He was working on a type of power booster but he'll get to that later.

Turles had also left a Saiyan space pod for him when he was ready to go into outer space.

What really worried Ash was the man Turles had mentioned in his notes.

Frieza.

It also said something about a Super Saiyan, whatever that is.

From what Turles had wrote, Frieza was the strongest being in the universe right now, Ash knew full well he was no match for this guy right now and had to train and get stronger being doing anything.

But that plan went out the window when he got a report from his scouter.

Even though Ash would use his scouter from time to time, he honestly didn't need it.

He had learned to sense power levels without a scouter so now he mostly used it to keep up with was going on in the universe since Turles's note also told that soldiers in Frieza's army all wore scouters.

He had been listening to things that had been happening and got info that their were other surviving Saiyans out there, name the Prince of the Saiyans, Prince Vegeta and his partner Nappa.

He had been eavesdropping on the conversations happening and heard that these to were going to a Planet called Earth and purge it for something called Dragon Balls and destroy the planet afterwards.

It was also home to another Saiyan but this Saiyan wasn't evil at all, he had a family and they were peaceful.

That was weeks ago.

Ash had been training like crazy to get to the high level he's at now.

He wished he had more time but according to the scouter, Vegeta and Nappa only had a month left before they reached the Earth so he had to leave now.

He walked sadly to his mother's grave where Delia was laid to rest.

A virus had come over the people about a year ago making a lot of people sick.

Delia wasn't one of the survivors.

Ash felt truly sad that his mother didn't survive and wanted to make her proud so he trained himself to defend life itself.

Now he was going to do so by making sure Earth survived.

After paying his respect to his mother he walked to his pod and got in.

"Okay let's get to it." Ash said putting the numbers for setting the course to earth and putting on the hibernation setting so he won't be awake the whole trip there.

A few moments later the pod closed and smoke poured over in as he felt sleeping and felt the pod lift itself and blasted off and fell asleep as he waited for the time to wake up again.

_(1 month later)_

It's been entire month since Ash left Planet Plant and on to Earth.

Ash woken to the crash of the space pod landing hard on the planet.

"Have landed on Earth." The pod stated in it's robotic voice as it opened and Ash saw a bright orange light which he most likely guessed was the sun.

He grabbed the sides of the pod and pull himself out and got out.

"Okay so I'm here on Earth, let's see what the place looks like." Ash said to himself as he looked around and saw that he had landed in a grassy wasteland.

"It looks so much like Planet Plant, no I can't let myself be distracted, I have to fight the battlefield." Ash said pressing his scouter.

After a moment the picked up 5 power levels in a direction with a sixth power level heading towards the others.

"Better started heading towards it, if I rush I should be able to catch up to them, I'll suppress my power so I do make a scene to them." Ash told as he floated up and started flying to the direction of the battle.

_(Scene change)_

A green skinned man wearing a torn up purple Gi fell to the ground in pain.

A boy who looked at least 5 years old wearing a purple Gi and had bandages on his head was behind the man and gasped in horror seeing this and rushed to his side.

"Piccolo oh no, are you okay please answer me!" The boy stated as Piccolo looked at him.

"It's too late for me Gohan, run while you can." Piccolo told to Gohan as Krillin a short bald man wearing an orange Gi looked from afar on the ground in pain.

"I'm not going to run away, not if it means leaving you here like this." Gohan said as Piccolo twisted on to his back.

"To think me the once evil demon king Piccolo went out protecting the son of his greatest enemy, it's strange, your father's soft heart must have worn off of me." Piccolo told as Gohan cried as he heard this.

"No please stay with me." Gohan said as Piccolo smiled and tears came out of his eyes.

"Gohan, you're the only person who didn't treat me like a monster, farewell." Piccolo said as his eyes closed and his life leaving him.

"NOOO!" Gohan yelled as he laid on his now dead master.

Gohan cried before rising up with a yell.

Vegeta's scouter went off on this.

Gohan glared at Nappa who smirked.

"Alright bring it on you brat." Nappa said as Gohan put his hands on his forehead.

"Masenko!" Gohan called as Krillin looked surprised feeling Gohan's power rise.

"What the, these earthlings can hide their strength, Nappa watch out the brat's power level is up to 2800!" Vegeta yelled out to Nappa.

"Bring it on boy!" Nappa yelled to Gohan who finished charging the attack.

"HA!" Gohan yelled as he fired the attack.

Nappa only deflected the attack towards a mountain which exploded on impact.

"Impressive boy, my hand feels a little numb." Nappa said holding his arm.

"Sorry Piccolo I tried to avenged you but I failed." Gohan said as Nappa said walking towards them.

"Hey Gohan run!" Krillin yelled wishing he could move his body.

"Sorry Krillin but I don't have the strength to run anymore." Gohan told as he fell to his hands and knees.

Nappa raised his foot.

"Don't worry brat, when I see Kakarot, I'll be sure to tell him how brave you were, now die!" Napa said bringing his foot down...only to hit nothing.

Nappa looked confused and looked around and saw Gohan on a flying yellow cloud.

"The flying nimbus!?" Gohan stated confused.

Vegeta growled before looking up before seeing a man wearing a orange Gi with black spiky hair watching from above.

The man flew down and Gohan looked happy beyond belief as when he saw him.

"It's my dad!" Gohan cried seeing his father.

"Goku, he's here." Krillin said happy to see his best friend again.

"Well you finally showed up, this should be interesting now." Vegeta said as Goku ignore him and walked to Piccolo's body and put hand hand to the neck.

"What happened to him?" Goku asked not feeling a pulse from Piccolo.

"He died trying to protect me." Gohan said sadly as Goku looked around and saw a bald man wearing green pants down on the ground and a long black haired man wearing an orange Gi down in a small crater.

"Tien, Yamcha." Goku said seeing his friends died.

"Oh these were your friends, I think their was another small one I think, tough little, I can he went out with a bit of a bang." nappa said with a smirk as Goku got angrier.

"_No even Chiaotzu and Kami is gone and that means the Dragon Balls are gone too, these monsters will pay for this_." Goku thought in rage as Vegeta's scouter told him that his power was rising.

"His power level is rising fast." Vegeta said as Goku walked towards Nappa.

"Oh your blood must be boiling from this huh, you really miss them that badly well you'll get no argument from me." Nappa said going for a punch...only to hit air.

Nappa looked confused as he looked around and saw Goku was walking towards Gohan.

"Come on buddy this way." Goku said as he walked towards Krillin and Gohan followed on the nimbus.

Vegeta looked on before his scouter went off.

"Huh what's this, another reading." Vegeta said before pressing the button and looking in the direction it was coming from.

And it shocked him when he saw the number.

"_WHAT, a power level of 15,000, that's impossible, who could have such power, it's close to mine, but who is it, they should be here in two minutes._" Vegeta thought as he looked back at Goku was done doing what he was doing and was in front of Nappa.

"You going to pay for this!" Goku said before powering up.

The ground was shaking and rocks were floating up and Vegeta's scouter showed him the levels.

"7,000, 8,000 no that can't be possible!" Vegeta said in shock, first the power level of 15,000 and now this, what was going on here.

Goku stopped powering up.

"Vegeta, what the does the scouter say about his power level?" Nappa questioned to the stunned prince who took off the scouter.

"It's over 9,000!" Vegeta stated as he crushed the scouter.

"What 9,000, that can't be right!" Nappa said in shock.

"I don't think I'll even need to use the Kaioken on you." Goku said as Vegeta was confused by that.

"You don't scare me, no one can beat the mighty Nappa." Nappa said rushing towards Goku.

_(Scene change)_

Ash was getting closer to the battlefield.

He earlier sensed somebody had died and another showed up afterwards, two minutes later the one who showed up raised his power a lot and now the one who raised their power and the other who he thinks is one of the attacking Saiyans are fighting and it's close to ending.

"I should hurry if I want to see the end of this." Ash said flaring his aura and rushing faster.

In a minute or two, he had finally made it to the battlefield.

Ash looked around to see that their was 5 people and it looks like nobody had noticed him yet.

Two of them were fighting as he can sense they both weren't as strong as he was.

The bigger one launched a beam out of their month and the black haired man fire back and created a explosion.

The other Saiyan who was down on the ground called for the bigger one, Ash assumed the smaller one was Vegeta and the bigger one was Nappa.

The said as few words before Nappa started descending to the ground before flying to the kid and short man down near a mountain.

Ash saw what he was planning and before anything can be said Ash used his speed to kneed Nappa in back hard and kicked him towards Vegeta and landed in front of him.

Ash landed in front of a shocked Gohan and Krillin.

"You two alright?" Ash asked as Gohan and Krillin nodded.

"Yeah we are but who are you." Gohan asked as Ash smiled.

"Names Ash, I'm a Saiyan but don't worry I'm not with those two over there." Ash said as Gohan and Krillin tensed at first he said he was a Saiyan but calmed down when they remembered that he saved them from Nappa.

"Oh thank god." Krillin said as as he was happy they didn't need to fight another Saiyan and this one was on their side.

"So you're a Saiyan too huh." Goku said as floating down to the ground and smiled.

"Yeah I am, name's Ash, nice to meet a kind Saiyan." Ash said as Goku nodded.

"Nice to meet you Ash, my name is Goku, you protected Gohan and Krillin, you have my thanks for that." Goku said as he held his hand out and Ash shook it.

"No problem, now about them." Ash said as they looked at Vegeta grabbing Nappa's hand and did something that shocked all of them.

He threw Nappa into the air.

"I have no use for a Saiyan who can't fight, you'll meet your end here!" Vegeta said powering up and unleashing a beam towards Nappa and blew him up.

Goku grabbed Gohan and Krillin and went up to the air and Ash still down on the ground not phased by the wind of the attack.

The smoke cleared and nothing was left for Nappa.

"Well now that's that's done, let's get down to business, boy who are you, answer me!" Vegeta demanded as Ash glared at him but decided to humor the prince.

"My name is Ash, and I'm a Saiyan as you can see from my tail." Ash said showing his tail.

"Another Saiyan, who is your father boy, you look familiar for some reason?" Vegeta questioned as Ash remembered his father's name.

"His name is Turles." Ash said and Vegeta's eyes went wide at that.

"_Turles is this brat's father, no wonder he has such a high power level_." Vegeta thought before doing something.

"Kid why you join me, with you and your father's help we can rule the universe." Vegeta said as Ash was thankful he turned his scouter off before he got here.

He took it off his faced and crushed in his hand.

"No thanks, I have no interest in replacing one tyrant for another." Ash said making Vegeta glare at him.

"Well if that's your choice then after I kill Kakarot, your next boy." Vegeta said as Ash accepted that challenged knowing he could sense he was stronger then Vegeta and was just suppressing his power.

"We'll see about that." Ash said before seeing Goku come down.

"So Kakarot are you ready to fight?" Vegeta asked as Goku nodded.

"Yeah but now here, let's fight somewhere else." Goku said as Vegeta smirked.

"Fine choose your grave." Vegeta as Goku flew off and Vegeta followed him.

As they did Ash flew up to Gohan and Krillin.

"Oh Ash are you coming with us?" Krillin asked as Ash wondered what he meant by that.

"To where exactly." Ash stated as Krillin explained.

"To where our other friends are, we don't want to get in Goku's way when he's fighting." Krillin said as Ash frowned at that.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm heading off to see the fight between them." Ash said as Gohan and Krillin looked shocked at that.

"What, why would you do that for!?" Krillin questioned in shocked.

"But my Dad said he didn't want us interfering with the fight!" Gohan said equality shock.

"Well too bad, he's not the boss of me, you two can go, Vegeta's no match for me anyway so it matter if he attacks me, see ya later." Ash said flying towards where Goku and Vegeta flew off too.

After two minutes Ash arrives sees Goku and Vegeta starting the fight.

He lands down on a rock formation and watches.

Goku and Vegeta traded blows in the air and Vegeta gains the upper hand and knocks Goku away.

Vegeta rushed forward and kicks Goku hard in the stomach.

"Come on Kakarot where's all that power you had against Nappa, show me!" Vegeta stated as he axe handed Goku down to a cliff.

"Wow, he's impressive, he hasn't started fighting seriously yet and already I'm completely outclassed, fine I'll show you, Kaiokai!" Goku stated as his aura flared and turned red.

He sent out a wave of Ki from his hand breaking the rock Vegeta was on and punched him in the face a couple of time before knocking him away and chased after him.

He would have continued his assault but Vegeta appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face stopping him.

"Well if that's all you've got then I'm more then disappointed." Vegeta stated to Goku who only smile.

"Well even though things look bad, I'm still having the time of my life." Goku said as Vegeta only chuckled.

"Really, well then let me show you something before you die, the power a low class like yourself could never surpass." Vegeta said before powering up.

The sky started to become clouded and lighting became seen in them.

The wind started to pick up as well.

The rocks around started to break from the force Vegeta was unleashing.

Goku was shaking from the power as well.

"Wow that power, I think the whole world is shaking!" Goku said shcoked but Ash wasn't affected by it as his power was still greater then Vegeta's.

Vegeta was surrounded by a yellow field of energy.

"AGGGGGG!" Vegeta screamed as he unleashed a wave of power.

When it ended Vegeta was smiling.

"Hmm it's over." Vegeta said as Goku looked shocked.

Vegeta shot forward headbutting Goku and knocking towards to cliff.

Goku landed and looked around for Vegeta.

"Behind you stupid." Vegeta said kicking Goku from behind and Goku regianed his balance and got on top of another rock formation.

"Up here!" Vegeta said as he launched a fireball at Goku who used the Kaioken to get away.

Vegeta shot another one destroying half of his upper Gi.

Goku landed and so did Vegeta.

"So what now Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned with a smirk.

Ash wondered that too as goku torn off the rest of his upper Gi.

Ash then noticed Goku's muscles growing bigger for some reason.

"Kaioken X3!" Goku said as red electricity appeared around Goku and the wind started blowing knocking Vegeta off balance.

Goku shot forward and with the Red aura and punched Vegeta in the face hard.

"Impressive." The first thing Ash said during this fight.

Goku kicked Vegeta into the air from kicking him in the back.

Vegeta regain balance and tried to attack Goku only for him to kick Vegeta in the face.

While Vegeta was getting his ass headed to him by Goku, Ash was thinking about what Goku had done.

"_What did he do, I think he said something about Kaioken, is it some kind of power booster of some kind, maybe I can make something like that_." Ash thought as Vegeta's yell brought him back to reality.

"I'll end this entire and their's nothing you can do to stop me!" Vegeta roared as he flared his aura and flew into the sky.

"He's gonna what!?" Goku questioned in shock as Vegeta charged up.

"If you dodge this you'll save yourself but your earth is doomed." Vegeta said as he continued.

"Oh man I better stop this, take this, Kaioken X3 Ka me ha me..." Goku started gathering energy in the palm of his hands.

"It will reduce the earth to space dust, Galick Gun fire!" Vegeta roared as he fired the attack.

"HA!" Goku called as launched his Kamehameha and the two attack collided.

Goku's attack was getting pushed back by Vegeta's and Ash was about to jump in to help.

Until.

"Kaioken X4!" Goku yelled as he power rose again making Ash's eyes widened as he felt Goku's power go just a little beyond his when his weights are on.

Ash wants to be the strongest so he'll have to train harder to make sure.

"NONONONONO FUUUUUU-!" Vegeta said as the attack overpowered his and launched him far to the sky.

Once it was over, Goku feel down feeling tired from that.

"You did it Goku!" A big man said as Goku recognized the man as Ash floated to them.

"Yajirobe, you're here?" Goku asked confused.

"Yeah I was watching earlier and saw you beat that Saiyan, nice one." Yajirobe said slapping Goku on the arm making him scream in pain.

"Oh that must hurt." Ash said floating down to the rock they were and Yajirobe got scared seeing the tail.

"Ah Goku watch out another Saiyan!" Yajirobe yelled as ash sweatdropped wondering if he was going to keep getting this reaction from people.

"Yajirobe, calm down this Saiyan is on our side, he saved Krillin and my son earlier, don't worry." Goku reassured as Yajirobe looked back at Goku.

"Oh right if you say so Goku but I've got my eye on him." Yajirobe said as Goku looked at Ash.

"So what are you doing Ash?" Goku asked to the young Saiyan.

"Well you told Krillin and Gohan to go to your friends but you're not the boss of me so I decided to watch the fight, I'm impressed that you managed to defeat Vegeta, nice." Ash told as Yajirobe had to again.

"He's right Goku, he kicked that Saiyan behind to the afterlife for sure." Yajirobe said as Goku stood up.

"No he's not dead, I can still sense him above." Goku said as They looked up.

"Well okay then I'll just leave that to you then, see ya." Yajirobe said before running off.

"So what are you gonna do about Vegeta?" Ash asked to Goku who only looked at the sky.

"I don't know, I'll have to see what he does first before I can tell that." Goku said as they waited for him to come down.

They ended up waited for a hour for him.

"What is taking him so long?" Ash asked wondering what the prince was doing.

"Wait here he comes." Goku said as Vegeta came down and landed.

"So you're here too bad, well that's okay, I'll end the both of you while I'm at it, Kakarot, very clever doing the moon but it's all for nothing." Vegeta said as Ash and Goku looked confused at that.

"What, what are you talking about?" Goku asked confused.

"Keep playing dumb while you can but it won't help you, tell me do you know why we Saiyan's transform under a full moon, it's because of the 17,000,000 that reflects off the moon and causes a reaction in our tails." Vegeta told as he created a power ball in his hand.

"Huh what's that?" Goku wondered as Vegeta was ready to throw it.

"Too bad for you Kakarot that you no longer have your tail, but it doesn't matter." Vegeta said before throwing the ball into the air.

"_Wait transform, does this mean_?" Ash thought before he heard Vegeta.

"Burst open and mix!" Vegeta said and the ball grew larger then before almost blinding the two as Ash covered his eye making sure not to look at the ball as he knew what would happen if he did.

"I can tell that since you're covering your eyes brat, You can't control your transformation, too bad because without it you'll never survive me." Vegeta said looking at the bad and he started to change.

Ash suddenly got worried when Vegeta's power level started to far surpass his.

And Goku didn't look any better.

By then Vegeta had completed the transformation into a Giant Ape.

"See now, you're finished now." Vegeta said and then he attacked.

* * *

**Hey Guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with a new story.**

**Ash is half Saiyan and going to help the Z-fighters.**

**His father is Turles so I'm gonna add him in whether you like it or not.**

**So if you have any problems about Ash having such a high power level, don't read it.**

**So now time is up.**

**Read and enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**And keep on reading and I'll see you guys later. ;)**


	2. Fight's end and road to Namek

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

Vegeta launched himself towards Goku and Ash and they spread out in response.

"Aw crap this is bad." Ash said removing his weighted cape having to make sure to keep moving fast to avoid getting hit by such power.

"Feeling scare brat, you should be, prepare to die!" Vegeta roared as he charged towards Ash and tried to hit him but Ash kept dodging making sure not to get hit.

"Got to keep moving and find a opening to attack." Ash said trying to get a hit in on the great ape.

Ash managed to fly above Vegeta and went behind him only to get smacked by Vegeta's tail and landed on a mountain top.

"Hahaha, do you know your place now boy, prepare to feel pain." Vegeta yelled as Ash got up and began throwing Ki blast at Vegeta who only guarded.

Ash flew up to Vegeta but throw down by a punch by Vegeta and it hurt a lot.

"Oh man, this is crazy but we can't lose." Goku said as Vegeta saw him.

"Here I come Kakarot!" Vegeta said throwing his fist onto the ground where Goku was and Goku dodged in time.

"Oh no!" Goku yelled as he started to run with Vegeta on his tail.

"Hahaha, that's right Kakarot, run all you want it won't make difference since your about to die." Vegeta said bringing his foot down and Goku jumped dodging it but got hit by Vegeta fist bringing him back down.

Vegeta jumped and was about to crush Goku with his foot until.

"Kaioken X5!" Goku yelled using the Kaioken to avoid getting crushed but got knocked away by Vegeta's tail.

"What's wrong Kakarot, having trouble keeping up." Vegeta laughed as Goku looked at Vegeta who came down towards him with his foor ready to kick him.

Goku guarded but was still blown away by the force of the kick and hit a cliff side and fell to the ground.

Ash flew to attack and launched a Ki wave at Vegeta but Vegeta responded with launching his own from his mouth.

"Oh crap!" Ash yelled as his beam was overpowered by Vegeta's and was blasted by into a mountain and got knocked out.

"I'll finish him off once I'm done with Kakarot." Vegeta said as Goku got up.

"Oh man, even though he got so big he's as fast a rabbit, I don't even have time to make a Spirit Bomb." Goku said as he looked up to Vegeta in the sky.

"If you're not gonna make a move Kakarot then I will." Vegeta yelled as he flew towards Goku.

Goku then had a thought then jumped up to Vegeta's face.

"Solar Flare!" Goku called as a very blight light flashed in front of Vegeta blinding him.

"My eyes, I can't see!" Vegeta yelled as Goku flew away using the Kaioken to speed up.

Goku landed on a rock and held his hands up.

"Alright, I call upon the life from the trees, the ocean, the animal, please share some of your energy with me." Goku chanted as he felt the energy start to pour in.

"Oh my eyes, wait till I get my heads on you Kakarot I'm going to kill you!" Vegeta yelled as Goku was getting closer to finishing the spirit bomb.

"Hmm I can feel him getting his sight back, I have to hurry up." Goku said as the energy poured in.

"Hide all you want, I can smell you halfway across the globe." Vegeta roared finally getting his vision back as he spotted Goku on a rock.

"Times up but at least the spirit bomb is finally complete." Goku said as he channeled the energy to his right hand and held it there.

"There you are!" Vegeta yelled as he flew towards Goku.

"Alright here we go!" Goku stated as he got ready to throw the spirit bomb.

"Take this!" Vegeta said as he opened his mouth and launched an energy wave towards Goku.

Goku gasped in shock abefore the beam blew him away.

He laid up from the ground.

"No, after gathering all that energy for the spirit bomb, but it's gone now." Goku said as Vegeta jumped and brought his foot forward.

Goku tried to move but Vegeta stepped on his legs breaking them both.

Goku screamed from feeling both his legs broken.

"Opps, likes like I stepped on your legs, this time I'll use my finger to crush your heart, say goodbye Kakarot!" Vegeta said holding out his finger and bringing it down to kill Goku.

But before it could reach him, Goku's eyes opened and his shot a Ki blast to Vegeta at his eye.

Vegeta screamed in pain and held his now blooding eye.

"Well that was the last that I had, man I have nothing left now." Goku said as Vegeta took his hands off his eye and growled.

"Kakarot how dare you, how dare you leave my face like this, I'll crush the life out of you."Vegeta stated as he grabbed Goku off the ground and started to squeeze him making him scream out in pain.

"Take this Kakarot." Vegeta said as he continued squeezing him.

A few minutes later Ash awoke from the blow Vegeta launched at him and was under a pile of rubble.

"Oh man that hurts, I'm going to get him back for that." Ash said as got out of the rubble and looked around.

His shirt was torn little bit and was missing the left shoulder and his right pants leg below the knee was gone as well.

He felt Gohan and Krillin's power levels near him with Yajirobe with them.

He ran towards them and jumped out surprising them.

"Ash, you're still alive!?" Krillin questioned as walked towards them and saw Vegeta and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah I am, so what's happening, I got knocked out." Ash stated as Krillin explained.

"Well Goku is getting crushed, so we have to help, if we cut off Vegeta's tail he'll go back to normal." Krillin said as Ash nodded at that.

"Alright then you guys go and do your thing while I get some rest, I'll be waiting if anything goes wrong." Ash told as he jumped on top of a rock as Gohan and Krillin nodded and rushed off.

Ash watched as everything played off.

He was still a little bit pissed that Vegeta had knocked him out but after he was back to normal, Ash swore he was going to give Vegeta the beating of a lifetime.

Gohan got the great Ape's attention by yelling towards him.

Vegeta turned towards him while holding Goku.

Ash saw that Krillin was on the rock behind Vegeta and made a Ki blast that was in the shape of a disk.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin called as he threw the disk at Vegeta aiming for the tail.

What they didn't expect was for Vegeta to jump and dodge the attack making the disk cut through the rock Gohan was on top of.

Krillin looked shocked as Vegeta looked behind him.

"Sorry but those sneak attacks won't work on me, I'm too smart for them but don't worry after I'm done with Kakarot you're be next." Vegeta laughed as Gohan and Krillin looked angry at that but Ash sensed someone near Vegeta and Vegeta hadn't noticed.

Until he felt someone cut off his tail.

Yajirobe started running the moment he did and hid.

Vegeta backed up in shock.

"No my tail no!" Vegeta said as he started shrinking down letting go and dropping Goku in the process and he fell to the ground.

A few moments later Vegeta was back to his normal self and panting.

"Yajirobe did it, he cut his tail!" Krillin said in relief but that disappeared when Vegeta screamed in rage.

"You fools, I'll just destroy you just as I am, starting with you brat!" Vegeta stated as he flew up to Gohan and landed in front of him with Gohan being scared stiff.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled out alarmed.

"Kakarot's brat, you should've realized how badly you messed us, show me that Saiyan strength of your's." Vegeta said before punching Gohan right in the gut causing him to feel lots of pain.

"Leave him alone!" Krillin yelled flying towards Vegeta only to get kicked backed.

"Now show me what you have." Vegeta said picking up Gohan and headbutting him hard making Gohan cry out in pain.

"It'd be much more satisfying to finish you with your father." Vegeta said throwing Gohan down towards Goku and landed next to him.

"Gohan." Goku said finally regaining consciousness.

"So you've Finally regain consciousness Kakarot, you should've stay down." Vegeta said as Ash was getting restless and started to make his way around towards Vegeta without him noticing.

Ash heard Goku talking to Gohan but couldn't hear what he was saying but didn't care, after a minute he was on the rock where Vegeta was and was behind him.

"So I've made a order on who i kill first, first Kakarot, followed by his brat, then the bald one then the fat one who cut off my tail, then finally the Saiyan brat from earlier." Vegeta explained as Ash got behind Vegeta then spoke.

"Why am I last, how about right now?" Ash questioned as Vegeta's eye widened and turned around only to get punched in the face and thrown into a rock formation from the force of the punch.

Everyone looked to see Ash where Vegeta once was and Ash smirked ready to get some payback on the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta pulled himself out of the rumble and glared at Ash.

"You damn brat, I'll end you for that!" Vegeta yelled as Ash glared back with sneer.

"Come and try it, I'll get you back for earlier!" Ash yelled back as Vegeta flew up and started to attack and Ash blocked all his moves and countered with his own.

"Dad what do we do now?" Gohan asked as they watched Ash fight Vegeta as that was what Goku wanted Gohan to do but Ash is doing it instead.

"Well it buys us some more time since I can tell Ash is stronger then Vegeta at this point, Krillin come over here." Goku said as loud as he could as Krillin started making his way over to them.

"What is it Goku?" Krillin said holding his bruised arm.

"Here I want to give you something, it's the spirit bomb I made earlier but it lost some of it's power." Goku said as he held his hand out for Krillin to grab.

"What are you talking about, spirit bomb." Krillin said confused.

"Just take my hand and you'll see." Goku said weakly as Krillin grabbed his hand and Goku gasped in pain.

"Huh your arm is broken!" Krillin said in shock.

"Dad!" Gohan said worried for his father.

"Don't worry about me." Goku said closing his eyes and focusing.

The next moment Krillin hand glowed and felt tons of energy in his hand and got up in shock.

"Whoa, this power, it's unbelievable!" Krillin said amazed at the power in his hand.

"Yeah don't let it overwhelm you, try to focus it to the top of your palm and make an energy ball." Goku said to the bald man.

Ash and Vegeta were trading blows back and forth in the sky and landed a elbow to Vegeta's bad eye.

"Ah my eye!" Vegeta yelled in pain as he held his eye.

"Ha, serves you right!" Ash said with a pant as he was getting a little bit tired.

"Why you little." Vegeta said as he double axe handed Ash to the ground but Ash landed with no problem.

By now Krillin had made the energy ball and Goku had told him he had one shot to use it.

And now here Krillin was watching the fight between Ash and Vegeta amazed that Ash was winning and Vegeta was having lots of trouble.

"I guess Ash wasn't kidding when he said he was stronger the Vegeta, glad he's on our side." Krillin said still trying to find an opening to throw the spirit bomb to end this.

"Take this!" Vegeta said shooting ki blast at Ash.

"No take this!" Ash yelled launching a Ki wave taking out the Ki blast and knocking Vegeta back.

Vegeta fell down to the ground and got back and looked as Ash with a murderous glare.

"I will Kill you!" Vegeta said as he started running towards Ash who waited for him.

"Got it!" Krillin said feeling Vegeta's energy.

"Then throw man what are you waiting for!" Yajirobe yelled getting Ash and Vegeta's attention.

"That moron, here goes nothing!" Krillin yelled as he threw the spirit bomb towards Vegeta.

"What is that!?" Vegeta asked in shock of what the attack was.

"Don't know but it's meant for you so." Ash said as he punched Vegeta in the stomach stunning him and throwing him towards the attack.

The spirit bomb hit Vegeta making him feel pain as the attack surround him within a orb as the attack shooting sparks everywhere.

"NOOOO!" Vegeta yelled as he shot far into the sky to the point where he couldn't be seen again.

It was all quiet for a few moments before.

"WOOHOO, we did it!" Krillin yelled as he jumped down and ran towards Goku and Gohan.

"Yes, we did." Goku said as Ash walked towards them.

"Well that was eventful." Ash said as Krillin smiled.

"Either way, you've helped us survive this Ash, thank you for all your help." Krillin told as Ash looked up.

"Don't thank me just yet." Ash said as Krillin was going to question that but heard something falling from the sky.

What fell hard onto the ground was the beaten prince and was unconscious.

"It's the Saiyan!" Gohan said shocked as Krillin walked towards Vegeta's body.

"Don't worry, he shouldn't be able to bother us anymore." Krillin said as Vegeta's eyes popped opened.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Vegeta stated as everyone looked shocked except Ash who knew this wasn't the end just yet.

Vegeta got up and was glared.

"Well It was a good effort but enough is enough." Vegeta said as he backhanded Krillin to the ground and started walking towards Ash.

"So you've come back for more huh." Ash said as Vegeta snarled and crossed his arms.

"I'll blow you all away with this!" Vegeta said powering up.

"Oh man, this isn't gonna end well." Goku said as he braced himself.

Vegeta screamed as he created an explosion wave as he blew away everything in sit.

Ash was honestly surprised when the attack blew him back.

Vegeta in his great ape form damaged him more then he thought.

When the explosion died down, Ash got up and looked around everyone was blown away and Vegeta started walking towards Gohan.

Ash was about to fly over to him and kick his ass until he heard Yajirobe screaming.

Yajirobe was next to Vegeta and cut his back was his sword making Vegeta in pain and fall onto the ground.

"Hahahaha, hey guys I got him, you hear me Saiyan, nobody messes with Yajirobe." Yajirobe said cockily before it vanished and Vegeta stood up.

"Why you little!" Vegeta said before kicking Yajirobe into rumble of rocks.

That was his cue, Ash flew over and kicked Vegeta in the back.

Vegeta got back his balance back and glared at Ash.

"Boy why the hell won't you die already!" Vegeta said as he was trying to keep the pain from stopping his movements.

"The only one dying today is you." Ash said as before anything else could be said they both heard a roar.

They looked over to Gohan to see him changing into a great ape.

"Aw crap the power ball, I forgot all about that!" Ash said as Gohan completely changed into a giant ape.

"No!" Vegeta said as Gohan roared and started smashing up the rocks around the place and Ash was forced to dodge them.

Ash jumped up to a rock formation and watched as Gohan wrecked the place and held a large boulder and was ready to drop it until he suddenly just stop.

Ash swore he heard Goku calling out to Gohan.

"Gohan not us, the Saiyan, you have to get the Saiyan!" Krillin yelled as Gohan growled and turned to Vegeta.

"NOW!" Goku screamed as Gohan roared and threw the boulder at Vegeta who dodged.

"Damn, the power ball I created won't go out for at least another hour, if I want to end this before he crushes me I have to get to his tail." Vegeta said as he flew up and dodged a hit from Gohan and kicked him in the face.

He aimed for Gohan's tail but had to evade as Gohan tried to hit him again and went for the tail again but got smacked by Gohan's tail instead.

Vegeta jumped away from Gohan and Gohan followed as Vegeta gathered Ki in his hand.

"Take this!" Vegeta yelled as he created as Ki disk and threw it cutting off Gohan's tail.

Vegeta smirked but it disappeared when he saw what was happening as Gohan started to change back.

"No he's going to land right on top of me!" Vegeta stated in horror as in a moment, Gohan fell from the sky with Vegeta under him, bring them both down and landing hard on the ground.

In a moment Gohan was finally back to normal but was naked and knocked out on top of Vegeta.

Vegeta knocked off Gohan and pulled out a remote and input some buttons.

"Well I guess it's over." Ash said walking towards Vegeta.

Ash saw Vegeta's pod land and he grabbed beaten prince and dragged him to his ship.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta questioned in pain.

"Taking you to your ship, duh." Ash said as he reached the pod and threw Vegeta inside.

"Ash what are you doing, he killed our friends, we can't let him live!" Krillin making his way over.

"No Krillin it's alright, I want you to let Vegeta go, I want to challenge him again someday to prove that I can beat him." Goku said as Krillin understood and let it be.

"I'll make sure you regret this you brat." Vegeta said as Ash scoffed at that.

"Where are you even going after this anyway?" Ash asked as Vegeta told.

"After I get healed, I'm going to Planet Namek to find the Dragon Ball's there, I will gain Immortally and end you." Vegeta said in pain.

Hearing that, Ash asked another question.

"Will my Father Turles be there?" Ash asked as Vegeta smirked.

"Knowing Turles, he eavesdropped on what I said earlier so I say yes, he will be there as well and I can tell you one thing that is 10X stronger then me." Vegeta said as Ash thought that was the best chance to find his father.

"Then I meet you there." Ash said as Vegeta passed out and the pod closed and went into the sky.

Ash didn't bother listening to the others and went to find his weighted cape.

After two minutes of searching, Ash finally found it and put it on.

He sensed that some other people arrived a minute ago and walked back over.

Ash looked to see other people.

A mother with holding the knocked out Gohan, probably his mother.

A green haired lady, an old man and a white cat looking at Goku.

"Hello." Ash said walking up scaring them.

"Oh no another Saiyan!" The green haired lady said as Krillin called them out.

"Hold on guys, Bulma, Master Roshi, Korin, this is Ash, yes he's a Saiyan but he helped us stopped the one who killed our friends, he's harmless." Krillin reassured as they calmed down and introduced themselves.

After getting Goku on the plane, everyone got on and Ash looked at the power ball before it went out making the chance to transform impossible.

It was dark and Ash was tired and he walked into the plane and fell asleep on the chair.

He woke up later and found everyone laughing about something.

"Hey wait did I miss?" Ash said and Krillin looked at him.

"Good news we found a way to get to Planet Namek." Krillin said as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Really how?" Ash asked as Bulma showed him Vegeta's pod remote.

"This is how, this remote should bring the other saiyan ship right to us." Bulma said as Ash's eyes widened at the remote.

But if that could bring Nappa's ship to them, then their's a chance it could bring his too.

He had a bad feeling something bad would happen to his ship if Bulma got her hands on it.

Ash got up and to a door and opened it making lots of wind go through.

"Be right back you guys." Ash said as he flew out and flew in the direction of his ship.

A few minutes of flying later, Ash landed at his pod and used the control and turned off the signal that would bring it to Bulma.

"Alright that's done, I head back to the others now." Ash said flying off.

Ash made it back to the others in record time to see them at the entrance to a hospital.

"Ash your back." Roshi said as they were carrying Goku in.

"What did you have to that had you leave us?" Bulma asked as Ash shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, but for now , is this a place to get healed?" Ash asked as she nodded and they head inside.

_(The next day)_

Ash and the others were in the room talking.

"The doctor said me and Gohan should be fine is a few days, but he said Ash would be out probably tomorrow." Krillin told as they wore hospital gowns.

"The doctor said I should out in four months but I'll still probably never be the same." Goku said as he was in much worse state.

"I'm just glad you guys ran that Saiyan out of here." Ox king said to them.

Out of no where Bulma ran inside the room.

"Hey guys, I have news for you." Bulma said as everyone looked at her.

"Oh Bulma I thought you were a man with a women's haircut." Roshi said as Bulma glared at the old man.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, check this out." Bulma said as she turned on the TV for everyone to see except Goku.

"This is one of the two pods, that fell into East City." The reporter said as Krillin looked shocked.

"That's the Saiyan space pod!" Krillin said as the reporter reported that the pod was from an alien that destroyed East City.

"Yeah it is." Bulma said as Krillin realized something.

"Well how are we suppose to get it here?" Krillin asked Bulma pulled out the remote.

"That's easy, I'll just use the remote to bring it here." Bulma told as Krillin looked worried.

"Are you sure Bulma?" Krillin questioned.

"Look I'm the scientist here, don't worry, here look, I type in the code and there." Bulma said putting the input in and waiting.

On the TV, the space pod sparked for a moment...before exploding freaking the reporter out.

Everyone in the room except Ash looked shocked at this.

"But how did, oh no that must have been the self destruct button, that was the only ship fast enough to get us to Namek, now what are we gonna do!?" Bulma questioned to herself.

"So that's what it was." Ash said getting all of the attention to him now.

"What do you mean by that Ash?" Gohan asked confused.

"I have a ship too y'know, how do you think I got here." Ash said shocking everyone.

"You have a ship!?" Bulma said as the hope in them returned.

"Yes I do." Ash assured as Bulma jumped and held the remote.

"Alright that's great this time I'll input the right code this time." Bulma said before Ash took it from her.

"Yeah not happening." Ash said as Bulma looked confused at that.

"What why?" Bulma asked confused.

"Why do you think I left yesterday before we got here, I had a bad feeling about something like this happening." Ash told as Goku spoke.

"What are you saying Ash?" Goku asked not getting it.

"I'm saying yesterday when I left, I went to my ship, I turned off the signal receiver so Bulma wouldn't be able to summon it since I had feeling I couldn't trust her with it." Ash said bluntly as Bulma glared at him for that remark.

"What do you mean by that!?" Bulma yelled as Ash pointed to the TV where the ship laid ruined.

"I mean you destroyed the ship, I can't have you doing the same to mine." Ash said before crushing the remote.

Everyone was shocked when he did that.

"Now can we get my ship to a person I can trust that won't destroy it on accident." Ash said as Bulma glared at him for that.

But before anything could be said.

"I may have a ship for you to use." A voice said as they looked towards the window to see a black genie like man on a flying carpet.

"Hey Mr Popo." Krillin said as Ash was confused on who this was.

"Hey." Mr Popo said as Master Roshi was confused.

"Hey who's this guy?" Roshi asked as Ash was wondering that as well.

"That's mister Popo." Korin told as as Goku contined.

"Mr Popo is like Kami's assistant." Goku said as Ash was tired and went to his bed not bothering with this conversation and went to sleep.

Ash fell asleep for a 15 minutes before being shook awake.

"Ash wake up." Krillin said waking up.

"Wha, what happened?" Ash asked as Bulma walked up.

"Good knows, we have a ship and Krillin and Gohan are coming with me to Namek to find the dragon balls, isn't that great." Bulma told as Ash rubbed his eyes, got up and stretched.

"Okay then I'm coming along for the ride then." Ash said making them go wide eye.

"Wait you're coming along!?" Gohan asked in shock.

"Yeah Vegeta said my father would be there and is 10X stronger then he is, I have a feeling you'll need my help there." Ash told as they were all a little bit fearful of Ash's father being 10X stronger then Vegeta.

"Yeah you're right, you coming along will be a big help." Krillin said trying to sound brave and was glad he was coming to leaned a hand.

"No problem, so how long until launch time?" Ash asked as he would be out of this hospital tomorrow.

"10 days so we'll be sure we're prepared." Bulma told as Ash nodded and walked towards the window and looked to the streets where the people were.

"Alright then, let it begin." Ash said as he began to prepare himself.

_(10 days later)_

After getting out of the hospital, Ash was trying to make a technique that would boost his power and speed like Goku's Kaioken.

But he was having some trouble trying to so he waited until he was on the ship with the others and waited at Kame house wearing his clothes that were repaired from the damage they took from Vegeta.

On the bright side, he got a Zenkai boost fromt he damage so he was stronger then before making it easier to handle whatever's on Namek.

"So this ship is gonna take us to Namek huh?" Krillin said as they were in front of the big ship in from.

Ash gave his ship to Bulma's father as Ash saw that he was trust worthy in talking care of his ship and the scientist had even promised to add in a gravity chamber when he re-made the ship.

Ash was grateful for that, more way's to get stronger.

A car flew onto the island.

Out came Gohan, Chichi and Ox king as they all fell anime style when they saw Gohan's hair.

"Gohan what the heck happened to your hair?" Krillin asked as Gohan blushed.

"Dad laughed too when he saw me." Gohan said to him as Bulma walked up in a bad mood.

"Come on you guys, time too go, Piccolo." Bulma stated as the ship opened and they stepped onto it and Ox king put Gohan's bag on it.

"Be good Gohan." Chichi said.

"I will." Gohan responded.

"Piccolo." Bulma said again as the pad went back up and they were in the ship.

They looked around and Bulma got into the front ship.

"Say Bulma were do you want us to put our stuff?" Krillin asked as Bulma didn't listen.

"Sit down and shut up." Bulma said as they wondered what was her problem.

"I suggest you guys sit down quick." Ash said as sat down on the floor and Gohan and Krillin looked confused.

"Planet Namek, set course and Launch!" Bulma said as the translator did that and the ship started shaking.

"Hey we haven't even got a chance to sit down!" Krillin said in alarm.

"Told you." Ash said calmly as the ship blasted into space and the journey to Namek began.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update.**

**Well the fight of the Saiyan saga is over.**

**But now Ash and the others are on to Namek to search for the Dragon Balls.**

**Will they get their first?**

**Will Ash meet Turles there?**

**You'll find out on the next chapter later on.**

**Well I guess that's all for now.**

**Keep reading.**

**Leave reviews.**

**And enjoy the chapter.**

**So see you later my friends. ;)**


	3. Arrival on Namek and meetings

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

It has been entire month since, Ash, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma left into space to find Planet Namek.

Ash had been doing image training to strengthen their mind and Ash had learned a few things about his new friends and about himself.

Gohan had problems with his Mother's decision with him fighting but he'll worry about that later and is trying to help him with his problem with being scared.

Krillin was Goku's best friend, Ash had been impressed by the adventures the two friends have had with each other.

Krillin talking about friends made him realize something, after the whole Namek thing is over, he should head but to planet Plant to train his friends so while he's off Planet, so they would be able to protect their home.

Bulma was the smartest women on the Earth, she and her company made most of the machines there, Ash was impressed by that but didn't say anything.

Ash had also learned a few new techniques thanks to training with Krillin and Gohan.

He had learned the Kamehameha wave from Krillin in their image training and Ash had gotten it completing down in three tries.

Ash had also learned that he had a lighting affinity and learned to use it in practice.

Ash had been strengthening his mind from meditation and seem to gain a even greater control over his Ki.

And thanks to having an even greater control over his Ki, Ash was able to make a booster like the Kaioken.

He had called this booster the Aura Boost.

It can boost his strength, speed and power in a short time.

But for now he can over go up to times eight when his complete goal is times ten.

Now after all, Ash had finally heard Bulma call for them.

"Hey guys look, I think we're here, I think it's Planet Namek!" Bulma called happily as Ash, Gohan and Krillin walked over to the window and saw a huge green planet.

"Alright we finally made it." Kriliin stated as Ash grinned and Gohan put on his fighting outfit.

"Amazing." Gohan awed as Bulma put on her suit and plotted a course for Namek.

"Alright, you guys better get ready, I'm going to make the ship land right now." Bulma said strapping in as Gohan and Krillin ran to their sits quickly and strapped in as well but Ash stood standing.

After a bumping ride, the ship had finally arrived on grounds of Planet Namek.

Ash used the name Piccolo and went outside along with Gohan and Krillin.

"So this is Planet Namek huh?" Krillin asked as he looked around.

"The colors are opposite of Earth's and Plant's." Ash said as Bulma came outside and yelled at them.

"Are you guys Idiots, why would you come outside with knowing what would happen, for you know the air could've been poisonous!" Bulma yelled as Ash walked around and sat down and started to think.

"_So since this is planet Namek, does that mean my Father is here or has he yet to land, what Vegeta said though concerns me, is my father really 10x stronger them him, I hope I'm ready for this fight, I've been training hard and have new techniques to use to help put an end to this, I just hope it will be enough_." Ash thought as he looked around again and thought he was in his own world for a while because he saw Bulma with some equipment out and seemed to be talking on it like a phone.

"Guys what's with Bulma?" Ash asked as Krillin and Gohan looked at him like he was crazy.

"How do you not know, Vegeta landed on the planet like 3 minutes ago, Bulma's calling the earth to tell the others!" Krillin stated as Ash's eyes widened, he didn't think he was out for that long.

"Well that's a problem among others." Ash said but suddenly found it strange that he couldn't sense Vegeta's energy.

"_He must've learned how to suppress_ _It_." Ash thought as he just sensed someone's energy in the sky and looked up.

"Well there goes the neighborhood." Ash said and looked at Krilln and Gohan who had the same looks.

Bulma started walking over to them.

"Well that's done, what's wrong with you guys now?" Bulma asked as they looked at her and pointed to the sky.

Bulma looked up and became horrified at seeing another ship and dropped to her knees.

"But didn't that ship pass already!?" Bulma asked as they nodded.

"We need to go back, we won't survive at this rate." Bulma said freaking out as Ash turned to her.

"If we go back now, then Vegeta will get the Dragon Balls, the it'd be over for everyone, why don't you go back to earth then." Ash said as Bulma blinked as she grabbed all of their hands.

"Then I'm be back with Goku soon so I'll see you guys later, try not to get killed, I'll try to be back with Goku in 2 months, 3 days, 28 minutes and 10 seconds at the most." Bulma said insanely as the others chuckle nervously.

"Yeah alright just get going." Krillin said as she walked towards the ship.

Ash then felt two energy levels near them.

"Hey you two feel that, two people are near us." Ash said as Gohan and Krillin felt the energy afterward.

"Yeah I feel it too." Gohan said as they saw two aliens wearing armor.

"Hey what's that?" One of the aliens said.

"Maybe some tourists." The second alien said as they flew over to them.

"Well if they are then let's makes sure they leave anytime soon." The first alien said shooting a Ki blast at the ship breaking the window and leg.

"The ship!" Bulma said horrified as the aliens spoke.

"There now they won't be going anywhere now." The first alien said as Krillin and Gohan walked up.

"I'm sure you two can handle them right." Ash said as they nodded.

"Yeah we can, we can beat these bullies." Gohan said as the two heard them.

"Oh you hear that, we'll bullies." The second alien said in false shock.

The two the laughed loudly as Gohan and Krillin pumped up their energy.

Gohan and Krillin smirked at the two.

The scouters the aliens are wearing went off sensing rising power.

"Huh what the!?" The second alien said in shock at the numbers rising.

"Their power levels are climbing!" The first alien said as Gohan and Krillin were ready.

"Let's go now." Krillin stated as they attack.

Gohan kicked the second alien in the face and Krillin kicked the first sending them into each other and fell into the water.

Gohan and Krillin landed and give each other a thumbs up.

"Nice moves Gohan." Krillin stated happy they got rid of the two soldiers.

"Who cares about your moves, look at the ship, it's ruined!" Bulma said as they looked at the now broken ship.

"We should get moving then, if anyone else shows up, we'll be right in the open." Ash said as he didn't want to get into a fight...yet.

They were getting ready to move to a different spot.

But a familiar sound caught their ears.

"Oh man you have to be kidding me." Ash said as the others turned to where Ash was looking and was horrified again.

Another ship.

"You can't be serious, who could that possibly be!?" Krillin said as Ash was trying to sense who was on the ship.

"I can't sense who's on the ship, they must know how to suppress their energy, that could be bad for us if they sneak up on us." Ash said as the others looked scared and packed up quickly.

In about a minute, they were all set up and started walking.

A few minutes of walking, the boys turned to see Bulma slowing down on the ground.

"Hey Bulma come on, we have to keep moving." Krillin said as Bulma looked at him tired.

"Oh man I'm tired, can't you guys just carry me and fly us there?" Bulma asked as Krillin shook his head.

"No we have to stay on foot or else somebody might find us." Krillin responded as Bulma groaned and Gohan pointed ahead.

"Hey there's a cave we can hide in." Gohan said pointing to the cave as Bulma groaned some more.

"Great, now we have to live in a cave during this, oh man." Bulma said about to cry as they walked towards the cave before Ash, Gohan and Krillin sensed something coming.

"Watch out guys, somebody's heading this way!" Ash stated feeling multiple energies heading this way.

"Oh man that's not good, everyone in the cave now!" Krillin said as they rushed into the cave.

A few seconds later multiple people flew past the cave in a burst of speed.

Bulma walked out to see those flying away.

"Oh man that was close wasn't it?" Bulma asked looking at the three boys shaking.

"Oh man that was crazy, did you guys feeling that, those guys were insane in power, but that one guy in the middle of it, he seems to be an entirely different force then the others." Krillin told as Ash looked at him.

"That guy in the middle is the only reason why I'm shaking Krillin, the others around him I can take out easily but that guys is too much for me right now." Ash said in dread walking out of the cave.

"Are you saying other than that guy in the middle, none of those other guys can beat you Ash!?" Krillin asked in shock as Ash nodded and looked at him.

"Those guys don't know how to suppress their energy Krillin, you and Gohan aren't strong enough to beat them but I can." Ash said as the other three looked shocked at this before Krillin got a hold of himself.

"Okay we'll worry about that later, Bulma I need you to look at the Dragon Radar for me." Krillin said as Bulma looked confused before doing so.

"Okay then hold on." Bulma said taking out the Radar and turning it on.

"So what do you see?" Ash asked as Bulma saw 4 Dragon Balls moving from the spot they are.

"Your right Krillin, those guys who just past us had 4 Dragon Balls with them!" Bulma stated shocked as Krillin gritted his teeth and threw his cap on the ground in anger.

"This is impossible, how are we suppose to get the Dragon Balls away from a group like that?" Krillin questioned in anger.

"Nothing is impossible Krillin, we just need a plan, calm down and think." Ash said calmly as Krillin did what he said and took off his blue shirt and looked at them.

"Alright here's the plan, me and Gohan will follow those guys to find out what their up to, Ash can you stay here and protect Bulma if anyone attacks?" Krillin asked as Ash nodded and Gohan walked up to Krillin and got ready.

"Alright, I can do that." Ash said as Krillin looked at Bulma.

"Bulma can you get in contact with Earth again and tell them the problems going on here?" Krillin asked as Bulma nodded.

"Yeah okay, be careful out there." Bulma states as Krillin and Gohan nod.

"Okay let's go, keep your energy suppressed Gohan." Krillin said as they jumped from one island to the other.

"Alright while they do that, I'll set up a capsule house and contact Earth, you coming Ash." Bulma said as Ash nodded and started walking into the cave only to stop.

He felt a high power level before it disappeared.

Ash stood still for a moment before walking into the cave.

Bulma pulled out her capsule case and threw one of them and it transformed into a house.

They walked inside and Ash sat on the couch and Bulma spoke up.

"Okay give me 5 minutes to work on this contact device and I should be able to contact Earth." Bulma said as she held the device and began working on it as Ash began thinking of the energy he felt earlier.

"_Who's energy was that, it could be Vegeta's, no it even though it was only for a moment, I could tell it was stronger than Vegeta's energy, then could it be my Father, it has to be, can it, I'll have to heck it out, if I head in the direction I sense the energy in, my might find out who it is_." Ash thought as he took off his weighted cape and got up off the couch.

"Hey Bulma I'll be back." Ash said as he walked towards the door getting Bulma's attention.

"What hey where are you going!?" Bulma questioned in shock as Ash looked at her.

"I sensed a high energy earlier, I have to find out who it is, for all we know it could be my father." Ash said as Bulma looked scared at that.

"Hold on, didn't Vegeta say something about your dad being 10x stronger then he was, why would you want to go looking for him!?" Bulma asked trying to understand what was going through Ash's head right now.

"Yeah, maybe if we're lucky he can help us take down that guy we felt earlier, remember we need all the help we can get." Ash said as he opens the door.

"Wait you can't leave, Krillin and Gohan aren't back yet, you can't leave me alone here!" Bulma stated angrily.

"Don't worry they'll be back, when they do just tell them I went to look for my father." Ash stated as he finally ran out of the door and out into the field and started jumping to one island to the other.

"You have got to be kidding!" Bulma yelled as she went outside and saw Ash was already gone and she went back inside the cave and capsule house.

Ash was jumping from Island to Island hoping he would find where the energy was coming from.

While he did that, Ash thinking about the events that are happening.

"Alright, we have to deal with some guys with outfits like Vegeta, speaking of Vegeta I still can't sense him, if he's able to sneak up on us then I have to be caution about my surrounds." Ash said to himself as he continued to jump.

A half hour later, Gohan and Krillin made it back to the cave with a young Namekian boy.

"Alright let's go." Krillin said as they started to walk inside the cave and saw the capsule house was up.

"Hey Bulma, Ash, are you in?" Krillin yelled out as in a few seconds, said female opened the door and looked pissed.

"Oh so you're finally back, I had to stay here alone for the past half hour waiting for you two to come back!" Bulma yelled in anger as the Namek child hid in fear as Krillin looked confused.

"What do you mean you're alone, isn't Ash inside with you?" Krillin asked confused by Bulma's words.

"No he went off on his own a half hour ago." Bulma said with anger still ticked that he went off like that.

"What, why did he do that, did he tell you why he was leaving?" Gohan asked confused by what Ash was doing.

"He said he sensed some energy earlier, he told me it might be his father so he went to find out." Bulma stated as Krillin paled.

"But Ash said he was 10x stronger than Vegeta, so why would want to go looking for him then!?" Krillin asked frightened as Bulma shrugged.

"I don't know what running through his head, it's his father, his problem, let him deal with it on his own, while he does that I have some good news, I got into contact with Earth earlier, My dad said that Goku is on his way right now and should be here in six days." Bulma told as Krillin and Gohan looked extremely happy at the news given to them.

"Goku's coming, yes we may still have a chance after all!" Krillin said excited as Gohan looked happy that his father was coming.

"Come on let's go inside and relax, I''m sure you guys went through some trouble on the way back." Bulma stated as they nodded and went inside the house.

_(Scene change)_

Ash had made a lot of ground within this time and he stopped on a island before looking in the opposite direction.

"I recognize that energy, it's Vegeta, he's grown stronger from our last encounter but he's still lower in base power and my was still stronger then his, but he's up against somebody else right now." Ash said to himself as stood feeling the powers of Vegeta and his opponent.

Then suddenly, Vegeta's power rose for a bit before his opponents energy disappeared completely.

"Well it seemed that Vegeta won in his little fight, he better hope he doesn't run into me or else his little victory isn't going to mean a thing." Ash said as he continued jumping towards the location of the energy he felt earlier.

Two minutes later, Ash finally arrived at the spot where he felt the energy was coming from and landed on a huge patch of land around water as he looked around for a bit.

"This should be the place where I sensed the energy spike, so who could have caused it?" Ash asked to himself as he looked around trying to sense around to see who is around.

"Well well well, I guess somebody had to notice." A voice said making Ash jump as he got ready for whoever was there.

"Who's there!" Ash stated as he saw somebody walked out from behind a boulder.

"Well at least you have the attitude of a Saiyan at least." A man said as Ash saw the man and thought he looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Ash questioned as the man chuckled.

"You don't know who I am, well I guess I can't be surprised, you look like you've got a mix of mother's attitude and mine huh." The man said as Ash's eyes widened as those words went through his head.

"Wait my Mother, that can only mean that you're my...!" Ash stated shocked as the man smirked.

"That's right boy, I am your Father and my name is Turles." Turles revealed as Ash was shocked.

"So Vegeta was telling the truth when he said you would be here on Namek." Ash said as Turles chuckled again.

"So the prince did tell of me, I can also guess you red through the notes I left you back on Planet Plant right?" Turles questioned as Ash nodded to the question.

"Yeah it mentioned a lot of things, some of them I have questions about." Ash stated as Turles nodded at his son.

"I'm sure you do but I have to ask first, how is your Mother, I haven't seen in seven years." Turles asked but saw his son put his head down and looked down to the ground in sadness.

"Mom died two months ago, a virus hit the Planet and lots of people died and mom was one of them." Ash said looking at his father.

"I see, I'll admit, I enjoyed being around your mother, she was a human martial artist as a hobby, she had a fiery spirit and she even had a power level of 22,000 once before." Turles said with a frown as Ash looked surprised that his mom was very strong.

Though he had noticed her lifting some very heavy bags of food she brought with no trouble at all.

"Anyway, I only have two questions about your notes." Ash said getting Turles's attention again.

"Alright then, what are they." Turles states as Ash thought of his questions carefully.

"The first one is who is Frieza, in the notes you gave me, he is currently the strongest being in the universe right now?" Ash asked as Turles smirked as he looks into the distance.

"He's the leader of the group that's here on Namek, I'm sure you've sensed him before, he's the strongest on in the group." Turles told as Ash nodded remembering how strong the guy was when he pasted them earlier.

"So that's Frizea, his power was beyond huge, it's like he can enforce his power on somebody just by looking at them." Ash said as Turles nodded knowing he had come face to face with the man many times.

"He sure can, I've faced him many times already, it took a lot to convince him to leave Planet Plant, if he did planned to destroy it all those years ago, you wouldn't be here right now." Turles said as Ash nodded getting important info about Frieza.

"Alright, now for my second question, what exactly in the notes did you mean by a Super Saiyan?" Ash said as Turles grinned.

"It's the reason frieza fears and destroyed our Planet and Race." Turles told as Ash's eyes went wide at that.

"Wait but in the notes, it's says that a meteor destroyed our Planet." Ash said in a shocked tone.

"That's actually not true, I just wrote so you would get the shock of knowing that Frieza blow up Planet Vegeta himself." Turles said as Ash did looked shocked at what he just heard.

Frieza was the reason why their aren't many saiyans left, a Planet full of saiyans and Frieza got rid of them just like that.

"So wait, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans because of this Super Saiyan?" Ash questioned curiously about this matter.

"Yes that would be true." Turles assured as Ash scratched his head in confusion.

"But what is a Super Saiyan?" Ash questioned again as Turles crossed his arms.

"It's a Legendary Saiyan who's power will reach the Pinnacle of the Saiyan race, it's power can most likely surpass Frieza's." Turles told as Ash looked amazed at that.

"Really, wait is that why Frieza destroyed the Saiyans, because he feared somebody would the Legendary Super Saiyan!?" Ash asked in shocked.

"Yes he fears the potential we Saiyan have, he's knows that if one of us becomes a Super Saiyan then he would most likely be beaten in battle and he wanted to prevent that at all costs, he left some of us alive because he thought we could be useful to him, but now it's time to revolt against him now, does that answers your questions." Turles said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, that's everything I wanted to ask." Ash responded as Turles chuckled.

"Good, now let's begin." Turles stated as Ash looked confused at that.

"Wait what do you mean "Let's begin", what are you doing?" Ash said confused by Turles.

"I want to see where my son is in terms of strength, I want to see how strong you are if you were able to give Vegeta a hard time." Turles said as he pulled out a scouter and put it on.

He pressed the button and saw his power level.

"Impressive, your power level is at 70,000, and at your age, I can help but be proud." Turles said as Ash clenched his fists.

"I'm just holding back, watch!" Ash said flaring his power and the scouter's readings changed and Turles looked slightly surprised when it stop.

"Well that's surprising, your power is at 110,000, you're stronger than I first thought." Turles said as Ash spoke once again.

"I'm still not done, I made a type of booster that I have yet to master but I have no choice but to use it, Aura Boost times 8!" Ash called as his aura came to life and turned his body blue like Goku's Kaioken turned him red.

Turles's scouter went off again saying Ash's power was at 880,000.

"Incredible, you've climbed high then I expected, but I'm pretty sure power levels can be trick unlike mine, Ha!" Turles yelled as he brought his power up to it's fullest as Ash's eyes went wide sensing his father's power go beyond his.

Once Turles stopped, he looked at his son with a smirk.

"Their we go, I'll let you know now that my power is 1,200,000, I hope you're ready for the challenge of a lifetime." Turles told as Ash's eyes went wide at that as he should've expected this when Vegeta said his father was 10 times stronger then he was.

Ash shook his head and stood ready.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ash said as his father charged and so did he as they clashed with each other.

_(Scene change)_

Gohan, Krillin, Bulma and Dende were outside as they felt Vegeta take down a Namekian Village and felt the damage he caused.

"Oh man, this is bad." Gohan said to the others.

Suddenly Gohan and Krillin sensed two very energies going at it and looked in the direction of said energy.

"Whoa, that energy, is that Ash, his power in insane, but his is the lower one, then who's the higher power we're sensing?" Krillin asked in shocked as Gohan figured it out.

"It must be his dad right, he said he was looking for him, that must mean he's fighting him right." Gohan said as they felt the energy of that battle between father and son.

"If he is then we can doing anything about it, we're are not strong enough to get in the way, for now while he's fighting his father we should focus on getting more help, Dende is their anything you know who can help us?" Krillin asked to the Namekian.

"Yes of course." Dende responded as he started to explain about the Grand Elder.

_(Scene change)_

After getting the Dragon Ball from the Village he just wrecked, Vegeta begins flying away to find other places to search for the Dragon Balls.

Suddenly he stops using his new energy sensing to feel a big battle happening.

"That energy, it feels familiar, wait a minute it's Turles's brat of a son, by the feel of the other energy clashing with him, it's Turles, I knew he was stronger than me but this is too much, are they both the closest to being the Super Saiyan of legend!?" Vegeta asked in shock and surprise.

Vegeta turned around to the other direction.

"I'll have to avoid them for now, I stand no chance against them right now, I have to find anywhere else with a Dragon Ball, then I can get my wish for Immortality and then they won't be able to beat me." Vegeta said a smirked as he flared his dark blue aura and flew off.

_(Scene change)_

_(Play Sonic adventure 2-suitable opponent)_

They clashed back and forth as they hit each other with punches and kicks.

The clash was broken when Turles uppercutted Ash in the chin sending him up into the sky and appeared above him and knocked him back down before appearing below and charged energy into his fist.

When Ash was down there and about to hit the ground Turles punched him in the stomach hard sending him flying into a boulder creating a hole into it.

Turles crossed his arms waiting for his son to come out.

He wasn't disappointed when the boulder exploded and he son when charging at him and started exchanging punching with him.

Turles grabbed Ash's wrist.

"Come on Son, don't tell me this is the best you can do right?" Turles question but became confused when Ash smirked.

"No I have more to show since you let your guard down." Ash said as yellow electricity covered him then covered Turles shocking him.

"What the, I can't move!" Turles stated in shock as smirk widened.

"That's right, I learned I have an lighting affinity, you didn't expect it, now it's my turn." Ash said as started attacking Turles with tons of punches and kicks.

He then punched Turles into the sky and disappeared then reappeared on the side where Turles flew up next to him.

He elbowed Turles in the face then kicked him to the ground where he disappeared and reappeared at the ground and elbowed Turles again when he came close to the ground like Turles did to Ash before.

Again Ash disappeared and reappeared to where Turles was heading and punched him into the sky again.

And finally Ash appeared in the sky again and charged electricity into his foot and when Turles came up, Ash slammed his foot into Turles's gut as hard as he could making Turles fly into the ground.

"Okay now's my chance to use the new technique I learned, Kamehame HA!" Ash called as he cupped his hands and charged a Blue Ki blast into his hands and the moment he said "ha" he let it loose and it flew down to the hole and exploded.

When the smoke died down, Ash saw that it was empty.

"What, where'd he go!?" Ash questioned in alarm before he felt pain explode through his head as he was knocked to the ground.

Ash landed on his feet and looked up to see Turles in the air.

"I'll admit son, that surprised me a lot, when that attack hit me in the hole, I barely made it out but not without taking damage." Turles stated as the shoulder pads on his armor was broken and his armor had cracks in it showing Ash that he had indeed damage Turles somewhat.

"Oh man, how did you get out of there without me noticing?" Ash asked as he looked at Turles.

_(Play Sonic adventure 2-suitable opponent end)_

"It was just pure speed, but enough about that, I think it's time for me to go now." Turles said confusing Ash right then and there.

"Huh, what do you mean, we just started, heck that was barely a fight." Ash stated as Turles dusted off his shoulder.

"Yes but I just wanted to see how far you come since you were born, I'm not disappointed, good job, but you really should be going, I'm sure Frieza and his men must have noticed the explosion that came from your blast." Turles told as Ash gained a look of realization.

Oh man he wasn't being careful, damn it.

"I suggest you get back to your friends, and don't worry, you'll see me again in a little while." Turles said as he flew away before Ash could do anything.

Ash powered down from his aura boost state and his color returned to normal.

"Alright that was something, but man Dad was way stronger than me, I only managed to cause him damage because I caught him off guard." Ash turned as he started flying back towards the cave area.

In two minutes, Ash arrived back to the cave to see Gohan and Bulma out on the outside.

Gohan was practicing his martial arts while Bulma was checking the dragon radar.

He landed getting both of their attention's.

"Ash, you're back!" Gohan stated as Bulma got up looking angry and walked over to him and tried bonking him on the head only for him to dodge without a problem.

"You Idiot, why did you leave like that!?" Bulma questioned angrily as Ash shook his head.

"Well I met my father where I went so yeah." Ash stated as they both looked shocked.

"You met him, so what was that like?" Gohan asked as Ash responded.

"Well I asked him a few questions but after that, he fought me afterwards to see where my strength was." Ash told as the didn't get it.

"Okay." Was Bulma's response.

"Anyway, where's Krillin, he didn't get back here yet?" Ash asked wondering where he was.

"Well while you were gone, me and Krillin followed those bad guys and saw them bullying the Namekians for their Dragon Balls and we managed to rescue one of the Namekians and bring them here, after that we sensed that Vegeta had destroyed a Namekian village and after he was done, we sensed you and your Dad fighting, our new friend Dende told us of a Namekian called the Grand Elder and Dende said he could help us and he and Krillin left to find him." Gohan explained as Ash took in all that info.

"Alright then we'll have to wait for him to get back." Ash said as Bulma pulled out the dragon radar since she saw something earlier before Ash came back.

"Hey look, their's a Dragon Ball near by!" Bulma said as Ash and Gohan looked at the radar.

"Really, why is that one all by itself?" Gohan questioned confused.

"Where is it at, what direction?" Ash asked as Bulma pointed to the direction.

"It's that way." Bulma stated as Gohan looked shocked.

"Hey, remember that village that disappeared earlier because of Vegeta, that's it!" Gohan told shocked and Ash and Bulma were shocked too.

"What, Vegeta destroyed a Village full of innocent Namekians, this happened when I was gone." Ash said shocked and most of all angry at Vegeta.

"Yeah, but he's not there anymore, I wonder why?" Gohan asked confused.

"I know, maybe the Namekians hid their Dragon Ball and Vegeta couldn't find it so he must've left." Bulma said as they thought that was it.

"If that is it, then this should be our best chance of getting a Dragon Ball, let's head over there right away." Ash said shocking Bulma and Gohan.

"Ash what are you saying!?" Bulma questioned in shocked as Ash looked at her.

"Look if that Dragon Ball is by itself, then it's all the more reason to get it before anyone else right, if we don't go get it then the whole point of this trip was for nothing right?" Ash questioned as Bulma and Gohan knew he was right and nodded.

"Yeah you're right, I'll come along too." Gohan said to the shock of Bulma.

"What, Gohan!" Bulma said in shocked that Gohan wanted to go and that meant that she would be alone here again.

Ash took the dragon radar before Bulma could do anything.

"Alright, come on, let's do this quick before any of Frieza's men show up." Ash said while feeling Vegeta going up against one of Frieza's men, one of the strong one's in fact and was about to lose the fight.

"Okay then." Gohan said as they flew away.

"Hey wait oh come on guys!" Bulma yelled at them as they flew farther and farther away.

Ash and Gohan were flying when Gohan asked him a question.

"Hey, Ash do you think we have any chance of completing in this mission?" Gohan asked as Ash responded.

"Yeah we do, trust me, as long as you keep your head up, this will end great pal." Ash told as they flew farther.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update.**

**Well Ash and the others has arrived on Namek.**

**But trouble follows behind with Vegeta and the tyrant Frieza.**

**Also Ash has finally meet and fought his Father Turles.**

**What are his intentions?**

**You'll have to find out next time on Ash the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Alright, time's just about up.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave Reviews.**

**And continue to read and I'll see you later my friends. ;)**


	4. Power unlocked and Ginyu Force

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, Gohan looked at the Dragon Radar.

"We're about to right at the place where the Dragon Ball is." Gohan said as Ash nodded before flying faster.

They soon got to the place where the dragon ball signal came from.

The village Vegeta had destroyed.

Ash looked enraged that Vegeta had done this, when all of this nonsense was over and done with, he would personal make sure Vegeta get's the worse beating from him.

"Why, why did this have to happen!?" Gohan said looking away and felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Ash's stern expression.

"Let's not worry about this now, we can't waste time, we'll have to solve this another time but for now let's find the Dragon Ball and get out of here before Vegeta or anyone else shows up." Ash stated as Gohan calmed down and they both lowered themselves to the ground.

"Okay let's see here." Gohan said as he held out the Dragon Radar and started walking towards where the signal was coming from.

"You know where it is?" Ash asked walking besides the younger boy.

Yeah, it's there." Gohan said pointing to the water.

"The water." Ash said confused.

"I know, The namekians must have hid it in the water and that's why Vegeta left because he would never think to look there." Gohan said thinking he's figured it out only for Ash to look put off from that.

"Or maybe Vegeta found the ball and hid it in the water so no one else would know to look since I'm sure no one else has a radar." Ash stated making Gohan rub his head sheepishly.

"Maybe." Gohan said as Ash looked at the water.

"Hold on I'll be back.' Ash said jumping into the water.

Gohan waited for about a minute before Ash came up with a big orange ball with 4 stars in it.

"You got it!" Gohan said sounding real happy.

"So this is a dragon ball huh?" Ash asked as he looked at the ball.

"Yeah but their bigger here, on Earth they're about the sizer of a ball." Gohan said as Ash shrugged.

"Well no matter the size, we've got what we came for, come on let's head back." Ash said as Gohan nodded and they flew into the air.

After a few minutes, Ash and Gohan began to sense something.

"Do you feel that Gohan?" Ash asked as Gohan looked serious.

"Yeah, their's a lot of energy back where we left Bulma." Gohan said as Ash sensed that one of the energies he was sensing was Vegeta and he had gotten stronger, most likely from the beating he got from Ash and the others.

"Come on let's hurry." Ash told as they sped up.

5 minutes later, they sensed Vegeta heading in their direction.

"Oh no it's Vegeta!" Gohan said scared as Ash looked at him.

"Here take the Dragon Ball." Ash stated as he handed the Dragon ball to Gohan.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked wonding what Ash was doing.

"Don't worry about it, remember I'm stronger then Vegeta, go hide down below, I'm flare my power so he'll only focus on me." Ash said in a no nonsense tone.

Gohan only nodded and sped down below and Ash turned to where Vegeta was coming from and began to rise his power.

A minute later, the prince of all the Saiyans had arrived, carrying the 1 star dragon ball under his arm and had some broken shoulder pad signaling that he had been in a fight or two.

"Well if it isn't Turles Brat, and what are you doing all the way out here?" Vegeta questioned as Ash smirked.

"Oh you know, just enjoying the scenery by flying around, but enough about that, I seem to notice that your carrying a Dragon Ball with you." Ash said as Vegeta looked at it and smirked as well.

"Yes I do, I got it from the Bald earthling and his lady friend, I didn't kill them since I'm in a good mood." Vegeta told as Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Well then what do you want from me?" Ash asked as Vegeta looked at him.

"Well I could take my revenge for what happened on Earth..." Vegeta was going to continue until Ash laughed.

"You revenge on me, what are you that salty about me breaking your pride on Earth." Ash laughed making Vegeta lose his smirk.

"Yes I am, I should destroy you now boy to restore my pride." Vegeta stated angrily as Ash smiled mockingly.

"But you won't, we both know you can sense energy without a scouter now, I know you sensed earlier what was going on with me and my Father, you're not strong enough to stop me unless you want to try your luck." Ash said challenging Vegeta.

Vegeta said nothing as he knew Ash was right, for now Ash was stronger then him and he couldn't deny that.

After sensing him and Turles in a fight, Vegeta was sure that he couldn't win in a fight with Ash right now even though he had gotten a good zenkai boost from his earlier fight with Zarbon.

"I'll take your silence as proof of my words, now since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you keep the dragon ball for now, so get going." Ash stated as Vegeta snarled at the boy.

"Fine, but I swear I will get even with you boy, just watch, when I become Immortal I'll kill you slowly, one day soon, I will restore my pride." Vegeta said as he flew away at high speeds.

Once Vegeta was far away enough, Ash called out to Gohan.

"He's gone Gohan, you can come back up now." Ash called out as Gohan came out from a rock and flew back up with the Dragon Ball.

"I hear everything, if you could've taken the Dragon Ball from him, why didn't you just do that?" Gohan asked knowing that Ash could've gotten the Dragon Ball but didn't.

"Because if the Dragon ball we have really was hidden in the water by Vegeta and goes back for it, then the look on his face will be priceless." Ash stated as Gohan looked put off by that and tried to question it but couldn't as Ash started flying.

Gohan follows as they get closer back to the cave.

A minute later, they see Krillin and Bulma waiting outside.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as Krillin looked relief.

"Your back!" Krillin said as they landed.

"We got the Dragon Ball guys." Ash said as Gohan showed them the ball.

"Alright that's good, but we have to go right now." Krillin said as Gohan interrupted.

"Because of Vegeta right, we know, we ran into him on the way back but Ash scared him away because Ash proved he was stronger then Vegeta." Gohan told as Krillin looked shocked.

"That must be the luckiest thing to happen." Krillin said but walked up.

"We can talk more about this later but for now, let's go before Vegeta comes back." Ash said as they started to leave.

_(Scene change)_

Vegeta arrives back to the namek village he destroyed and walked towards the water and jumped into it.

"_Damn brat, once I get Immortality, he will will he belongs, under my foot, just gotten get the Dragon Ball_." Vegeta thought as he looked around for the Dragon Ball he threw in here but couldn't find it.

"_That's strange I could've swore it was around, ... it's gone, but how's that possible, wait, the brat, I sensed two energies before focusing on Turles's brat, their were two, could they've had found the Dragon Ball i hid, that would explain the Brat's good mood, Nooo_!" Vegeta roared in his mind before bursting out of the water and flew back to the cave at full speed.

"DAMN BRAT'S, YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU TRICKED ME!" Vegeta roared as he neared the cave and landed.

"Get out here brat, face me if you're so tough!" Veegta said as nothing happened and he ran into the cave.

A few moments later, the cave blew up into pieces with Vegeta in the center.

"I can't believe this!" Vegeta said as he flew into the sky.

"Having trouble Prince?" Turles asked as Vegeta turned to him and snarled.

"I don't need any talk from right now Turles." Vegeta said ending the conversation before it began.

"Alright then, if you say so." Turles said as he flew away.

"Hmm.' Vegeta flew away as well.

_(Scene change)_

Ash, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma had made it to a new location where it was between two cliffs and Gohan was on top looking around and the other three were at the bottom.

"Okay this should keep us covered for a while, Ash, Gohan I have to get you guy's to the Grand Elder." Krillin said making Ash look at him.

"Really, what for?" Ash asked as Krillin looked at him.

"I need to bring you there because the Grand Elder can make you a lot stronger, I mean look at me." Krillin said as Ash sensed Krillin's power and was shocked to feel that it was as strong as Vegeta was on Earth.

"Amazing." Ash said in awe as he thought this Grand Elder could make him stronger then he already was.

"What no, are you really gonna leave me here alone again!" Bulma said angry as Krillin put his hands up.

"Hey look you can;t be mad, this is important, you saw how strong Vegeta was, if I can get Ash and Gohan there, they'll be more of a match for Vegeta." Krillin said as Bulma looked shocked and so did Gohan above.

After a few minutes, Ash, Gohan and Krillin flew off at speeds where Vegeta wouldn't be able to detect them during their flight.

A little while later, Ash, Gohan and Krillin stopped on an island for a break.

"Krillin how long is this gonna take to get there?" Ash asked as Gohan wanted to know as well.

"A while at this rate, oh man, looks like we'll have to pick up the pace if we want to get there even if it means risking Vegeta getting on our tail, ccome on guys full speed this time." Krillin said as they flew again but this time as full speed.

_(Scene change)_

Vegeta was sitting on one of the Dragon Balls waiting for the brats to show themselves because if they did have a way of finding the dragon balls then they would most like get drawn to him.

Suddenly he felt Ash, Gohan and Krillin flying with all their power.

"So their they are, but why aren't they flying towards me, with whatever method they have to tracking the Dragon Balls they should be able to find me easily, well I best better not take any chances, I'll take this one with me just in case their lady friend get's any ideas." Vegeta stated to himself.

Vegeta then flew off to chase after the heroes.

_(Scene change)_

Ash, Gohan and Krillin were flying through the air when Krillin saw something in the distance.

"Hey look we're almost there, see that strange looking mountain, that's where we're heading." Krillin said as they looked ahead and saw the strange shaped mountain just up ahead.

"So that's it." Ash said looking towards the mountain.

"We're home free." Krillin said but suddenly sensed something and stopped.

Ash did as well.

"Hey you guys feel that?" Ash said unconcerned as Gohan stopped as well and looked int he direction of the energy and wondered what it was before an image of a very familiar saiyan came through and he was suddenly scared.

"No it can be!" Krillin said scared feeling the power.

"Krillin, Ash, is that who I think it is?" Gohan asked as scared as Krillin.

"I'm afraid so Gohan, Vegeta is on our trail." Ash stated as Krillin took off his bag.

"You two go on ahead, I'll stall Vegeta for as long as I can." Krillin told as Gohan looked shocked at that and Ash raised an eyebrow.

"But Krillin..." Gohan tried to reason but was interrupted by Krillin.

"No buts, Gohan, if you guys get your potentials unleashed then we'll have a better time surviving this now go, we don't have a lot of time." Krillin told as Gohan was about to speak again but stopped when Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"You better come back afterwards Krillin, let's go Gohan." Ash said in a no nonsense tone as Gohan got that and looked at Krillin one last time before both flew off.

15 seconds later Ash and Gohan landed, they saw the door opened to the building they were in front of and walked inside.

They saw an opened hole above them and floated up there.

What surprised them was the big Namekian in the chair and two other namekians there with him.

"Gohan, you made it." Dende said as he ran to him.

"Dende, this is Ash, the one me and Krillin were talking about, Krillin told us that the Grand Elder could help us unlock our potential. is that right?" Gohan asked as Dende nodded and the tall Namekian walked up.

"That's right, I am Nail, I protect Guru from harm, if you wish to do a better job of retrieving the Dragon Balls back from the evil ones then having your potential unleashed will be of great help." Nail explained as Ash and Gohan looked at the Guru elder.

"If what I felt from Krillin was the real deal then it'd help a lot." Ash said as he felt Vegeta reach Krillin.

"Yeah it can, step forward child to my side." Guru spoke as Gohan walked towards Guru and he hand a hand on Gohan's head.

"Oh yes, I feel hidden power locked away in the boy." Guru said as Ash Vegeta and Krillin's energies fly towards here.

"He has come, I will deal with this." Nail said as he flew down to the hole and Ash followed quickly.

"I'm come too, Vegeta is expecting me." Ash told as Nail walked out the door but Ash stayed behind for a bit.

"Why are you here?" Nail questioned to Vegeta as he knew the Saiyan prince was out there.

"I've come for the Dragon Ball, I'm sure it's here, get in my way and you'll get killed just as easily as the rest." Vegeta said arrogant as Ash could hear it in his voice and walked out.

"Is that right Prince." Ash said as Vegeta scowled at the 8 year old boy.

"You, so your are involved in all this, tell me, how did you get my Dragon Ball, I hid in the water where no one could have seen it, how did you find it?" Vegeta demanded as Ash smirked.

"We have a radar that allows us to search for the Dragon Balls." Ash told as Vegeta looked pissed at that.

"So you had radar, then hiding the Dragon Ball was pointless." Vegeta said as suddenly felt Gohan's power rise by a lot.

"_Wow, Gohan's power went up a lot, I can only imagine how far my power will rise when I get my potential unlocked_." Ash thought as Vegeta turned to the building.

"Well I see now, Kakarot's here as well, then it's time to settle the score, come out and face me you coward!" Vegeta yelled out as someone stepped out of the building.

Vegeta smirked only to lose that smirk when he saw that it was Gohan that came out.

"What the, you, what happened in there, why did your power rise like that!?" Vegeta questioned wondering what was going on.

"Give up Vegeta, you're outnumbered, and besides remember I can kick your butt easily, so what are you gonna do now?" Ash asked with a grin.

Vegeta just scowled at the predicament he was in and everyone just stayed quiet waiting for the first move.

Dende suddenly came out of the building in a panic.

"Hey, the Grand Elder says that their's something really powerful heading towards the planet!" Dende said in a hurry as they looked put out by that.

"Grand Elder, is that like your king." Vegeta said Ash looked to the sky as he felt the power in space.

"Did you say something was coming here, something powerful, that could only be one thing, Goku." Krillin said as he laughed as Gohan looked above.

"I don't know Krillin, it doesn't feel like that at all and it feels like their's more then one." Gohan said as Vegeta looked horrified to say the least.

"No it can't be, he didn't, no he did, Frieza called the Ginyu force!" Vegeta said looking mad as they felt 5 strong energies land on the planet.

Vegeta ran up to Ash and grabbed his shirt and picked him up.

"You have to give me the Dragon Ball, you don't know what we're in for if the Ginyu force finds us." Vegeta said as Ash had a blank look on his face and he grabbed Vegeta's wrist and since he was the stronger of the two, made him let go.

"Okay tell em Vegeta, who's stronger at the moment, Me or the Ginyu Force?" Ash asked as vegeta scowled as the brat indeed felt stronger then the Ginyu force right now.

"Fine brat but when this is over it's you and me in fight to the death." Vegeta said as Ash smirked at the prince and then looked at Nail with a question.

"Nail, I have to ask, how many wishes do we get exactly on the Dragon Balls?" Ash asked as Nail responded.

"You get a total of three so whatever you're going to wish for, I'm sure you'll have what you need from them." Nail said as Krillin and Gohan looked surprised at how many wishes they would get.

"Good, so how about this, you guys get going to the Dragon Balls and get them ready for use." Ash said as Vegeta looked at him in anger.

"Don't tell me what to do brat, in case you forgot, I'm holding one of the Dragon Balls now." Vegeta said as Ash looked back at him.

"And I can easily take it from you, so play nice and go, because I need to strong behind for now." Ash said as Krillin and Gohan understood why because of the Grand Elder.

"Okay then Ash." Krillin said as Ash nodded.

"Take Vegeta to where Bulma is and get the Dragon Ball, I'll catch up as soon as I'm done here." Ash told as they nodded and Krillin told Vegeta to follow him and they flew off.

"Are you sure it was wise of your two friends to bring him along?" Nail questioned with uncertainty.

"They'll be fine, Vegeta knows very well that I'm stronger then him and will tear him to pieces if he does anything to Gohan and Krillin." Ash stated as Nail nodded since he could indeed sense the boy was stronger then Saiyan Prince.

"If you say so young one." Nail said as Ash shrugged and looked at the Namekian.

"Speaking of stronger, I should go get my potential unlocked so all of this will become easier." Ash said as Nail nodded and walked back inside with Ash following and Dende did as well.

Ash and Nail and Dende floated but up to the top to the Grand Elder was waiting for them.

"They have left Grand Elder." Nail told as Guru hummed.

"Yes they have, Nail I would like for you too go with them." Guru said as Nail looked shocked at that.

"But Grand Elder why, I must stay here to protect you." Nail said in concern.

"I know but you must at least help until I can unlock this boys power." Guru said as Ash walked up to his side where Gohan was before and stood there.

Nail stood silent for a moment before bowing.

"Yeah Grand Elder." Nail said before floating down the hole and going outside and flying off.

Guru placed his hand on Ash's head and felt the raging power flowing through the boy.

"This is amazing, the power you could possess is incredible." Guru said in awe as Ash wondered what that meant.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked wondering what Guru was talking about, was the power he could gain too much.

"Well young one, in order to draw out your power, you will have to lose something and gain something in exchange." Guru told as Ash was confused by that knowledge.

"What do you mean lose and gain, what is going to happen to me if you draw out my power?" Ash asked in confusion as he hope he wouldn't lose his mind in exchange for this power.

"Well, the lost will be that of your Aura Boost for starters." Guru said as Ash looked shocked by that info.

The technique he had spend a whole month working on and he would lose it just like that.

"If I lose my Aura Boost then what will I gain instead?" Ash said still in shock of losing his new technique.

"A power that will help you in the near future, if you can use it properly, then you may even become a greater being then even Gohan's father, but if you don't control and it takes over you, then you may even become a greater evil then the one who threatens our planet." Guru said sagely as Ash looked surprised at this and so did Dende.

Ash thought about this for a moment.

If he loses his Aura Boost, he might gain something that might help him or destroy him later on, if he uses this then he might be even better then Turles or Frieza in terms of power.

If that was the case then he knew what needed to be done.

"Alright then, let's do it then, if it helps defeats Frieza then it'd be worth it." Ash said as Guru nodded and spoke.

"This will take a little bit of time order for me to draw out your power so be patience." Guru said as he began the process and Ash waited for this to work.

A few minutes later Ash's power skyrocket from past that of his Aura Boost.

Once Guru was done he took his hand off of the boys head.

"There you go, I have unleashed your power." Guru said as Ash looked at his hands completely shocked at the power he was feeling right now.

He had no idea his power power would rise by that much, this was incredible!

"Wow, this is almost overwhelming, thank you sir, I'll put this power to good use." Ash said thanking the Grand Elder before flying down the hole and going out the door and flying off at high speeds that surprised him as he flew so fast that he almost hit a few islands by accident.

"Man this new power is amazing, I can barely control myself with this, gotta be careful though, I gave up my Aura Boost for this, can't use that anymore but I wonder what the new power I have is, I don't even know if I can use this so called use power." Ash said as he began to slow down to get use to this as he sensed Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin fighting up ahead.

A few minutes of flying later, Ash arrived to see Vegeta in a small crater, Krillin on the ground in pain and Gohan looking worse for wear because he was on the ground looking dead.

"Damn I got here here too late." Ash said as he barely felt any power coming from Gohan and thought the worst had happened.

"Hey who are you?" A man said as Ash looked to see a man in a torn up get up and by the looks of it, this was the guy everyone was fighting and lost to.

Ash also saw two other guys, A red skinned guy in armor and a tall blue skinned alien in armor as well.

Ash also saw a body on the ground but the thing that freaked him out was the body was missing it's head and was most likely dead.

Judging by the outfit the body was wearing means he was with these guys and most likely killed by Vegeta since Gohan and Krillin don't seem like the type to kill.

Well either all, he lowered his power level to at least 10,000 to trick these guys since he was much stronger then them now.

"Oh just another Saiyan like the Prince over there." Ash said as he pointed to Vegeta.

"Oh really, hey Jeice, Burter, tell me how strong this kid is!" The man shouted to his friends.

Jeice and Burter used the scouter to see how strong Ash was.

"Don't get to excited mate, he only has a power level of 10,000 Recoome." Jeice told as Recoome looked disappointed with that.

"Oh man really, you're even weaker then they are." Recoome said with disappointment as Ash smirked knowing these guys relied on their scouters too much and that was going to be their downfall.

Before anything else, everyone heard something in the sky and looked to see something flying down to the planet.

"What's that, it's landing." Jeice said as the ship landed in the distance.

A minute later, they all saw a red light in the distance and these guys wonder what it was but Ash knew better as he could sense who was over there right now.

The red light suddenly came over fast then these guys could see but now to Ash as he saw it coming completely.

There he was, Goku.

"Sure took your sweet time huh." Ash said as Goku sent him a grin then walked over to his son and picked him up and shook him.

"Gohan wake up, oh man his neck is broken, don't worry son you'll be all better in a moment once you eat the senzu bean." Goku said popping a senzu bean into Gohan's mouth.

"Hey who are you, are you with these losers?" Recoome questioned wanting answers as Gohan woke up.

"Huh, Dad, Dad it's really you you're here!" Gohan stated as Recoome and the other two looked on in surprise seeing Gohan look better.

"What the, but that doesn't make sense!" Jeice said in shock seeing the kid still alive.

"That kid should've been dead!" Burter stated in shock as well knowing that the kid should've dead because he saw Recoome break the kids neck with his leg.

Goku got up and started walking towards Krillin with Gohan walking with him.

"So you tried fighting these guys right?" Goku asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah but they were too powerful for us to handle, we couldn't stop them." Gohan said as they stopped where Krillin was laying.

"Hey Goku." Krillin said weakly looking to to his best friend.

"Hey Krillin, you look pretty out of it, here's a senzu bean for you to eat." Goku said as he handed the senzu bean to Krillin who ate it quickly.

"Thanks Goku but even If I ate the senzu bean I'll just get beaten up again, hell even Vegeta's having a hard time stopping them." Krillin said as Goku looked at Vegeta who was looking at them in his damaged position.

"But I thought Vegeta was with these guys, why's he against him?" Goku asked a little bit confused.

"Well he was but things changed a bit." Krillin said as Goku placed a hand on his head.

"Just clear your head." Goku said as he began to look through Krillin thoughts.

He saw them getting to namek, seeing Frieza, seeing Vegeta, meeting Guru and getting the power up, Bulma being alright, and these Ginyu guys showing up.

"Oh so that's what happened, i saw the Frieza guy and the power up you got from the Grand Elder and that Bulma's safe and when these Ginyu guys and attacked." Goku said surprising Krillin.

"Goku did you just read my mind, but how's that possible." Krillin shocked that Goku could do that.

"Well I don't know, I guess it just came naturally." Goku said as Krillin looked down as Ash flew to Vegeta.

"Well doesn't matter I guess." Krillin stated as Goku reached into his pouch and pulled out a senzu bean.

"The last senzu bean, Vegeta catch!" Goku yelled as Goku threw the senzu bean towards Vegeta who caught it and looked at it.

"I think you eat it prince since Goku is a trustworthy person." Ash said as Vegeta ate the bean and a moment later his body started expanding.

"What's happening!" Vegeta said in shock as his wounds healed quickly.

"Why did you do that, that was a perfectly good senzu bean, why waste it like that!?" Krillin stated in shock and anger as he wondered why Goku would do something like that.

"Don't worry Krillin, Vegeta isn't our enemy right now and I'm sure we'll need his help during all this don't you think." Goku said as Ash looked at the now healed prince.

"Man those senzu beans really do the job right don't they?" Ash asked jokingly as the prince scowled as the boy.

"Quiet brat, I'm healed now and my power is even stronger now, so I suggest that you don't make any jokes around me or else I'll put you in your grave this time." Vegeta stated as Ash smirked.

"Oh really then when we get through this nonsense, it's you and men again, I just hope you put up a better fight time around." Ash said as they heard Recoome's voice.

"Recoome Punch!" Recoome called as he changed at Goku and tried to hit him but vanished before he got hit.

Ash and Vegeta looked to the left to see Goku behind Jeice and Burter but they didn't notice until their scouters went off.

"Huh, when did you get there!?" Jeice yelled as Goku spoke.

"Look it's best you get out of here right now, I'm giving you a chance to leave with your lives in tact." Goku said only for Jeice and Burter to attack him but missed as Goku ended up in the back of them again.

Goku floated down to the from the rock that Jeice and Burter were on but doesn't know when they got there.

Goku faced Recoome again and saw him grinning.

"Ha I've been saving this move." Recoome said as Ash raised an eyebrow hearing the man.

"What move is this guy planning?" Ash asked but didn't get an answer as Recoome started powering up.

"RECOOME ULTRA FIGHTING BOO-AAAA!" Recoome was badly interrupted as Goku slammed his elbow into his gut.

"Sorry about that but you left yourself wide open bad move." Goku said as Recoome held his stomach.

"Not funny." Recoome said as he fell down.

"Well this has gotten interesting." Ash said with a smile.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update.**

**Well The group has gotten a dragon ball, gotten to Guru's and Ash and Gohan have gotten their potential's unlocked.**

**And most of all Goku has arrived on Namek and taken out a member of the Ginyu Force with no effort.**

**But will it be enough?**

**Find out next time on Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to right these chapters but sometimes I have no motivation.**

**Well that should be everything I have to say for now.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews**

**And keep reading my friends and I'll see you guys later. ;)**


	5. Ginyu's defeat and unleashing the Dragon

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

Ash had to admit, that was nice, what Goku did to take the big guy done was impressive to say the least.

"No way, incredible!" Gohan said shocked and amazed that his father had beaten the man that give them all so much trouble with one blow.

"We stood no chance against but Goku just up and beat the guy like it was nothing." Krillin stated seeing the event happened as he was shocked to see how strong Goku had become on his trip here.

"_No it can't, it's said that the legend only happens every 1,000 years but it can't be him right, only an elite deserves that pressure right, Kakarot can't be a Super Saiyan can he_!?" Vegeta questioned in thought as Ash looked at Goku and saw how that strike went.

At that moment, when striking he raised his power for a short burst before lowering it before anyone was was able to detect it.

"What in the hell just happened, Rocoome is down just like that!" Jeice said in shock seeing another member of their team go down.

"It just doesn't make sense, I don't get it." Burter said in shock as Ash went over to Gohan and Krillin.

"You two might want to move back since another fight is about to get started." Ash stated as they nodded and moved further back and Ash went to a boulder and sat on it.

After the two Ginyu force members were done talking, they flew into the battlefield and went to opposite sides of the field.

When they did, Ash saw them do the most ridiculous poses he will ever see in his life.

"It's the Ginyu Forces Red Magma, Jeice!" Jeice yelled out with his pose.

"And the Ginyu Forces Blue Hurricane, Burter!" Burter yelled out with his pose.

"So you two aren't going to be leaving." Goku said as Jeice and Burter flew over to Goku with Jeice on his right and Burter on his left.

"Alright you bastard, time to show you what happens when you mess with the Ginyu forc-Ahhh!" Jeice was cut off by Goku slamming his fist into Jeices face.

"Sorry about that, but you guys really do leave yourselves wide open y'know." Goku said as Jeice saw his nose was bleeding form the hit.

"Why you, BASTARD!" Jeice shouted as he and Burter tried to hit Goku from both sides but Goku blocked them at the same time.

He kicked Jeice and low kicked Burter knocking him away.

"No way." Jeice said.

"Your dead." Burter stated.

"HAA!" Goku blew both of them away with a Ki wave with brought up a lot of dust.

Gohan and Krillin were watching in fascination as Goku was beating these guys like no one's business.

Jeice and Burter were getting annoyed with this real quickly.

"I don't get it, the scouter doesn't lie, his power level is only 5,000." Jeice said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well I'm not taking any chances on this one, hey Jeice, about time we brought out the Purple Comet Crush!" Burter yelled out to Jeice.

"Been a while since we pulled that out, let's do it!" Jeice yelled back as they both started to power up.

A red aura appeared like a ball around Jeice and the same happened to Burter as well but the color was blue.

Once that was done, the two slammed into each other in a red and blue spiral vortex then it turned purple.

"Purple Comet Crush!" Jeice and Burter shouted as purple energy balls shot out to Goku.

Goku yelled as he created an invisible barrier that stopped most of the energy ball and sent some away.

The blasts created a smakescreen.

"Did we get him?" Burter asked as the smoke disappeared and saw that Goku was unharmed.

"Oh come on, this can't be happening." Jeice said as he heard a transmission on his scouter.

"Hey Jeice, listen up." Burter said through the scouter.

"What is it Burter?" Jeice asked to him.

"Well this guy is not going down without a fight, so we'll get him when he's not looking, you use your Crusher Ball and when he dodging it, I'll blind side him, I don't care how fast he is, he'll already be a grass stain." Burter explained as Jeice nodded.

"Alright then let's do it, so we've been reduced to rely on petite sneak attacks, Crusher...Ball!" Jeice yelled created the energy ball and throwing towards Goku.

"Alright make your move." Burter said looking down at Goku.

Goku just stood where he was.

"Damn it, hurry and dodged!" Burter yelled before Goku deflected the attacked towards Burter.

Burter cursed Goku and flew to rush him only to find him gone.

"Damn it, where did he go?" Burter asked looking around for Goku.

"Burter behind you!" Jeice yelled as Burter yelped and saw Goku behind him with a smirk and arms crossed.

"Hey." Goku greeted.

"You, nobody blind sides me, I'm Burter the faster being in the universe!" Burter said enraged that this guy managed to get behind him without him noticing.

"Well maybe the second fastest now." Goku said as Burter was getting angrier.

"Damn it, who are you?" Burter questioned.

"I'm a Saiyan from Earth." Goku said as Burter clinched his fist.

"You lie, how could a stupid saiyan possibly be faster then me?" Burter questioned really angry now.

"I don't man, maybe I just train harder then you." Goku answer like it's the easily thing in the world.

"Doesn't matter, you'll see, your speed will ware out and when it does you're mine." Burter said charging in and attacking Goku who dodged all his punches and kicks.

"Damn it, we're the Ginyu Force, we won't let a nobody like this treat the strongest force in the universe like a pack of amateurs!" Jeice shouted before flying towards Goku and joining in one the assault but even with both Jeice and Burter attacking now, Goku still dodged everything they've thrown at him.

"See the only thing you can do is dodge me!" Burter stated still trying to land a hit.

"Don't be so sure." Goku said before disappearing causing Jeice and Burter to kick and punch each other in the gut.

They pulled away and looked angry that they were hit.

"Aim will you!" Burter yelled.

"Watch where you're kicking those knees!" Jeice yelled back.

The two growled at each other before Jeice calmed down and held up his hand calming Burter down too.

"Calm down Burter, this isn't the time for us to be fighting." Jeice stated.

"Right." Burter said before heading Goku's voice.

"Excuse me, buck this is your last chance, give up or I will fight back." Goku said as Jeice and Burter charged at Goku again and attacked but missed.

Goku dodged them then went and kicked Burter hard through the air and followed up with a hard elbow sending him towards the ground.

He was about to hit the ground but got stopped by Goku hold painfully stopped him with his palm into his gut.

He lifted him and threw Burter to the group as Vegeta and Ash were amazed and Gohan and Krillin were in shock.

Jeice was still in the air looking afraid now that his partner was taken down so easily.

"Here come down here and grab your friends and get off of this planet." Goku stated up to Jeice.

"Don't be a fool Kakarot, finish them off now while you have the chance!" Vegeta yelled getting his attention.

"No their not a threat, I'm leaving it at that." Goku told back to Vegeta.

"Oh this can't be possible, one Saiyan was able to do this, it's just shouldn't be possible, he took out the most strongest force in the universe and their's nothing I can do about it!" Jeice stated as he flared his aura and flew off.

Goku looked put off and confused at what Jeice did.

"Now that's not right, why would he leave his friends behind like that?" Goku asked confused.

Krillin and Gohan walked towards Goku.

"Hey you are Goku right, how did you managed to do that so quickly?" Krillin asked shocked as Ash noticed Vegeta looked at Recoome and Burter before smirking.

"Of course it's me guys, huh Vegeta!" Goku yelled sensing Vegeta move and said Saiyan slammed his knee onto Burter's neck breaking it and killing him.

He then fired a Ki blast at Recoome sending him to the afterlife as well.

"What's wrong with you, their was no reason to do that, they were already beaten." Goku said mad at Vegeta for doing something like that.

"Oh get over, you should've finished them off when you had the chance, face you lack the killing instinct, you're no Super Saiyan." Vegeta said as Ash walked over to them.

"What Super Saiyan what's that?" Goku asked confused on what a Super Saiyan was.

"We can talk about this later but for now I want to know where the heck the Dragon Balls are." Ash stated as he made it up to them.

"You have a right to worry brat, Frieza's most likely gain immortally so we'll all in for it now." Vegeta said knowing it was going to be impossible to stop Frieza now.

"What why?" Goku asked as Vegeta scowled at him.

"Frieza has all the Dragon Balls now, he's most likely immortal now." Vegeta said as Ash looked down at that.

"Oh man he's right, we're possibly in a whole new level of trouble now then." Ash said as Krillin spoke up about that.

"Actually I don't think that happens yet." Krillin said as they all looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well if Frieza really has used the Dragon Balls then the sky would turn pitch black, if he had summoned Shenron then we would've noticed by now." Krillin said as Ash was confused by the Shenron thing, what was Shenron.

"Shenron, what the heck is a Shenron, what are you telling me that this Shenron comes out of the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta questions wondering what Krillin was talking about and so did Ash.

"Yeah you're right Krillin, if what your saying is true then Frieza most likely doesn't know the password to unlock the Dragon Balls, we still have a chance." Goku said as Gohan and Krillin looked happy at the outcome as well but Ash was confused.

"This Shenron comes out of the Dragon Balls, well I hope I get to see it for myself when the time comes." Ash said to himself.

"Wait hold on a second, speaking of Frieza where is he, I can't sense him at the ship?" Vegeta wondered as Ash and Goku felt a lot of power come from another direction and it was moving fast.

"I'm sensing a lot of energy coming from over there, I would guess that would be Frieza right." Goku said as they looked in the direction of Frieza's energy.

"Oh man that's Frieza's energy alright, but the way he's flying, isn't that where the Grand Elder is!?" Krillin asked in horror and shock at figuring out where Frieza was going.

"The old Namekian?" Goku asked as Krillin gulped.

"Yeah, Frieza must've known he couldn't use the Dragon Balls now he's going to find someone who does, oh man this is not good." Krillin said as Gohan was freaking out.

"Not good is right, once Frieza thinks he figured out a way to use the Dragon Balls he'll just blast the Grand Elder like all the others, Frieza doesn't know that if anything happens to the Grand Elder then the Dragon Balls won't work." Gohan stated as that last part shocked Ash and Vegeta.

"They'll be render useless, oh great Jeice who you let go have brought his fearless captain back with him." Vegeta said as they saw two people come on to the scene.

Jeice flew down with a man whose skin color was purple and had horns coming out of his head.

"So Jeice, is this the one?" The man asked using his scouter on Goku.

"Yeah that's him Catptain Ginyu." Jeice assured.

"The scouter puts him down at 5,000." Ginyu stated as Jeice nodded at that.

"I know, pretty strange that it would be so low." Jeice stated as Ginyu snorted at that.

"You're pathetic, he's obviously suppressing his power level and raising it at certain points, if I had to guess I would say that he was in the neighborhood of 60,000." Ginyu said shocking Jeice.

"60,000, Is it even possible for a saiyan to get even half that?" Jeice asked clearing shocked at a saiyan for having a power level that high.

"It's not unheard of, he's probably a naturally gifted fighter or has gone through some type of mutation like we have, either way the time has come for the captain to show what he's got, this will prove to be interesting in deed." Ginyu said with a smirk.

"Krillin, Gohan, if Frieza isn't at his ship then this is our chance to get the Dragon Balls back, go get the Dragon Radar from Bulma and hurry." Goku said as Krillin stepped up.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this guy Goku?" Krillin asked as Goku smiled at his best friend.

"Don't worry about me, just get going." Goku said as they nodded and flared their aura's and flew off leaving Ash and Vegeta behind Goku.

"Vegeta I know you've regained your strength and Ash, I can sense most of your new power, let's just hope it'd be enough." Goku said as Ash nodded wanting to see the fight happen.

Unfortunately fate was not on his side as Vegeta flew into the air quickly.

"Have fun Kakarot, and you too brat!" Vegeta laughed as he flew off.

"You bastard get back here!" Ash yelled as he flared his aura and flew after Vegeta.

"Vegeta, Ash!" Goku yelled as Ginyu charged forward.

"You're wide open!" Ginyu said elbowing Goku.

Meanwhile, Ash was chasing Vegeta who had an early start on Ash.

"The Dragon Balls will be mine soon." Vegeta said as Ash heard that.

"You won't be getting the Dragon balls Vegeta, you may have gotten stronger from recovering from the battle with Recoome, but you and I both know I'm still stronger, I sense it." Ash stated as Vegeta scowled.

"We'll see about that boy!" Vegeta said flying faster but Ash stayed the same as he felt they were getting closer to Frieza's ship because of his soldiers.

A few minutes of flying later, Ash catch up to see Frieza's men fried to death and saw Vegeta entering Frieza's ship from the top.

Ash flew down and hid behind a boulder and waited and suppressed his energy so Vegeta wouldn't find him.

He also sensed that Gohan and Krillin were on their way here, most likely with the Dragon Radar, it'd make finding the Dragon Balls easy.

Another few minutes of waiting paid off as Ash felt Gohan and Krillin arrive on the scene.

"Can you pinpoint where they are Gohan?" Krillin asked as Ash brought his head out to see Krillin and Gohan walking around the ship.

"Yeah hold on...it says right here." Gohan said pointing to ground as Krillin saw that the ground looked dug up.

"The ground looked recently dig through, they must've have bury them so we wouldn't find them, but too bad for them, wanna get dirty." Krillin said as he and Gohan started digging through the dirt.

A moment later.

"Hey Krillin look, found one of them." Gohan said seeing a dragon ball in the dirt.

"Yeah and here's another, they'll all here, alright we found all seven dragon balls." Krillin said as he and Gohan cheered.

"Now all we have to do is summon Shenron and wish our friends back to life." Gohan said as he and Krillin got serious.

"Alright let's do it, Arise, by your name I call you forth Shenron!" Krillin stated as Ash thought that would've done it but to his surprised.

Nothing happened.

"Huh, nothing's happening, did you say the words right?" Gohan asked as he wasn't seeing Shenron come out so something must have gone wrong.

"I'm sure that I said it right, something must be different here on Namek." Krillin stated as something must've been different about these Dragon balls.

Ash thought about that too but didn't have time for another thought as he felt two powers heading this way.

"Krillin do you feel that?" Gohan asked as he and Krillin felt the power as well.

"Yeah I do, but their's two of them, surely Goku couldn't have lost could he?" Krillin asked wondering how Goku of all people could've lost to these guys.

"Do you really think that's possible, that my Dad lost." Gohan wondered as they felt the power get closer.

"Well whatever happened, we'll seen in a moment but let's hide first." Krillin said grabbing Gohan and running behind a big rock.

In a moment, Ash felt the two powers land, and looked to see.

And what Ash found was surprising to see the least.

Goku was the one who landed and with him was Jeice of the Ginyu Force.

What Ash also found weird was that Goku was wearing a scouter and his power felt different as well.

"Sir the Dragon Balls have been dug up." Jeice said to Goku?

"Well that unbecoming, how could anyone have known where they were?" 'Goku' asked but what Ash noticed is that Goku had a different voice then he did before and it sounded exactly like Ginyu.

"Hey Goku it's you, we we worried that you had lost against that Ginyu guy." Krillin said as Jeice laughed behind his hand.

"Yeah well it was no problem." 'Goku' said as Krillin looked at Jeice.

"And look at that you managed to convinced his partner to join us." Krillin said as Ash had figured things out by now but decided to stay quiet.

"Yeah I did so you were the one to dig up the Dragon Balls?" 'Goku' asked hoping he was right.

"Yeah we were but we couldn't get them to work like they did on Earth, we think it may have something to do with Namek itself." Krillin said as Ash face palm.

"Oh good, for a minute that I was worried." 'Goku" said with a smirk.

"Huh, what do you mean I said we couldn't get them to work, and what's with the scouter, are you trying to make a fashion statement or something?" Krillin asked wondering why Goku was acting so strange.

"Krillin get away from him, that's not my dad!" Gohan yelled from the rock.

"Huh what do you mean by that?" Krillin said confused as 'Goku' raised his hand.

"I just know it isn't now move." Gohan stated as Krillin turned back to see 'Goku' with his hand raised and smirked as he hit Krillin in the face sending him back a few steps.

"Ow, what was that for Goku?" Krillin asked as 'Goku' laughed in response.

"Hahaha, I'm not that man, I am the feared captain of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu said as Krillin and Gohan looked in on shocked.

"What, what are you talking about Goku, you're not making any sense!" Krillin said trying to make sense of this himself.

"Well I've taken his body for myself, and his power level that exceeds my own." Ginyu said as Krillin and Gohan and even Ash started to look shocked at the events happening.

"That's impossible, you took his body!" Krillin stated thinking this could only shock him for so long.

"Yeah but now his body belong to me now, and that includes his power of 180,000." Ginyu said moving aside and as Jeice was fliping his hair and doing another ridiculous pose.

"It's the Ginyu Forces Red Magma Jeice." Jeice said with a smirk as Captain Ginyu came in from the side.

"And finally it's the captain of the Ginyu Force, the fearless captain himself, Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu stated as he did a ridiculous pose like Jeice and all was silent for a moment because of that.

Ash thought these poses were truly ridiculous but batted that thought aside when he heard Gohan and Krillin getting attack.

He was about to jump in when he heard Jeice spoke up.

"Um Captain, we've got a little something on the way here." Jeice said Ash felt someone enter the scene.

Ash saw that the person had Ginyu's old body so it was quick to figure out that it was Goku in Ginyu's body.

"Oh well would you look at that, I'm surprised to see you still kicking." Ginyu stated as Goku called out.

"Gohan, Krillin that isn't me, it's Ginyu in my body, you have to fight him and don't hold back." Goku said as Krillin looked like he had seen everything.

"You mean he's telling the truth!" Krillin said horrified.

"But that would mean, your my dad, that can't be possible!" Gohan said as equally as horrified as Krillin.

"Gohan listen don't worry about a thing, he won't be able to beat you as long as you work together." Goku said as Ginyu laughed.

"Are you kidding, he has your body, there's no way we can win." Krillin said thinking Goku had gone crazy from being in a different body.

"The baldy is right, how do you expect them to win against this body that has a power level of 180,000?" Ginyu questioned with amusement as he smirked.

"Oh I believe they can." Goku said with his own smirk.

"Fine if that's the case, then I'll have to show you all what I could do now, Jeice!" Ginyu called out to his remaining force member.

"Right captain." Jecie said turning on his scouter and training it on Ginyu.

"Haaa!" Ginyu powered up as a yellow aura appeared around him.

Krillin and Gohan were looking shocked at this.

Ash was looking a little bit concerned about this.

Goku still had a smirk on his face.

"Ahh, haha Jeice what does the scouter say about my power level?" Ginyu asked down to Jeice who seemed to have a unsure expression on his face.

"Ahh, it's only 23,000." Jeice whispered as Ginyu didn't hear him.

"What, speak up, quit your mumbling!" Ginyu yelled at Jeice.

"It's 23,000 thousand sir!" Jeice yelled back as Ash, Gohan and Krillin looked put off on that.

"Hahaha hear that, a whooping 23,000 haha...what." Ginyu said with the yellow aura disappearing instantly and gaining a dumbfounded look on his face.

"That, that's what it says." Jeice said also dumbfounded.

"23,000, but how, I don't understand how could it possibly be so low?: Ginyu asked confused about a body that had such a huge power level earlier could possibly be low now.

"I told you, in order for you to unleash your full power, your body and mind has to be working together at perfect sync and that takes a lot of training, Krillin, show him what I mean." Goku said as Krillin got behind Ginyu and slammed his fists onto him sending him down.

"Argh, why you little!" Ginyu said as Krillin looked like he was getting his confidence back.

"He's right, this guy may have Goku's body but he hardly has Goku's strength, come on Gohan, we really can do this." Krillin stated as Ginyu charged at him and they exchanged hits.

"Well this is a turn of events, I never thought things would turn out like this but as long as we can find a way to get Goku his body back then we're in the clear." Ash said to himself watching how the fight was going.

"Jeice, am I alone in this, feel free to jump in anytime!" Ginyu yelled seeing that he was having a hard time taking these two down.

"Yes sir." Jeice said as he was about to jump in when.

"Hold on, you'll have to deal with me first." Vegeta said as he was behind Jeice.

"So he shows himself." Ash said as he saw two fights happening now.

Gohan and Krillin were fighting Ginyu and now Vegeta was fighting Jeice.

Ash got out of his hiding spot and walked over getting Goku's attention.

"Ash, you were here the entire time?" Goku asked shocked as Ash thought that Goku couldn't sense any energy in Ginyu's body.

"Yes I have and I've been watching everything happening, don't worry, we'll find a way to get your body back." Ash said but before a Goku could respond a red light appeared and they looked up to see Jeice shooting a bunch of red energy volley's at Vegeta but Vegeta only punched Jeice in the face and chopped him on his side.

He proceeded to blow Jeice away with a big blast.

"Vegeta, you didn't have to go that far!" Goku yelled getting his attention.

"Haha, you're too soft Kakarot, that's why you'll never be a Super Saiyan like me." Vegeta responded to that.

"What, now's Vegeta's the Super Saiyan." Ginyu said mad that he was now the only member of his force now.

"Hmm those earthlings still haven't finished off Ginyu, well if you want something done right, do to yourself!" Vegeta yelled charging towards Ginyu and launched a 4 hit assault on Ginyu that sent him to the ground in pain.

"Well he has certainly gotten stronger that's for sure." Ash stated as they heard Vegeta above.

"Say goodbye!" Vegeta yelled as he started to power up.

"Enough Vegeta, you've made your point!" Goku shouted up to Vegeta who didn't want Vegeta to destroy his body.

Vegeta didn't listen as he flew towards Ginyu.

Ginyu smirked as he saw Vegeta coming and Goku saw the smirk.

"No he's gonna change!" Goku said shocked as Ash looked confused then back at Ginyu.

"Change now!" Ginyu yelled as he started glowing.

"This is my chance to get the old me back, if I can time this just right." Goku said flying to the sky as Ginyu launched the technique into the sky.

"What are you doing, get out of the way!" Vegeta said almost getting hit by the technique but said his statement when Goku jumped in front of it.

A moment later the lights turned down and all was quiet.

"You dare get in my way when I was changing bodies, darn you." Ginyu said as he was back in his original body.

"Haha, looks like I made it back into my own body again." Goku said as Ash smiled happy that Goku got his body.

"I have to change bodies again and quickly." Ginyu said Vegeta growled and started flying towards him.

"Hmm." Ash said as Ginyu started laughing.

"That's the way, this time you're mine!" Ginyu laughed as Vegeta headed straight for him.

"No Vegeta, don't fall for it, Ginyu's just going to change bodies again, if that happens we're through." Goku said with effort.

Vegeta attacked Ginyu back and forth before tossing him into the air.

"That idiot!" Ash said watching from down below.

Suddenly Ash saw something being through by Goku.

Looking closely, Ash that that it was a weird looking frog.

Their was a flash of light before Ginyu and the frog came down.

"So what happened?" Ash asked confused of the events that just happened.

Ginyu body got on all fours and made frog noises and started to hop away.

Never mind, Ash had a pretty good idea what happened now that he saw that.

"Well that ended better then I expected, haha." Goku said in pain as Gohan and Krillin came down and started looking over Goku.

"Hey Dad are you okay?" Gohan asked concerned as Krillin was concerned as well.

"Come on Goku, you can stand right?" Krillin asked concerned as Vegeta came down and watched.

"Yeah well we did a great job this time." Goku said with a pained chuckle.

"Well that's good and all but what happened to Ginyu, whose body did he switch with this time?" Vegeta questioned as Goku looked to the side.

"Well see that freaking frog looking thing, that be him." Goku said as they looked to see a frog and saw it looking at them with disdain.

"Well isn't that surprising, this almost sad enough to keep me from smashing you, almost." Vegeta laughed as Ginyu panicked and hopped away as Vegeta walked towards him with the intention of ending his life.

"Come on, leave him be, he can't do anything to anyone anymore, being trapped in a frogs body is a big enough punishment." Goku said trying to get Vegeta to show mercy to the frog Ginyu.

"Fine only because I find the scene of you hopping around like that amusing." Vegeta said with a smirk as Ash thought the same as Goku laughed only to let out a groan of pain.

"Oh no, Goku, please tell me you have some Senzu beans left?" Krillin asked as Goku put on a painful smile.

"Sorry, but I don't." Goku said as Vegeta walked up.

"Hmm, well isn't this the tight situation you have right now." Vegeta said seeing how vulnerable Goku was.

"Hey don't you dare try anything you monster." Krillin said trying to make sure that won't do anything.

"Hey don't worry about a thing guys, he won't try anything with us right now." Goku said calming them down.

"He's right, as long as Frieza's around, I still need you to help bring him down." Vegeta said as suddenly felt Ash's power spike up.

"Good because if you try something then you know I'll kick your ass back and forth." Ash said as they all felt his power and Vegeta only humped.

"Fine, now follow me." Vegeta said as Krillin spoke up.

"what, where are you going to take us?" Krillin asked not trusting Vegeta.

"Into Frieza's ship, Their's something in there that'll heal Kakarot's wounds." Vegeta said continuing to walk.

Gohan and Krillin continued to glare at Vegeta but turned to shock as Ash began to follow.

"Come on guys, Goku's injured, if Vegeta has a way to heal Goku then we have to take it now or Goku won;t be able to help us when Frieza arrives." Ash said flying up to the roof of the ship.

Vegeta flew down and they all followed.

They walked through the hall of Frieza's ship as they saw all the dead soldiers laying around.

Most likely Vegeta from blowing them all up earlier.

This would explain all the energy Ash felt disappear earlier.

"In here." Vegeta said opening a door and inside looked like a medical room.

"Whoa." Krillin said in awe as they brought Goku in.

Three minutes later, Goku was in a tank with what seems like water.

"So what is this exactly?" Ash asked as Vegeta clinked a few buttons on the machines.

"It's healing tank, the liquid inside is suppose to be compound meant to speed up the recovery process." Veegta explained as Goku looked like he was feeling fine.

"_Aw this feels good_." Goku thought feeling the effects of the healing medicine.

"So now that that's done, let's get you all into some proper gear, those outfits has got to go." Vegeta said making the three look at him.

"Wait you mean armor like yours?" Krillin asked wondering what he meant.

"Won't that make us look kinda scary?" Gohan asked as Ash shook his head.

"I'll pass on the armor, thanks but no thanks." Ash stated making Vegeta roll his eyes.

Ash went with the others to get the armor.

He saw Vegeta getting the right measurements for Krillin and Gohan as Ash watched on.

"Hey don't want to be rude but how are we going to fix them?" Krillin asked looking at his armor.

"Our arms won't go through once our heads in." Gohan said as Vegeta spoke.

"They aren't just protection, they're extremely flexible, remember when I turned into a great ape on Earth, my armor expanded along with me, these should easily adjust to your size as well." Vegeta said as Ash remembered that fight.

"He's right." Gohan said putting on the armor.

"So the gloves and shoes are made from the material?" Krillin asked putting his armor.

"Of course." Vegeta said as Krillin did a quick jump and flip.

"Oh man this is great, I feel so light, it's just not fair, why do all the bad guys get all the cool gear, well who's bad now." Krillin said as Vegeta only growled.

"Not funny." Ash said as Krillin looked at Vegeta's armor which didn't have shoulder pads like Gohan and Krillin's armor.

"Hey why is your armor like that anyway, these shoulder pads would just get in the way right?" Krillin asked to the prince.

"Quit complaining, my is an older model, the storage didn't have any new updates in my size." Vegeta responded.

"Well either all, we should really find a way to unlock the Dragon balls before Frieza comes back." Ash stated getting into this.

"Yeah, I think i have an idea on that, I'm gonna fly over back to Guru's to see if I can find a way to use the Dragon balls." Krillin said as Gohan looked in on shock at this.

"Huh what are you saying Krillin?" Gohan questioned as Krillin at him seriously.

"Look we need to use the Dragon balls, if I can ask Guru about the Dragon balls, we might find out how to unleash Shenron and get our wishes granted." Krillin said as Ash nodded and knew that made sense.

"Yeah so go ahead and hurry back." Ash said as Krillin nodded and ran towards the exit.

"Well I'm gonna take a nap real quick, wake me up when he gets back." Ash stated walking towards the exit as well.

Ash went outside and sat down next to the ship and laid down on the ground.

He looked at the sky but then turned to see the Dragon balls near him.

He looked back the sky and thought about all that he's seen since he got here.

Other aliens were here and took out most of the Namekians in order to get the Dragon balls.

Vegeta showed up.

His Dad showed up and they fought for a while which ended, he thinks, in a draw but got answers before them fought.

He went back and then he and Goahn went to get a Dragon ball from a Village that Vegeta had iced by himself.

They got the Dragon ball by that village.

They encountered Vegeta, scared him off.

They returned to the cave and went to another location as Vegeta destroyed the cave.

Then they went to Guru's house to get a power up from Guru himself.

Vegeta followed them to the house so while Gohan was getting his potential unleashed.

He talked for a while Gohan's power spiked and then after that 5 power levels came down onto Namek.

After that Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin went off while he went to get his own potential unlocked.

He did just that but also lost his Aura Boost but in returned had something else that would make him even stronger then using it.

Then he flew off to meet the Ginyu Force but before he could fight and test the new found strength against them, Goku arrived on the planet.

He then saw Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin get healed and Goku showed off the results of his training by dropping the big guy Recoome with one strike.

After that Goku proceeded to take down the Ginyu Force by himself, the showoff.

Soon Jeice left and came back with his fearless leader.

Gohan and Krillin left to get the radar and Vegeta flew to Frieza's ship and he followed him just to make sure he didn't cause any trouble and the only trouble he saw was the dead soldiers.

He waited for a while then Gohan and Krillin showed and dug up the dragon balls and then Ginyu and Jeice showed and attacked.

Then Goku showed up, the fight began, Vegeta blew Jeice to the afterlife and Goku got his body back and Ginyu got a frog for a body.

And now here we are, just waiting outside waiting for Krillin to get back while Goku heals up.

Actual now that he goes a few steps back, he realizes that he doesn't even know what the power inside him is.

Guru didn't exactly tell him so he doesn't know how to use it right, this is gonna be difficult trying to figure it out.

Wait how long was he out of it?

"Ash." Gohan called as Ash got off the ground and looked at Gohan who was running towards him.

"Gohan, what is it?" Ash asked as Gohan stopped right in front of the taller boy.

"It's Krillin he's back and we're going to use the Dragon balls." Gohan stated as Ash sensed Krillin's energy wondering why he didn't before.

"He's back already, how long has he been gone?" Ash questioned as Gohan thought for a moment.

"He was gone for 15 minutes but he's back now and he needs to talk to you." Gohan said as Ash looked a little shocked by that answer.

15 minutes really, he was in his thoughts remembering the events that brought them here.

He honestly thought his time waiting was shorter than that.

Time really does go by when you're distracted.

Ash followed Gohan and saw Krillin and Dende waiting.

"Alright I'm here, what's the plan this time?" Ash asked as Krillin nodded.

"Okay Vegeta's asleep so it's our chance to use the Dragon balls, let's take em before he caught wind of us." Krillin said as Ash smirked.

"So we're screwing up the princes plan like that, nice, can;t wait to see the look on his face." Ash said as Gohan checked the window and nodded saying Vegeta was still asleep.

The grabbed the Dragon balls with Ash, Krillin and Gohan holding two each and Dende holding one.

With enough time, they brought the Dragon balls to an island and set them down.

"Alright, we did it, okay Dende, you know the words right?" Krillin asked as Dende nodded.

"Yes I do." Dende said as Ash frowned and turned his head to another direction feeling something powerful heading this way.

"Well you better do it quick because someone's on their way here." Ash said as they looked in the direction Ash was looking towards.

"No it's Frieza, hurry Dende, we don't have any time to lose!" Krillin stated as Dende nodded.

"Great Porunga, come out and grant our wishes." Dende called out in his native language.

"Did that do it, are you sure that's how it goes?" Krillin asked as he got his answer when the Dragon balls started glowing back and forth.

"Well that's suppose to happen right." Gohan said as they noticed the sky went dark.

"And their goes the skym well this is what happens on Earth." Krillin said as the Dragon balls finally stayed glowing.

Then out of nowhere, a big great light burst out of the Dragon balls them all four of them to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, Ash opened his eyes to see the big site ahead.

A giant green Dragon with great big muscles looking down to them.

"Holy crap, that is amazing!" Ash said surprised at this site.

Ash a few thougth about this site, amazing, awesome and other stuff that might need time to say, but for now the time has come for things to go their way.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update.**

**Well The Ginyu Force is defeated and the Dragon is finally summoned.**

**But their is one enemy they have left to defeat.**

**Can they get their wishes in time?**

**Can they stand up to Frieza?**

**You'll have to find out next time on the chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well guys it's looks like I'm out of things to say for now.**

**So be sure to read the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and enjoying the chapters and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	6. Frieza arrives and unleashing power

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

Ash had to admit to a few things, he was impressed by the gains of this Dragon, he looked liked he's been hitting the gym pretty hard.

But he was still wondering about the wishing too.

"Wow this guy is way bigger then Shenron looks like!" Krillin said with a shocked look on his face seeing a big difference between the dragon from Earth and the dragon right in front of them.

"He's name is Porunga, the maker of dreams, I've never summoned him before, this is the first time I've ever seen him." Dende said just as shock as Krillin.

"Speak your wishes, I will grant you a total of 3." Porunga boomed in a loud voice.

"Wow we get three that's amazing." Gohan said feeling amazed at this moment.

"Um guys, in case you don't remember, Frieza is still on his way here so we should make the wishes quickly." Ash said making them snap out of their shock and gained serious faces.

"Oh right, Dende, we need you to tell the dragon to wish our friends who died on Earth back to life." Krillin told as Dende nodded.

Dende looked at the dragon and told Porunga the wish.

Porunga was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I cannot grant this wish, I can only bring one person back at a time." Porunga stated as they looked put off at that.

"Oh man that's not good, what are we gonna do?" Krillin questioned as Gohan didn't know.

"I don't know, I can't choose." Gohan said as they all suddenly heard something unexpected.

"Oh I see, so you've managed to get the dragon balls." A voice came out of nowhere shocking everyone including Ash as he didn't know where it was coming from since eh didn't sense anyone near them.

"Wait that voice, King Kai is that you?" Krillin asked into the sky as Ash blinked hearing the name.

The man from the other world that Krillin told him about, the one that taught Goku that Kaioken technique.

"Yes it's me but...hey what are you doing?" King Kai suddenly said as a different voice came on the line.

"Gohan is that you?" A gruff voice said and by the looked on Gohan's face, he recognizes whoever was speaking.

"Piccolo, is it really you?" Gohan asked sounding very happy.

Gohan had told Ash about Piccolo on the trip here to Namek, saying about how Piccolo was once evil and tried to kill Goku but had died saving Gohan's life against Nappa.

"Yes it's me Kid, have you gathered the dragon balls?" Piccolo asked using King Kai to speak.

"Yeah we have but their's a problem, we can't bring everyone back at once, we can only bring back one person back per wish." Gohan told as Piccolo spoke up.

"Well if that's the case then listen up, no matter what happens, be sure you bring me back first, remember if you bring me back then Kami comes back and if he comes back then the dragon balls on Earth will return as well." Piccolo explained as Krillin looked at excited hearing that and Ash grinned.

"Hey that's right." Krillin said knowing bringing back Piccolo will bring Kami and the dragon balls too will come back as well.

"Sounds like bringing back this Piccolo guy will be the first wish." Ash said with Gohan and Krillin nodding.

"And for the second wish I want you to send me to Namek so I can help deal with Frieza, for the third, it's all your's, you can do what you like with it." Piccolo said as the connection cut.

"Alright Dende, the first wish is to bring back the Namekian Piccolo back from the dead for the second wish is to bring him here to Namek." Krillin said to Dende as said Namekian nodded and relaid the wish to Porunga.

Said dragon spoke up.

"A simple wish, it will be granted!" Porunga stated as his eyes glowed red.

A moment later, his eyes stopped glowing.

"Your wish has been granted, speak your next wish!" Porunga stated as they nodded but Ash suddenly turned around sensing Vegeta's energy and sensed it coming this way.

"Guys, heads up, Vegeta is on to us and is coming this way." Ash said making everyone else nervous.

"Oh no not now, Dende you have to hurry and make the wish!" Krillin said in a hurry.

Dende nodded and stated the wish to bring Piccolo here to Namek.

"I will grant this wish...it is done, speak your final wish!" Porunga stated making the wish and Ash, Gohan and Krillin looked around but didn't see Piccolo around.

"Wait, the dragon said the wish was granted but I don't see Piccolo anywhere." Gohan said making Dende looked at them with shock.

"Wait you wanted here at this exact spot, I only told the dragon to send him here not at this exact island!" Dende told making Gohan and Krillin shook with shock.

Ash close his eyes and shake his head and muttered about being specific.

"Should I use the last wish to bring him here or is he close enough to...oh no!" Dende stated with fear as they all turned and looked behind them to see Vegeta landing with fury on his face.

"You brats how dare you, did you really think you could get away with this!?" Vegeta demanded with anger in his voice as he looked at Ash who had a winning grin on his face.

"Sorry prince, but we needed the wishes more then you did so forgive me when I say that this was for the best and you don't get any wishes at all." Ash said making Vegeta angrier then before.

"Why you little!" Vegeta stated as he held his fist up and prepared charging energy into his hand as Ash smirked.

"Hey wait we only used two of the three wishes, their's still one more left!" Gohan said as Ash looked over at him in shock for giving that away.

"Gohan what are you doing!" Krillin stated as Gohan realized what he had done as Vegeta stopped charging.

"Well if that's true, then I arrived just in time." Vegeta said with an evil smirk.

"Speak your last wish." Porunga stated.

"You heard the lizard, tell it to grant me immortally." Vegeta said as Ash growled at the prince feeling real angry.

Dende stayed in shock well Vegeta growled in impatience.

"Come on!" Vegeta stated walking to grabbed Dende only for Ash to appear in front.

"Leave the Namekian alone Vegeta!" Ash said as Vegeta looked angry at the boy.

"Don't get in my way brat!" Vegeta stated chopping Ash across the face...only to get a hard punch to the face that knocked him back a few feet.

"I said to leave the kid alone!" Ash said as his eyes flashed red for a moment before going back to it's regular color.

"Well Prince Vegeta, it looks like my boy is stronger then you thought huh." Turles said flying down.

"Turles." Vegeta said seeing the Saiyan and Gohan and Krillin saw the saiyan's face and thought he looked familiar.

"Dad!" Ash was surprised at seeing his father come here and Gohan and Krillin looked shocked as well, this was Ash's father.

"Wait this is your father, the one who is suppose to be 10x stronger then Vegeta, but he looks so much like Goku!" Krillin said as Ash looked and saw that Krillin was right.

Goku and Turles did indeed look alike, why hadn't he noticed this before.

Before anything else could be said and done, Porunga started glowing back and forth.

His eyes went black before he flew into the sky and the Dragon balls went and a flash of light burst up and the dragon balls went down to the ground but this time, they were turned to stone hitting the ground hard making it shake.

"No what happened, why did the dragon balls turn into stone?" Vegeta questioned in shock as Dende feel to his knees crying.

"The Grand Elder, the Grand Elder has left the world, without him, we don't have have a chance." Dende said crying.

"No that can't be, how am I suppose to become immortal without the dragon balls!?" Vegeta demanded with anger.

"I don't know." Dende said with teary eyes as Vegeta looked at Ash what a pissed off expression.

"You had to get the drop on me, you may have just thrown away any chance we had to defeat Frieza, curse you." Vegeta said standing up and walking towards Ash looked ready to attack back but Vegeta stopped and looked scared.

Everyone looked to where Vegeta was looking and felt their stomachs drop.

Frieza had finally arrived.

Frieza floated and lifted himself down to the ground from the cliff he was on.

"Well well well, the dragon balls have been turned to stone, well this is the first time this has happened, this is the first time I have been humiliated like this, and you will all pay for this, I will make sure you all meet oblivion!" Frieza roared as Vegeta smirked.

"Is that so, well Frieza I can be sure of one thing Frieza, you would be able to beat because I'm becoming the one you fear most in the universe, I'm becoming a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta stated as Ash snorted at that.

In terms of power, Ash was sure that he was the closest Saiyan here to becoming a Super Super.

If he wasn't a Super Saiyan, then sure as hell Vegeta wasn't one.

"You and your jokes Vegeta, I've heard them all before, AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Frieza yelled as he rushed over and tired to punch Vegeta for the Saiyan to grabbed the opposing arm.

Frieza tried to punch with his other arm but Vegeta grabbed it too.

Vegeta and Frieza tried to gain control of the struggle and created a aura of power shaking the ground and created a crater which knocked Gohan, Krillin and Dende off balance.

Ash and Turles were fine under the pressure and kept still.

"Impossible!" Frieza yelled seeing Vegeta's power level and broke making the two leave the struggle.

"Impressive Vegeta, maybe your not all that bad after all." Frieza said with a chuckle.

"Impressed, not really, transform Frieza, stop holding back and show your true form." Vegeta said getting all their attentions.

"Well you know about don't you, Impressive Vegeta, well if you want to die that badly, who am I to deny you of what you want." Frieza said as Ash thought about that for a moment.

Frieza could transform, is that why he's known as the strongest being in the universe, because he's never transform before, does he even need it to defeat his opponent, how strong is he, earlier when they first sensed his power, it was already overwhelming, how far would his power rise if he transformed.

Frieza started powering up and the ground was shaking from it.

Ash felt Frieza's power starting to rise and Frieza let out a yell that broke his armor causing the piece to get sent flying and land a cut on Vegeta's check.

Vegeta wiped the blood from the cut.

"Ha, that's it Frieza, a brake in armor, if this is the so scary transformation I've heard about then I had nothing to be afraid of." Vegeta said as Frieza chuckled.

Frieza started power up again and this time a dark and evil aura surrounded him.

"What, you mean you've only just began to transform!" Vegeta said start sensing the power increase in Frieza's energy.

Frieza body grew taller and bigger and his horns pointed up.

When he was done, he looked at the warriors in front of him.

"So what do you think, it's been a while since I've done this so what do you think of this form?" Frieza asked with a chilling smirk as Vegeta looked scared.

"But how's something like that possible?" Vegeta asked wondering how much power Frieza's been hiding.

"Let's put a number to that, the last time I've used this form, I can't control my power in this form the power level calculated for it was 1 million." Frieza said as with that smirk as Vegeta shook off the shock and looked angry.

"1 million, that's impossible, you're lying!" Vegeta stated as Frieza chuckled in response.

"Not really actually, I actually used this form as an example for some of my soldiers, the person who I used it on is actually among right now, isn't that right Turles?" Frieza asked as Turles scowled for the first time to Ash.

"How could I forget, you came out of nowhere, showed me the form and beat me within a inch of my life, just to make sure I wasn't get any thoughts of betraying you." Turles stated remembering the beating he had gotten when Frieza used this form.

Ash was surprised that Frieza had used this form on his father once before, he could only guess that this happened before or after he was born.

Vegeta was also shocked, he knew Turles wasn't one to be easily scared now that he remembered clearly, he remembered Frieza calling for Turles for something important and later returned in near death condition and needed to be healed quickly and Turles's anger after said healing.

He now knew said reason for anger.

"Yes but seeing you right now means my warning didn't get through to you, so I'll have to show you the result of your choice." Frieza said clutching his fist and bringing it up.

He opened it and unleashed a whole hell storm of power which blew everyone away and blew the island up and shook Namek.

You can even see the small explosion from space.

When things calmed down, everyone was in the air and Frieza was on what was left of the island.

"Hey where's Krillin and Dende?" Gohan asked wondering what happened to them.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'm fine just hit a rock and I've got Dende right here." Krillin said as they heard Frieza laughing from below.

"So you all managed to survive, I'm impressed, but I think I'll take my time and kill you all one by one." Frieza said as he began looking at everyone one by one and closed his eyes to think.

He opened his eyes and smirked evilly.

"You!" Frieza yelled as he flew quickly into the sky and Krillin who he was going for and threw Dende off...and then got impaled by Frieza's horn.

"Krillin no!" Gohan yelled seeing his friend get impaled.

"So fast!" Vegeta said shocked as blood poured put of Krillin's wound and Frieza laughed.

He then started jerking his head back and forth making Krillin unimaginable pain and Krillin soon fell unconscious and Frieza threw him down towards the ocean where he fell in.

"Oh no Krillin!" Gohan shouted flying down to the ocean to save Krillin only for Frieza to appear in front of them.

"Their's no point in saving him boy, right now you should be worrying about yourself." Frieza stated as Ash was angry and was about to go finally test his powers and use them to beat Frieza into the dirt only to hear Gohan talk.

"I don't care move, I-I SAID MOVE!" Gohan shouted beofre kicking Frieza on the head shocking everyone else, then punching him in the face then repeatedly punching him in the stomach before landing an uppercut before kicking him repeatedly in the stomach and knocking him down.

Gohan launched a energy ball at Frieza who blocked...only to get sent flying towards the ground with an energy all to the face.

Gohan charged up a lot of energy before unleashing a lot energy volleys at the down Frieza.

Vegeta looked shocked wondering how the kid's powers just exploded.

Turles was amazed at the kids power, he was attacking Frieza with such force and power, was this kid the closest to be coming a Super Saiyan.

Ash was also amazed at Gohan's hidden powers, he thinks Chichi keeping this kid from training was a bad idea because this type of power was meant to be unleashed.

Gohan as he powered up one last energy ball.

"You mean he's been holding back this much power this entire time!?" Vegeta whispered to himself as Gohan launched the attack towards Frieza.

A moment later, everything turned red as a big explosion roared out.

Another moment later, the explosion died out as they looked to see Frieza on the ground looking unconscious.

Gohan was breathing heavily and Vegeta, Ash and Turles looked at the breathing boy in awe.

"_Incredible, when the boy gets lost in his anger, he unleashes an incredible amount of power from his being, even Frieza's gonna have a hard time getting up after that_." Vegeta said and Ash and Turles thought the same thing.

"Oh man, where's Krillin I have to find him!" Gohan stated looking around for Krillin's energy for to see something down in the water.

And came out of it was Dende holding Krillin who was unconscious.

"Don't worry I've got him!" Dende yelled out to the Saiyans.

"Alright Dende!" Gohan yelled back happy.

Ash suddenly noticed something.

"Um don't want to ruin everyone's parade, but look!" Ash stated making everyone look down to the island and saw Frieza getting back up.

"Hmm well look at that, kids got a bit of kick going through him huh." Frieza said as Gohan looked a little bit scared seeing Frieza shake off everything he threw at him.

"Oh man, hey kid, listen up, all of us are going to have to take him on if we want to survive." Vegeta said as Gohan spoke up.

"I don't know, I put everything I had on those attack and it didn't work." Gohan said as Vegeta shook his head.

"Well you better hope you have something left because we're finished if you don't." Vegeta said as they heard Frieza from below.

"I have to admit kid, you have a lot of power running through you, I'll have to do something about that, prepare yourself brat!" Frieza yelled as he started powering up making the ground shake below and the water wave around.

Everyone felt his power increase.

"What, but I thought he said he couldn't control his power!" Vegeta stated in shock as Frieza appeared in front of Gohan chopped him drop all the way to the ground.

"Well time to put an end to things." Frieza said only to look back and see a Ki blast hit him and cause a lot of smoke to appear.

"Haha take that Frieza but it's not over yet." Vegeta yelled gathering energy in both of his hands.

"If anything it's just begun!" Turles said gathering energy as well and they both launched their attacks causing an explosion.

"Haha take that Frieza!" Vegeta yelled as the smoke clear...and the site caused Vegeta to widened his eyes and caused his jaw to drop in pure shock.

Frieza was unharmed by his and Turles's attacks.

Frieza looked back at them.

"Vegeta, Turles mind waiting your turn, I just have to deal with the brat first." Frieza said as Vegeta was in shock too much to answer.

"Impossible, he's completely unharmed, that's not possible!" Turles said in shock but not as Vegeta as Frieza started floating down to Gohan.

He landed and started walking towards Gohan only to stop when Ash appeared in front of him blocking his way towards Gohan.

"Sorry but that's just as far as you go." Ash said with crossed arms as Turles and Vegeta looked shocked at the speed that Ash moved.

"Oh and what are you going to do to stop me?" Frieza laughed only to get an uppercut to the jaw which sent him back.

"You were saying." Ash smirked letting his Saiyan side take over for a bit.

Frieza wiped his mouth and saw blood on his hand and growled.

"You insolent little brat, that hurt, that actually hurt!" Frieza shouted about to charge at the boy but suddenly saw a disk of energy heading for him and he jumped o dodge it but got his tail cut off.

"What who that!?" Frieza questioned in anger but was turned into shock and surprised when he saw Krillin.

Ash was also surprised seeing Krillin up and about.

"Krillin, you're alright?" Ash questioned in confusion and saw him healed.

"But how, you were suppose to be dead!" Frieza yelled in surprise.

"Take this!" Krillin yelled as he launched multiple destructo disks at Frieza who managed to dodged them all.

"Hey you big idiot!" Krillin said sticking his tongue and smacking his butt mocking Frieza by doing that.

"Why you little..." Frieza was about to rush him only for Ash to kick him in the face.

"Oh no you don't, I haven't fought anyone except for my dad since I got here, not Vegeta, not the Ginyu force, not Ginyu, if you think I'm going to wasted this time away for a fight then you're wrong!" Ash stated flaring his aura.

"Fine you little brat, you will know true fear soon enough." Frieza said rushing towards Ash and they started exchanging blows with Ash landing the most on Frieza.

Turles saw his son knock Frieza a long way away from a punch and was surprised at how strong his son was.

When he fought him earlier and he was weaker then his was, sure he had gotten his son with some bad damage but he was sure it wasn't enough to make him this strong.

He wondered what had happened to make his son stronger to the point where he's actually causing Frieza real damage.

Could he had been holding back, no Ash didn't look like he was the type to hold back when things get serious and he could tell when someone was stronger then him so he knew that he couldn't hold back against him.

So what happened, who or what made Ash this time in such a short amount of time.

"Did this have something to do with that Grand Elder I heard before?" Turles questioned to himself as Ash was pounding Frieza with a bunch of hits.

Frieza just couldn't keep up.

"Damn it, who are you!?" Frieza growled as Ash grinned.

"Just another Saiyan." Ash said showing his tail making Frieza angrier.

"Not another one, who's your father you look familiar in a way?" Frieza questioned as Ash pointed at Turles who was still thinking.

"My dad is right there." Ash said making Frieza gain of look of remembrance.

"Turles, now I remember, he once begged me to spare a planet called Planet Plant, since he was always a loyal soldier, I allowed it, you were the reason why, you were going to be born, that's why he asked me to spare that planet, If I knew you were going to be born, I would've rejected his pleads and destroyed Planet Plant a long time ago!" Frieza stated in anger as Ash snorted.

"Well you didn't, who the dumb ass now huh?" Ash asked with a teasing smile making Frieza angrier.

Before Frieza could do anything, Vegeta, Turles and Krillin showed up, then after that Gohan flew up in the air.

"What, but how can you possibly be in one piece after after that?" Frieza questioned in anger.

Ash leaned towards Krillin for an answer.

"So mind explaining this to me?" Ash asked as Krillin nodded.

"Dende can heal wounds, that's how I was able t get back up earlier." Krillin stated as Ash nodded and Gohan started powering up after getting stronger from the damage he got earlier.

"The kid may fight like a Human but he heals like a Saiyan, his power has risen to greater heights, fighting Frieza should be a lot easier now." Vegeta stated sensing Gohan much stronger energy.

"We gotta attack together." Krillin stated as he looked at Ash and so did everyone else and saw his pissed off look.

"Fine but afterwards I get to fight him by myself." Ash said as they nodded and charged up and got ready to fire.

"Dust this bitch!" Vegeta stated as they all fired their attacks at Frieza.

All the blasts hit their mark making a smoke cloud.

The smoke cleared to show that Frieza took some damage from the blasts.

"This is getting annoying, I'll end of you you soon enough." Frieza growled as Gohan looked mad.

"I've had enough of this guy, I won't let him take our lives without a fight." Gohan said as he started flying towards Frieza.

"hey we agreed that I would fight!" Ash stated flying after Gohan.

"Gohan wait!" Krillin said going too.

Vegeta and Turles ran after them.

Before they could get to Frieza a white flash got in the way surprising them all.

When it died down, it revealed Piccolo with his white cape and turban.

"Sorry I'm late." Piccolo said as Gohan smiled seeing who it was.

"Piccolo, you're here!" Gohan said as happy as he could be to have his friend back to life.

"So this is Frieza huh, he's every bit the monster I've heard of." Piccolo said looking at Frieza.

"So what exactly are you doing here Namekian, wait don't tell me, these brats used the dragon balls to wish you back, what a waste of a wish." Vegeta stated as Piccolo remained uninterested in Vegeta.

"Well if that's what you think, I'll deal with you after I've taking care of Frieza." Piccolo stated as Vegeta snorted at that.

"After you've taking care of Frieza, and I thought you Namekians couldn't tell jokes, if you want to meet your death again then be my guest." Vegeta said as Ash grew angry at someone else stealing his fight.

He flew in front of Piccolo getting his attention.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked making Ash angrier.

"Who am I, I'm the guy who was fighting this guy till you got here, and you suddenly say you'll take care of him, this is my fight, I got interrupted before when I was fighting, I kicking his ass before you got here, do you mind staying out if the way while I fight?" Ash asked as Piccolo shook his head.

"Sorry but you can have whatever's left after I'm done." Piccolo said as Ash growled and pulled on his hair.

"Ahh, fine but I swear if their's nothing left you're the guy I'm gonna fight in stead." Ash stated as he moved back.

Piccolo floated down to the ground where Dende was.

"Dende head off to somewhere safe, it's about to get real dangerous." Piccolo told as Dende did what he said.

"Who is he and how does he know my name?" Dende questioned as he ran.

Frieza flew down and measured Piccolo up for a moment.

"Well well, someone thinks quiet high of himself, but don't worry that feeling you have will be gone in a moment." Frieza stated as he and Piccolo stood still.

A moment later they attacked and shock waves were all around the place.

Everyone could see them both trying their best to overcome one another.

While they were doing that, Krillin looked behind him to see Ash floating with his arms crossed looking angry.

"Hey Ash are you okay?" Krillin asked getting the boy's attention.

"What do you think, you guys said I could take on Frieza but you turned your backs on it the moment Piccolo get's here." Ash said trying to calm down but he felt something inside him preventing that from happening.

"Well we're sorry but we didn't plan on Piccolo stealing the fight from you, but at least this way we have a good chance of beating Frieza right?" Krillin asked nervously as Ash looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh come on, if I was still fighting I would've ended his life by now, have you even bothered to sense the depths of the new power, oh who am I kidding, you guys saw me fighting Frieza earlier, if anything I'm our best chance at this rate." Ash explained as Krillin thought about it for a moment and remembered Ash was indeed beating Frieza to a pulp earlier and had no trouble at all.

"Oh I guess you were." Krillin said rubbing the back of his head as he still head the shock waves.

"Yeah I was, I hope I get my turn back soon otherwise I'm going to lose my mind." Ash said turning back to the battle just in time to see Frieza double axe hand Piccolo down towards the ground.

Frieza then create a large Ki ball and launched a beam of energy towards Piccolo.

Piccolo didn't even bat an eye as he deflected the beam into the sky.

Piccolo then processed to launched his own Ki beam at Frieza who got blown into a dust cloud from the explosion.

"He's actually doing better then I expected." Ash said as they smoke cleared to reveal Frieza looking a little bit battered up.

"Why you..." Frieza tried to continue but was so enraged that he was having trouble finishing.

"Consider this payback for all the damage you've done to Namek and it's inhabitants." Piccolo said as Frieza calmed down and chuckled.

"Well if that's how you want to play it then I guess I should stop holding back then!" Frieza stated and before Piccolo could do anything, Frieza slammed his fist into his face quick as lighting and slammed him into the water.

"Oh no Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as Frieza looked at the boy.

"Don't worry about him boy, he'll come up any moment now and when he does he's finished." Frieza told created a Ki ball and threw it to the side when Piccolo came up and the ball explosion in front of him sending him to the island near him with a hard crash.

Frieza flew over to the crash site and floated down to a rock as Piccolo pushed the rocks off of him and his cape seemed to be ruined as it had tears in it.

"Well, have you had enough of this Namekian, because I have and I'm going to end this." Frieza said but frowned when he heard Piccolo chuckled.

"So you say but you said you stopped holding back,so I'll stop holding back too." Piccolo said smirking as he took off his weighted cape.

"Hmm you must be joking, you mean to tell em that you weren't giving it your all when we were fighting?" Frieza questioned as Piccolo took a stance.

"You think I'm joking around, well guess we'll find out in a moment!" Piccolo said powering up as an reddish/orange aura appeared around him and the others felt his power rising.

"I see now, so those heavy clothes were holding back your power and speed but now without them, you'll be much faster then before." Frieza concluded as Piccolo smirked as he floated off the ground.

"Of course, now feel the wrath of the Namekians!" Piccolo shouted now moving at faster speeds and socking Frieza in the face and landing multiple blows before sending Frieza in the air.

Frieza stopped in mid air and looked around.

"Where is he!?" Frieza questioned as Piccolo appeared behind him and landed at powerful blow that sent Frieza flying towards the ground.

Piccolo appeared at him and grabbed him and flew faster towards the ground.

"I told you, I would make you feel the wrath of the Namekians." Piccolo said as he let go of Frieza and watched at Frieza landed into the ground hard.

A few moments later the smoke cleared to see a bunch of rumble everywhere.

"I can't believe it we won." Gohan said very happy that his master had won the fight.

"I can't believe it myself, Piccolo may have actually won!" Krillin said hoping it was over.

"It's not over yet, and before you start disbelieving me look!" Ash said knowing it was not over yet.

The rumble shook a few times before Frieza broke out and landed on a rock.

Piccolo floated down to the ground.

"I'll admit Namekian, you truly are a skill fighter, but it will not be enough to put an end to me." Frieza said like he knew something he didn't.

"And why not, after everything I just did you shouldn't be consider a challenge at this point." Piccolo said as Frieza just smirked.

"Becasue you've been fighting me in my transformed state, but you see I also have two more transformations I have yet to make." Frieza said as Piccolo narrowed in his eyes in surprised and the others heard.

"What!?" Piccolo said in alarm.

"Did you guys hear that?" Gohan said freaked out at what he heard.

"Yeah, Frieza is strong enough in this form but you're telling me he has two more transformations to go!?" Krillin said even more scared then before.

"Crap." Ash said looking down at Frieza.

How does this freak have so much power?

"Now watch closely as your victory will soon turn into despair." Frieza said as a dark aura covered around him as everyone felt his power starting to rise again.

And his form started to alter as well.

Spikes grew out of his back, he gained shoulder pads and he head grew longer with 4 horns.

Once he was done, he saw the look on Piccolo's face to be shock.

"Now why don't we try this again Namekian." Frieza spoke with evil.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here another update for you.**

**The boys had gotten their wish but the dragon balls turned to stone and Guru died.**

**Frieza joined the ****Frey and transformed before their eyes.**

**Ash had finally gotten a chance to show what he's made of but it didn't long.**

**Will he get another chance?**

**Will Frieza kill the warriors in his newly transformed 3 form?**

**You'll have to find out next time on Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well I guess that's all I have to say for now guy.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	7. Power beyond hell and Goku's revival

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

"That shouldn't be possible!" Krillin stated in fear seeing Frieza's new form.

"Yeah it shouldn't but it does and their's nothing we can do about, so let's just watch and see what happens." Ash said feeling more angered then scared right.

The angrier he get, the stranger he felt on the inside, he felt as if something inside of him was trying to burst open and he couldn't hold it for very much longer.

"Mr Piccolo." Gohan said nervously as he was worried about his master.

Piccolo went to attack only for Frieza to keep dodging his attacks showing off how much faster he was before.

They both stopped for a moment before Piccolo tried again only to get blasted back.

"What's wrong Namekian, can't touch me anymore, what happened to all that bravado from before?" Frieza questioned with confidence as Piccolo scowled and flew off.

"You may be stronger but I'm still faster!" Piccolo stated as he looked forward and looked on in surprise before stopping.

Seeing that Frieza had gotten around him fast as lighting.

"Impossible!" Piccolo stated wondering how this monster had gotten here first.

"Too bad but now is the time to put an end to this." Frieza said before pointing his index and middle fingers at Piccolo before shooting at his knee.

Piccolo felt pain before Frieza did the same to his other knee.

Before he knew, Piccolo was being bombard with multiple beams from front to back.

Gohan watched in horror as his master and friend was being attack.

"NO!" Gohan yelled as he flared his aura and flew towards Frieza.

"Oh no Gohan stop!" Ash yelled as Turles grabbed something from behind him and it was a strange looking fruit.

"Well this is my last one but it'd have to do if it means getting back at this damn lizard." Turles said before eating the fruit and crushed it.

Ash and the others felt his power increase a lot before following Gohan.

"Darn it Gohan!" Krillin yelled before trying to follow only for Vegeta to grab his leg.

"Stop, if you want to help the boy then you have to listen to me, I need you to attack with me with all your strength for it's too late!" Vegeta said in a hurry as Krillin looked confused at that and so did Ash before Ash saw that Vegeta was looking down to Dende.

Now he figured it out, Dende had healing powers so he knew what Vegeta was planning now.

If Vegeta has Krillin damage him enough, and has Dende heal him, he'll get stronger from the zenkai boost.

They were cut off from a huge wind coming from here Frieza was.

They looked to see Gohan sending a big beam at Frieza pushing him down towards the ground.

Gohan sent another wave of energy into the blast making Frieza go closer to the ground.

It was going well until Frieza sent the blast right back to Gohan.

Gohan honestly thought it was over for him until another ki blast knocked his away.

"Piccolo you saved me." Gohan said gratefully as Piccolo nodded and began to fall down.

Frieza looked at him before being punched by Turles.

_(Song:Breaking __Benjamin - Into the Nothing)_

"I guess it's my turn now Frieza." Turles said as Frieza regained his balance in the air.

He looked at Turles with a scowl.

"Really Turles, even in this form you wish to fight me, if this Namekian couldn't do anything, then what makes you so confident?" Frieza questioned as Turles smirked.

"Well my son over there was able to knock you around earlier, if the son can do it then what can't I." Turles stated as Frieza looks at Ash then back at Turles with the same scowl.

"I should've known, years ago you asked me to spare a planet for an unknown reason, since you have done so much for me I decided to spare said planet, that boy is the reason, I would've destroyed that world in an instant if I'd known better!" Frieza stated in rage as Turles smirked seeing Frieza look like a fool.

"What's wrong Frieza, you seem pissed off." Turles said as Frieza roared and charged at him and both struck back and forth trying to overcome one another.

Ash, Vegeta and Krillin watched as Turles was doing much better then Piccolo was before.

"Dad's doing a lot better then I expected, hey Vegeta, what was that weird fruit I saw my dad ate before his power rose?" Ash asked to the prince as Vegeta answered.

"It's called the fruit of might from something called the tree of might, in order to grow the tree of might, you need to plant the seed on a planet and it drains the life force of the whole planet and pus it all into the fruit and you'll gain power from it, even the weakest of fighters and become invincible." Vegeta told as Ash looked a little horrified seeing that you needed the whole planets energy to get the power of the fruit.

Turles punched frieza in the face sending him flying and disappeared and reappeared in back of Frieza and tried to kick him only for Frieza to disappear behind him and kicked him in the back and double axe handed Turles away.

"I'll admit, knocking you around is quiet refreshing for my anger, continue to entertain me longer Turles." Frieza stated as Turles stopped and looked angry at that.

"I'm not your entertainment!" Turles yelled flying towards him really quick surprising him and uppercut him sending him up.

He slammed his fist into Frieza back multiple time making Frieza howl in pain before slamming his knee into his back and double axing him down towards the ground.

"Your dad is amazing Ash, he's really giving Frieza the what for." Krillin said shocked knowing that Piccolo was unable to do anything but Turles was actually doing some damage to this monster.

"Turles has always been a lower class warrior but he's grown to be a even stronger warrior then I am, that's why he has my respect." Vegeta said knowing from the start that Turles was strong but eating that last piece of the fruit of might has given him enough power to overwhelm Frieza in this fight.

"I'm surprise, I was sure that i was stronger then he was before he ate that fruit but not I'm not so sure, maybe we're equal now." Ash said wondering how it would go in a fight between them again.

Turles launched multiple ki blasts at Frieza who got hit with a few making the tyrant fall to the ground hard as the ki blast continue to rain down all hitting Frieza when he was down.

When Turles was done firing, he flew down quickly towards the smokescreen and enter it.

A few moments later, the smoke cleared to show the Turles had his foot on Frieza's head while he was on the ground.

Turles pointed his hand towards Frieza and let loose a huge Ki blast that engulfed the area making a huge whirlwind appeared making everyone else around cover themselves.

A few moments later, the smoke cleared to see Turles had moved away from Frieza who was laying face down on the ground and unmoving.

"Hahahaha how's that Frieza, still think I'm a weakling, who's the weakling now huh!" Turles yelled out while laughing seeing Frieza defeated.

Or so he thought.

Turles stopped as he heard groaning and looked down to see Frieza getting up with some difficulty as he looked up to Turles.

"Well I'll admit Turles, you surprised me, I didn't think it was possible to grown that strong, but I think I'm going to end this soon, prepare yourself." Frieza stated before powering up real quick and speeding towards Turles with faster speeds then before.

"What!" Turles yelled out surprised as Frieza socked him in the face sending him flying.

Frieza then smirked and started shooting energy beams from his fingers which were the same ones from when he was fighting Piccolo and shoot them at Turles who got bombarded with them like Piccolo were.

"_I can't dodge any of these, what kind of power is this_!?" Turles said in horror as he felt pure pain attack his body.

"What wrong Turles, I thought you could handle, like you said, you aren't a weakling are you, let's test that theory!" Frieza said in glee as he stopped firing and charged up to two beams in each hand.

He fired them at the same time making them hit Turles and cause an explosion that sent him flying towards the ground with his armor messed up.

"Oh crap!" Ash said seeing his father land hard onto an island and was on unmoving.

_(Song:Breaking __Benjamin - Into the Nothing end)_

Ash flew down there to see if his father was still and and put a hand on his neck.

"His still alive just unconscious, he's gonna be out of the whole fight night for now." Ash said leaving his father and saw Krillin blow a Ki blast through Vegeta sending him towards the ground.

"Well that went full circle but was well deserved." Ash said making it back to Krillin.

"You fools, I believe it's finally time to put an end to all of this but before I do, I'll show you a terror beyond that of hell, I'll unleash my final form before you all." Frieza said powering up again.

"Come on." Krillin said flying away and Ash followed.

They landed where Gohan and Piccolo was and Piccolo was laying down from his injuries.

"Guys we need to find Dende, he's the only one who can help Mr Piccolo right now." Gohan told as Ash felt around and sensed Dende's Ki.

"He's over there, Vegeta's Ki is fading fast though so be better hurry." Ash said as Gohan and Krillin nodded and they all raced over to where Dende was.

"So Krillin why did you attack Vegeta like that anyway?" Gohan said confused since he saw Krillin do just that.

"Well Vegeta told me that he'd get stronger from the hit, that's why he wanted me to blast him, when he recovers, he'll grow much more power then before." Krillin said as Gohan nodded understanding.

"Yeah that's why he needs Dende." Ash said only to see Dende flying above and passed them.

"Vegeta!" Krillin said as they looked to see that Vegeta was laying on the ground most likely unconscious.

"You guys go get Dende, I'll stay here and watch over the prince." Ash stated as they nodded and went back the other way to get Dende.

Ash felt Frieza's power increasing with every moment and started to get afraid.

Ash looked at Vegeta's dying form and signed.

"You better be glad that we're helping each other or else I would leave you to die for what you did to those innocent Namekians." Ash said as he walked to the wall and leaned on it waiting for Dende's return.

Suddenly he felt the wind go quick as their was a big boom from Frieza's direction.

Ash sensed the power coming off of that direction and felt fear.

"I can't believe it, is that the power of Frieza's final form, it's incredible, I've never felt anything like this before!" Ash said in shock getting off of the way but suddenly sensed Dende heading this way.

A moment later Dende arrived and looked at Vegeta's down form.

"So i have to heal him right?" Dende asked sounding like he didn't want to.

"Yeah you do, trust me I'm not a fan of the idea either but we have no choice right now." Ash said as Dende was silent before nodding and started to heal Vegeta.

Vegeta started twitching feeling the effects of the healing.

"Frieza should be done transforming by now, we should get ready." Ash said as he saw Vegeta start to regain consciousness.

Vegeta opened his eyes as Dende finished healing him and backed off.

Vegeta got up and looked at himself feeling completely healed and looked at Dende with a scowl.

"Damn brat." Vegeta said and went to kick Dende only for Ash to grabbed the offending leg and with tight grip.

"Knock it off Vegeta, you deserved what you got and Dende healed you anyway, you don't get a shot in, you hear me." Ash said with a stern gaze.

Vegeta scowled and retrieved his leg and grunted.

"Fine but after we're done with Frieza, I'm going to put an end to you brat, and then you'll know I'm the greatest warrior in the universe." Vegeta said as Ash rolled his eyes and muttered what seem to be a yeah right.

"Either way, Frieza should be at his strongest now, so be alert." Ash said as they saw Frieza's form in the smoke ahead.

The smoke cleared to show that Frieza's final form was different then the others as he now had a white body with purple dome and in others in other places.

"Wait that's Frieza, he doesn't look so tough now actually." Krillin stated thinking Frieza was messing with them.

"You idiot can't you sense his power, he was hiding more then we thought, he only seems like he's nothing different then before." Piccolo told as they were suddenly unnerved with Frieza brought his hand and finger.

"Bang." That's all Frieza said as an explosion happened behind Ash and Vegeta and they looked to see Dende laying down unmoving.

"Oh crap." Ash said as he saw the attack coming but couldn't even do anything to stop the attack at all and thought that it was almost instantaneous.

Now he could understand why Frieza was known as the strongest being in the universe and their's a chance that he wasn't giving it his all with that attack.

He looked to see Frieza smirking and teleports behind Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo.

"Well, it's been such a while since I've taken this form, I usually have to stay in my other forms for since nobody can compete with me in this state, but I thanks to this forms incredible power, I was able to rid us of one less player like the boy over there, such a shame now isn't it." Frieza said with that chilling smirk on his face making Gohan angry but Ash was strangely silent.

"Dende!" Gohan said as Ash was still silent and Frieza pointed his again.

"Don't worry little one, you'll be joining him very soon." Frieza said as Gohan snapped.

"AHHHHH!" Gohan shouted as he charged at Frieza and tried to kick him but missed.

Krillin joined in as he started trying to punch and kick Frieza but Frieza dodged all of them.

Piccolo came into the fight as well but like both Gohan and Krillin, he failed to hit Frieza as his speed was too much to them to land a hit.

Vegeta watched from the air as they were attacking while Ash was still looking at Dende's fallen form.

A dark black and blue aura started to appear around him as the others kept attacking.

Piccolo flew into the air and launched a Ki blast towards Frieza who smirked and dodged by going into the air.

Gohan and Krillin saw where Frieza was going and prepared their attacks and shot them towards the sky.

Their was an explosion from the two attack hitting their mark.

"Did you get him?" Piccolo questioned as the smoke cleared to reveal that Frieza was no longer their.

"Hey where did he go?" Gohan asked looking around for the tyrant and so did Krillin and Piccolo.

"You fools, he's behind you!" Vegeta yelled getting their attention.

"What!" Piccolo said as Frieza was indeed behind them with his index and middle pointed at them.

"Hello again." Frieza said as he charged up energy and it created a road aiming at Gohan who was Frieza next time.

"Get down!"Vegeta said flying towards the boy and knocked him down as Frieza's attack went over him towards an island.

After it did the Island exploded and it was gone.

"That attack was so powerful and fast, I didn't even see him fire it!" Krillin said now seeing the true power this monster had in store for them.

"Thank you Vegeta, you saved my life." Gohan said thankfully as Vegeta smirked.

"Don't bother thanking me brat, the fights just begun." Vegeta said as he suddenly felt a strong energy and so did Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo.

"What's that energy, it feels kinda dark." Krillin said as they traced the energy to where Dende died and saw Ash giving off a black and blue aura.

_(Song:Breaking Benjamin - Away)_

"Ash are you okay?" Gohan asked as said boy turned around and his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"What's wrong boy, mad that I killed the little Namekian boy, don't worry I'll be sending you all after him to the afterlife, so just have patience." Frieza said as Ash started walking forward towards Frieza.

"Ash what are you doing?" Krillin asked as Ash walked by him without a word.

"Oh I see you want to join the little one first, well I guess I can do that if that's your wish." Frieza said as he pointed a finger to a still walking Ash and charged up a beam.

"Ash watch out!" Gohan warned as the boy didn't listen and Frieza fired.

The beam went right through Ash making the other gasp with fear but that turned into confusion when the boy vanished from site like it was just an image.

"What, where did he go!?" Frieza questioned as he looked around but was cut off from that as he felt something hit him from behind and looked in that direction only to see nothing.

He suddenly felt another hit and another ans another after that and felt the cycle continue as the others stared in confusion as they see a black and blue streak attacking Frieza and knew it was Ash.

"How is he doing that, he's moving faster then Frieza can see, he's actually doing something when we couldn't." Piccolo said seeing that Frieza was trying to avoid the hits and was only avoiding a few of them.

Vegeta was stricken was this.

"_Where did this come from, where is this brat getting all of this power from, he's nothing but a child yet he has the power to overtake Frieza like this, it should be impossible for him to do but here he is, doing the impossible, is he really the closest one to becoming a Super Saiyan_?" Vegeta thought as Frieza then let out a yell and a ki wave washed over making Ash come out of his fast streak.

"Enough you insolent brat, Die!" Frieza yelled as he started throwing fast punches as Ash started to block them and Frieza threw a hard punch making Ash blocked it and cause a shock wave that showed that showed Ash's eyes.

They were red from either this power he was using or from pure rage.

"You Bastard!" Ash shouted as he landed a punch to Frieza's face knocking him off balance and knocking him away with a kick.

Frieza stopped and went into the air but saw that Ash was gone.

"Where did he go?" Frieza questioned as he heard something behind him and turned to see Ash a few ways back from him and saw him powering up a Kamehameha but what was also their was electricity around it making it turn yellow instead of it's usual blue.

"Take this!" Ash yelled firing the attack and it was big.

It went so quick that Frieza had no time to dodge and just put his hands up to block it.

A big explosion happened and their was a lot of smoke covering the sky.

Some of the smoke cleared to reveal Ash who was panting from feeling tired after launching that Kamehameha and the black and blue aura around him faded away and his eyes were back to normal.

"Oh man that was tiring, where did that power come from, is it what Guru had unlocked inside me, well it's certainly useful but very tiring, I have to learn to prevent that, but for now I have to focus, huh wait where is he?" Ash asked wondering where the tyrant went as most of the smoke cleared.

"You are a troublesome brat." Frieza said behind him as his eyes widened and turned around only to get all the air knocked out of him when Frieza punched him in the gut.

Frieza punched and kicked Ash with tons of force making him unable to counter as he was really tired from the attack him gave Frieza earlier.

"I've had enough of you boy, join your father in death and along with the Saiyan race!" Frieza yelled unleashing a huge Ki ball and sending it at Ash.

Ash was hit and the ball exploded making Ash flew down to an Island where he was unmoving.

_(Song:Breaking Benjamin - Away end)_

"Oh no Ash!" Gohan yelled out as Ash gave no response.

Gohan was about to go after him but felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Stop, we can still sense his energy so mostly he's just unconscious, for now we have to focus on Frieza since we'll most likely be his next targets." Piccolo said as Gohan looked at the far away Ash before nodding and looking towards Frieza who floated down back to the group.

"Sorry about that, but in all honesty, I'm glad that I've finally been able to rid the universe of two more worthless monkeys, now on to the rest of you." Frieza said looking at everyone else but stopped when Vegeta stepped up.

"Then it looks like it's my turn then Frieza." Vegeta said with a smirk as Frieza smirked as well.

"Oh you're going to fight me Vegeta, I'm sure it won't do you any good, remember what just happened with the brat over there, he's as good as dead now, what makes you think you'll do better then he did?" Frieza questioned as Vegeta smirked even wider.

"It's because I've become what you feel most Frieza, I've become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta stated as Frieza's eyes widened before returning to their amused looked.

"Oh I didn't kwo you knew how to tell jokes Vegeta, I usually like jokes but the one's you just told is very annoying." Fieza told looking a little bit annoyed.

"Well I guess I'll just have to show you." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms and started to growl.

The ground started to shake as clouds began to come in and shoot off lighting.

Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin saw what was happening and flew into the air.

"What happened, Vegeta seems even stronger then he was before." Piccolo stated seeing Vegeta powering up and sensing his power going even higher then it was earlier, higher then his but strangely not higher then Ash when he was giving off that black and blue aura.

"Yeah that's why he wanted me to blast him earlier because he knew that he would become much stronger once Dende healed him." Krillin said remembering what Vegeta had said earlier when he found him and Bulma at the cave hideout.

"Oh if that was the plan then it work." Piccolo said seeing Vegeta still powering up as he was stuck with lighting making the ground shake even more as the cloud shot more lighting as Frieza watched on interested.

"AHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he let out a huge explosion of power before everything went white for a moment.

When everything cleared, they saw Vegeta standing there as if nothing happened, but knew better as they sensed his power and knew it was a lot stronger now.

"Do you see now Frieza, you stand no chance against me now, I will personally send you to hell." Vegeta said as Frieza chuckled behind his hand.

"Oh do you really think so Vegeta, then by all means come show me the show called power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, it won't make a difference." Frieza stated as Vegeta charged forward and tried to slash at Frieza.

Frieza disappeared and reappeared at the wall and moved his head as Vegeta tried to send his head but when through the wall instead.

Vegeta keep throwing punching which Frieza kept dodging making Vegeta think that was all he could do at this moment.

"_Yes I've got him on the ropes, all he could do is dodge me_!" Vegeta thought as he continued and tried to throw a double axe hand from above.

He realized that he missed and looked around for Frieza in the sky above.

"What, where is he?" Vegeta said shocked that he had lost Frieza just like that.

"Over here." Frieza said getting Vegeta's attention as he looked to see that frieza was on a island near him.

Vegeta was shocked that he didn't even see him move.

"Really, I show off just a little bit of my speed and you get confused, are you sure you're a Super Saiyan Vegeta?" Frieza asked to the shocked Vegeta.

Vegeta was looking shocked that he was being taunted by Frieza and looked at his fist.

"No it can't be, my strength has increase hasn't it, I can't be beaten not like this." Vegeta said as Frieza was smirking seeing Vegeta shake up in the air.

Frieza then looked in on interest as energy began to radiate off of Vegeta.

"I am a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta roared as he charged up an attack and threw it at Frieza.

Frieza simple dodged and the attack blew up the island.

Vegeta saw Frieza flying around so he started throwing ki blast back and forth trying to hit Frieza as the sky began to light up from all the blasts being thrown around as the others covered themselves from the force of the blast.

"This can't be possible, Frieza's dodging everything Vegeta's throwing at him!" Krillin said as he covered himself.

"Frieza's just toying with him, to him this is nothing but child's play." Piccolo said as Frieza appeared in front of them.

"Ah!" Gohan yelled in fear and surprise as Frieza smirked.

Piccolo gasp seeing the tyrant so close grabbed both Gohan and Krillin and flying off at full speed away from Frieza.

Frieza disappeared seeing the blast come back towards him and Vegeta was firing with everything his has but Frieza was still dodging.

Vegeta stopped firing in surprised as Frieza appeared right in front of him.

Frieza just smirked seeing Vegeta's angry expression.

"Well well, Vegeta, I guess you still can't hit me, maybe I should end this sooner then expected since you can't seem to hit." Frieza said as Vegeta began to look even angrier.

Vegeta then flared his aura and flew all the way up to the sky and when he reached the point he was looking for, he expanded his aura and powered up.

"Fine then you cocky lizard, let's see how you stand up to everything I've got, I am a Super Saiyan and you can burn in Hell!" Vegeta roared as a huge purple light appeared and a giant Ki blast flew down towards the planet.

Frieza was just smirking and closed his eyes as Gohan and Krillin were panicking seeing the blast.

Piccolo called out seeing the blast as it was getting close.

"NO Vegeta, you'll destroy the whole planet!" Piccolo called out making Frieza opened his eyes and jumped to the beam that was every closer then before.

"YAHHHHH!" Frieza yelled as he hit the beam with his knee surprising making Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan looked on shock and terror as he kicked it back up towards Vegeta.

"Huh What!?" Vegeta questioned in horror as he dodged the beam he shot earlier as it went flying into the sky and he looked at the sky in shock.

The beam exploded creating a giant burst of light that engulf the planet and the entire planet shook as a result as Piccolo covered Gohan and Krillin covered himself.

Vegeta didn't move as the force and explosion died down and only stared down in shock and horror at Frieza who only looked up to Vegeta.

"What that all Vegeta, if that was everything then I can't help but to be a little disappointed." Frieza stated as Vegeta still didn't move.

"That can't be possible, he kicked an attack of that size and didn't brake a sweat, and Vegeta wasn't holding back either, he put everything he had into it." Krillin stated in shock as Gohan looked on in shock as well.

"It's over, Vegeta's lost this fight, their's nothing he can do." Piccolo stated knowing that this monster was going to beat Vegeta and their was nothing the Saiyan could do about it.

Vegeta stared in shock as he lost the will to fight.

_(Scene change)_

King Kai was watching everything happening as Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were behind him.

"_Poor Vegeta, he now understands the true nature of the monster he now faces, his faces doesn't lie, those tears are real_." King Kai thought as Vegeta was indeed crying from the fear he was feeling at that moment.

_(Scene change)_

Frieza looked on with a smirk.

"Prepare yourself, here I come." Frieza said as he slowing flare his aura and slowing floated in the air.

Then without warning, he went full speed towards Vegeta and headbutted him.

Vegeta yelled in pain as Frieza hit him with his tail and Vegeta went flying into the water.

Frieza landed on a rock as he brought his hands up and the ocean separated making Frieza be able to go in there as he saw Vegeta laying down with a crab on him.

He landed and walked towards a spirit broken Vegeta as he picked him up and ate the crab that was on him.

"Are you still away Vegeta, if not I'll fix that." Frieza told before slamming his fist right into Vegeta's back making him gasp in pain.

Vegeta groaned as he fell to the ground.

Frieza looked at him with a frown.

"Oh you truly are a disappointment Vegeta." Frieza stated as he kicked Vegeta into the air and appeared at him before slamming his elbow into his gut and knocking him down towards the ground right in front of Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin who looked in on shock seeing Vegeta so helpless.

Frieza appeared in front of them scaring them at seeing the tyrant.

Seeing them afraid made Frieza's day as he turned to Vegeta and picked him up by his neck with his tail.

Frieza then started punching Vegeta's back making him cough up blood.

Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin could only watch in horror as Frieza torture Vegeta with the attacks.

_(Scene change)_

Back in Frieza's ship, Goku was sensing from the beginning of the fights to Piccolo returning, to Frieza's transformations and Ash's using that dark power and now sensing Vegeta's distress.

The machine beeped making Goku open his eyes.

_"I'm_ _Healed_!" Goku thought as he took off his breather and broke the glass from the pod.

He stepped out of the pod and felt fully refreshed.

He used his energy to blow a hole through the ship and flew out and landed on the top.

"_Wow I feel every stronger then before, it's almost like I'm having trouble controlling it, but now's not the time to enjoy this, I have to hurry_." Goku thought as looked ahead and sensed the power around him and found what he was looking for.

_(Scene change)_

Frieza had enough of torturing Vegeta and threw him at the wall where he landed and a few rocks fell onto him.

Frieza walked over and crushed the rock onto his chest where his wound from Krillin was.

"Well Vegeta, I grow bored of this, so I think it's time I send you crying home to mommy." Frieza said grabbing the beaten Vegeta.

"MY Mother's dead." Vegeta said as tears fell down his eyes as Frieza smirked.

"I know." Frieza said and raised his hand to kill Vegeta and brought it down.

He would've killed Vegeta if now for a wind coming in making everyone look to the side to see what it was.

It was Goku.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

**Well Ash had shown a strange power.**

**It even hurt Frieza but wasn't enough.**

**Then Vegeta joined in the fight, but wasn't must help even with his boost in power.**

**As if things looks like it's the end.**

**Goku shows up.**

**Will he be able to end the tyrants rampage?**

**You'll have to find out next time on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	8. Legendary Super Saiyan and return

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

He was here, he was finally here.

"Goku, you made it." Krillin said glad to see his best friend back to full strength.

"Hey guys, glad to see you are alright." Goku said walking up to the three of them.

"Well, alright is not the right word I would use for this moment.

Goku stopped and looked at Piccolo.

"Piccolo, you're here so I guess that means we were able to get our wish right?" Goku asked seeing that the Namekian here only meant that they were able to use the dragon balls in time.

"Yeah we did but things become crazy afterwards." Piccolo stated knowing how things went after he had arrived onto the battle.

"Hey Krillin, guess I kept you guys waiting a while didn't I?" Goku asked as Krillin smiled nervously.

"Yeah you did but you're here now, I guess that's what important." Krillin said happy his friend was here now to join the battle.

Goku looked at Gohan who looked right about to cry.

Goku patted his son on his head.

"It's okay now Gohan, I'll take care of everything now." Goku said as Gohan rubbed his eyes.

"I know, these have been getting worse since you were gone, even Ash wasn't able to win." Gohan said as Goku blinked at that.

Even Ash couldn't beat Frieza, from what he felt from Ash, the kid seemed to have such great potential in skill, most likely even more then he does in fact.

When he arrived here, he could sense that Ash's power had taken a huge jump and was most likely stronger then everyone else here.

Heck, when he was still in the healing tank, he could sense everything happening, even when Ash's power rise higher and not to mention darker.

He didn't understand what that was about but he would ask about it later.

"What, hold on a second where is Ash anyway?" Goku asked looking around for the boy.

"He's over there." Krillin said pointing towards the island where said boy was still unconscious and Goku saw him.

"_Man Ash really was beaten, this Frieza is a lot tougher then I thought if he was able to beat Ash_." Goku thought as he looked at the tyrant and walked towards him with a serious look on his face.

He also had an aura of power around him making Gohan and Krillin look at him in amazement.

"Hey I don't like what you've been doing exactly, I suggest you stop, though if your are Frieza, you're a lot shorter then I expected." Goku said as Frieza dropped Vegeta.

"Hmm I don't think I like your attitude." Frieza said as he looked at Goku and thought that he looked familiar somehow.

Then it came to him as a familiar face took Goku's with a scar on his cheek.

"_Of course, he look's exactly like that Saiyan who tried to prevent me from destroying Planet Vegeta years ago_!" Frieza thought in shock knowing how much Goku looked like Bardock from so many years ago.

"I have to put an end to all of this, you really don't realize all the pain and suffering you've caused do you?" Goku questioned as Frieza smirked.

"Oh but I do but I don't seem to care, you will all be dead soon enough." Frieza said as Goku charged at him and tried to hit him.

Goku missed as Frieza appeared behind him and tried to land a hit but missed surprising him.

Goku appeared behind him and kicked him in the face making him fly back and land.

Frieza rubbed his cheeked and looked at Goku with another smirk and pointed his finger at Goku.

"Uh oh, Goku look out!" Krillin called out as Frieza fired a beam at Goku.

To his surprise, Goku deflected it.

Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo looked surprised that he did that so easily.

Frieza growled in anger and annoyance and began firing his beams back and forth.

While Goku just kept deflecting them again and again.

The last to fire, Goku knocked to the ground creating a small dust cloud.

Frieza fired 3 more into the cloud and smirked thinking he got the Saiyan.

He surprised when the dust cloud faded to revealing that Goku was completely unhurt and unfazed.

"I don't understand, he blocked all of them with a single hand." Frieza said in shock as he heard he didn't like at all.

Vegeta was laughing, while he was in pure pain.

"Ha, don't you understand Frieza, it's all over, your worst fear is coming to life, this man here is the very thing you hate, the thing you carved to destroy but you can't." Vegeta said trying to pull himself up to see better while Frieza narrowed his eyes.

"What are you saying Vegeta?" Frieza asked trying to keep his rage hidden.

Vegeta used his elbows to look at Frieza with a painful smile.

"He's what you fear, he's what is going to put an end to your life, he is a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said as he began laughing and Frieza finally had enough.

"Enough!" Frieza stated as he pointed his finger and shot a beam at Vegeta's chest.

And came out through Vegeta's heart.

Goku gasped and so did the others.

Vegeta fell back to his back and looked in on shocked.

"I have will longer tolerate your jokes anymore Vegeta, they weren't funny before and they aren't now." Frieza said as Goku looked at Vegeta in shock.

Then at Frieza in anger.

"What did you do that for, he was already down, I don't believe you, he couldn't even fight back." Goku said angry at the tyrant.

"Kakarot, listen to me, you must abandon your morals and unleashed your inner warrior from within, it's the only way for you to win against him." Vegeta said before going int a coughing fit and coughed out blood.

"Enough, stop talking, save your energy and maybe you'll live Vegeta." Goku said trying to get the prince to save what little energy he had left.

"No Kakarot, I'm sure you've heard that our Planet was destroyed by a meteor but that was a lie, that Frieza told, Frieza is the one who did it, everyone on our planet died that day, your mother and father, my father, everyone, none of us could've seen it coming." Vegeta told as Goku saw actually tears coming to the prince's eyes.

"Vegeta." Goku was speechless as he saw the once proud prince crying out in sorrow.

"Yo have to put an end to Frieza Kakarot, he has to pay, do it for the Saiyan race or our race will end here, please Kakarot please." Vegeta said ranching his hand out to Goku.

Then fell motionless as his eyes were closed.

Vegeta had finally died.

Goku looked at Vegeta's dead body.

"Vegeta." Goku said before looking at the side and blowing a hole in the ground with his eyes.

Goku picked up Vegeta's body and walked to the grave.

"I never knew how much has happen to you Vegeta, it wasn't your fault you became like this, Frieza had his hold on you from the beginning, and now I'm the only one left who can possibly end this huh, I guess in the end, you have your pride, and I'm asking that you lead me some of your Saiyan pride." Goku stated as he buried Vegeta in the grave.

"Finally he shut up, I never thought he would to be honest, but thank god for small miracles." Frieza said as Goku finished Burying Vegeta's body and looked at Frieza.

"Frieza, for all the innocent people you have killed, for all the Saiyans, and the Namekians, I'm am going to defeat you!" Goku stated looking determined.

"Oh is that right." Frieza said crossing his arms.

"Guys, you have to go right now, while I take care of this." Goku said looking behind him to the others.

"Alright come on you two." Piccolo said as he flared his aura and flew into the sky.

Krillin looked at Goku before flying up as well.

He stopped when he noticed when Gohan wasn't following.

"Gohan come on." Krillin called out as Gohan looked at his father's back.

"Dad beat him and then we're all go home!" Gohan yelled as he flew into the sky as he followed Piccolo and Krillin.

Goku looked backed and smiled before looking at Frieza.

"Alright let's finish this." Goku said getting ready as Frieza uncrossed his arms.

"Agreed, today, the Saiyan race will finally be dead and no one will stand in my way again." Frieza said as he stood ready and so did Goku.

"Let's go!" Goku shouted charging towards the tyrant.

_(Scene change)_

Darkness.

That's all Ash saw in site as he looked around.

"What is this, where am I?" Ash said as he could only see infinite darkness.

He suddenly heard something and looked behind him.

What he saw made his eyes widened.

He saw another Ash.

It looked exactly like him but it's eyes were shadowed.

"Hey who are you and why do you have my face?" Ash questioned as the look a like lifted it's head and it's eyes were shown.

It had red eyes, like when he fought against Frieza.

Ash was kinda surprised seeing the red eyes before everything went dark.

_(Scene change)_

Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was on top of blue grass.

His vision was blurry and his body was in a lot of pain and tried to get up.

"Oh man, what happened, all I remember is attacking Frieza in rage and getting attack and then nothing." Ash said to himself as he looked around and saw the area around him.

Islands burned and destroyed, smoke and lava around, strange, a giant hole in the middle of the sea.

What the heck caused that, how long has he been out for?

He looked at himself and saw that his clothes were wreaked.

His shirt was torn to the point where he only had the right side of his shirt and the left was gone.

His pants now looked like shorts now.

He also had blood running down his head, most likely from his landing to the ground.

"So your finally awake." A familiar voice said as Ash looked behind him to see his father Turles there and his armor looked broke beyond repair.

"Dad, what the heck happened, why does this place look like it went through war?" Ash asked to his father but before Turles could answer, they both felt someone's power increase by a whole lot.

Even more then Frieza's from before.

"What the heck is that power I'm sensing, it's incredible, having that much power should be impossible!" Ash said shocked sensing something so strong, who was gaining that much power.

"Let's find out." Turles said flying up.

Ash moved to follow but having a little bit of trouble because of the damage he suffered earlier.

Ash followed Turles to where the strong energy was coming from.

When they got there, they saw a down Piccolo, Gohan and a Blonde man down there who they could sense was giving off the energy and Frieza looking damaged.

What the heck did he miss while he was out?

They saw Gohan grab Piccolo and flew to the sky.

Frieza saw this and tried to shoot Gohan out of the sky only for the blonde man to grab Frieza's hand.

When Gohan was out of range from Frieza, Ash flew to the boy.

"Gohan." Ash called out getting the boys attention and looked happy that he was okay.

"Ash, you're alive, I thought you were a goner when Frieza took you down." Gohan said happy the boy wasn't died.

"It was a lot of pain I endured but I'm still alive, mind giving me an update on what happened while I was out, I mean what happen to Piccolo, where's Krillin and Vegeta, who was that Blonde man near Frieza?" Ash questioned trying to figure out what was going on here.

Gohan looked sad when he heard the question.

"Well after you were knocked out, Vegeta fought Frieza and was doing well until he realized nothing he was doing was working, then Vegeta started firing blindly and after that, Frieza beat him and started attacking him causing him real pain, after a while of seeing Vegeta get tortured, Dad finally arrived on the scene.

"So he did arrive after all." Turles said from next to the boy.

"Yeah he did, Dad deflected Frieza's attacks real easily and when Vegeta spoke about that and laughed, Frieza wasn't happy and shot a beam through his heart." Gohan said remembering how the prince died.

"Wow that must suck." Ash said knowing that he wanted to prince the prince into the ground, he didn't want to kill him.

"So the prince is gone huh, that's a shame." Turles said feeling a bit of sorrow that the prince had meet his end.

"Yeah, after that, Vegeta begged Dad to take down Frieza for the Saiyan and had tears when he did, and he died and Dad put him into a grave he made." Gohan told not knowing the prince could even could cry.

"Yeah, so what happened after that?" Ash asked wondering how crazy things were after the prince's death.

"Well Dad fought Frieza and it got crazy as the fight went on, lava came through as Frieza was destroying one place after another." Gohan said feeling the fight all the way behind them.

"I saw the damage." Ash said remembering seeing the lava.

"Yeah but even though Dad got a lot stronger from recovering, Frieza was starting to overwhelm him in the fight, he even used the kaioken against Frieza, even bringing it to it's highest potential but when he did, Frieza still withstood it, it was something out of a nightmare." Gohan said remembering how the kaioken had failed against Frieza even though the kamehameha he launched was more powerful then they all expected.

"Sounds intense, continue." Ash said ignoring the explosion that happened behind him and the energy giving off of the two fighters.

"Yeah, when the kaioken failed, Dad used the Spirit Bomb and Frieza attacked him while he was charging up and Piccolo had t jump in to protect Dad was he was doing so, when he was done, the spirit bomb seemed to have flatten Frieza as you can see by the giant hole in the sea." Gohan said as Ash's eyes went wide at that.

The spirit bomb made that giant hole, how big was it and how did Frieza survive it!?

"How on earth did he survive that!?" Ash asked with shock as Gohan shook his head.

"I don't know, when we saw him again, he took down Piccolo down, which is why he's like this now, and then he killed Krillin." Gohan said sadly knowing that the bald man had been killed and no one could stop it.

"Really, Krillin is dead, no way." Ash said as he kinda like the bald man, he was funny in some ways.

"Yeah, when Dad saw that happen, he did something unbelievable." Gohan said remembering what happened minutes ago.

"What did he do exactly?" Ash asked wondering what Goku did that made Gohan act like this.

"He did what Vegeta was talking about, he obtain that power of the legend." Gohan said making Turles's eyes widened.

"Wait kid,, are you telling me that Kakarot...?" Turles was in shock as he had a strange feeling he knew what the brat was talking about.

"Yeah, what Vegeta said was true, Dad's become a Super Saiyan." Gohan said as Turles and Ash had shocked expressions.

"Wait you mean to tell me that the Blonde man from before, that was Goku and that's what a Super Saiyan looked like!?" Ash questioned with shock as he felt the power giving off of the man.

It was off the charts.

"Yeah it was dad, he's finally able to defeat Frieza once and for all." Gohan said looking serious as Ash looked back just in time to see another explosion rang out and that shook Ash to the core with all that power being thrown around the place.

Well If Krillin was killed and that made Goku transform into a Super Saiyan then, anger or rage must be the key to transforming.

But it's strange, Ash was beyond angry earlier when he was against Frieza but he didn't transform, so what was he missing that Goku had at the time.

He would find out what it is and learn to become a Super Saiyan himself, he swear to do it.

After that, the fly to the ship went quiet as they flew.

After a while, they made it to the ship where Goku had arrived in.

"There it is." Gohan said flying to the ship and going inside with Ash and Turles following him.

When they were inside, the lights came on and Gohan set Piccolo down onto the floor.

"It's okay, we've made it to the ship, we have to go back to Earth now, but I don't know how to fly this ship, wait maybe Bulma knows how to fly it. I have to go find her." Gohan said as he was about to run out the door.

But couldn't as Turles blocked his way.

"Hold on their little man." Turles said as Gohan got confused.

"What are you doing, I need to find Bulma if we want to get out of here." Gohan said as Turles nodded.

"Yes I know that, that's why you're staying here while I go get the women." Turles said as Gohan was even more confused now and so was Ash.

"Wait you're going to look for Bulma?" Ash asked wondering what his dad was up to.

"Of course, if you want to leave then be my guest but none of you know how to fly this thing and neither do I, since Kakarot is fighting Frieza, then women named Bulma is the only one to fly this thing so we have to find her and since I'm stronger then Kakarot's brat here, I'll be the faster one, I'll be quicker in finding her then either of you, since Kakarot's brat is slower and you're too injured my son, I'll find her and bring her here." Turles said walking out of the door.

"Please hurry." Gohan said as Turles flared his aura and flew fast into the sky.

"Let's hope Dad is fast enough." Ash said sensing the battle between Goku and Frieza.

Goku's was definitely higher then Frieza.

"I still can't believe your dad became a Super Saiyan, in all honestly I thought I would be the one to become a Super Saiyan but I guess I was wrong." Ash said chuckling but had to wench as he still haven't recovered from the damage he received earlier against Frieza.

"Really, did you really think that?" Gohan said to the older boy.

"Yeah I did, we Saiyans only get stronger as we fight, this fight with Frieza has proven that many times already, you've proven it as well." Ash said remembering the incredible outbursts of the kid whenever Frieza enraged him for hurting his friends.

"Me, what do you mean?" Gohan asked surprised by the boy's words as Ash smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about Gohan, I've only see it twice but I've seen what you can do when you're angry, what happened against Frieza was a perfect example of power being unleashed, you've unleashed a lot of power when Frieza almost killed Krillin and Piccolo, if what you did wasn't impressive then I don't know what to think anymore." Ash said knowing the kid was denying his own abilities.

"Well if you say so, Piccolo taught me how to fight because he saw some amazing potential in me, I guess he was right." Gohan said looking at his down master.

Ash smiled knowing Gohan thought well of his master, thinking of the story Gohan told him on there way to Namek.

After Goku was killed with his brother, Piccolo told Gohan to train him for the upcoming Saiyan attack.

Piccolo had Gohan survive 6 months in the woods by himself to learn to take care of himself and it worked as Gohan was able to warm himself and feed himself.

When 6 months had passed, Gohan started training with Piccolo personally and was getting stronger as the days went by even though Gohan was getting the lessons slowly.

When the day had arrived, Gohan was ready to face the Saiyans but was also scared during all the fighting, how their friends, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien were killed fighting.

After that, Vegeta had given the warriors 3 hours for a break before the battle resumed, Piccolo was disappointed in Gohan at the time but after a close attack from Nappa, Gohan gained back his nerve.

The battle resumed and they had a plan, one Gohan would follow at the time but it failed due to the fact that Nappa weakness for his tail was not a factor and Piccolo was knocked out for a while.

Krillin was to fight Nappa for a while but was taken out of the fight quickly but long enough for Piccolo to get back up and attacked Nappa in the back.

Gohan got in a good attack in but that led to making Nappa angrier and launched an attack meant to kill Gohan but Piccolo took the force of the attack instead resulting in his death.

Gohan attacked in anger but Nappa was too strong, he would've been finished if Goku had not arrived and saved him.

Goku arrived, healed the two remaining fighters in the battle and fought Nappa in battle making it look easy.

Goku kept making the fight last longer as he was beating Nappa to the point where Vegeta said he had to take care of it.

Nappa obeyed and left Goku to Vegeta and decided to go for him and Krillin.

And that was the moment Ash came in and broke Nappa's back.

"He was right to train you, don't worry, we'll survive this." Ash said as Gohan was about to say something until they felt the ground shaking badly.

"What the!" Ash said looking outside and saw a huge flash of light hit him and Gohan.

"Oh no Dad!" Gohan yelled as the light engulfed them both.

A few moments later, the light died down to see the damage outside.

The ground was cracking, making openings through the planet and lava was bursting out of the ground in different places.

The dark was darkening.

It was almost as if the planet was dying right now.

Only was person could be behind this damage, Frieza.

"What the heck happened?" Gohan said checking if Piccolo was alright while Ash was looking around.

"I don't know but it's probably because of Frieza, he was most likely losing the fight and decided to pull a stunt to win and the planet is paying the price for it." Ash said knowing that the tyrant wouldn't accept losing resorted to doing this instead.

"Well we have to get my dad, he won't survive if anything happens to the planet." Gohan said as he was about to run out the door only for Ash to grab his arm.

"Hold on, you can't go back out there, you'll only be getting into more trouble." Ash said tightening his grip as Gohan tried to get his arm loose.

"I can't just stand by and let this happen, I need to warn dad." Gohan said trying to get out the door.

The pain was fighting Frieza earlier is making it hard on Ash.

"Look if Frieza did do something that made the planet act like this then most likely, Goku is the first person to notice alright." Ash stated as Gohan stopped struggling.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Gohan said as Ash let go of his arm.

"Think about it for a moment Gohan, did Goku tell you to bring Piccolo to ship?" Ash asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah he wanted me to bring Piccolo to the ship so he could deal with Frieza now that he was a Super Saiyan and he wanted us to go back to Earth." Gohan said as Ash nodded hearing this.

"Yeah so, if you actually went back there, Goku would probably get really mad at you and since he is a Super Saiyan right now, that wouldn't be a good thing now wouldn't it?" Ash asked as Gohan nodded sadly at this.

"Yeah I guess he would." Gohan said as the planet started shaking and Ash looked out the door and saw the ground breaking apart near the ship.

The ground near one of the legs of the ship cracked open making the ship tilt to the side making the boys lose balance.

When it stopped, the boys looked around, this is just getting worse." Ash said feeling the damage getting worse and Namek doesn't have long before it's destruction.

"Not only that but do you feel that, Frieza energy is started to get stronger." Gohan said as Ash sensed the battle and he felt it as well.

Frieza was only getting stronger, was their no limit to this monster or what.

"This should be impossible, I just hope Goku can finally put an end to this monster or it will be the end of all of us." Ash said as he tried to understand where this monster was getting all of his power.

"Oh man, where is your dad with Bulma?" Gohan said as Ash sensed around and that was good since he felt Turles along with Bulma's energy with him nearby.

"Their almost here." Ash said and a minute later, Turles landed with an angry Bulma in tow.

"Either of you explain why this guy came to get me or the fact that planet seems braking apart now?" Bulma asked in a bad mood.

"Their's no time to explain, we been through a lot today Bulma." Gohan said as Bulma looked at him angrily.

"Well it was worse for me, I've been chase by monsters, blown around a few times and now the planet seems to be exploding around us, i just want to go home." Bulma said almost crying but that stopped when Ash punched the wall.

"Worse for you, we've been the damn fights since we got here, against Frieza, We were almost killed, my dad almost died, I almost died, Gohan almost died, Piccolo here almost died, Krillin is dead, Vegeta is dead and Goku is still fighting that bastard as well speak and you say it was worse for you, don't pull that bullshit Bulma, so do us all a favor and SHUT UP!" Ash shouted purely angry as his damage and fatigue caught up to him.

Bulma could only back up in fear as she saw his eyes flashed red for a moment and Gohan saw it too recognizing it from his attack on Frieza.

Turles could only wonder what it was but decided now was not the time for it.

Ash felt himself get more exhausted when he did that and felt his Vision start to get dark.

"Just get on the chair and get ready to get us out of here." Ash said pointing the control chair and looked outside to see the environment outside looking worse for wear.

It was starting to look like hell outside and he didn't like that.

"Are you okay Ash?" Gohan said worried about the boy since his energy was getting lower by the second while Bulma ran up to the sit and and sat down.

"I just need some rest, I need to take a nap." Ash said as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ash!" Gohan said seeing the stronger Saiyan boy pass out.

Turles picked him up and sat him on one of the chairs.

"All he needs is rest and he'll be fine." Turles said looking at his son and smirked seeing how proud he's made him.

_(Flashback #1)_

_A five years old Ash looked at his mother who was gardening._

_"Mom, why do I like Fighting so much, I fought some other boys today and I seemed to enjoy it a lot, why?" Ash asked to his mother who looked at him and smiled._

_"Because it's in your blood Ash, your father's side to be exact, let me ask, do you enjoy fighting?" Delia asked as Ash nodded._

_"Yeah I do, a lot actually." Ash said like it was nothing._

_"Does it make you happy?" Delia asked as Ash nodded again._

_"Yeah it does." Ash said feeling happy when it comes to fighting, his blood boils at a good fight._

_"Then you can enjoy fighting all you want, but remember, don't hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it okay." Delia said as Ash smiled brightly._

_"Okay then." Ash said smiling and so did his mom._

_(Flashback #1 ends)_

_(Flashback #2)_

_On day 12 of the journey to Namek, Gohan and Krillin came up to Ash wondering something.  
_

_"Hey Ash, can we ask you something." Gohan said as Ash looked at them slightly confused._

_"What is it?" Ash asked curiously._

_"Well we know your father is going to be on Namek, but what about your mother, is she still where you live?" Krillin asked before both him and Gohan noticed Ash's eyes grew sad at the question._

_"She's gone." Ash said sadly thinking about his mother._

_Gohan and Krillin frowned at the sensitive subject they brought up._

_"Oh man, we're sorry Ash, we didn't know." Gohan said as Ash shook his head and looked at them._

_"It's okay, my mom was a good person, she was a little but of a worrywart but it was understandable, I was getting into fights since I enjoyed fighting, she really cared about me and was a selfless person." Ash smiled remembering all the times he spend with his mother._

_"You're mom sounds a lot better then Gohan's mom, not so controlling." Krillin said as Gohan blushed knowing his mother goes overboard most of the time._

_Ash laughed hearing that._

_"I guess so, well I'm gonna caught some z's, talk to you guys again when I wake up." Ash said laying down on the floor._

_"Sure, me and Gohan are gonna do some image training to pass the time." Krillin said as Ash nodded and they walked away._

_Ash looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes and allowed the blissful peace of sleep befall him._

_(Flashback #2 ends)_

"sh, Ash, wake up." A familiar voice ranged out as Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw two familiar faces.

Gohan and Dende.

"Gohan, Dende, wait Dende, but how, I thought you were dead?" Ash said with his eyes opened fully.

"I'll explain in a moment but first, hold still." Dende said as he held out his hands and a wave of energy came out and went all over Ash as he started to feel better.

The injures he had were disappearing and Ash felt his fatigue disappearing too and his energy returning.

In a moment, Dende was done and Ash stood up healed and felt his Zenkai boost kick in and felt a lot stronger now.

"Aw yeah I'm back at full strength." Ash said fully healed and stronger then ever.

"I'm glad you're a lot better." Gohan said as Ash nodded and suddenly realized something.

The environment looked different and looked around.

Green grass and blue sky, forest.

"Wait this place, are we?" Ash said looking at Gohan with shocked eyes as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah Ash, we're back on Earth." Gohan said confirming it.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

**Well Goku had arrived to challenge Frieza.**

**Vegeta died and had tears in his eyes, shocking isn't.**

**Later Ash had woken and so did Turles.**

**They were shocked to learn that Goku had became the Legendary Super Saiyan.**

**Will Goku defeat the Tyrant?**

**Will Ash become a Super Saiyan next?**

**Had did they end up back on Earth?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well I guess that's all I have to say for today.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys next time. ;)**


	9. Victory and return home

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

They were on earth, how, how did they get here?

"I don't understand Gohan, how are we on Earth, Dende, how are you alive, what's going on here, I'm so confused right now?" Ash questioned with confusion as Gohan and Dende looked at each other.

"It's kinda confusing to us too, but all the beings that were killed by Frieza and his men were brought back to life by the Dragon balls, I'm not kidding." Gohan told as Ash's eyes widened at that.

How did the dragon balls do this, weren't they turned to stone on Namek.

"How's that possible, we all saw the Dragon balls get turned to stone." Ash said as he looked around and surprised to see that the namekians were alive.

The Grand Elder was alive as well.

"They were, but it was the Earth's Dragon balls that brought them all back to life." Piccolo said as he walked up.

Ash walked over to the group as Gohan and Dende followed him and Ash saw Bulma nearby.

"Ash you're awake, thank god." Bulma said in relief as she was hoping the boy would survive after his outburst on Namek.

"Yeah I am and I'm back at 100% again, thanks to the damage I was in, I feel even more power then power." Ash said feeling his power,

But he was still wondering about what was happening at the moment.

"Well good, back somethings are still happening even though you're back up and running, some good things and some bad things." Bulma said as Ash wondered what she was talking about.

"Like what exactly, explain please." Ash stated as Bulma nodded.

"Well since Piccolo is still alive, Mr Popo was able to use the Dragon balls to wish back every one killed by Frieza and his men on Namek, the grand Elder came back to life as well so the Dragon balls there, started to work again as well, using the wish there to transport everyone off of Namek, well except for two people." Bulma explained to Ash who narrowed his eyes.

"And those two would be?" Ash asked having a pretty good idea who the two were.

"Yeah Goku and Frieza." Bulma said as Ash nodded.

"After what happened to Krillin, I don't blame him, so anything else happen?" Ash asked as Bulma pointed to Ash's left and Ash looked.

He looked to see Vegeta alive and well leaning on a tree.

He also saw his dad near him looking at the sky.

Ash walked over to the prince getting his attention.

"Well didn't expect for you to come back to life oh might prince of the Saiyans." Ash said as Vegeta looked indifferent.

"Well that's where you're wrong brat, I'm back and that's that." Vegeta told as Ash smirked.

"Yeah yeah, just don't cause any trouble and we won't have no problem, or else I'm make you wish you'd stayed dead." Ash threatened as Vegeta scowled.

Ash looked over to his father who was still looking at the sky, not really caring about the conversation they were having.

Ash just walked back to Gohan, Piccolo and Dende.

"So this is everyone huh?" Ash asked as Dende looked around and wanted to say yes but something felt wrong.

One of the Namekians came running up.

"Elder, we couldn't find the last tribe, we don't know where they could be." The namekian said as the elder looked down.

"Strange, what has happened to them?" The elder said as Vegeta chuckled getting everyone's attention.

"Oh that's simple, the dragon brought everyone who was killed by Frieza and his men back to life, but one of those villages were taken out by me." Vegeta said with a smirk as everyone around grew angry.

Ash growled getting Vegeta's attention.

"I suggest you get off that high position Vegeta." Ash said as Vegeta looked at him.

"Or what brat?" Vegeta demanded as Ash got closer to him.

"Or I'll fucking hang you from it." Ash said as his eyes flashed red and his power spiked making all who could sense energy felt it.

Vegeta glared at the boy but said nothing about it and just leaned back on the tree.

After that, Ash just sat down and waited.

Bulma was using some leaf trick to see if Goku would be alright.

Gohan looked to the sky wondering when his father would get back.

Ash only meditated while he waited.

Ash went into his own little world again went deaf to the world around him.

He was thinking about the Super Saiyan transformation.

Goku achieved it by anger since Krillin''s death was the trigger.

So how is he suppose to do it?

He'll have to think about it since that dark energy he used against Frieza was trigger by anger as well.

But enough about that, he was maybe thinking of flying back home to planet Plant for a visit since he hasn't been there in two months.

With the Ship that doctor briefs was working on how a gravity chamber, he could use it to not only get stronger himself, but maybe his friends on his planet in case it was ever attack by inside or outside forces.

Yeah, sounded like a plan to Ash.

Maybe he can also get some weight gear like Piccolo had with his weight cape, it certainly would come in handy when making training tougher.

The tougher the Training, the stronger you will become, that's what Ash always believed in.

His best friends, Ritchie, Paul and Gary, he wonders what their doing right now on Planet Plant.

Well he'll find out when this is all over and done with.

Man he had so much to think of during all of this, he'll probably have more to think of after this.

Wait was somebody shaking him?

"Ash, can you hear me?" Dende asked as Ash was brought back and looked at the young Namekian.

"Dende what is it?" Ash asked wondering what he'd missed because he was sure about it.

When he gets lost in his thoughts, he doesn't realize how long he'll be out for.

"Bulma talked to King Kai, Goku has beaten Frieza." Dende told as Ash's eyes widened.

He actually did it.

Bulma walked up.

"Yeah he did but from what King Kai also told is that Goku couldn't get off Planet Namek in time, so he's gone as well." Bulma said looking sad hearing that her friend is most likely gone.

"No I won't believe it, Dad can't be dead." Gohan stated as he couldn't believe that his father was dead again.

"You'll have to accept it kid, now that Kakarot and Frieza are gone, that makes me the strongest begin in the universe now." Vegeta said with a little smugness in his voice.

"You'll have to be to excuse me if I say that statement is crap Vegeta, since my dad is stronger then you and I'm stronger then him, isn't that right?" Ash questioned with a raised eyebrow making Vegeta scowl.

"Quiet brat!" Vegeta yelled as Ash laughed at him and even Turles had to smirk.

"So what do we do, do we use the dragon balls to bring them back?" Ash asked to Bulma as they looked to the Grand Elder and noticed that his life was coming to an end again.

"We have to wait 4 months since that's a whole namekian year." Bulma told as Ash nodded.

Guru transferred the Dragon balls over to the elder from before began to disappear as the dragon balls fall from the sky in stone form.

"Farewell my children." Guru's last words as he disappeared and the namekians all cried and so did Ash and Gohan as well for seeing a person who helped so much die like that.

After allowing the Namekians a few minutes of calming themselves down, the elder talked to Bulma.

"Is their any place to shelter my people?" The elder asked as Bulma nodded.

"Yeah I do, you can all stay at my home at capsule corps." Bulma said as the namekians were glad to here that.

"I wonder how this is all going to go down." Ash said to himself as he noticed a big plane flying towards the whole group.

"Hey you are going too right?" Bulma asked to Vegeta who looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded what this strange women was going on about.

"Come on, you can stay over in Capsule corps, you are kinda cute." Bulma said with a wink.

"What cute, don't be ridiculous." Vegeta said with a eye twitch.

The plane landed and opened up as Master Roshi peeked out.

"Hey guys, are you guys okay...!" Roshi was interrupted when ChiChi came through and knocked him over.

She ran over to the group making some of them nervous.

"Gohan, Gohan, where is my son!?" ChiChi yelled as she looked at Ash.

All Ash did was point behind him with his finger to a tree.

ChiChi ran towards the tree and saw the armor Gohan was wearing.

"Gohan my baby boy, I'm so glad your alright!" ChiChi said happy to see that her son was alive and well as Gohan walked out of his hiding place and laughed nervously.

"Hi Mom." Gohan said nervously as his mother hugged him tightly.

Ash smiled, even ChiChi was overprotective, she was still a mother and a mother was not replaceable.

After everyone was set, everyone was flying towards their destination and in ten minutes they landed.

Ash got out and looked around.

He saw the big round building in front of him and saw that they were in a backyard of the place.

"Wow got to admit this is a big place." Ash said as he saw Vegeta and the others reaction to the place.

"Huh, wait that's!" Vegeta said looking shocked as Ash looked at where Vegeta was looking and saw the same ship Goku came in, but their was two of them.

"Aren't they a beauty, I'm doctor Briefs Bulma came to a month ago with a broken Saiyan ship and a ship that was already in work order and asked me to make two ships, one of them she said was for a Kid named Ash." Doctor Briefs told as Ash walked up to him.

"That would be me." Ash said making the doctor look at him surprised.

"Oh so you're Ash, well Ash go have a look inside and I'll be in there with you to show you how it works." Doctor briefs said as Ash nodded and ran inside.

The inside was the same as the ship they were in on Namek, he walked over to the controls at the front seat.

"So what do you think?" Doctor briefs asked as Ash looked at him and nodded.

"It's alright, did Bulma tell you want I wanted in this ship?" Ash asked as Dr Briefs rubbed his chin in thought.

"A gravity chamber, months supple of food, a bed and a cooling system, a bathroom and some extra clothes to wear, is that it?" Dr Briefs said as Ash gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah that's exactly it, thanks Dr Briefs, I can use this ship to visit my home in space." Ash said knowing he had plenty of time on his hands.

"I do hope you're not think of going with your clothes looking like that right?" Dr Briefs said as Ash looked at his destroyed clothes from when Frieza attacked him.

"Oh yeah, where are the clothes at exactly?" Ash asked as Dr Briefs motion for Ash to follow him.

They went down the stairs to another room where a dresser was.

Ash pulled out one and saw the different shirt, pants and tracksuits.

"We didn't know what you would wear exactly, so we added in a few tracksuits in case you wanted some." Dr Briefs said as Ash pulled out a tracksuit, which was black and had white stripes.

He got out of his wreaked clothes and put on the tracksuit in his size.

"It looks good, thank you Dr Briefs, you're a big help." Ash said as said man nodded.

"You're welcome Ash, come on, let's go back to the house, my wife is cooking cookies and making smoothies." Dr Briefs said as Ash's stomach growled and he nodded and followed back to the outside of the ship.

Now that Frieza was gone, he could relax and enjoy himself, but he also wanted to train and achieve the Super Saiyan transformation, his Saiyan blood boiled at the thought of becoming a Super Saiyan now that he knew it was possible thanks to Goku.

Ash saw the Namekians going into the building and followed.

He saw that Piccolo had his clothes repaired somehow and floating around mediating.

A blonde hair women came up to him and Dr Briefs with a plate of cookies.

"Oh hello honey, who is this little boy?" The blonde said as Dr Briefs looked at her.

"Hello dear, are those cookies I see?" Dr Brief asked as his wife nodded.

"Yes they are, enjoy them you two, I'm going to finish making the smoothies, enjoy." Ms Briefs said as she walked away and Ash ate a few cookies.

"Well, your wife is a nice person." Ash said as Dr Brief took a few cookies.

"Yes yes she is, well if you need me, I'll be getting back to making my inventions, I'll see you later." Dr Brief said walking away.

Ash continued eating the cookies as he walked around.

Eventually he walked backed out finishing off the rest of the cookies.

Seeing that their was nothing else to do, he decided to explore West city just to see if their was anything worth seeing.

But first, he needed zeni just in case he wanted to get a lunch break.

So where was Bulma at when he needed her.

He went inside of the Building again much to his annoyance knowing he just left said building a minute ago.

"Okay where is she?" Ash said to himself as he sensed out the building and found her.

She was with Dende.

He ran around the Namekians trying to get to her.

He found her and Dende with her trying to teach the young Namekians about poker.

"Hey Bulma, do you have any zeni on you do you?" Ash asked to the scientist who turned around to face him

"Um yeah, near my room, but why do you need some?" Bulma asked wondering what the young half saiyan could be thinking of doing.

"I want to go explore West City, the zeni is just in case I get hungry and want to head to a cafe." Ash told as Bulma nodded at the reasoning and walked to a door that lead to the building.

"Follow me." Bulma said as Ash did exactly that.

After walking through the building and seeing a couple of room with scientists on machines and cars and others inventions, Ash saw Bulma go into a room and a few moments later, with a bunch of paper bills in her hands.

"This is a 500,000 zeni, seeing that your a Saiyan and most likely have a big appetite, you should be able to get a lot to eat with this much zeni." Bulma said as Ash nodded and put the zeni into his pocket.

"Thanks Bulma, sorry about I outburst on Namek, I was just angry since you said you had it worse." Ash said as Bulma waved it off.

"It's okay, I know you were just tired from all the fighting and damage you've been through since you were fighting Frieza." Bulma said as Ash nodded and ran out the door and flew into the air.

Ash flew above the city looking around and such and decided to fly down to an alley before anyone saw him flying because he was sure people he would be freaked out from seeing an eight year old child coming from the air.

He decided to walked just to relax himself for a while.

He saw shops with clothes store and others places like gamestop and others.

Soon he stopped by a fast food's place and walked inside.

After going through a line of people, Ash order a ton of food, making the employees look at him like he was crazy, until he pulled out the zeni needed for how much the food cost.

After getting it, he sat down and started to eat making the people around look in on shock seeing how he was going through his food like it was nothing.

Within two minutes, Ash had eaten everything and threw his trash into the garbage.

Ash left the fast food place and came into the park and sat down on a bench.

"Well that was enjoyable at least, maybe I'll put off training for a while to enjoy myself a little longer." Ash said to himself while looking at the sky.

_(4 months later)_

It'd had been four whole months, since they were waiting for the Namekian Dragon balls to restore themselves to full power.

Ash had taken a month of going around earth for a while to learn more about it.

Strange to say that it was almost exactly like Planet Plant.

And now the time has come, everyone, Ash, Bulma, Piccolo, Dende, the Namekians, even Vegeta and Turles was around, still wearing their broken armor.

"Good, the time has finally come, now all we're are missing is Gohan and ChiChi." Ash said not seeing the two around.

"Yeah where are they, I doubt they of all people would miss this seeing as we're bringing back their Father and Husband back to life." Bulma stated as they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey wait for us." ChiChi said as they looked to see Gohan and ChiChi running towards them.

"Hey what took you so long?" Bulma asked as they got to the front.

"Sorry cram school ran a little longer today." Gohan said as Ash raised a brow at that.

"Cram school, y'know what, don't answer that, let's just get this started." Ash said making everyone else agree.

"Porunga, come out and grant our wishes!" Dende called out in the Namekian language as the balls glowed brightly and the sky turned dark.

In a moment, Porunga came out of the balls and into the sky, staring down towards the group.

"Speak to me your wishes and I will grant them!" Porunga stated as The elder Namekians walked up.

"You can use the wishes, we Namekians can wait little longer for our wish." The elder said as Bulma turned to him.

"Thank you, okay the first wish is to send Goku and Krillin to earth when we wish them back to life." Bulma stated as Dende nodded to the wish and said it to Porunga in their native language.

Porunga was silent trying to process the wish before speaking.

"The one known as Krillin has been sent to the check in station, but I could not found the one known as Goku!" Porunga said as everyone was confused by that.

"What why not?" Gohan yelled up to the dragon.

"Because he is alive, I can not send the soul of one who still walks the living!" Porunga responded to the group who was in awe at what he said.

"He's alive, Dad is alive." Gohan said in surprise hearing that his father was still alive and somehow survived Namek's explosion.

"But how is that Possible, he's shouldn't have survive knowing that their was any way out of the planet." Ash said knowing that with the way the planet was breaking apart, the ship they were on before they were teleported to Earth, should've feel into the bottom.

Ash would have to think about this later.

Before anyone else could say anything, the ground shook and everyone looked to see one of the ships going into space.

Ash could sense that Vegeta and Turles were in ship, most likely to find Goku and learn the secret to becoming a Super Saiyan.

"They'll be back, let's get back to what we were doing." Ash said making them nod.

"Well if that's the case, we can use the wish to bring Goku here." Bulma said as Gohan nodded.

"Alright Dende, you heard her, first Krillin and then Goku." Ash said as Dende looked at the dragon.

Dende told the dragon the wish to bring back Krillin and Porunga's eyes glowed red.

In a second, Krillin was right in front of everyone with wide eyes.

"Whoa, what happened?" Krillin asked confused.

The cheered knowing Krillin was back and alive.

"I have also repaired any damage to his begin, now state your last wish!" Porunga stated as Bulma nodded.

"Alright, Dende ask Porunga to bring Goku here." Bulma said as Dende nodded and turned to Porunga.

Dende told the dragon the wish and watched as his eyes glowed red as everyone stood excitedly.

"I cannot grant this wish, the one known as Goku refuses to return and says he will come back on his own!" Porunga told as the excitement died down.

"Huh but why wouldn't he came straight back?" Gohan asked wondering why his father wouldn't just come back.

"I TELL YOU WHY, HE'S SCARED THAT'S WHY, BECAUSE THE ONLY THING MORE POWERful THEN A SUPER SAIYAN, HIS WIFE!" Roshi shouted out for everyone to here.

"What!" ChiChi said as she stared at him with a glaring look while holding a sword.

"Ah, it was a joke, I swear!" Roshi said very afraid of ChiChi right now.

"Why wouldn't he come back?" Gohan asked again ignoring his mother's fury right now.

He suddenly felt Piccolo's hand on his shoulder and looked at the Namekian.

"Porunga said he'll come back on his own, so don't worry kid, he'll be back like he always does." Piccolo said as Gohan nodded with a small smile.

"Make a wish, i am waiting!" Porunga stated waiting for the next wish so he could leave.

"Alright then, since we would be bringing Goku here, we should be able to pick to bring back either Yamcha, Tien or Chiaotzu." Bulma said as she was thinking of who she could bring back.

"Hey can you hear me?" King Kai's voice said out of nowhere.

"King Kai, what do you want?" Ash asked as everyone heard the king of the other world.

"Well the boys have talked about it, and they've decided that Tien and Chiaotzu will stay here until next time to continue training while you wish back Yamcha." King Kai told as they now knew who to wish back.

"Alright, then it's decided then, Dende, tell the Dragon to wish back Yamcha." Bulma said to Dende nodded and told the Dragon the wish.

"Your wish shall be granted!" Porunga stated as his eyes glowed red.

Ash could've swore he heard a splash sound from nearby.

"Your wish has been granted, farewell!" Porunga stated as he glowed and disappeared and the dragon balls shattered across in seven different places and the sky returned to it's natural state.

"Hey what, oh man he's gone and we don't know where Yamcha is." Bulma said as they all heard coughing.

The turned to see a long haired man with a scar on his eye and cheek and wore a Gi like Krillin did before.

"Hey guys, it's good to be back huh?" Yamcha said as the others cheered knowing that one of the earth's fighters were back.

Ash was happy at the Reunion and made up his mind and walked to his ship and opened it with the code Dr Briefs had installed so that no one else could use it without his permission.

It opened up and was about to walk inside until he heard Gohan call out to him.

"Hey Ash, where are you going?" Gohan asked as the attention was all on Ash now and turned to them.

"I've decided I'm gonna heard back home for a while, while I wait for the Dragon balls to be restore, I wanna see what my friends have been up to since I last saw them 6 months ago." Ash told as Gohan nodded as Piccolo asked a different question.

"Are you going to be training while you're gone?" Piccolo questioned as Ash nodded.

"Yeah their's a gravity controller in here so I'll use that to get stronger while I'm gone, while I at it, can you materialize a few weight gear for me Piccolo, I could it to make it harder for me?" Ash asked as Piccolo nodded and pointed his finger at the ground and a few clothes like Goku's blue shirt and wristbands appeared and Ash jumped down and grabbed them and went back to the ship.

"Thank you, these will come in handy." Ash said as Piccolo nodded.

"Will you at least be back by the time we summon the dragon again?" Gohan asked as Ash put a thumbs up.

"Of course I will, well I will see you guys later, and keep training, knowing the luck of this world. something is bound to happy again." Ash said as the door slid down and Ash was out if view and he walked to the control seat and inputted the coordinates to Planet Plant and pressed the launch Button.

Everyone stood back as the ground shook and the ship lifted off the ground before blasting off into space.

"I sure do hope we see him again." Gohan said as he stared at the ship going out of seeing range.

Up in the ship, Ash put on the clothes and they indeed felt heavy.

"Oh man this is gonna be tough but I've at least 6 days before I make it home, well I better make it count before this is gonna be a long while." Ash said as he walked to the controls for the gravity controls.

Dr Briefs had explained to him how to work the machine and inputted the key points.

"Alright, since Planet Plant has the same gravity as Earth, which is about 1x normal gravity, I should begin training training at the same gravity Planet Vegeta had which all the Saiyan were use to, and that would be 10x gravity, let's do this." Ash said as he typed in '10x'

He heard the machine turned all for a moment, Ash blinked before feeling really heavy all of a sudden and had to hold himself up before he face faulted into the ground.

"Okay this will be tougher then I expected but no time like the present." Ash said taking some really heavy steps by moving around.

_(6 days later)_

Ash had felt the ship touch down on the ground and got up and put on a tracksuit.

It'd had taken him six days of training and he already felt so much stronger then before and he'd had only made it up to 50x gravity, he had even learn to use the electric kamehameha from when he used it against Frieza as he went into a rage.

But he was home now, it's been a while but he was finally home, he wondered how everyone was.

The down slid open as Ash walked out and looked around and saw a building with a fan moving slowly and remembered where he was.

"I'm at Mr Oak's house, I'll go see how he's doing and see if he knows where the others are." Ash said to himself as he walked towards the building and saw that it was opened and he opened quietly and went inside.

Ash walked around trying to find the man in question and sensed around and felt the man's energy above him and walked upstairs.

He opened the door to see old man Oak eating Pizza on his desk.

"Oh man this pizza is really good." Oak said as he ate another slice.

"Is that right, can I have a piece then?" Ash asked causing Oak to jump in surprise as he calmed down and looked who was at the door.

"Ash is that you, where have you been?" Oak asked surprised to see the boy after he disappeared and went into space six months ago.

"Yeah sorry about that, I had a lot to do out there and a lot has happened, some good things and some bad things, made a few new friends out there but nothing beats the old ones." Ash said walking up to the old man.

"Well it is good to see you, here have a slice." Oak said passing Ash a slice of cheese pizza.

"Alright, so where is Gary and the others, I kinda want to explain everything at once so I don't have to repeat myself?" Ash asked as Oak thought for a moment.

"They should be back in a few." Oak said finishing his slice.

"Alright I'll just wait then." Ash said walking towards the door and leaning on the wall next to it.

A few minutes later, a Boy with brown, another boy with brown and a boy with purple hair walked in the room.

"Hey gramps, we're back." The first boy said.

"Gary, Ritchie, Paul, glad you're back, I was jsut sharing my pizza with somebody." Oak said as the boys looked confused.

"Really, who's here?" Paul asked as Ash coughed getting their attention.

"That would be me." Ash said as the three turned and saw him with wide eyes.

"Ash!" Ritchie said surprised as said boy grinned.

"That's right, I'm back!" Ash said loving the looks on his friends faces.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

**So Frieza has been defeated by Goku and Namek exploded.**

**Now the Namekians will have to live on earth until the dragon balls are restore.**

**It has been done but only now, Goku is still alive and doesn't want to return right now.**

**After going through that, Ash decided to visit his home.**

**Will he train his friends to the level he is at?**

**Will be return to Earth to see the return of the other Z fighters?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well guys, that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	10. Finally realizing the Legend

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

The first thing Ritchie thing was run up and hugged his best friend and Ash hugged back as Paul and Gary walked up to them.

"Ash I can't believe your back, where were you all this time, you've been gone for 6 months now?" Gary questioned wondering where the half saiyan has been when he left out of nowhere.

"Well I went out to help some other earthlings on another planet, you guys heard of earth before?" Ash asked as Gary and Paul nodded.

"Yeah we've heard of it, their were really other earthlings there, I'm surprised, but why did you head there specifically." Paul questioned this time as he wanted a real answer from Ash this time.

"Well you guys know I'm half saiyan, right, well I had to head to earth to fight some other saiyans, full-blooded to be exact, it was a tough fight for a while, but me and the earthlings I teamed up with were able to win, I was knocked out during the fight but managed to wake up in time to help out an end to it." Ash told as they nodded.

"Long did that take exactly?" Ritchie asked as Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Well getting their and fighting took a month so yeah." Ash said as Paul narrowed his eyes.

"If that took a month, then what were you doing for the next 5 months?" Paul questioned wondering what took the half saiyan so long to come back.

"Well I had to head to Planet Namek with some of the earthlings to get some dragon balls." Ash said making them confused.

"What are dragon balls?" Gary asked as Oak was hearing the conversation and wondered that same question.

"They're magical wish granting orbs, you would think they're not real but I saw them happen twice already, now we head to Namek to get them but a man named Frieza was there as well with his forces to cause damage, but we were there to cause them problems." Ash stated as the others nodded.

"Frieza, he was that tyrant going around the universe taking over planets right?" Ritchie asked knowing he had heard of the man.

"Yeah he would've taken over this one too but my dad managed to convince him to leave this one alone." Ash told making Oak think of Turles.

The last time he'd seen him was when he left the planet 8 years ago.

Even though he was a planet pirate like the rest, he had taken a liking to Delia when he meet her, liking her attitude when she had shown him that she wasn't afraid of him, one thing led to another and the next thing he knew, Ash was here in the world now.

"Yeah he was, we had to get some of our power unlocked by a person by elder Guru, he unlocked something in me too but I won't go into that right now, either way, the other half saiyan from Earth Gohan, he and his friend and Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, fought some guys called the Ginyu Force and lost, I was more powerful then all of them and was about to take them on but Gohan's Dad, Goku came to the planet and wrecked them before I could." Ash told as the other listened intently.

"Well, you were blocked by an old man, was he stronger then you?" Gary asked as he wondered that much.

"At the time no he wasn't, I was sure about that, but he was still strong enough to take them down, after that one of them flew away and brought back the captain, I didn't see what happened because I chased after the prince who decided to leave the battle, I hid when thin got big, I watched as Ginyu somehow switched bodies with Goku but after a short fight, Goku got it back but had to heal on his own." Ash explained as Paul had another question.

"What happened next, did you fight with the prince?" Paul asked as he wondered when Ash got his shot in.

"Not yet, we had to use the dragon balls first, so when Vegeta was asleep, we took the dragon balls and summoned the dragon, we made the first two wishes and brought the Namekian of Earth back so Earth would get their their dragon balls back, then wished the Namekian to Namek to help with the fight, then Vegeta showed up feeling angry, then the creator of the dragon balls died and the balls turned to stone and then Frieza showed up looking more angry then Vegeta was." Ash explained again as he was getting tired of this.

"Wow so Frieza actually showed up, was he as scary as the stories tell?" Ritchie asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah he was." Ash stated remembering the fight with the tyrant.

"Did you fight him?" Ritchie asked as Ash shook his head and motioned them to follow.

"Not yet, Vegeta fought him first, then he transformed into a bigger form, when he did, he showed off by blowing up most of the place, then he stabbed Krillin, one of the earthlings, almost killing him and throwing him in the water, then Gohan lost his temper and attacked Frieza, surprisingly doing a good bit of damage, but then got attacked back, when that happened, I finally jumped in and attacked him." Ash said as they were outside now.

"Something tells me that wasn't the smartest thing to do." Gary said as Ash shook his head.

"Anyone would have that thought running through their head, but I was stronger and I was even having fun beating the tyrant down, but before I could enjoy it further, the Namekian we wished to Namek got in my way and tried to fight Frieza, I let him but was really angry about it, after watching and see the Namekian named Piccolo and Frieza fight, Piccolo was stronger, much stronger when he took his weights off, he dominated Frieza even more when he did but it wasn't enough when Frieza transformed again." Ash told as the others eyes widened hearing this.

"He had another transformation, how many did this tyrant have?" Paul asked with shocked as Ash shrugged.

"One more after this, he was making Piccolo look like a fool and was going to end him but Gohan got angry again and attacked, shocking us all again, but after shrugging off the attacks, Frieza went into his last transformation and Vegeta was preparing for it as he injured himself by telling Krillin to attack him and when he recovered, he did and got stronger but when he did, Frieza killed the child Namekian and I got angry about it." Ash told as the others were confused by that.

"What happened, what did you do about it?" Ritchie asked as Ash remembered the moment well.

"Well I went into a rage, I got some kind of dark aura around me and I managed to harm him, after that I unleashed an attack I learned by watching and used it while merging with another attack, I was tired afterwards and that was because Frieza was angry and I felt every hit he gave me and I sure felt it, after the last blast he threw at me, I feel unconscious for a while, once I woke up, I had seen things had gotten really bad when I was out." Ash told as he remembered everything when he came too.

"Anything happened that was important?" Gary asked trying to wrap his head around all this.

"Yeah I saw thew Legendary Super Saiyan for the first time." Ash said confusing his friends even more.

"Legendary..."Paul started.

"Super Saiyan!" Ritchie finished as Ash nodded.

"Yeah it's the legendary state of our people, I saw Goku in the transformed state, I knew from that moment, that Goku was stronger then me, I felt his power, even Frieza didn't stand a chance, I lost consciousness again later and later regained it only to find that I was on earth, the Namek dragon was brought back when the earth's dragon brought all the dead namekians back to life and they used the wished to bring everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth." Ash explained as he sat on the ground.

"If you were brought to Earth, then who won?" Ritchie asked wanting to know.

"It was Goku, we were told by someone and it was confirmed, once it was over with, we went to a place to rest for a while, the scientist there made a new ship for me to use as you can see for yourselves." Ash said as he pointed to the ship Dr Briefs made for him.

"Wow that's a big ship." Gary said walking over to the ship.

"Yeah, it has everything I needed for a trip but I didn't leave yet, I wanted to explore the place so we went around the world for a while but then afterwards, after 4 months of waiting, we summoned the dragon again, we made some wishes to bring some people back, we did but Goku was still alive but would come back on his own, after wishing back one of the earths warriors, I set out, a week later here I am." Ash explained as he finally explained everything that happened int he last six months.

"Wow you've been through a lot, wait did you ever find your dad, I mean you've talked about it to us before?" Ritchie asked as he wondered that.

"Yeah I did, had used an exact version of my ship and headed out with Vegeta, I don't know where they are but their most likely out there trying to found Goku to learn the secret of becoming a Super Saiyan." Ash said as that was the most likely thing to think in this moment.

"But what about you, since you're a Saiyan, doesn't that mean you'll be able to do it too?" Gary asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah I am, and I'm going to but I have to learn how to, but for now I'm just taking it easy." Ash said as he got up.

"Hey Ash, you mind if we took a look in the ship?" Ritchie asked as Ash nodded.

"Go right ahead, come on." Ash said opening the ship with the code and opened the door.

They all walked inside and saw that it was bigger then it looked.

"Wow." Gary and Ritchie said as Paul looked indifferent.

"Yeah it's pretty great in here, I've been in here for a week trying to come back to Planet Plant and to keep myself busy, I've been training in here for the past week to get stronger and to become a Super Saiyan." Ash told as they looked around.

"How could you train in here, do you have test dummies or something laying around.

"No nothing like that, I've been using the gravity controller to gain strength, it can go up to 100x normal gravity." Ash told as they looked wide eyed at that.

"No way, that's impossible!" Paul said shocked hearing that.

"Actually its not, you guys are fighters like I am and can sense energy like me, so behold." Ash said flaring his aura and powering up.

The others sensed his energy and was shocked at high it was, it was amazing, this was the result of gravity training.

"So what do you think?" Ash asked already knowing the answer to his own question.

"It amazing, you got this strong by training in higher gravity, you should be untouchable by now." Gary said as Ritchie looked down.

"I wish we were that strong." Ritchie said as Ash suddenly laughed.

"And that brings me to the second reason I cam home, I thought since I wasn't going to be on Planet Plant so often, I thought I should train you guys to the point where you'll be strong enough to protect it when I'm not here." Ash told as their eyes widened.

"What does that mean you're going to train us in this gravity room.?" Paul asked as he finally had a chance to get stronger and he wasn't going to waste it.

"Yeah I mean, you guys deserve a chance don't you, I have 4 more months until I have to go back to earth to see the dragon again so we have plenty of time to spare." Ash told as he felt as he had a good reason to do all this.

"So when do we start training?" Gary asked as he wanted to get started as soon as possible.

"We'll get started soon, I just have to visit someone important." Ash said as he walked out of the ship and flew into the air and flew fast to somewhere.

"I wonder when he's going?" Ritchie asked as Paul put an hand on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure we all know what happened 7 months ago Ritchie, his mom." Paul said as Ritchie realized what Paul was talking about.

"Oh yeah, that's a day I don't Ash will be forgetting very soon." Ritchie said as they all nodded.

With Ash, he was following towards a pink house.

"Been a while since I was here." Ash said as he walked passed the house and towards the big tree that was nearby.

The tree where his mother was buried at.

"Hi Mom, sorry I haven't been around for a while, I've been traveling, fighting, protecting, exploring, a lot of things I've been doing, I've even helped save the universe from the tyrant that nobody liked, I've been getting stronger and have even made a bunch of new friends on another planet, I hope your doing fine in the afterlife, I just want you to know I love you, and I will never forget you." Ash said with a few tears coming out of his eyes.

Ash walked away after saying his words and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"_Well I've said my piece, I wonder what I should do once I done training the others, Frieza is gone so he won;t be any trouble unlike his soldiers...wait that's it, I should fly to others planets and takeout the soldiers who are on the planets, that would be a step closer to making the universe a more peaceful place_." Ash thought as he suddenly had a new mission going through his mind.

Taking out Frieza's minions and making the universe a safer place.

Within a minute, Ash was back with his friends.

"Alright guys, are you ready to begin with the training, because I can assure you, it's gonna be tougher then anything you've ever gone through?" Ash questioned as they nodded.

"Yeah!" Ritchie and Gary said as Paul only nodded.

"Alright then, let's begin." Ash said as they all walked into the ship.

Ash walked towards the controller and looked at the others.

"Get ready guys, I've been training at 50x times normal gravity while coming back here and it's been really tough, I'll have to start you guys off right, 10x gravity it is, brace yourselves and try not to hit the floor hard, here we go." Ash said as he typed in the normal he wanted, 10 times, and everyone heard the machine beep a few times.

Suddenly, Ritchie, Gary and Paul felt themselves become a lot heavier and felt a type of force trying to pull them to the ground.

"Oh man, that's powerful, and it's not even the highest setting." Ritchie said with gritted teeth.

"This is gonna be a harder then we thought, It's almost impossible to stand up in this type of gravity." Gary said as he barely took a step and when he did, made a big thump with his foot made contact with the floor.

"Impressive, no wonder you're so strong now, you would have to be if you can still stand up in this with no problem." Paul said as he looked at Ash who was stiull standing without a problem at all.

"Yeah it was really tough at first but I got use to it really quickly, I am half Saiyan, the Saiyan's home planet, Vegeta, had a natural gravity of 10x so of course I would be use to it so fast, you guys can do it too, you just need to train really hard." Ash stated as Ritchie and Gary tired walking around but was having a tough time doing so.

"You say that but this is really hard, we're not Saiyans like you are so it's gonna be tougher for us then it was for you y'know." Ritchie said as Ash nodded.

"I know but remember, we're just getting started, we have enough time to get this all done, trust me." Ash said as he walked around.

_(3 months later)_

Ash was impressed, within 3 months, his friends had gotten used to up to 10 to 40 times gravity.

He would always spar with them to get them more use to the gravity and it was working really well and he was proud of his friends, he could tell they had gotten a lot stronger then before, he felt how strong they were, they were all as strong as Frieza was in his second form.

But he was running out of time, he only had a month left before he had to come to back to Earth to see the return of all the other warriors who fell against Nappa.

Also he had to go out and wipe out most of Frieza stations and his soldiers, that way, Frieza would have a more soldiers to do his dirty work, not that it mattered knowing he was died right now.

He honestly did what to see the others again, they were nice people and honestly deserved no harm, luckily they knew how to fight and would always protect their would, that was kinda why Ash was training his friends, so they would protect Planet Plant while he was away.

Speaking of which, he wanted to go now to get a lot done, so he decided to get the others.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you outside?" Ash asked as his friends were sparring but stopped when Ash spoke up.

"Um sure I guess." Gary said as he was walking normally in 40x gravity.

The gravity became normal when Ash turned off the machine and walked outside of the ship and Ash turned towards them.

"I hope you guys are happy with your new strength guys, because I have to go soon." Ash told as they looked confused at that.

"What do you mean go, I thought you said you didn't need to go back to Earth for another month from now." Ritchie said as they didn't want him to leave now.

"I know what I said but I'm not going to Earth now, it's the stations Frieza set up around the universe, the places that use to be peaceful planets until he got a hold of them, I'm going to go free them by taking out those soldiers watching over them." Ash said while clenching his fist in rage.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, I mean they're could be a lot of place you need to go." Gary said wondering how his friend was going to beat all of those soldiers on his own.

"I'll be fine, remember, all the soldiers are way weaker then Frieza in his first form, I was able to hurt Frieza in his strongest form, these soldier will actually be too easy to beat, If their are people still on their planets and I might be able to save them in the process." Ash told wanting to get this all over and done with.

"Alright you can go back try to come back soon so we can finish training." Paul said as he could feel out right now, training in normal gravity would be boring.

"Alright then, I guess I see you later then, oh and keep training while I'm gone." Ash said as he entered the ship once again and closed the door.

He walked over to the flight controls and plotted a course to a selected world out in space and hit the launch button and the ship shook the ground making all the other people in the town shake and looked at the ship going into the air and into space.

The computer told him he would reach the destination in 1 hour.

Ash had some time to kill, so he decided to mediate, see if he could control his mind better if he entered that dark state of power again.

And after that, time went pretty fast as Ash felt the ship finally land on the ground.

"Landing complete." The computer speaker told as Ash got up and walked to the door.

He felt a lot of small power levels behind the door and knew they didn't felt good at all.

The door finally opened to reveal that their was a lot of Frieza's soldiers out on the alert, they must've saw the landing of the ship and came to check it out, he also saw the sky was blue like on Earth and Plant.

"Who are you kid?" One soldier demanded.

"Why are you, you have a death wish or something?" Another soldier demanded thinking they could intimidate the kid.

Ash jumped out of the ship and looked at them with a grin on his face.

"I'm just a kid who gonna send all of you to your graves." Ash said as everyone with silent for a moment before they all started laughing.

"Hahaha, that's a real laugh kid, you're going to send us to our graves, I think your crazy kid." Another soldier said as Ash grinned further.

"I'm really not, checked those scouters of your if you think I'm lying!" Ash stated as he flared his aura and started powering up making all the scouters light up and making the soldiers stop laughing and look shocked seeing Ash's power level go up so high.

"What, what is going on, how is this kid so powerful!" The first soldier question seeing the power level go over 1 million.

"Look he has a tail, he's a Saiyan!" Another soldier said in fear seeing that Ash was a Saiyan.

"What!" The first soldier said in shock and looked to see it was true.

"Now you know, too bad it's the last thing you'll ever see, ha!" Ash said as he shot a huge ki blast and wiped out the soldiers quickly with them screams.

With a huge explosion, they were gone, with most likely getting the attention of every other soldier on the planet.

"Well that takes care of them, better go take out the rest of them." Ash said as he flew into the air and flew towards alien like building.

Ash felt a lot of evil power in those building and didn't want to waste time so he just fired a big ki blast destroying it and all the soldiers in it.

Ash did the same for a few other buildings and felt like he was getting the job done quickly.

He then felt a lot of Ki signatures heading his way and turned to where they were coming, and to the unsurprising Ash, they were more soldiers.

The soldiers finally started fighting back as they shot Ki blast at the boy but it didn't have any effect on the boy anyway.

Ash deflected some of them and dodged the rest. He used fast speed to get over to the soldiers surprising them and Ash punched each and everyone of them, basically knowing the life out of them as they fell towards the ground dead.

Ash saw the big building in this planet and flew towards and landed near the door and hide as he felt some ki signature heading towards the door and floated up and ambush the next person who comes out.

His patience was worth it when the doors opened and soldiers rushed out and Ash shot a ki blast wiping them out and surprising the soldiers that didn't die since they weren't at the spot in time, lucky them but not for much longer.

Ash saw them ready to shot but were shaking as well as he stepped forward and held his hand out.

That scared the soldiers into running but into the building but they didn't get far as Ash shot another ki blast taking them out.

Ash walked inside the building and took a look around, Ash still felt a lot of ki signatures around and he was sure that the explosion from a few moments ago caught the attention of all the other soldiers here in this building and he was going to find them and take them out but he also had questions for the soldiers that might live through this little assault.

He quickly climbed the stairs heading to the upper levels and kicked the door opened as he sees a bunch of soldiers around and they panicked seeing him.

"There he is, take him out now!" A soldier shouted as all the soldiers fired away making their marks and creating a large smoke screen blocking their vision.

"Did we get him?" A soldier questioned as they used their scouters but they didn't detect anything.

"Wait where he AGRRRR!" The soldier started only to get elbowed hard in the back by Ash.

The others soldiers saw and were about to attack only for Ash to send a lot of electricity towards them, shocking them all to death.

Once they were all down for the count, Ash looked around.

"Now if I was a control center, where would I been, probably at the top right." Ash said as he ran to the stairs again and ran up.

He made it to another floor and looked around and felt three more ki signature and headed to the door and lowered his energy so he could surprise them.

He got to the door and listened carefully.

"Where is he, we can't find him on the scouters anywhere." He heard one soldier say from before the door.

"Keep looking, he couldn't have just disappeared from radar, no one's that fast right." Another soldier said.

He's in this building but where?" A third voice said as Ash thought that was enough talking for now.

Ash kicked the door opened making the soldiers jump and before they could do anything, Ash punched the first two, basically killing them but punched the last one half as hard knocked him into a few screen.

Ash floated to the soldier and grabbed him by his armor.

"I have a few question's for you, I want answers now and I won't take no for an answer, understand?" Ash asked to the scare soldier who could only nod to the child.

"What do you want to know so badly?" The soldier asked scared as Ash thought for a moment.

"I want to know how many more planets their are with Frieza's soldiers and stations, how many more then this?" Ash asked as he wanted an answer and his eyes flashed red making the soldier more scared then before.

"Not too many more, in the last few months, somebody has been taking out the stationed planets out there, it was told before the transmission cut out that it was two strong warriors." The soldier answered as Ash thought for a moment.

"_These strong warriors he's talking about has to been Vegeta and Dad, their search for Goku must've taken them to those planets, at least them taking out those stations makes everything a lot easier_." Ash thought before asking another question.

"Next question, is their a force in the Frieza force stronger then the Ginyu Force?" Ash question's as the soldier shook his head.

"No we don't, the Ginyu Force is the most elite force we have, why?" The soldier said as Ash smirked.

"Well their not anymore because their all gone now and before you question it, I saw their dead bodies myself." Ash said as the soldier looked shocked and more scared then he did before.

"That's impossible." The soldier said shaking in fear.

"Oh it's very possible, like how Frieza is died too." Ash told as the soldier went pale as a sheet.

"Lord Frieza is died!" The soldier said in fear as Ash nodded.

"Yes he is, it was confirmed to me and some friends a few months ago, so don't go thinking I get in trouble for this, you guys caused too much trouble over the years because of that man and now it's time to pay, so last question, do any of the people who were on this planet before all of you, are still here somewhere?" Ash questioned wanting to know if the people who lived here first was still alive.

"Y-yes, they are, they're in a different building." The soldier answered as Ash narrowed his eyes at the soldier.

"Take me too them." Ash stated as the soldier nodded and led Ash out of the building.

Within two minutes, Ash and the soldier were at the right building.

Ash kicked the doors opened revealing people in cages.

They looked like humans except they had blue skin.

"Who are you?" A man asked.

"You're not one of those soldiers are you?" A little girl asked as Ash felt really bad for these people.

"No I'm not, I'm here to free your planet." Ash said as some of them were shocked.

"But you're just a young boy." A women asked as she wondered how a little boy was going to help them.

"I stronger then you think, I've already taken out most of the forces here." Ash said as he ripped the bars off the door easily.

The boy led everyone outside and looked around.

"Hmm seems quiet." Ash said as some of the people came outside.

"Is it safe?" A women asked but before she could go any further, a ki blast came out of nowhere and hit her down to the ground.

"Mommy!" A little girl yelled as she ran to her mother who wasn't moving as Ash looked in on shock.

He just saw a mother get shot down in front of her child and said child was crying.

"Hey you're not going anywhere, and you, kid, put your hands up." Another soldier stated as he had backup behind him.

Ash was shaking at this as his eyes flashed from their regular color to red and teal.

"No I won't, do you see what you just did?" Ash asked oddly calm.

"So what, their just worthless people." The soldier said as the others laughed while the people behind Ash began to shake in fear of the soldiers.

Ash clinched his fist tightly at this.

Soldiers continued to laugh until their scouters went off making them stop.

"Huh what's this power level!?" Another soldier asked as they looked at Ash to see his aura flaring up.

"You think this is funny, you think you have the right to take somebody's mother away from them because you feel like it, you don't have the right, you don't deserved to live for doing that, do you hear me, I'll make you all pay for this!" Ash said purely enraged at this moment as his eyes flashed teal and his hair flashing gold back and forth.

Ash thought of his mother when she died and now seeing this child lose their mother was the last straw.

"What's happening?" A man asked as the ground started shaking violently.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Ash shouted as his eyes turned teal and his hair turned gold and so did his aura, heck his tail turned gold too as everyone covered their eyes seeing a bright light.

When it died down, the people and soldiers were shocked to see Ash this way.

After months after seeing Goku do it.

Ash had finally become a Super Saiyan.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

**Well Ash had returned to Planet Plant and trained his friends like he thought he would.**

**Now he went to a planet to free it, and he's so close.**

**Taking out the soldiers are no problem for the young hero.**

**Now he had to save the people of that planet.**

**Only to watch as a mother is shot down before his eyes.**

**Going through the death of his mother in his head, Ash had finally had enough.**

**Ash had finally become a Super Saiyan.**

**But will it be enough to fight off all the soldiers and enemies to come?**

**Find out next time on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well guys, that's all I have to say for now.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	11. Life goes on

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story.**

* * *

The People were in awe and the soldiers were in fear as Ash's power grew with his hair turning golden and his eyes turning teal, and his hair sticking up. **(Think of a shorter version of sora's hair from beyblade metal fusion)**

The scouters on all of the solders facing were seeing the power level of Ash skyrocketing until they couldn't take it anymore and blew up on their faces.

"What the he is going on?" A soldier asked scared as Ash glared at them.

"You wanna know what's going on, I've become a Super Saiyan, and I'm going to make you all pay for what you just did, none of you idiots are leaving this place unharmed!" Ash shouted powering up bring on a lot of wind almost blowing the people away since they were so close.

"Hold on, we can talk this out!" Another soldier stated very scared right now.

"No more talking, just vanish!" Ash said before powering up his kamehameha and blowing all the soldiers into dust.

He turned back to the people.

"I'll be back, I'm going to take care of all these other soldiers left around the planet, you people stay out of site." Ash ordered and the people nodded making him fly away really quick.

"Um, what happened?" The mother who got shot said as the child had tears escape her eyes and hugged her.

"Mommy, you're alive!" The little girl cried as she cried into her mother's stomach while the other adults looked happy at this.

_(Few hours later)_

Ash had just destroyed the last soldier around the planet after going around it for hours and blowing them up.

"Well that's the last one, I'd better get back to the people, and most likely bury a mother today, this is going to be hard for the little kid." Ash said and started flying back to where the people of this planet were.

Eventually, he made it back to the people to find all of them waiting for him.

"You're back." A man said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah I am, I've taken care of all the soldiers like I said I would, you should all have your planet return to you like it shouldn't have ever be taken from you in the first place." Ash told as the people heard him and started to cheer hearing this.

"Thank you boy, I never thought we would ever be free from the monster who did this too us." A women said gratefully.

"It was no problem, but it's too bad everyone didn't make it through this, I'm sure I can help bury that mother's body." Ash said as they looked confused but then came to them.

"Oh it's not a problem, the mother is still alive." A old man said as Ash's eyes widened hearing this.

"What she is?" Ash asked in shock as the people opened up and showed the mother, having a lot of bandages on her body, but alive none the less.

"Yes I'm still alive, thank you putting a stop to what was going on." The mother said as Ash smiled and his hair, color and eyes returned to their normal way and his tail as well.

"You're welcome ma,am, don't worry about it, I'm doing this just to help people." Ash said as the daughter ran up to Ash and hugged his legs as Ash was slightly taller then the younger child.

"Thank you much mister." The daughter said as Ash smirked and rubbed the child's head.

"Don't worry about it." Ash said modestly and afterwards, Ash blew up the buildings and made sure their was no trace of anything the soldiers couldn't used to come around here.

After that, Ash decided it was time to go and the people were off to see him go.

"Do you really have to leave?" The old man asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah I have to go, I still have other things to do, other worlds to free and people to track down." Ash said as the old man nodded understanding, their planet wasn't the only world needed to be saved.

"Alright then, be careful out their boy and good luck to you." The old man said as Ash smiled.

"You two, I hope you people will be able to return to your regular lives before too long." Ash said as he walked into his ship and blasted off into the sky with the people watching it go.

"That boy has a bright ahead of him doesn't he?" A man asked to the old man who nodded.

"Yes, yes he does, I'm sure he's what this universe needs in terms of needing a savior." The old man said looking to the sky.

_(Scene change)_

In the ship, Ash had an hour before arriving back on Planet Plant, while the ship was flying back to it's destination, Ash was thinking about what happened on that planet and why it was a big deal.

He had become a Super Saiyan, like Goku had become on Namek, and now he has become one as well, he felt powerful when he was a Super Saiyan.

"Now how do I transform again, If I want to be stronger then Goku when we see him again then I have to know how to transform at will, knowing Goku, he's probably learned how to at will by now, so I better get started on how to." Ash said to himself as he tried powering up but it wasn't working.

After wondering what he was missing be he slapped himself in the face.

"Of course, it was anger, I got so angry because I thought that mother had died because it reminded me of my own mothers death, so maybe if I focus on that then maybe I'll transform like before." Ash said before thinking of that event in his head.

The thought of that mother dying, his mother dying, the child suffering from the lost of their mother, Ash grew enraged at the memory and shouted out in rage as his transformed again into a Super Saiyan and looked at his eyes.

"Man I feel really angry in this form, it's as if anger is what allows me to stay in it, I have to find a way to release some of this anger so it doesn't blind my judgment, and not over that, It feels really draining, I know I went on for hours but that was just all the rage I was feeling, fueling my energy, I guess I have to try and master this if I ever was to surprise the enemy next time." Ash said as he reverted back to normal before trying to transform again and again.

For almost an hour, Ash had gotten better at transforming and found much easier then before, but was feeling really tired.

"Okay, I've figure out how to transform at will now, all that means now I have to try and now waste any energy in the form or I've be in trouble, but just you wait Goku, soon I'll fight you and prove that I'm the true strongest Super Saiyan, and I can also beat Vegeta and my father as well since I'm sure they haven't figured out how to become Super Saiyans yet, but until then, I'll just relax and just in time too." Ash said as he walked to the control chair and saw that he was about to land on Planet Plant once again.

In a minute and a bumpy landing, he was on Planet Plant again and walked over to the door and opened to see his friends waiting for him.

"Ash, you're back, how did it go?" Ritchie asked as Ash walked out.

"Perfectly, and I've got something new out of it too." Ash said as they raised a eyebrow at that.

"Oh really, and what is it that's new?" Paul asked as Ash smirked and transformed into a Super Saiyan surprising them.

They sensed his energy and were quickly scared was now, they thought his power was high before 3 months ago, but now it was like his power had jumped ever farther ahead.

"What the heck is this?!" Gary asked in a hurry wondering what this is.

"You guys remember what I was saying about the Legendary Super Saiyan, well I have now become the legend." Ash said making their eyes widened hearing this.

"You mean t tell us that you are a Super Saiyan now?" Ritchie asked in pure shock from seeing Ash's new hair and color.

"Yes I am, I got it from feeling tons of rage, when I rescued the people of the planet I was on, I saw one of the soldiers shot at a mother, I thought she was dead, I had already lost my mother, so seeing that their was a chance that a child would suffer from that lost, I grew enraged and transformed and took them out afterwards, I went around the planet to take out the rest of the soldiers and it took a few hours at the most since I wanted to make sure they were all gone, once they were I flew back to the people of the planet to find out that the mother had survived, I was grateful for that since the child wouldn't have to suffer after all." Ash explained as the 3 listened with awe looks.

"Wow Ash, remind us to never tick you off." Gary said as Paul and Ritchie nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that." Ash said before he feel to one knee and reverted back to normal.

The 3 noticed his exhaustion and looked worried except for Paul.

"You okay Ash, you look a little tired?" Ritchie asked wondering if his Best friend was okay.

Ash smiled at his concern.

"Don't worry about it, I'm okay, turning Super Saiyan drains a lot of energy, and I was trying to transform back and forth on the space to the point where I can transform at will now but I am tired now." Ash said as he sat down on the ground trying to get rid of his exhaustion.

"You must be lucky to be a Saiyan then huh." Paul said as Ash chuckled.

"Yeah I am, but you realize after I get my energy back, we're going back to training right, I'm make sure you guys get stronger by the end of this month before I leave." Ash said as the others looked ready.

_(One month later)_

It was a month after Ash became a Super Saiyan and went back to trying to master it but it was more difficult then it actual was but Ash had gotten stronger from trying.

His friends had also gotten stronger, within the month, they had finally gotten to 100x gravity and was at least around his level when he attack Frieza in his final form.

Ash was proud that his friends had grown stronger but now was the time for him to return to Earth since he promised Gohan he would be there when they summon the dragon.

He also had some new clothes he got from asking a tailor.

He wore a short sleeved blue hoodie, black pants, and some new shoes and now wore black finger less gloves.

His friends were there to see him off.

"Alright Ash good luck out there." Ritchie said as walked stood in the ships entrance.

"We'll be sure to protect this planet while you're gone." Paul said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah and thanks for teaching the aura burst, it'd really come in handy when the time comes.' Gary said as he was grateful Ash taught them that ability so it'd be easier to fight bad guys with it.

"You guys take care of yourself because I'm not gonna be back for a long while." Ash said as he walked inside and he closed the door and walked to the control panel and launched back into space and towards Earth.

Oak walked to his grandson as he saw the space leaving.

"Well there he goes again." Oak said as Gary turned to his grandfather.

"Do you think he'll ever return?" Gary asked as they continue watching the ship leave until it was completely out of site.

"I'm not sure, but there is one thing I'm sure of, if he ever does return, I'll have no doubt that he'll be even more powerful then he already is." Oak said as they continued to look at the sky.

_(6 days later) _

The ship was finally landing and Ash saw the ship land near the capsule corps building.

He opened the door to see that everyone was gathering around since the Namekian dragon balls were in working order again.

"Hey guys, I'm back in town." Ash said as Gohan and the others looked at him.

"Ash you're back just like you said you would, and you feel a lot stronger then before." Gohan said as Ash walked off the ship and tried sensing around feeling the energy around and was a little disappointed that Gohan's energy didn't feel any different from last time.

"Yes I am and you don't feel any stronger then last time, you haven't been training have you?" Ash asked making the younger boy rub his head in embarrassment.

"No I haven't, I've been studying more then I've been training." Gohan said as Ash sighed hearing that.

"Gotta say Gohan, I'm a little disappointed in you, you need to stay in tip top shape, Goku is getting stronger out there, most likely Vegeta and my Father as well, you won't be able to defend anyone if you don't keep up, but we'll talk more about this later, for now let's bring back the rest of your friends." Ash told as Gohan nodded they walked back to the group.

Once they were ready, Dende summoned the dragon in front of them.

Once he was there, Bulma told Dende to bring back Tien and Chiaotzu to the living world.

Dende told the dragon what she wanted and first a little person like mime appeared.

Then a human man wearing green pants and also had a third eye on his forehead.

"We're back I can't believe it!" Chiaotzu said as he flew up and hugged Tien as everyone clapped seeing the reunion.

"I guess the time has come for us Namakians to go to our new world now." The elder Namekian said as Bulma nodded.

Dende walked over to Gohan and held his hands.

"Gohan thank you for all your help, I'm truly glad to have known you." Dende said as he started to shed tears.

"Me too Dende." Gohan said as he began to shed tears as well and Dende spoke something in Namekian and the dragon's eyes glowed and the Namekians started to vanish.

"Farewell." Dende said as he disappeared and a tear left behind fell tot he ground.

"Farewell my friend." Gohan said with his own tears.

Ash and Bulma grabbed both sides of his shoulders as they all looked to the sky.

_(One hour later)_

Ash was following Gohan back to his house as he wanted to see the type of environment he and Goku lived in to make them the way they were.

They were really far into the mountains of MT Pozau.

He saw so many different types of animals and dinosaurs as well which was a little crazy to Ash and maybe thought to himself that he should hunt one later today, to get it cooking and eat it, wondering what it tasted like.

Hey, he was half-Saiyan, he has a big stomach, you can't blame him.

Finally after a while of flying, Ash and Gohan landed in a wide field and Ash saw a house up ahead, most likely being Gohan's house.

They walked to it and Gohan opened it on the roundish side of the building.

"Mom, I'm home and I've brought company." Gohan said as they saw ChiChi cooking on the stove and she looked back.

"Oh Ash, what are you doing here?" ChiChi asked as Ash looked around the kitchen.

"I just came back from my planet since I promised Gohan I would be back just in time for the dragon to appear, now I'm just checking out what type of place Goku and Gohan were raised in." Ash explained as he wanted to know what life was around this place.

"Well that's nice, Gohan you should go and finish your homework, I'll tell you when dinner will be done." ChiChi said as Gohan nodded.

"Alright mom." Gohan said as he ran upstairs.

"You can stay for dinner if you want Ash." ChiChi as Ash nodded his head.

"Well alright then, I'm just going to go looking around the place outside, I do want to see what it's like out there." Ash said as he walked out the door and looked around just seeing some animals going by and couldn't help but smile seeing the calm environment.

This place made he feel at peace, is this why Goku and his family lived here, because of all this nice, quiet place, the way it makes you feel so at peace seeing a place so calm and for full of life.

"Maybe I should live here too, it would be good for living peacefully out here, and with not many people to bother you." Ash said as he continued to walk around the forest around him.

Soon he found himself around a open field and breathed in the fresh air.

"I've been in that ship back and forth, I guess it's time for a little relaxing time." Ash said as he laid on the the grass under him and looked at the blue sky with it slowly turning orange meaning this day was going to end very soon.

He suddenly heard very loud stomping and the ground was shaking making Ash annoyed.

"Alright who's making all that noise?" Ash asked as he got his answer when he stood up and saw a dinosaur standing above him and with drool going down it's month making Ash knew exactly what it wanted from him.

But Ash wasn't going to let him get what he wanted.

"Y'know you just ruined the peace that was happening right, and you're going to pay for it it." Ash said as the dinosaur roared and launched his teeth at Ash for a bite but Ash disappeared making the dinosaur bite the ground instead.

The dinosaur looked confused and looked around before feeling nothing but pain before falling over dead.

Ash floated above the now dead dinosaur and sighed.

"I guess I can cook this thing later." Ash said to himself as he sensed around and felt Piccolo nearby, most likely watching over Gohan seeing how the Namekian was a teacher to Gohan and had died for him once.

Ash flew high in the air and went in the direction of where the Namekian was and found nearby close to Gohan's house and saw the Namekian looking at Gohan who was inside and was doing his homework, probably not noticing Piccolo outside.

Ash floated down behind him but Piccolo didn't turn around.

"So why are you here?" Piccolo questioned not turning around.

"I just came here to see what the life was around here, kinda peaceful, I can see why Goku and Gohan live around here, I guess all this peace can make a person like Goku and Gohan want to protect it so badly.

"Yes, Goku and his son are both kind hearted to a fault, I'm pretty sure none of them would change." Piccolo said before turning around and walking back into the forest most likely to meditate in peace.

"K see you later." Ash said as he heard ChiChi nearby.

"Ash where are you, dinner is ready!" ChiChi called out to the boy who's stomach growled.

"Alright I'm coming." Ash said running around the house and going to the door where he smelled all the good food.

"Do you mind getting Gohan to come here?" ChiChi asked as Ash nodded since the house didn't look big enough to get long in.

And he was right as he just turned a corner and knocked on a door.

"Who is it?" Gohan asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me Ash, your mom said the food is ready." Ash said as he heard Gohan get up and moved away from the door when it opened up.

"Alright then, let's go." Gohan said as they walked back to the kitchen, where they saw a bunch of food set up on the table.

Rice, meat and a bunch of others foods that seemed really good to eat.

"Alright dig in." ChiChi said as the boys sit down in the chairs and did just that.

They were eating really fast which didn't surprise ChiChi at all knowing that Goku was the same way.

"So Ash, how was getting back to your planet?" Gohan asked as Ash swallowed some meat.

"It was all right, I met up with my friends ans even trained them in the gravity chamber on my ship so they'll be able to protect our home when I'm not around." Ash told as Gohan looked surprised at that.

"Wow really, how strong are they then?" Gohan asked wondering how strong his friends were compared to him.

"Well since they've trained up to 100x gravity, their as strong as I was when I attacked Frieza in that dark state of mine." Ash told like it was no big deal to him but Gohan was slack jawed from hearing this.

"Really, their that strong already, wow that training must've been intense wasn't it." Gohan said as Ash nodded.

"Yes it was, it felt good knowing the planet I was born and raised on would be safe even thought I'm not there anymore but I'll have to get stronger to protect this world too, since somebody's not taking it seriously." Ash said giving Gohan the evil eye making the boy look away nervously and eating his food.

"Yeah I guess." Gohan said nervously as they continued to eat the food not wanting it to go to waste.

After dinner, Ash walked out of the door feeling very full after eating a lot.

"Well that was great, your cooking is awesome miss ChiChi." Ash thanked as ChiChi waved it off.

"Your welcome Ash but don't call me miss, it makes me feels old." ChiChi said as Ash nodded.

"So where are you going to go, it's almost dark out here?" Gohan asked seeing the sky starting to become dark out and wondered where the boy would go to sleep.

"I'm going to capsule corps, Bulma said if I needed to stay I could go there if I needed to." Ash said as he started flying up into the air.

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you later then." Gohan said as Ash nodded and flew off.

"Bye!" Ash said from far away but was sure they heard him.

Ash was flying, thinking while the sun was going dark.

"I can't help but to wonder, where are Vegeta and my father, they must be looking for Goku, they would've came back already if they found him, so I can only assume they are still looking for him, wherever he is right now training, I guess we'll found out when the time comes." Ash said to himself as he saw capsule corps nearby and landed in front of the building.

Once he did, he walked through the sliding doors and looked around and saw people working but didn't care, he couldn't sense Bulma's energy since they're most likely many people working in the same place, so he'll have to find her the old fashion way and that's by looking for her.

He saw some stairs and ran up them and started looking around some rooms trying to find Bulma if she was anywhere nearby.

All he kept seeing what scientists are building and they were cars and jets.

He kept checking one by one until he saw somebody he knew.

"Dr Briefs." Ash said seeing the man who build his ship drinking some beef on the side.

"Hmm, Ash is that you, how are you doing?" Dr Briefs asks wondering how the boys been since he last saw him 4 months ago before he left out to space.

"Just fine, how you seen Bulma, she said I could come here if I needed a place to stay?" Ash asked wondering of the scientist knew where his daughter was.

"Why yes, she's just down the hall, their's a living area there, you can't miss it." Dr Briefs said as Ash thanked him and went down the hall until he saw the living area and saw Bulma there reading a book.

"Hey Bulma." Ash said getting her attention and she turned to see him.

"Oh hey Ash, good to see you, so you're here to stay for now huh?" Bulma said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, spending all that time in a space ship is not good for 6 days doesn't nothing good for a person's happiness, mostly if it means being bored to death." Ash said knowing wanting to sleep in his ship anytime soon.

"I guess I can understand that, we were in a space ship for a month going to Namek, so I can say you're not wrong when you say that." Bulma said as Ash yawned.

"Yeah I guess, so where can I sleep?" Ash asked wondering if he was getting a bed or would he have to sleep on the couch for the night.

"I think you'll have to sleep on the couch for tonight since I didn't think you would be here soon." Bulma said as Ash walked to the couch and sat on it and Ash felt it was really soft.

"It's better then nothing, thanks for this Bulma, I own you for this." Ash said as he started to lay down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it, just try to get some sleep." Bulma said as Ash closed his eyes.

Bulma walked out the door and turned the lights out.

_(4 months later)_

It's been fours months since the Namekians left the planet to their own, meaning it's been a whole year since the battle with Frieza, which means Ash as now 9 years old and he was enjoying life on Earth.

He'd had met Tien and Chiaotzu personally and even trained with them a few times just for the seek of getting stronger and learning their way of training.

He had even learned the Solar Flare from Tien and felt like it would come in handy someday.

He was also making Tien and Chiaotzu stronger from having spars with them.

They were glad that another Saiyan as pure hearted as Goku and Gohan were among them, and willing to help them protect the planet from forces unknown.

He had even gotten Krillin at least twice as strong then he was on Namek.

He wanted to make sure that not only he, Goku and Gohan, and Piccolo were the only strong people on this planet to protect it.

The more people to protect it, the better.

Vegeta and his father still haven't returned to the planet so that was a little concerning for him.

He had even meet Yamcha, who he had turned out was Bulma's boyfriend at one point but they were broken up but Ash didn't bother to ask why.

At this moment, Ash was at the MT Poazu, as it was a bright day today as he was sitting on a rock.

He was waiting for Gohan, who was underwater right now searching for some fish for the family to eat.

And luck would have it, 2 huge Fish came flying out of the pond and landed near him.

"Well that's good form." Ash said as he suddenly sensed a familiar energy signature behind him as Gohan came up to the surface.

"Hey, Gohan, Ash, what's up?" Krillin said as they looked at him to see that he was wearing a white suit and a white hat.

"Oh hey Krillin, what's with the suit." Gohan said getting out of the water.

"Well I'm just doing some things that involve a certain lady." Krillin said as Ash was confused before he felt another energy signature that was a average small human and saw a women get out of a car on top of the hill.

For a moment, Ash had thought it was Bulma but threw that thought away when he felt that it wasn't and thought this women only looked like Bulma.

"Krillin, who are these cute little boys?" The blue hair women asked as Krillin looked at them.

"Maron, these are Ash and Gohan, Gohan is the son of my best friend and Ash is a new friend that helped us a lot." Krillin told as Ash and Gohan introduced themselves to Maron.

After a few bit of moments of asking Krillin how he meet this women, Krillin changed up the subjeck.

"So are you two coming to Kame house later, we're celebrating the turtles 1,000 birthday there?" Krillin asked as Ash was a little shocked that an animal lived that long.

"I have to ask my mom but I'm sure I can get her to agree." Gohan said as Ash just responded that he'd be there.

"Alright, I'm gonna swing over to Korin's tower and how Maron meet the guys over there, we'll see you at Kame House." Krillin walking back to the car with Maron.

"I'll be seeing you two boys later." Maron said as he got in the car.

"Ash are you really going to the party, I thought you would rather train?" Gohan said as Ash rolled his eyes.

Sure he was a Saiyan and would rather train but he was still human as well and he was sure his mother would want him to enjoy his life a little more then just training, he was just 9 years old after all.

"I know but I have to enjoy life as well Gohan, can't spend everyday training, that's why I'm here with you right." Ash told to the 6 year old.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go tell my mom about this." Gohan said grabbing the fish and flying with them.

"Alright then, good luck." Ash said flying up into the air and heading for capsule corps.

He hoped that later would be just fine in the end, enough for him to relax.

He hoped.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zneotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well Ash now know how to turn Super Saiyan as will.**

**He's saved a planet from Frieza's wrath.**

**He's a hero to those people.**

**But now he has to defend the Earth while Goku is gone since nobody else seems to be up to the job.**

**Can he do it?**

**Can he protect the Earth from threats that are most likely coming?**

**You'll have to find out next time on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Also, if you guys want me to make the Z-fighters stronger in this fanfic for the incoming androids, just leave it in the reviews.**

**Well guess that's all that's needed to be said.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I'll see you guys later. ;)**


	12. The peace comes to an end

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. Also if you have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot, then enjoy since I won't be able to get it for a while and that hurts my soul since some of my friends have it. and even so the characters are going to be stronger then their canon selves.**

* * *

It was still quiet early in the day when Ash arrived back to capsule corps, and flew to the top of the building and sat down and meditated.

Tien told him that he should do Image training more often since he seemed to enjoy training more and more each day and Ash decided to do so and even had the perfect opponent in mind.

He was no longer on the capsule corps building, instead he was in the glass field and when he opened his eyes, he found a image of Vegeta in front waiting for him in his armor before it was destroyed by Frieza.

"Alright let's get this started." Ash said as he charged at the fake Vegeta and landed a hit and Vegeta kicked him back.

Ash flew into the air and Vegeta followed him and they started exchanging blows in the air with Ash gaining the advantage.

Ash fired a few ki blasts and Vegeta did the same, and Ash loosen up on his wanting to give the fake a chance as the ki blast overcame his and started raining down on him as he guarded.

Their was a smokescreen around and Vegeta looked around for his prey only for Ash to appear in front of him and punch him in the face sending him back.

Ash held his hand up and it was covered in electricity and pointed it at Vegeta who had regained his balance.

Ash let out a lot of electricity and shocked Vegeta and the fake couldn't move his body.

Ash charged at fast speed and kicked him away and chased him.

Knocking him around every time he was thrown away to different places, Ash would always appear and send him towards another.

After sending him into the air, Ash appeared above him and double axed hand him towards the ground where he landed hard.

Ash landed and looked to see that the electricity had worn off and Vegeta had gotten up and looked angry.

Vegeta flew up into the air high and far and stopped and started charging up his Galick Gun.

Ash saw this and cupped his hands and started charging up a Kamehameha and started adding electricity into it.

Vegeta fired his attack and so did Ash and they two attacks collided into a power struggle.

Vegeta looked like he was putting a lot of effort into it but Ash didn't looked trouble by this.

"Sorry but not sorry, I have to end this, ha!" Ash said as he put more energy into the blast and the blast completely engulf Vegeta and their was a bright light.

Ash opened his eyes to see that he was back on the capsule corps building.

He stood up and stretched his arms and back.

"Well, that was a good session, but having gone through makes me wonder, where is Vegeta and my Father, they still can't be looking for Goku right, there's so many places in the universe Goku could be training at, well I have a feeling they'll be back soon, well I'll go into the city to see what I find." Ash said as he flew down towards the city.

_(Scene change)_

_(Song: DBZ budokai tenkaichi 2: Dark Half-Melv Remix)_

In the deep reaches of space, was a giant planet that seemed to have no life on it, except for two people.

"HAAAAAA!" Vegeta screamed out as he flared his power and let out an explosion as Turles watched from the sky.

"Kakarot, where are you, you've shown me that it can be down, I will be a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled out to the sky.

"I'm sure I'll become one as well, I just want to show the universe that Frieza's no longer in charge around here." Turles said as he continued watching Vegeta burst through his troubles.

Suddenly he and Vegeta sensed a familiar power on a approaching rock.

"Vegeta did you sense that!?" Turles shouted as they knew this feeling.

"Yes I did, can it be, Kakarot!" Vegeta said as the rock was suddenly engulfed by a yellow field of power, then exploded.

"Whoa!" Turles said as he toughen through the wave of power being thrown around.

"It has to be him, come on!" Vegeta said as he flared his power and Turles did the same and they both flew towards the familiar energy signature.

Dodging the rocks being sent their way as they got closer to the planet.

As they got close, they saw a glowing figure out on the surface of the planet.

"I knew it, I knew it was him!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Well I'll be, never imagined he'd be here of all places." Turles said as they got closer...only for a giant rock to head right for them.

"What the!" Vegeta said as he fired a Ki wave at the rock and blew it up in flash of light.

"Well that was unexpected." Turles said as they continued flying down.

Suddenly the glowing figure disappeared as if he was never there as the two landed and looked around.

"He's gone, damn that Kakarot." Turles said as they didn't sense the man's energy anymore.

"He is, but look, I understand now, that Kakarot, he showed us that the key was right in front of us and we were too blind to see it." Vegeta said as he laughed seeing the huge crater.

"I guess you're right, we'll have to send a thank you card the next time we see him." Turles said as he and Vegeta flared their aura's and flew into the sky.

"This is it, it's time I regain my spot of Saiyan race, and become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said as he felt his pride returning to him.

"Oh yes, this will be great, time to show the universe why the Saiyan's are the greatest race of warriors to have ever lived!" Turles stated as Vegeta nodded and laughed.

_(Song: DBZ budokai tenkaichi 2: Dark Half-Melv Remix end)_

_(Scene change)_

Back on Earth, Ash was walking through the park just looking around the place.

"Earth is always going to be a good place to live, but it's also going to be a place where many bad guys will want to attack it." Ash said to himself as he walked backwards seeing the the sun through the shades of the trees and the birds flying around.

Suddenly he bumped into somebody knocking them down to the ground.

"Ow." A female voice said as turned around to see a girl his age with violet colored hair, a long sleeved shirt and pants on the ground since he had accidentally knocked her down.

"Oh man I'm sorry, here let me help you back up." Ash said as he held out his hand and the girl had purple eyes and she saw the hand and smiled as she grabbed it and help pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, but you really should watch where you're going." The girl said as Ash rubbed the back of his hand.

"Yeah sorry, I was just looking around and was walking backwards and didn't see you." Ash said as he was embarrassed that he had knocked someone down unintentionally.

"It's okay but be more aware of your surroundings." The girl said as Ash nodded.

"Well still I'm sorry, my name is Ash, what's your?" Ash asked holding out his hand.

"Anabel, nice to meet you Ash." Anabel said as she shook his hand.

"Yeah you too, so what are you doing here in the park?" Ash said as he was just wondering.

"Just enjoying the scenery, I can always understand the feelings of the animals around here." Anabel said as Ash became a little confused by that.

"What do you mean you can understand them, you speak their language?" Ash asked confused as she giggled.

"No silly, I can sense what their feeling and can translate that into thought, I can do the same for people." Anabel explained as Ash nodded still a little confused.

"Okay if you say so." Ash said still confused as Anabel looked at him with a sly look.

"I can sense you're still confused by this." Anabel said as Ash turned around to hide his blushing face, knowing that he had been caught.

"Well excuse me for not understanding this, you're the first person I've met with this ability." Ash said as Anabel sensed something about the boy in front of her.

"Well you don't worry about it, but why don't you tell me more about yourself." Anabel said as Ash looked at her.

"I guess I can but you're gonna be surprised when you here about my life." Ash said as Anabel sensed that he was telling the truth about that.

"It can't be too bad." Anabel said as Ash sighed.

"Oh trust me, you won't be able to even scratch the surface of what I'm about to tell you." Ash said as he didn't want to freak out a new friend and Anabel can sense that thought from him.

"Oh I'm sure it can't be that bad." Anabel said as Ash raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh really, how about this then." Ash said as he unwrapped his tail from his waist and showed it off making Anabel look at it in surprise.

"Whoa is that a tail?" Anabel asked surprised at seeing the boy with a tail.

"Yes it is, you want to hear the story, then we might as well take a seat." Ash said pointing to a bench nearby them and they walked over to it.

"Alright, but don't leave out any details please, I want a full understanding of this story." Anabel said as she didn't want any details left out.

They sat down on the bench.

"Alright to explain first, I'm not human." Ash said blunting making the girl look at him bewildered.

"Really, but you look human." Anabel retorted as Ash chuckled knowing he had that coming.

"Well, not fully human, half human, I'm half human and half Saiyan." Ash said as she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Mind explaining what a Saiyan is because I don't get it?" Anabel asked as Ash nodded.

He explained how the Saiyans were before he was born, how they were bloodthirsty and battle obsessed and were taking over planets because of a man named Frieza, and how the saiyans caused trouble for the Earth more then a year ago, how aliens had invaded and blew up East City, he told her after they've had put an end to the fighting here on Earth, they went to another planet called Namek, and how they had to search for the dragon balls on that planet and how Frieza was there searching as well and they had to fight him, he mentioned how they fought and he almost died in the process, and how they were sent back to Earth and with how Frieza was defeated and him returning home after a while of being on Earth.

Once he was finished, Ash looked at Anabel who was trying to process everything she's heard from him.

"Well this is a lot to take in, it's a hard thing to believe but with the way I'm able to sense out a person's feeling I can tell you're telling the whole truth, you've been through a lot of crazy things haven't you?" Anabel asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it's a Saiyan's way of life to go through crazy things huh, I'm focused on getting stronger so that the Earth will be protected when it needs to be protected since it doesn't have a lot of protectors." Ash said as Anabel smiled, knowing that even though Ash was part of a battle obsessed warrior race, he still had a good heart and was willing to protect others.

"You mention a prince in your story, who is this prince exactly?" Anabel asked as Ash sighed knowing he was going to get into this.

"Yes the prince goes by Vegeta, he's the prince of the entire Saiyan race, but for right now, he's only a prince to like 4 people, he's very arrogant and likes to look down on anyone weaker then him, I'm stronger then him since I beat him once and can easily do it again if he does anything to make me angry." Ash told as he doesn't want to kill Vegeta but if he does anything to harm others or endanger the Earth then he would introduce the prince to the ground...hard.

"Where is this prince anyway?" Anabel asked as Ash shrugged.

"He and my father are in space right now looking for another Saiyan by the name of Goku, trying to found him to learn a secret of the Saiyan race." Ash told as he honestly didn't know where Vegeta and Turles was at this point, the universe very large place, Goku could be anywhere.

"Well I'm sure you can handle it if things go bad." Anabel said as she stood up from the bench and Ash did the same.

"Yeah I can, with how strong I am, I can handle anything right now, but anyway I wonder what I should do now, I have to go celebrate a friends party later so I still have a lot of time on my hands." Ash said as he was explaining the saiyans and his adventures to Anabel for like 3 hours and had to be at the party in a few hours.

"Well you can spend the rest of your time with me if you have anything else planned." Anabel suggested as Ash thought it for a while.

It wouldn't be so bad hanging out with a new friend that he made, his mom would certainly be happy that he's enjoying life, guess he shouldn't waste a chance like this.

"Alright I guess, we can hang out." Ash said as Anabel smiled.

"Alright come on." Anabel said as she started walking and Ash followed as he wrapped his tail around his waist so people wouldn't find it weird.

So for the rest of the time, Ash and Anabel went to different places around the city, like a cafe, where Ash ate a lot surprising Anabel, a sports center where Ash wrecked half of the sports equipment making him have to use the zeni Bulma gave him to pay for the damage, a martial arts dojo, where Ash had flipped all the students onto their backs and a pet shot where all the animals enjoyed being around Ash and Anabel feeling their kind natures.

Once they were done doing everything they had done, Ash looked at the sky to see that it was getting dark, and that meant it was almost time to go to the party.

"Well it's almost dark, I have to get going to that party I was talking about." Ash said as Anabel nodded.

"I guess you do, thank you for spending the day with me, it's kinda lonely when you don things things by yourself." Anabel said as Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess it is, maybe we'll do it again sometime." Ash said as Anabel nodded again.

"Yeah, the park we met at, I live around there, so I'll be around if you want to hang out again." Anabel told as Ash nodded.

"Alright I'll be seeing you then." Ash said as he held out has hand and Anabel shook it.

"Okay, you be careful." Anabel said as they let go.

"Alright, see you later." Ash said flying into the flying and flying off not surprising Anabel since Ash told her he could fly.

Anabel looked at her hand and blushed.

"_What's this I'm feeling, I hope it's nothing bad, because I feel great being around Ash_." Anabel thought as she shook her head and walked back to her house.

_(Scene change)_

It had taken Ash 5 minutes of lying but he had finally made it to Kame House and landed.

He walked tot he door and opened it.

"Hey guys I'm here." Ash said seeing the gang around the table with a birthday that had WAY too many candles on it.

"Oh hey Ash, you made it." Gohan said as he was among the group.

"What took you so long?" Krillin said as he and Maron were among the group as well as Ash joined them and sat down.

"Well I was hanging out with a new friend I made today." Ash said getting their attention.

"Really, well that's great news, no such thing as too many friends." Oolong the pig said.

"Yeah, she's a really nice person." Ash said making Bulma and ChiChi the most surprised.

"She, you mean you're new friend is a girl?" ChiChi asked making the boy nod.

"Yeah her name is Anabel, we spent the day together, we went to a cafe, a sports center, a martial arts dojo and a pet shop, hanging out with her wasn't such a bad thing." Ash said as he drank some soda.

"So you went on a date with this girl as soon as you met her." Bulma asked as Ash choked for a moment and patted his chest as the liquid went down the wrong pipe.

"What are you talking about, we hung out, it was not a date." Ash reassured as they looked suspicious.

"Are you sure about that boy?" Master Roshi asked as Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure, we are here to celebrate a friends party right, let's stop focusing on me and back to Turles since he's the VIP here." Ash said looking at the turtle.

"Thank you Ash, come on everyone, it's a party, let's not bring his mood down, let's enjoy this." Turtle said as they nodded.

"Happy Birthday Turtle!" They all said as Turtle cried tears of joy.

"Thank you everyone, and bringing this great looking cake." Turtle said as the candles were lit and it looked like it was ready to burn the place down since their was 1,000 candles on it.

"This thing is a fire hazard you know." Roshi said as Ash agreed 100% with that.

"Better blow it out then quick before Roshi loses all his stuff." Ash said as the Turtle blew out the candles.

The Turtle did just that and everyone enjoyed the rest of the time.

Later, Krillin was sitting outside thinking about some stuff.

"Oh man, I don't think i can make her happy, what am I suppose to do?" Krillin asked himself.

"Do what you have to." Turtle said as he came outside and Krillin turned to him.

"If you want to make her happy like no other, then maybe you should find the Mermaids tear." Turtle said as Krillin blinked.

"Mermaids tear, what's that?" Krillin asked wondering what the heck it was.

"It's a very pretty artifact, some say it's to died for, if you really want to make her happy, then you should find it for her." Turtle suggested as Krillin thought about it before nodding.

"Yeah I will, thanks Turtle." Krillin said as the Turtle nodded.

Unknown to both of them, Ash was lying on top of the rooftop watching the stars.

_(3 months later)_

Ash dodged a few strikes from Piccolo and tried to counter with his own.

Ash thought that with Gohan in trouble unable to train thanks to ChiChi, that he needed a few sparring partners to help train with.

Ash swears that mother is not giving actual support to her son but it was not his place to say.

He was knocked out of those thoughts when Piccolo landed a punch to his face and Ash landed back as payback and continued trying to over power the other.

"Impressive, you really are as strong as they come Ash." Piccolo said as they broke the struggle.

"Yeah I am, at this rate I'm going, Vegeta and my father will have no chance of beating me." Ash said as he pumped himself up.

Vegeta could barely do anything against him back on Namek and it was only because of his great ape form that he was able to do so much to him when they first fought here on Earth.

But now, with his new strength and Super Saiyan form, he would be able to put Vegeta in his place easily.

If Vegeta wants to, in his way, restore his pride, then he better learn how to transform into a Super Saiyan before challenging him.

Vegeta and Turles still haven't returned so he was wondering when they would.

But in the end, it really didn't matter to him, he just wanted a challenge for once, Garlic Jr and the spice boys who showed up out of the dead zone about 2 months ago weren't really all that challenging.

The black water mist was spreading around the world but Ash avoided it, got attacked by demonized friends, but he knocked him all out because he didn't want to deal with all that.

What really pissed him off was that Anabel was turned as well so Ash wanted a challenge with a side of revenge.

The Makyo Star, which was the home of Garlic Jr, was powering him up and his spice boys ten times stronger then before but since Ash knew that it wasn't a problem for him because he easily sent the spice boys to hell which made Garlic jr go into a stronger but slower state of power but Ash wasn't scared, if anything, he thought it would be a good challenge.

He had Garlic jr easily beaten but the guy opened a portal to the dead zone and it surprised Ash that he was being pulled in but Ash wasn't having any of that, so he transformed into a Super Saiyan, surprising Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo since they were at the lookout as well and blew the Makyo Star up like it was nothing.

Garlic jr's power was taken and was sent back to the dead zone for all of eternity.

After all was said and done, Ash meet Kami and Mr Popo, who used the sacred water to revert everyone back to their normal selves.

Ash had never been so happy to see his friend return to normal and explained to her about what happened.

Anabel was certainly surprised to say the least but was happy that Ash helped saved the world.

"Yes I can tell, I'm just glad I have a partner to fight with, if we want to prepare for any type of attacks, then we need to be ready." Piccolo said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for teaching me the clothes beam and Multi-form technique, they'll come in handy for training, at least I have some training dummy's to practice on." Ash said as he didn't need to buy clothes so often now.

He hated clothes shopping, Anabel had brought him to the mall and he'd swore he never go back after that, she had brought him there just after Krillin had broken up with Maron but Ash thought it was for the best, the girl felt off to Ash, though he had hoped Krillin would find love again, he honestly felt bad for the bald man.

"No problem, I want to know though, why are you training so hard though, I know it's in your blood to do so but I have a feeling it's for another reason?" Piccolo questioned as Ash rubbed his head.

"Well you know I'm a Super Saiyan right, when Goku comes back I'm going to challenge him to a fight to prove that the strongest Super Saiyan is me, in order to be the strongest, you have to beat the strongest guy around." Ash told like it was no big deal.

"Huh, really what's next after that?" Piccolo asked.

"Maybe I'll shatter Vegeta's pride after that, the man will never stop trying to prove he's the best and he's purely angry with more most of the time, if anything, losing to a kid my age will teach him to stop being so cocky all the time." Ash said as he knew Vegeta would cause trouble if he was left alone to do whatever he wants if no one was around to stop him so he's be the stop sign for that car wreck.

"Alright then, let's get back into things." Piccolo said getting ready.

"With pleasure." Ash said as the two charged at each other.

_(3 months later)_

Ash was sitting on a railing, and around him was Yamcha, Bulma, Paur, Oolong, and Anabel.

Ash had introduced Anabel to the group a while ago and had grown attached to the group quickly and the group was glad to have her.

The group was talking about something when suddenly Ash felt two familiar energy signatures come onto the planet.

Ash turned to the sky to see a very familiar ship falling down.

It crashed making a huge rumble.

"What was that?" Anabel asked as the suddenly crash startled her.

"Remember six months ago when you asked me about the prince and my father, well they're back." Ash said as Anabel looked surprised at that and the group made their way to the crashed ship.

Once they did, the door opened as Vegeta and Turles walked out for the group to see.

"Hey dad, prince douche bag." Ash said mockingly to Vegeta who didn't say anything about it but gave a small twitch at it.

"What are you doing back here?" Yamcha asked as he held a defensive stance.

"We didn't find that idiot Kakarot anywhere." Vegeta said as Yamcha looked confused.

"What so you didn't find him?" Yamcha questioned as Vegeta and Turles jumped off and landed on the ground.

"That's what I said didn't I." Vegeta said as Yamcha looked angry at that.

Bulma got between them.

"Come on now, let's not do this, you follow me." Bulma said as she poked Vegeta.

"What why?" Vegeta asked wondering what this women's problem is.

"Because you smell, you have to take a shower." Bulma said as she walked away and Vegeta followed.

Turles also followed mostly because he needed a change of clothes since his armor was pretty much shot.

The group followed trying to see where this leads to.

"So it was exactly like I thought dad, you guys were trying to find Goku the whole time right?" Ash said to his father once Ash and Anabel caught up.

"Yes we were, it wasn't until six months ago that we actually thought we found him." Turles told as Ash blinked at that.

"What do you mean you thought you found him." Ash stated.

"We thought we saw a glowing figure on a planet and tried to see if it was him, it certainly felt like his power but once we got close a huge part of the planet was thrown at us and Vegeta destroyed it, if it was Kakarot, then he had give us the secret to becoming a Super Saiyan, we hadn't seen it before because we were blinded by our own ambitions." Turles said as Ash's eyes widened at that.

"Wait does that mean you and Vegeta are able to transform into Super Saiyans now?" Ash asked as Turles shook his head.

"No not yet." That was all Turles said before he walked into the building.

A few minutes later, the group was back where they were and soon Krillin was there.

"So Vegeta and Turles is here, that's just great." Krillin said.

"Vegeta, I swear I don't know what that guys problem is." Yamcha said as Bulma walked out to them.

"He's a prince, he's soiled, getting everything he wanted." Bulma told as Yamcha turned to her.

"Oh you mean like you Bulma." Yamcha said as they heard Vegeta.

"Servant women, bring me a dying cloth, women do you hear me!" Vegeta shouted from the other room.

"Hey my name is Bulma, and I'm not your servant so you can drip dry you jerk!" Bulma shouted back.

"What is this!?" vegeta questioned from the other room.

"What is it?" Bulma asked wondering what was wrong now.

"What are these clothes, their pink!" Vegeta said as Bulma looked at the door.

"What's wrong with them, their the fashion around here." Bulma said back to the door.

"Men wearing pink, how bizarre." Vegeta said as Bulma winked to the group.

They laughed at this.

Vegeta walked out.

"This is ridiculous, I'm a warrior not a variety of flowers!" Vegeta said mad that he was wearing yellow pants and a pink collared shirt.

"Well guess it's my turn." Turles said walking towards the bathroom for a shower.

"Loosen up, if you want to know where Goku is then calm down, remember Goku will come to us, I've known Goku for a while so I know he'll come back." Bulma said as Vegeta's eyes widened at that.

Ash laughed before suddenly gasping and looking at the sky with a serious look.

"Hey what's wrong?" Anabel said noticing Ash looking to the sky.

Ash just keep looking towards the sky, feeling something.

He knew this feeling.

_(Scene change)_

At Goku's house, Gohan broke his pencil feeling a familiar power in space and gasped feeling scared knowing who this power belong too.

"It can't be...?" Gohan said scared.

_(Scene change)_

At Kame House, standing in the water, Krillin looked to the sky, feeling the power too, never forgetting the energy of the one who killed him.

"This is bad." Krillin said as Roshi sensed it as well.

_(Scene change)_

In the snow lands, Tien and Chiaotzu stopped walking and looked to the sky in shock.

"That energy, it's huge." Tien said feeling the power.

"Tien, this isn't good." Chiaotzu said feeling scared at this huge power.

_(Scene change)_

In the Ice lands, Piccolo broke apart a huge block of Ice with his power before looking towards the sky.

"Frieza, no way." Piccolo said recognizing the energy.

_(Scene change)_

Back at Capsule corps, Vegeta slammed a fist onto the table as Ash and Turles who was wearing grey pants and black collared shirt, watched.

"I can't believe it, that Idiot Kakarot failed, Frieza is still alive!" Vegeta said as he knew what he was sensing.

"How do you know, maybe it's someone else." Yamcha said feeling nervous about the power he's sensing.

"I know because I make it my business to know, so shut it!" Vegeta said as Bulma put the food down.

"Hey Vegeta, do you want Barbecue sauce on your kebab?" Bulma asked as Vegeta sighed.

"Yeah sure." Vegeta said grabbing his food before the fight begins.

"Hook me up with some of that as well." Turles said as Ash turned back to the sky.

"Are you going to be alright?" Anabel asked worried about the boy.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ash said as he continued to look at the sky and grinned.

Frieza was arriving soon and with his new Super Saiyan powers, he was going to get revenge for what happened on Namek.

Nobody can prevent him from doing that...right?

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well, Ash made a new friend this time around.**

**Had fun at a party.**

**Gain a new sparring partner and new techniques.**

**Now Vegeta and Turles have finally return to Earth after getting close to finding Goku in space.**

**But now danger is getting closer.**

**Frizea is still alive!**

**Will the Earth's forces be able to handle his return?**

**Are they strong enough at Ash helped trained them up?**

**Will Ash show Frieza the power of the Super Saiyan and get his revenge?**

**You'll have to find out next time on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	13. Another Super Saiyan

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. Also if you have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot, then enjoy since I won't be able to get it for a while and that hurts my soul since some of my friends have it. and even so the characters are going to be stronger then their canon selves.**

* * *

Ash flew towards the battleground of where Frieza was going to land.

In the back of him was Yamcha trying to keep up and in front of him was Vegeta and Turles trying to get their destination quick.

"_Oh man, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I go Super Saiyan and wreck Frieza from last time_." Ash thought as he saw Vegeta and Turles start to land and followed them.

"Alright he should be landing around here any moment now." Vegeta said as they all landed.

"Oh man I can't wait to show Frieza how much stronger I've become, the look on his faces is going to be priceless." Ash said as Vegeta looked at him.

"You think you can beat Frieza boy, the last time you fought you were taken down." Vegeta stated as Ash smirked at him.

"Maybe I was but at least I managed to cause him damage, unlike you who couldn't even hurt him." Ash said as Vegeta glared at him.

Turles sighed knowing this was always going to happen between his son and the prince.

"Enough already, we have to focus, also we have company." Turles said as they heard a noise in the distance and saw it was a jet coming towards them.

"Hey boys, we're here." Bulma yelled from the jet.

"It's Bulma!" Yamcha said in shock as the jet landed.

Bulma, Anabel and Puar got out of the jet.

"Yamcha!" Puar said as she flew over to him.

"What are you doing here, don't you realize what's going to happen here?" Yamcha asked wondering what was going through Bulma's head to come here.

"Yeah Frieza's going to come here and blow up the planet, but I want to see what he looks like first, I hear he's kinda cute." Bulma said as Ash gagged at the thought of somebody saying that about Frieza.

Anabel walked up to Ash.

"So you're going to fight this Frieza when he comes right?" Anabel asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah and this time I don't plan on losing since I have my secret weapon." Ash said as Anabel nodded knowing about Ash's Super Saiyan transformation.

"What is this so call secret weapon boy, answer me!" Vegeta said as Ash sent the prince a teasing smile.

"You'll have to find out when the battle begins prince." Ash said mockingly as Vegeta grew angry but vanished when they felt two energies arrive and landed near them.

It was Gohan and Krillin.

"Gohan, Krillin good to see you two ready for action." Ash said as they walked over to them.

"Good to see you too Ash." Gohan said as he wore the armor he got on Namek.

"Yeah man, it's great to see you and you've gotten taller." Krillin said as he noticed that Ash was at least an inch taller then he was before.

"Gohan, Krillin, this is great." Bulma said as Gohan and Krillin finally noticed her.

"Bulma you're here too, and who is this girl?" Gohan asked as they noticed Anabel.

"Hello I'm Anabel nice to meet you Gohan and Krillin." Anabel introduced herself as Krillin remembered Ash talking about her.

"Hey I remember, you're that friend Ash mentioned at the party." Krillin said as he remembered Ash talking about his new female friend.

"Has he now." Anabel said looking at Ash who only chuckled.

They all felt two more energy signatures get close and land and they saw that it was Tien and Chiaotzu.

And they were surprised to see Vegeta there.

"Vegeta, you have a lot of nerve showing your face around here." Tien said taking off the clothes he wore in the snow lands.

"Is that okay?" Vegeta asked in sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact, it isn't, how can you stomach him Yamcha." Tien asked to the scar face Z fighter.

"Loser." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"What!" Tien was getting ticked off with Vegeta attitude.

"Hey calm down, look Tien, we need the help right now, so come on." Yamcha said as Tien calmed down.

"This energy, it's Frieza isn't it?" Tien said as Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah It is." Yamcha nodded feeling the huge power.

"Stop talking, keep your power suppressed, at least the Namek knows how to keep his energy down." Vegeta said.

"The Namek." Yamcha said as he and Tien looked and gasped to see Piccolo standing on a platform.

"He's so scare that he was as quiet as a mouse." Vegeta said as Piccolo stood still.

"He's almost here." Turles said as all was quiet before...

"HE'S COMING!" Piccolo shouted as they all saw Frieza ship come into view and headed towards them.

They were all shocked when his ship pasted over their heads.

The ship headed over the cliff and landed far ahead.

They all shaken up except for Ash.

Bulma hugged Puar and Anabel hugged Ash making him blush a little bit from the close contact.

"Oh man this is bad." Krillin said as Vegeta clinched his fist.

"Lower your energy, with Frieza's scouters, they'll be able to find us in no time if we don't." Turles ordered as they did just that.

"Well we'll have to move up soon, if we don't Frieza will make the first move." Ash said as he started walking.

"Wait Ash don't you think we should think about this a bit more?" Gohan asked as he stopped and looked at the group and when he looked at Anabel's pleading eyes, he sighed.

"Alright then, who has a better plan then?" Ash asked wondering when he was going to be able to put Frieza in his place as he looked in the direction of Frieza's ship.

_(Scene change)_

Soldiers appeared from the ship as Frieza and another member of his species was with him in kings robe and similar to Frieza's second form as they floated down.

Frieza body had cybernetic parts around his body as he was sliced in half and blown apart when he fought Super Saiyan Goku but he survived and desired revenge.

He was saved by his Father King Cold who was right next to him.

"So this is Earth, I guess it's a good home for that monkey." Frieza said before he looked frightened as he saw images of a Super Saiyan Goku but calmed down when he saw that it wasn't real.

"I don't see why we can't just blow it up right now Frieza." King Cold said as Frieza chuckled.

"Why Father, you taught me the art of torture, that Super Saiyan made a fool of me, he humiliated me, he's the reason I have this cybernetic body, I will make him suffer and the best way to do that is go after and kill his pathetic friends and family, and when he returns, what he expected to be a nice reunion, he'll only find me instead, HE WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF FRIEZA!" Frieza told enraged.

"Well I say it'd be easier to blow the planet up, we still have to wait 3 hours for the Saiyan to arrive." King Cold said as Frieza nodded.

"Yes you're right, well let's get started, soldiers, search for the Saiyan's friends and when you do show no mercy." Frieza ordered as the men nooded.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said as they vanished, only to get sent back down into pieces as the other soldiers looked at their fellow soldiers dead and sliced bodies in shock.

In front of Frieza and King Cold was a tall teenager with lavender hair, who wore a black sleeveless shirt underneath a low cut jacket, blackish grey pants, shoes and had a sword attached to his back which he just put back in it's sheath.

Behind him floating was a shorter boy, who wore a jacket with a hood over his head hiding his hair, blue pants, and black shoes, but what was surprising about this younger boy was that he had a brown tail wrapped around his wrist.

"Well this is a surprise, what do you two earthlings want?" Frieza questioned not seeing the tail.

"You must be Frieza, I've waited a long time to meet you." The lavender haired boy said as Frieza spoke up but the younger boy stayed quiet.

"Oh really, and why have you?" Frieza wanted to know.

"Well I've come here to kill you." The lavender boy said as Frieza looked a little surprised before he started laughing.

"Oh boy that's a laugh, but I have no time for this, I have pressing matters to attend to, you there, take care of this, the rest of you get ready to depart." Frieza said to a green skinned soldier to take care of the two boys, and for the rest of the soldiers to get ready to find Goku's friends.

"I think you should reconsider, you're not leaving this place alive if you don't go right now." The lavender hair said as the soldiers stopped.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." A soldier said with red hair when he was pushed aside from the green skinned soldier.

"Lord Frieza said I will handle this." The green skinned soldier said before he used his scouter on the two.

He wasn't impressed by their power levels.

"They both only have power levels of 5, sorry kid but bluffing won't help you, don't worry, I'm make this quick." the green skinned soldier said as he launched a ki blast...only for it to get slapped aside to a cliff side.

The green skinned soldier looked surprised and launched 3 more blast only for the same result to happen.

The Lavender haired boy smirked before charging and punching the soldier onto the ship.

"I warned you, now get ready." the lavender boy said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

The soldiers charged and the lavender haired boy did the same and a few slashes later, he was behind them with his back turned to them.

He put the sword back into it's sheath slowly and when it was back in, the soldiers all fell down dead.

Except for one who's armor and scouter was cut to pieces.

He backed up only to get impaled from behind by Frieza.

He fell down dead from Frieza pulling out his arm.

"Well I'm impressed human, you're better then I expected." Frieza said to the boy.

"Yeah, well I did say I was going to kill you, and I take my promises seriously." The lavender hair boy said as Frieza chuckled.

"Yes, since you managed to take out my soldiers, I'll have to put you down myself, but I must do it quick since I have other people to meet." Frieza said wanting to get this over with before Goku arrived.

"Sorry but you're going to have to cancel your dinner plans, me and my friend here will be the ones to meet Goku today." The lavender hair boy said as Frieza looked up at the sound of this boy knowing Goku.

"What's a Goku?" King Cold asked wondering what that was.

"Please keep up father, it's the name of the Saiyan we're are waiting for." Frieza said.

"Oh right." King Cold said now knowing.

"I suppose you know that monkey?" Frieza said making the hooded boy twitch at that.

"I've heard about him, and know he's going to be landing around here in 3 hours." The lavender haired boy said as Frieza chuckled.

"Yes he is, and when he arrives, I will teach that Super Saiyan not to cross Frieza." Frieza said feeling mad wanting Goku to suffer at his hands.

The lavender haired boy smirked at this.

"Oh really, if it's a Super Saiyan you want, I can take his place." The lavender hair boy said shocking Frieza and King Cold.

But Frieza started laughing.

"Oh that's a good joke, I'll admit." frieza said as he laughed and so did King Cold.

The hooded boy shook his head in disbelief at the two and the lavender hair boy only smirked and pulled his head up.

Rocks began floating up and Frieza and his father noticed this and stopped laughing.

"No not again." Frieza said feeling very scared as he felt this feeling from Goku.

"HAAAAA!" The lavender hair boy yelled as the bodies were blown away from the force and the ground was shaking.

_(Scene change)_

But with the Z fighters, everyone felt the shaking from the battlefield and the energy being released.

"Whoa I haven't felt anything this intense since we were on Namek!" Bulma said feeling the ground shake and feel to her knees.

"That's my dad!" Gohan said sensing the energy and only knowing one person to have a power that high.

"Are you sure Gohan?" Krillin asked hoping it was Goku since they needed his help now.

"It has to be." Gohan said as Ash was not willingly to believe this yet.

"You sure, this energy, it's strong but it feels different, we won't know until we see it with our own eyes Gohan." Ash said as in front Vegeta and Turles thinking the same thing.

_(Scene change)_

The lavender haired boy's hair stood up as his aura began to flare up and Frieza looked scared at this development.

He really became scared when the boy's haired turned from lavender to golden and he backed up.

"So this is a Super Saiyan." King Cold said seeing the golden hair and the golden aura around the boy.

The Super Saiyan turned to the hooded boy.

"You might want to take cover pal, this is gonna get messy." The Super Saiyan said as the hooded nodded.

"Alright, be careful." The hooded finally said as he flew into the air and landed on a mountain to watch.

The Super Saiyan turned back to Frieza.

"Those eyes, their the same as his!" Frieza said remembering back to Namek and saw the Super Saiyan Goku glaring at him with his teal eyes, the same color as the teenager right in front of him.

Frieza then grew angry seeing that their really was another Super Saiyan around.

"What's wrong Frieza, you look like you've seen a ghost." The Super Saiyan said as Frieza grew madder.

"You damn Saiyan!" Frieza yelled launching a Ki wave towards the boy, engulfing him.

_(Scene change)_

An explosion rang out as the Z fighters could see from where they were.

"It's begun." Turles said as they all saw the explosion.

"Come on." Krillin said about to take to the skies before Vegeta grabbed his wrist.

"Are you seriously, the soldiers scouters will find you and blast you out of the sky, do what you will but don't you dare fly." Vegeta said tossing Krillin back to the ground.

"Krillin are you alright?" Gohan said as he went up to Krillin.

"Yeah I'm okay but man, I feel so useless, even if Goku gets here, their's no way we can win." Krillin said punching the ground.

The group looks tense.

"Oh come on guys, we still have Ash, Vegeta and Turles here right." Bulma said trying to cheer the group up.

"Shut up, every time you open your mouth, you prove how much of an idiot you really are." Vegeta said sicking of hearing Bulma talk.

"Okay that's it, I don't care how strong you are, but Bulma's no idiot, I mean she can be hard to on handle sometimes but hey!" Yamcha said as Bulma grabbed his ear to get him to stop talking.

"Hard to Handle, I'm about to slap you upside the head, take it back." Bulma stated as she was grateful Yamcha was standing up for her but was now mad when he said she was hard to handle.

"Okay I take it, i take it back!" Yamcha said feeling his ear beginning to hurt.

"Thank you." Bulma said as she let go of his ear.

Gohan laughed and so did the others, with the exception of Ash, Vegeta, Turles and Piccolo.

"This might be the last we'll have a good laugh between us." Krillin said as that killed it.

Ash was sick of waiting as he started running to the site.

"Ash." Anabel said as Vegeta and Turles soon started making their way and sod did the others Z fighters.

_(Scene change)_

A fire spread from the explosion as Frieza looked proud at what he did.

"Well I guess that takes care of that Super Saiyan." King Cold said as he saw the damage.

"Yes, I believe so, now just to take care of the oth...huh!" Frieza was scared to the see that the teenager was still standing in the flames looking completely unharmed from the blast.

"Pretty good, but you have to do a lot better then that, now let's see what you really have." The Super Saiyan said as Frieza looked mad.

"No one tells Frieza how to fight, NO ONE!" Frieza yelled as he created another ki wave and launched it at the boy.

The Super Saiyan blocked the attack with his hands and yelled as he stopped it making the energy wave separate into pieces and land in different places of the wasteland.

"This is your last chance, I want you to stop holding back and gave me everything you have." The Super Saiyan said not really impressed by what he was seeing.

Frieza was mad at that.

"Find then." Frieza siad as he went into the air and raised his finger and a orange energy ball was created and he raised it into the air making it become giant.

"No Frieza, the planet can't handle that." King Cold called out to his son.

"He said everything father, we'll look for Goku in space!" Frieza responded as he threw the ball towards the Super Saiyan as said teenager just smirked.

The ball landed on top of him as Frieza just laughed.

"Frieza quick to the ship!" King Cold yelled out as they had to leave the planet before it exploded.

Frieza landed on the ship and was about to enter only to hear something from his attack.

They turned to see the ball, not lowering like it was suppose to but it was rising to the sky.

The Super Saiyan had held the attack in air like it was nothing.

"But how!" Frieza said wondering who this teenager was.

The Super Saiyan climbed out of the hole the attack made as Frieza came to the ground and glared at the Super Saiyan.

"Hey, I think you dropped this." The Super Saiyan said as Frieza launched a small blast at the ball.

The ball started going crazy and suddenly exploded making a huge whirlwind come, nearly blowing the Z fighters away.

The light show dided down as their was an even bigger hole where the Super Saiyan was but he was gone.

Frieza chuckled seeing this and his father came down next to him.

"Well I guess that takes care of him, he wasn't anything special after all." King Cold said as in the distance on one of the tall cliffs, was the Super Saiyan looking down to the two tyrants.

"Yes, he was a good warm for the real Super Saiyan, now let's just take care of the other boy and we can get this done." Frieza said as the Super Saiyan made some movements with his hands before keeping it towards a diamond way and pointed it at Frieza.

"Hey Frieza!" The Super Saiyan yelled as that got Frieza's and King Cold's attention as they turned to the cliff and saw him.

The Super Saiyan launched a Ki Blast towards the two and they jumped into the air to avoid it and the attack exploded on the ground.

"Damn, how did he...!" Frieza was stopped as he looked up to see the Super Saiyan above him with his sword drawn.

Frieza was wide eyed seeing the teen above him.

"HAAAA!" The Super Saiyan yelled as he brought his sword down at Frieza and it hit Frieza.

Frieza was speechless, in his vision, the Super Saiyan in front of him was fine one moment and in the next, his body was in two as Frieza's body was split in two was the slice.

King Cold saw and felt fear knowing his son was sliced in two.

The Z fighters arrived on the scene.

"Look up there!" Gohan said as they looked up to see the fight.

The Super Saiyan used his sword for a few more times and sliced Frieza into pieces and then blew him into dust.

The Z fighters looked shocked seeing Frieza being destroyed.

The boy put his sword back into sheath and looked at King Cold who looked pissed at the Super Saiyan.

"He just beat Frieza, easily!" Vegeta said in shock seeing the tyrant that once tortured and killed killed so easily in a fight.

"Just who is this guy?" Turles asked wondering who this person was.

"What I can't see anything, you guys, well I'm just glad that Goku made it back in time, yep he's always there to fight when you need him." Bulma said thinking the person up there who destroyed Frieza was Goku.

"Whoever it is up it's not Goku, but he is a Super Saiyan." Yamcha said as Vegeta growled hearing this and flared his aura and flying up quickly.

Turles and Piccolo did the same and followed.

"Come on." Krillin said as Gohan, Tien and Chiaotzu followed.

"Come on I'll carry you." Ash said to Anabel who nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ash wrapped his arms around her wrist and flew after the others as Yamcha had to carry Bulma.

While he was flying, Ash saw another person watching from a cliff.

The Super Saiyan and King Cold land on a rock formation.

"Impressive Super Saiyan, your power is indeed great, but now I'm seem to be missing a heir to my empire, how would you like to take his place, any place, any planet, it can all be yours." King Cold offered to the young Super Saiyan.

"No thanks." The Super Saiyan responded making King Cold put up a strained smile.

"You've declined my offer, fine, but I must ask if I can see your weapon, it's very fascination, I ask that you let me see it, you don't mind do you?" King Cold said holding his hand up wanting to see the weapon.

The Super Saiyan smirked causing King Cold to frown.

The teenager grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly pulled it out and tossed it to King Cold who caught it.

He examined the sword.

"I was right, this sword was forged by a master, I believe that the only reason you were able to defeat Frieza is because you wielded this sword, sound right?" King Cold asked as the Super Saiyan was still smirking.

"I don't know, you think so." The Super Saiyan responded as King Cold gave the sword a test swing.

"Yes it makes sense now, without this sword, your nothing!" King Cold said before swinging the sword at the Super Saiyan who caught the weapon in his hand.

He flared his aura and began to push King Cold back.

"If that's what you thought then your wrong." The Super Saiyan said as he put his hand to King Cold's chest.

"No Wait!" King Cold yelled before the Super Saiyan blasted him through the chest and King Cold flew and hit a cliff before sliding down.

The Super Saiyan stared down King Cold who looked scared.

"No wait, I can just leave, please let me leave, I give you my word!" King Cold said before the Super Saiyan blasted him again ending his life.

The Super Saiyan sent a blast to the ship blowing it up, amazing the Z fighters.

"Wow he did it!" Krillin said as the Super Saiyan put his sword back into it's sheath.

And finally powered down from his Super Saiyan form making his hair go back to it's lavender color.

The hooded boy landed next to the lavender who gave him a thumbs up.

The two finally noticed the Z fighters and looked at them with a smile.

"Hey, we're going to go meet up with Goku, you guys can come along." The lavender hair boy called out making the group confused.

"Huh, my dad." Gohan said confused.

"He's going to be landing over there, so come on." The lavender hair boy said as he started flying and so did the hooded boy.

"Can we trust these guys." Yamcha asked wondering if following them is a good idea.

"I can, they just saved us from Frieza, so I'm sure that they can be trusted, and if they say Goku is coming then I believe them." Tien said knowing they could trust these two.

"I'll go too, just to prove that these two are fakes." Vegeta said as she started flying after the boys and soon did everyone else.

Ahead of the group the two boys looked at their watches.

"Are we close?" the hooded boy asked as the watch beeped.

"Yeah we are, down there." The lavender hair boy responded as they started flying down to land.

They landed, and soon everyone else did as well.

The lavender hair boy lifted his hand into his packet and pulled out a box and opened it revealing capsules inside.

He grabbed one, clicked the button and threw it to the ground making it pop smoke and turned into a mini fridge.

"Look out he's up to something." Yamcha said being caution as the lavender hair boy opened the fridge and grabbed a drink from inside and handed it to the hooded boy who gave a thanks.

"Goku isn't going to be arriving from another 3 hours, so why not grabbed a drink." The lavender haired boy said as they were silent.

"I could use a drink, how about you?" Ash asked to Anabel.

"Okay." Anabel said as they walked up.

"Me too." Gohan said running up.

"Wait up I could use one too." Bulma said as they all grabbed a drink.

"Whoa that tastes good." Ash said as Aanbel agreed.

"No kidding." Bulma said drinking from her.

"Krillin, you have to get one of these." Gohan said to his friend.

"Um, do you have any grape?" Krillin asked as he walked up and grabbed a can.

The hooded boy looked at them, specifically Ash and Anabel.

"Hey can I ask have we met before, you look familiar?" Bulma asked to the lavender hair boy who looked shocked before schooling his expression.

"Um no, I would've remember meeting you." The lavender hair boy said.

"Also where did you get that jacket from, do you work for our company?" Bulma asked seeing the capsule corps logo on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Well no I'm just a fan." The lavender hair boy said.

"Well give me your name and I can recommend you for a job." Bulma said as the boy shook his head.

"I can't tell you that." the lavender hair boy responded.

"Oh and why can't you, tell us boy, if not you why not your friend there." Vegeta said wanting some answers.

"I really can't tell you." The lavender hair boy said again.

"I can't say anything either, sorry." The hooded boy said as Vegeta started to get angry.

"Cool it prince, I'm not going to tell you again." Ash said with a glare making the prince growl and back off.

"So you two really can't tell us your names?" Ash asked making the two nod.

"Yeah sorry but we can, all I can tell you is that I'm 17 and my friend here is 12." The lavender hair boy told.

"What else is secret about these two?" Tien asked.

"Don't know, maybe he has a secret code name too." Yamcha said.

"Hey butt out guys, you're just mad that took out Frieza." Bulma said sending a wink at the boy who blushed in response.

"I gonna ask, you were a Super Saiyan when you defeated Frieza right?" Gohan asked making the boy smile.

"Yes I was." the lavender hair boy said answering the question.

"Now that is a lie, the only Saiyans left, are Me, Kakarot, his brat, Turles, and that smart mouth brat there, in total, there are only 5 Saiyans left in existence." Vegeta said denying that this kid could be a Saiyan.

"But he had the golden hair and aura, he has to be." Gohan said.

"I called him a liar." Vegeta said as the boy went silent.

Ash also noticed something about the other boy, mostly around his wrist.

"I think this guy here is a Saiyan too." Ash said making the others turn to the hooded boy making him nervous.

"Huh, he is, how can you be sure Ash?" Krillin asked making Ash point to the boy's wrist.

"He has a Saiyan tail around his wrist." Ash said making everyone's eyes wide and looked to see the tail and saw it twitch, confirming it.

"Oh no." the hooded boy muttered.

"See that's pure proof, see if your right now prince." Ash challenged as Vegeta growled and Turles looked in on interested that their was another surviving Saiyan.

"Spill it boy, if your a Saiyan then explain yourself!" Vegeta said in a rage as the hooded boy shook his head.

"I can't tell you." The hooded boy said as Vegeta began to walk up only to Ash to step into his path.

"Get out of the way brat." Vegeta growled as Ash glared.

"You can't tell em what to what to do prince since I have something that you don't." Ash said making the prince glare.

"And what do you have that I don't?" Vegeta questioned as Ash smirked.

"This!" Ash stated before flaring his aura and turning into a Super Saiyan right in front of Vegeta.

"What the!" Vegeta yelled as he was pushed back by the force of Ash's power and everyone was shocked seeing this.

"That's right prince, I'm a Super Saiyan but you're not." Ash said as Anabel and the others looked amazed at this.

Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin have seen Ash do this before but it would never get old.

Turles was amazed and shocked seeing that his son was able to turn into a Super Saiyan, it was unreal.

"But how?" Vegeta said feeling rage at seeing this brat be able to transform into a Super Saiyan.

"I've been able to transform into a Super Saiyan for a year and a month now, do you see how outclass you are now prince?" Ash asked powering down into his base state.

Vegeta shook with rage seeing that taking revenge on the brat was out of his grasp for now since he was a Super Saiyan.

The lavender hair boy and hooded were in shock seeing the boy transform and feeling that his power was a lot higher then theirs at the moment.

"Alright now that that's taken care of, let's just wait for Goku alright." Ash said as they nodded and he glared at Vegeta making him nod as well.

_(2 hours and 55 minutes later)_

Everyone had been waiting for 2 long hours for Goku just sitting down and talking while they were waiting.

The two strangers had sitting on rocks waiting too, as the lavender hair boy looked over to Vegeta who was watching them.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta questioned.

"Oh I just wanted to say that your shirt looks good." The lavender hair boy said making Vegeta snort at that.

"You would." Vegeta said making the teenager look back.

"Hey Krillin, don't you think that the older one looks like Vegeta?" Bulma asked to Krillin.

"Him, yeah I guess if he was had black hair and a sour attitude." Krillin said as Bulma looked in at thought.

"I guess that's true, though I wonder why the younger boy won't show his face." Bulma said as they looked at the younger boy who seemed to send looks at Ash and Anabel, and a few at Turles as well.

"Hey if you like this shirt so much you can have it." Vegeta said seeing the lavender hair boy look his way again.

"No thanks." The lavender hair boy said.

"Then quit looking at me." Vegeta said as the teen looked back.

They were still waiting after that and Krillin tipped over a empty can making them shook up.

"Sorry." Krillin said.

The lavender hair boy looked at his watch before standing up.

"Okay it's been three hours, Goku should be landing in a few moments." The lavender hair boy said as the hooded boy stood up.

The Z fighters suddenly looked up feeling something strong coming towards the planet.

"You feel that?" Chiaotzu asked looking to the sky.

"Yeah I do, man it's strong." Tien said sensing it as well.

"Well I'll be, they weren't lying." Ash said looking to the sky.

"Alright Dad!" Gohan yelled as they all something flying down to the ground.

It was a saiyan space pod, like Ash and the other saiyans used in the past.

It came crashing down making a huge crash.

"Come on." Gohan said running and flying towards the crashed ship and the others followed.

The two strangers did as well.

Everyone soon made their way to the crater and saw it beginning to open making everyone hold there breath.

The figure who came out was wearing strange clothing but had a familiar hair style and face.

"Haha, Dad!" Gohan said as the man came out making everyone see who it was plain as day.

"Huh, guys!" Goku said surprised seeing everyone here as they all cheered except for Vegeta, Turles and Piccolo.

Son Goku had finally returned.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well everyone had arrived at the battlefield to face Frieza.**

**Only for two strangers to appear in place.**

**Taking out Frieza's soldiers, the youth decides to take on Frieza.**

**What was most shocking that the youth had turned into a Super Saiyan!**

**In a flash, he destroys Frieza and King Cold with no problem.**

**And another surprise is that the hooded boy is a Saiyan!**

**And Goku has finally returned.**

**Where did these boys come from?**

**What do they want?**

**You'll have to find out next time on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some ****reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys and girls later. ;)**


	14. Warning from the Future?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people.**

* * *

Goku floated up in the air seeing his friends waiting for him while they cheered seeing him.

"Welcome back Goku, it's great to see you again." Bulma said happy to see her oldest friend again.

"I'm glad you're back dad." Gohan said glad to have his father back where he belonged.

"Well I'm glad to see you guys too but how did you all know I was gonna land here?" Goku asked confused since he didn't know the others would be here to welcome him back.

"It's these two, they knew where you were gonna land." Bulma said holding her hand towards to the two strangers waiting with them.

"Huh, who are you two?" Goku asked making the others look surprised.

"Wait you don't know who they are?" Bulma asked wondering how that was possible.

"No I'm never met them before." Goku said trying to get his head on straight on this subject.

"But that doesn't make any sense, maybe they were tracking your ship in outer space then." Bulma said trying that was the problem.

"Yeah maybe, hey where is Frieza anyway, I sensed that he beat me here, did you beat him Piccolo, or you Vegeta, Turles, maybe you Ash?" Goku asked wondering who took care of Frieza when he couldn't.

"It was this guy right here." Bulma said pointing to the lavender hair boy.

"He transformed into a Super Saiyan and took Frieza apart like it was nothing." Piccolo said making Goku looked shocked.

"No way a Super Saiyan, incredible, I didn't think their were any Saiyans left out there." Goku said as the turn of events.

"How many times do I have to say this, you, me, Turles, his brat and your's are the only Saiyans!" Vegeta said trying to get his point across.

"And we saw him turn Super Saiyan before Prince, and the younger has a Saiyan tail so that's more then enough proof, so do everyone a favor and shut up already!" Ash responded to the prince making him growl.

"Well if what Ash says is true then that's good enough for me." Goku said thinking it was a problem.

"Of course, only you can be calm about hearing something like this." Bulma said knowing Goku was always so calm despite hearing something this.

"Excuse me Goku but can we have a word with you?" The lavender hair boy asked to the older Saiyan warrior.

"Oh okay." Goku responded.

"Privately." The lavender hair boy said pointing to the side making the others look at him.

"Alright, hang on guys." Goku said.

"Hey what's going on, what's so important?" Yamcha said wanting to know what they were going to talk about.

"It won't be long guys I promise." Goku said as he, the lavender hair boy and the hooded flew to the side away from the group.

"Wonder what they have to say that's so important that only Goku has to hear." Ash stated as Anabel looked at him.

"I'm sure it's very important, they wouldn't have defeated Frieza and waited for Goku this long if it wasn't important." Anabel said as Ash shrugged, unable to deny that.

Flying down once they got a good distance from the others, the lavender hair boy and the hooded turned to Goku.

"First off it's good to meet you Goku and for allowing us to speak with you." the lavender hair boy said making Goku smile.

"Hey I should be thanking you two, you got rid of Frieza, you have my thanks for that." Goku said glad that since he wasn't there, somebody had to take care of the tyrant.

"Yeah, but you and Ash were suppose to be the one to take care of him but you weren't around." The lavender hair boy said making Goku cross his arms.

"Yeah, I was going to make my move to stop him but you two got to him before I could." Goku said making the two raise an eyebrow.

"Make your move, how would you do that out in space, their was no way you could make it in time." The lavender hair boy said before Goku grinned.

"Not exactly, I have a little trick that would've gotta me to Earth in a few seconds, I can it Instant Transmission." Goku said making the two gasp.

"You mean time travel?" the hooded boy asked making Goku shake his head.

"No, you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light, it's really handy, I learn it out in space from a planet called Yardrat." Goku told as making the lavender hair boy look down.

"Oh man, if I knew you could do that, then I have may have changed the course of history for no reason." The lavender hair boy said making the hooded looked worried like they've done something they shouldn't.

Goku looked confused by that.

"Hey wait, what do you mean?" Goku asked as the lavender hair boy looked at him.

"I'll explain later, but for now I have to ask, can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?" The lavender hair boy asked as Goku looked serious.

"Well at first I couldn't but now I have it done pretty well." Goku said as the hooded boy looked at him.

"Can you please show us?" The hooded boy asked as the lavender hair boy nodded.

"Please Goku, it's important." The lavender hair boy said as Goku nodded.

"Alright then, if it means so much to you." Goku said before concentrating.

In a moment, everyone looking towards them saw Goku's hair change into gold and had a golden aura around him.

"Whoa, Goku's hair just changed blonde guys, like Ash's did!" Bulma said in shock seeing Goku transform.

"He just became a Super Saiyan." Gohan said in shock at seeing his father becoming a Super Saiyan again as the others aside from Ash, Vegeta and Turles were shocked.

"How can he generate that much power?" Tien asked in shock seeing how much power Goku and comparing it to Ash.

Vegeta was watching in shock seeing this.

"So how's this?" Goku asked in his Super Saiyan form.

"Yep, that's a Super Saiyan alright, I look the same when I go Super Saiyan." The lavender hair boy said seeing the form.

"So what now?" Goku asked making the boy smile.

"Now we'll both be Super Saiyans." The lavender hair boy said before transforming into his Super Saiyan form.

The others were a little more shocked seeing them both as Super Saiyans now.

"What's that guy up to?" Tien asked seeing this happen.

"Impossible." Vegeta growled under his breath, no denying that the boy is a Super Saiyan now.

Goku stared at the boy in surprise seeing him in his Super Saiyan and saw how similar they were.

"We do look alike." Goku said in awe as the Super Saiyan frowned.

"Sorry Goku." The Super Saiyan said before pulling out his sword and charging at Goku.

Only to stop when the sword was inches away from his face making the Super Saiyan confused.

"Why didn't you try to dodge?" The Super Saiyan asked making Goku smile.

"I didn't sense any evil intentions, I knew you weren't going to attack me." Goku said making the Super Saiyan smile.

"Oh I see, okay but this time Goku I'm following through." The Super Saiyan said lifting his sword ready to swing again.

"Go right ahead." Goku said lifting up his hand and putting up a finger and making it get covered in a golden aura.

The Super Saiyan looked ready before charging forwards again and started attacking Goku who looked blocked the strikes with his finger.

When the last strike came, Goku blocked it making a whirlwind appear before it disappear.

The Super Saiyan backed off and threw his sword into the air and reverted back to his normal state.

"Amazing, I knew you good but you're even better then I heard, those same moves sliced Frieza to pieces." The lavender hair boy said as Goku reverted back to normal as well.

The lavender hair boy's sword came back down and the boy tilted his body to the side making the sword land back into it's sheath with style.

"Well that's because you weren't really giving it your all." Goku said making the lavender hair boy and the hooded boy look at each other and nodded to one another.

"Well tell you everything." the lavender hair boy said as the hooded boy pulled down his hood and revealing his somewhat calm yet wild hair as it was brown but darkened.

"Okay so what do you have to say." Goku asked.

"Well first off, my name is Trunks, and my friend here is Neo, Goku this is going to sound unbelievable but we've traveled here in a time machine from 20 years in the future." Trunks said making Goku gasp.

"From the future really, that's amazing." Goku said amazed that these two were from the future.

"Yeah, Vegeta was right when he said you, him, Gohan, Ash and Turles are the only Saiyans left, I got my from him, he's my father." Trunks said revealing that to Goku.

"What, no way, Vegeta is your father, well I guess that would explain why you look like him!" Goku said looking over towards the group and saw Vegeta.

He then turned back to ask another question he wanted to ask.

"Wait then who's your friend here, he looks so familiar but I can place my finger on it." Goku said seeing that Neo looked so familiar.

"That's because my father is over there too, it's Ash." Neo said feeling shy about as Goku gained an even more shocked look.

"You're kidding, Ash is your father, but he doesn't seem old enough to have kids yet." Goku said looking over to see Ash now.

"Yeah but we didn't travel back in time to tell you that Goku." Trunks said making Goku turn back.

"Oh right sorry, but hearing that Vegeta and Ash are going to be dads, that's a little unbelievable." Goku said trying to wrap his head around that knowledge.

"The real reason we've come back in time is to warn you about a powerful new enemy coming and their powerful, this new enemy is going to make the world go into chaos." Trunks warned making Goku turn serious.

"Huh?" Goku said wondering what was wrong.

"In three years on the morning of May 12th at 10 AM, a horrible destructive duo will show up on an Island 9 miles southwest of south city they have dreadful power even by our standards, their monsters Goku, that's the best way I know to describe them, their monsters, once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you know will be gone for good." Trunks explained.

"Who are they, are they aliens?" Goku wondering if that was the case.

"No they're androids, created right here on Earth, their creator is none other the the Red Ribbon Army mad scientist, Dr Gero." Trunks told shocking Goku.

"Dr Gero, but I thought I beat all the members of the Red Ribbon Army, you mean to tell that he survived?" Goku asked wondering how this was possible.

"He did, look Goku I understand that you're a good person but letting Dr Gero live was a mistake, one that's going to haunt you." Trunks stated, the look in his eye making him have flashbacks.

"What do you mean?" Goku wondered.

"His creations, Androids, revenge for what you did to the Red Ribbon Army, he created them for the sole purpose of killing you, but the moment they were activated, they turned on him and killed him, without anyway to control them, they've had no one to stop them from walking around free and causing mass panic." Trunks told explaining what the future has in store.

"He's probably working on those monsters as we speak, we're still not sure where his laboratory is, if we knew we'd be paying him a visit instead of you, it's hard to describe these creatures Goku, their unlike anyone you've faced, nothing even comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth, it's mind bogging how strong they are." Neo continued on.

"What's his plan, what's Dr Gero trying to accomplice with them?" Goku asked.

"No one really knows, but like I said, the moment those things were able to think for themselves they rebelled, and they had their own twisted merciless agenda ever since then, their's no rhyme or reason to why they do, they're machines of destruction, man eaters, the first act being born was to turn on their own creator Dr Gero, these androids are ruthless, they delight in causing pain and chaos, living on Earth in our time is like living in a nightmare, always running and hiding and looking for a way out." Trunks explained to the older saiyan as Neo completely agreed with Trunks.

"Oh man, gosh, you defeated Frieza in a flash and yet from what you're saying these androids are even stronger then you." Goku said making them nod.

"They are, for sure hunting us down are one of their favorite hobbies but it's two against two, their's not much we can do against them except run." Trunks told.

"What, what about all the others, I mean aren't they helping you?" Goku asked wondering why these two were fighting these androids alone without back up.

"They can't, they're dead three years from now the Earth special forces will be gone." Trunks said with uncertainly.

Goku looked on with worry.

"We're all that's left, we're doing the best that we can, their all gone, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Turles, they're all going to lose their lives against the androids in a horrible battle, their will be only two survivors, that's my master and best friend and Neo's father Ash, they narrowly escaped from that battle but then 13 years later, they finally get Gohan, that was 4 years ago in our time, and as you already know Piccolo is gone so their no chance of reviving anyone with the Dragon Balls." Trunks told.

Goku stayed quiet hearing all this.

"Making the time machine also cost us many precious lives, so many have suffered at the hands those beasts, Ah darn them, man they're just far to strong!" Trunks stated with rage.

"Calm down Trunks." Neo said trying to calm his friend down.

"Wait a sec, hey Trunks what happens to me, do I die in the battle as well?" Goku asked wondering if the Androids take him down.

"No, you die before it, not to long from now you're going to catch a new virus that attacks the heart, you're going to die from it, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, it's a radical virus you'll start hearing about it soon, not even a Super Saiyan can beat it." Trunks said giving the bad news.

"What a bummer, being killed by a stupid virus, what a waste, darn it I want to fight those androids, I don't even get to take a crack at them." Goku said angry as both Trunks and Neo looked shocked.

"You mean after everything you heard you still want to fight them, aren't you scare of them at all?" Trunks asked as Neo wondered the same thing.

"Well sure a little bit, all challenges are scary at first, maybe I can make a difference." Goku said wondering if he joins the fight, they would have a better chance.

"A guy like you probably could, you're a true warrior, my mother and Gohan and Ash were right about you Goku, we really can trust you, I'm glad we came, here you go, take this man, for your health." Trunks said as he pulled out a small bottle from his jacket pocket.

"My health?" Goku questioned.

"It's an antidote, their's no cure now for that nasty virus you're going to get but in our time their is, take this when you get sick and you'll be fine." Trunks said as Goku took the bottle.

"You're kidding me, wow, awesome, it's purple too, I bet it's grape flavor!" Goku said excited that he had a way to survive now.

"We shouldn't be doing this Goku, because it's going to change history but some deserves to be changed, it's pretty bad, we're living in fear, with no way out it's terrible, but you can make a difference Goku, my mother told me that you could and now I believe her." Trunks said knowing he believed now what his mother explained to her.

"Your mother knows me, am I going to meet her or do I know her now?" Goku asked wondering who his mother was.

"Now." Trunks and Neo said at the same time.

"Oh wow, I know your mom huh, that's bizarre, does she live by me or something?" Goku said with a nervous look.

"She's standing right there." Trunks said pointing towards the others.

"BAHAHA, Bulma's your mother!" Goku stated through surprise.

"That guy pointed his finger and Kakarot fell down." Vegeta said wondering what they were talking about.

"I could've swore Goku called my name." Bulma said knowing she heard her name.

"Wow Bulma and Vegeta huh, unbelievable I thought Bulma would've ended up marrying Yamcha but man Vegeta." Goku said feeling the surprise.

"They don't stay together long, it's more of a passion kind of thing, you know how stubborn they are." Trunks said blushing.

Yamcha sneezed.

"Excuse you." Bulma said.

"Yamcha and my mother are going to break up, he finds someone else and my mom, she falls in love with my dad, course he can never admit he loves my mother." Trunks said as Goku looked back at the group.

"No shock there, I know them and man oh man, they're the feistiest two people I know." Goku said looking over to them.

"I don't remember my dad so it's really great to get to meet him, he's a cranky guy but he's impressive." Trunks said as they looked over to the group.

"Hey, that guys looking over here isn't he?" Yamcha asked seeing them looking over here.

"Yeah, looks like he's smiling." Paur said.

"I know it's bizarre, but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon, but if they get wind of it, it might not happen, promise you won't tell them Goku or Imight not be born." Trunks pleaded.

"Hey not a problem." Goku said promising not to tell a soul.

"Well then, we better be off, our moms worry sick about us, they need to know everything went okay." Trunks said as Neo agreed as Goku was about to nod but suddenly realize something.

"Wait hold Trunks, Neo, I wonder about something you mentioned earlier." Goku said making them look surprised.

"Huh what is it?" Trunks asked wondering what Goku had to ask about.

"Well earlier you said something about Gohan and Ash being the only survivors right?" Goku asked as the two wondered where this was going.

"Well that's right." Trunks confirmed as Neo agreed.

"but you said the Androids got Gohan, but what about Ash, is he still alive?" Goku asked looking at Neo who suddenly looked down with a sad face.

Trunks knew where this was going.

"Neo it's okay, if you don't want to explain then you don't have to." trunks said as Neo shook his head.

"No it's best I explain real quick, best get this out while I can." Neo said as he looked at Goku.

"What do you mean, does something happen to Ash that we should be worried about?" Goku questioned as Neo shook his head.

"Yes and no, it's something we kinda don't understand but I think you might know, tell me, have you ever felt anything dark about my dad, his power my mean, did you ever sense a dark energy from him at least once, on Namek I believe?" Neo asked as Goku blinked trying to remember.

Actually now that Neo mentioned it, he remembers feeling something during the repeated clashes of power with Frieza, just before he got out of the healing tank, Goku sensed some kind of dark power during the battle, and noticed it wasn't coming from Frieza but from Ash only for it to disappear moments later.

"Yeah i do, but what's that got to do with this?" Goku asked as Neo looked into the sky.

"That power has everything to do with this, since it causes my dad to start having problems." Neo said as Goku was confused.

"What kind of problems?" Goku asked.

"Well as you know, that dark power can strengthen him in a battle, but because of the androids it causes a bad effect on him." Neo told as Trunks nodded.

"What kind of effects are we talking about?" Goku wondering what was going on with the future Ash.

"Well when the Androids attacked and murdered the others, my dad was horrified at their deaths, dad grew angry and went to face them, being that my dad was much stronger then the others as a Super Saiyan, he stood a much better chance at winning but being that their are two androids, they keep coming at him two at once making it very difficult to win, they kept taunting him about the others deaths, he well snapped." Neo stated hesitating at the word snapped.

"What do you mean snapped?" Goku asked as Neo shook his head.

"it was that dark power, when he snapped, it came into play and somewhat merge with his Super Saiyan form, over his golden aura, you see a dark aura on it, and as you can see it doubles his power." Neo said as Goku blinked at that.

"Wait Ash was much stronger and that power made him even stronger, then why hasn't he taken out the androids?" Goku asked wondering if Ash was much stronger in the future, then why was things so bad.

"It's not the power we worry about, it's his anger, that dark power that makes him crazy about it, he gets a lot angrier because of it and has a problem not knowing when to stop trying to get back into the fight without taking a break." Neo said almost on the brink of tears knowing how his father is in the future.

"Wait, are you telling me Ash is out of control in the future?" Goku asked thinking Ash had no control at all in the future.

"Just a little bit, it's not his fault, the death of everyone has had a bit of an effect on his soul and he has to live with that, the power of that dark state is strong but it is very draining, dad can only fight for so long before he runs out of power and has no choice but to retreat from the fight, once he has, it's takes like a day or two before he's able to challenge them again." Neo explains as he remembers seeing his dad return looking very tired and beaten up from the fights.

"Does it really drain him that quickly?" Goku asked wondering how things are for Ash having to rush the battle.

"Yes it does, he's only able to fight as a Super Saiyan for maybe 20 minutes at best, but that's all, but that's not the only problem about it, because of this power, In our timeline, he's designated as an official natural disaster to the people because they can't help but feel afraid when he's around, that dark aura makes people afraid of him, the only one's not afraid to go near him is me, Trunks, my mother and miss Bulma." Neo said remembering the faces of the people whenever his dad came around, the people looked at him like he was another android.

"Oh man, poor Ash, this must all be so bad for him." Goku said as Neo nodded sadly.

"Trust me it is, even if my dad has that dark aura around him, it doesn't mean he's bad, he's still very kind, he trains me when the androids aren't attacking, I mean he taught me how to become a Super Saiyan." Neo said as his hair slightly stood up and turned golden and had a golden aura around him.

The transformation surprises Goku and the others nearby surprised to see the younger boy transform into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta and even Turles was starting to get mad seeing so many Super Saiyans around now, first their was one now suddenly their are 4, it didn't make sense.

"Well that's impressive, Ash taught you had to become a Super Saiyan?" Goku asked as Neo reverted to his base state.

"Yeah he did, my dad told me I was get stronger despite the fact that I had far less Saiyan blood then the others, since my mother was human, I'm only a quarter Saiyan, far less Saiyan blood, when I did become a Super Saiyan I thought I was strong enough to help and I headed to the sight of the battle thinking I could make a difference, but instead of making things better I made them worse." Neo said clenching his fists.

"What do you mean what happened?" Goku asked as Neo tried to keep the tears in.

"I was only a distraction in the fight, dad was mostly trying to keep me from getting killed which allowed the androids to get some hits on when he was distracted, I was beaten very easily and when they tried to kill me, my dad took the full force of the attack, he even has a scar across his left eye because of me, it was only a miracle that Trunks came along before they could and managed a surprise attack on them, giving my dad enough to get up and we got out out of there, this was a year ago." Neo said remembering that whole event on how that fight went.

"Oh no, was he okay after that?" Goku asked as Neo nodded allowing one tears to run down his cheek.

"Yeah he was, he was forced to stay in bed for a few days to recover while I only needed one, my carelessness almost got my dad killed, a mistake a won't make again." Neo said shame for almost getting his father killed.

"Man the future sounds really bad, I'm sorry you two." Goku said not knowing of the horror of what these two must've gone through.

"It's okay, back on track, because of this dark power and feeling around it, people mostly call my dad the Dark Beast these days, because of how that power makes him fight nowadays." Neo said wiping his tears away.

"Man this is harsh." Goku said being purely serious at this point.

"Yeah it is, that's why we need you guys to prepare for this, we don't want the future ending like our timeline, can you make sure no one dies from this attack?" Neo asked as Goku smiled and nodded.

"Of course, we'll survive for sure." Goku said making the two smile.

"Thank you Goku, I know you'll be able to prevent this, miss Bulma and my mom promised this would be a good thing." Neo said making Goku confused for a moment.

"Actually that begs the question, who is your mother, I don't know anyone of except the friends I have now?" Goku asked as Neo had a nervous look on his face.

"She's the new girl over there with my dad." Neo said pointing to the group as Goku looked ahead.

"Oh that purple haired girl, I didn't even notice her." Goku said looking to the group and seeing Anabel with Ash.

"Yes, she and my dad are going to fall in love with each other just before the androids attack, when they become 12 years old, but they'll have me 5 years after the androids attack, when they become 17 years old." Neo explained.

"Oh well good for them." Goku said turning back to Neo and Trunks.

"Yeah, I mean everything to my mom and dad, while my dad fought with the androids, my mom was helping miss Bulma build the time machine as her assistant, she cares a lot." Neo said as Goku could see that.

"I guess she does, a mother always cares for her son." Goku said with a smile.

"Yes they do, that's why I need you to keep quiet about this like Trunks, I might not be born if they find out, Trunks will be born 2 years from now while I'll be born 8 years from now, I have a higher risk of not being than Trunks." Neo told as Trunks nodded.

"He's right Goku, be sure to keep quiet about all this." Trunks said as Goku nodded.

"Don't worry I'll keep this quiet and tell your moms I send my love, and thanks for this, you two are great." Goku said as he held up his medicine.

"Hey you've helped us in a lot of ways, we should be thanking you." Trunks said.

"Me, what did I do?" Goku asked.

"Well, I felt alone since Gohan died and Neo having to see his dad less and less because of the androids, he was the last person that understood me and my power, but meeting you has inspired me Goku, it's been finding a long lost brother, you take care." Trunks said with a smile.

"You too, you're a brave young man Trunks, and you too Neo, now that I've met you I'll be with you two in spirit no matter where you go." Goku told with a smile as the two gave a thumbs up.

"Goodbye for now." Neo said as the two flared their auras and flew away from the sight.

"Huh?" Krillin said seeing the two fly away.

"Man, they didn't even say goodbye." Yamcha said seeing the two leave.

"Oh man, now what, three years gosh, how am I going to let them know?" Goku questioned to himself.

"Daddy!" Gohan said as the group ran up to him.

"Hey Goku, so what did those guys say?" Krillin asked wondering what they were taking about.

"Oh well nothing important really." Goku said rubbing his head.

"That's funny, it all sounded pretty important to me." Piccolo said getting Goku's attention.

"Really, you heard it all?" Goku asked.

"My ears do more then just frame my face you know Goku." Piccolo responded to the Saiyan.

"Oh come on, what's so important that you can't tell us Goku?" Bulma asked wondering why he wasn't telling them.

"Well I can't really say." Goku said as Piccolo huffed.

"Alright that's fine, but if you won't I will." Piccolo said making Goku look at him panicked.

"But gosh, you heard..." Goku said but was stopped by Piccolo.

"Don't worry Goku, I won't say anything that would endanger your friends but we deserve a chance to change our destinies, all of us, not just them." Piccolo said making the others confused by that.

Piccolo explained that the two were from the future and how it will be destroyed by the two androids, and how they will kill all the Z fighters in the fight ahead, while being sure to leave out that Ash, Anabel, Vegeta and Bulma were the future parents to the two time travelers, and not knowing if it was the best choice but kept Ash in the dark about the dark power making him become the 'Dark Beast'.

"And that's the whole story, in three years, all of us except for Gohan and Ash are suppose to die in a battle against the androids, but now that we know maybe we can change that." Piccolo said done explaining what was heard.

"Ha what a kook, they're cracked, don't you think." Yamcha asked.

"I'm not so sure." Bulma responded.

"Look, believe what you want to believe, as for me I want to live, so I'm going to train, you can risk it but I'm going to be prepared." Piccolo said as Ash nodded.

"I'm all aboard for that." Ash said ready to get the training started.

"Look there they are." Yamcha said as they all looked in the sky to see a machine floating up glowing a bright light.

"Father, you're so tough and proud, hard and cold like a rock, but still deep down your heart beats like my does, I know you feel I'm your son, and I will always love you, I'm glad I got to see you dad, farewell young mother, may the good spirits keep you safe." Trunks said looking towards Vegeta and Bulma.

"Bye dad, even though I didn't talk to you or mom, I'm glad I got to meet you guys as kids, Dad your power is still greater than mine, even before you became 10 years old, Mom, you still have that kind nature surrounding you, never forget anything of this." Neo said looking at Ash and Anabel.

They both smiled and waved before the time machine disappeared from sight.

"They're gone." Krillin said.

"Yeah, back to the future." Piccolo said.

"How strange, I could've swore they were waving good bye to me." Bulma said.

"Yeah and the younger one to me." Anabel said confused.

"Man I'm going to train you guys." Tien said needing to be ready.

"Yeah me too." Yamcha said in awe.

"Yeah I am too." Krillin said seeing all this.

"3 more Super Saiyans, I've got to have it, I've got to experience it." Vegeta said to himself as Turles thought the same thing.

"Wow gosh Dad, do you really think they were from the future?" Gohan asked to Goku.

"Yes I do son, yes I do." Goku said as Ash nodded.

The countdown to a new battle has begun.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Goku finally returns to Earth just in time to meet the newcomers.**

**Trunks and Neo, from the future.**

**Ash and Vegeta are the fathers of those two Super Saiyans.**

**They explain in warnings that a pair of androids will come and bring to the earth to it's knees.**

**They gave Goku a antidote for a heart virus in three years.**

**With Goku on the alert, the two return to their own timeline.**

**Piccolo explains to the others about the warning.**

**Now committed to training, the group will prepare for battle.**

**But will their training be enough?**

**Will the androids truly come and make the future into what Trunks and Neo fears?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	15. 3 year training session begins and ends

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people.**

* * *

The Z fighters all looked tensed and serious from the news they had gotta from the visitors from the future.

"Sorry guys, I guess all this trouble must've followed home from Namek." Goku said wondering how they always ended up getting into trouble like this.

"Tell me Kakarot, exactly how did you escape from Namek anyway?" Vegeta questioned as the others wondered as well.

"Oh yeah, that's right, Frieza's ship was wrecked wasn't it, King Kai told us their was no way you could've survived when Namek exploded, we thought you were a goner, how did you get away?" Yamcha asked as Goku looked serious.

"Where their's a will, their's a way, _but their were moments where I didn't think I'd make it_." Goku thought as he remembered it all.

After everyone on Namek except him and Frieza were brought back to Earth, he stayed to finish the fight, it was touch and go for awhile but h had won because Frieza had used a version of Krillin's dustructo disk and ended up getting cut in half, Frieza begged for Goku to spare him and Goku gave him some energy, Frieza then decided to blast Goku when he wasn't looking back got blasted instead and left to die.

Seeing that Frieza was gone from sight, Goku flew as fast as he could towards Frieza's ship, hoping it would allow for a fast escape off the exploding planet.

Blasting the doors apart, Goku turned the power on thankful that it was still working, and tried to get it to go, only for the ship to stop, the damage to the ship was too much, and because of the planet starting to collapse, the ship towards the lava below, starting to lose hope that he wouldn't survive, he prepared to meet his fate, only for a ray of hope to pass by the ship, another smaller ship, seeing his last chance to get off the planet, Goku rushed out and jumped for it, making it in time and getting inside, having no time to plot a course Goku typed in a random location and the ship fired away.

"So Frieza's ship wouldn't work at all, wow Goku, I bet you were really scared." Krillin said seeing what his friend went through.

"Yeah but it was a good thing for me that I was able to keep a clear head through it all." Goku said to him.

"Enough with the suspense already, get on with the blasted story!" Vegeta said angry that he was getting held up like this.

"Alright, where was I, Planet Namek was just about to blow, I had almost given up hope but then at the last minute I catch a glimpse of another ship." Goku said remembering it all.

"Another ship, ah it must've belong to the Ginyu Force." Vegeta said knowing the only other ships their could be on Namek were the one that belong to the ginyu force.

"Who ever it belonged to I know it was my only chance so I went for it, their was no time for me to plot a course so I just fired up the engine and punched it, I made it off of Namek with just a couple of seconds to spare, the only problem was, I had no idea where I was going." Goku said remembering that.

When Goku fired up the ship and went off planet, he saw the explosion go off while the ship flew into the distance, but just before he lose consciousness, he realized he had no idea where he was going.

"The next thing I remember is crash landing on some strange planet light years away from Namek, it turns out I had landed on Planet Yardrat, and the inhabitants were really friendly, they were kind enough to nurse me back to health and they even repaired my spaceship, so once I was strong enough to make the journey, I packed up and headed home." Goku explained remembering when he landed on Yardrat and meet the Yardrat people, and how kind they were to him.

"That may explain where you've been all this time but their's still a few things I'd like to know, for starters where in the would did you get that absurd looking outfit?" Vegeta asked seeing the strange outfit Goku is wearing.

"It's the latest fashion on Planet Yardrat, but I guess it does look a little strange but at least it's not pink." Goku said with a little chuckle.

"Shots fired prince." Ash said making Vegeta growl.

"Never mind, who cares about your stupid clothes anyway, now it's pretty obvious that you've been training, I want to see what you've learned!" Vegeta said knowing Goku should have another trick up his sleeve now.

"Hmm, now where to begin, oh yeah." Goku said remembering something now.

"Alright, I knew Goku wouldn't come back empty handed." Krillin said knowing his best friend.

"Come on show us some new tricks Goku." Bulma said wanting to see what Goku had in store for them now.

"Alright let's see if I can remember it now, how did it go again, it's not an easy trick to do, I like to call it The Instant Transmission." Gokusa surprising them all.

"The Instant Transmission what?" Everyone asked.

"Hey come on, let's see it." Tien said wanting to see the new technique in action.

"Okay, watch this, alright, to begin with I need to to imagine a person, it person far away, now who should it be, somebody with a whole lot of life energy would be good, now, who's it gonna be, I got it, ready 3 2 1." Goku said before his image started to fade in and out before disappearing all together.

"He's gone!" Gohan, Krillin, Bulma and Anabel all said seeing Goku disappear before said man reappeared back.

"Hmm, so what so great about that, it's just super speed." Vegeta said not seeing what was so great.

"Tada, check it out." Goku said as he was now wearing very familiar sunglasses.

"What, but those glasses are master Roshi's!" Krillin said shocked.

"Yeah they are!" Bulma said just as shocked.

Across the world, Roshi was freaking out about a ghost of Goku stealing his glasses.

"But that's impossible, Kame House is miles away from here Goku, what's up!" Yamcha stated shocked that Goku had their master's sunglasses now.

"It's a secret, Krillin, can I trust you with these?" Goku asked to his best friend.

"Sure, no problemo." Krillin said taking the glasses and putting them on.

"Oh man, now he's gonna get an attitude." Bulma joked as Goku laughed and Krillin chuckled.

"I'll say." Goku said as he stopped laughing.

"Great, now don't you think we better talk about some other things, like androids." Tien said making Goku remember.

"Androids gosh, I guess I almost forgot about them." Goku said sheepishly.

"On May 12th, 3 years from now, on an Island 9 miles southwest of South City at 10:00 in the morning, two killer Androids will arrive." Piccolo said reminding Goku.

"Okay, Okay, enough just joking, we all remember." Goku said as Ash shook his head at Goku's none caring attitude.

"So what you're saying is, we should keep that day open huh?" Krillin said.

"This one could get a little bit rough, so you'll all have to decide if you're in or you're out, when the time comes you won't be able to hide behind those sunglasses." Piccolo said talking to Krillin.

"Yeah that's for sure." Yamcha said as Krillin chuckled nervously.

"Now hold on, I don't remember putting you in charge of this operation." Vegeta said with that cocky smirk of his.

"Are you challenging me Vegeta!" Piccolo stated as he and Vegeta prepared to fight each other.

Only for Goku to get between them.

"Whoa now." Goku said trying not to have a fight started.

"Don't cross me Vegeta." Piccolo stated.

"Or what?" Vegeta challenged.

"Hey, hold on, I just had a great idea, I know a way for us to save the Earth and not fight, get rid of Dr Gero." Bulma said making the others look at her confused.

"What exactly do you mean Bulma?" Anabel asked.

"Well here's what I think we should do, use the Dragon Balls to summon the dragon, he'll tell us where the doctor is, we take out the doctor and all of our problems are solved, you get it?" Bulma explained to them.

"Hey great, in fact Bulma, I'm surprised I didn't think of that before you did, I mean who wants to wait around three years anyway." Krillin said only for Vegeta to speak up.

"By the time we've found the dragon balls it'd be too late, you dope, leave the great ideas to the great minds like my own." Vegeta told to the bald man only for Bulma to speak up.

"Get over yourself, you wouldn't know a great idea if it hit you in the head you big dummy, Goku you're with me aren't you?" Bulma asked to Goku with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe it but I have to side with Vegeta, besides Dr Gero hasn't made the androids yet, so he hasn't done anything wrong, we'll just have to wait." Goku said in a non caring tone.

"But those boys said that those Androids were stronger enough to wipe us all out, why do you want to rush off and meet them head on, think about it guys, you don't fight them!" Bulma said on the verge of crying.

"No we don't but it looks like we have to, so what about you two, are you with us?" Tien asked as Yamcha nodded.

"We're done for." Bulma muttered.

"Well that's it, I know what I have to do, I'm in even though the odds are against us and this will seriously cut in my social life, you know what I'm saying Goku." Krillin said as Goku laughed.

Goku didn't respond with words since he didn't have anything to say.

"Think about it, we're a lot stronger together then we are apart and together we'll have no problem beating those Androids right, yeah Bulma you're idea was good in theory but maybe you wanna rethink your position on this one." Krillin said making Bulma a little mad.

"What are you saying?" Bulma questioned as Krillin leaned in.

"What I'm trying to say is I wanna try and stay on the good side of Vegeta and Piccolo and I don't know if you've noticed but they um..." Krillin whispered the rest making her look up in awe.

"I get it, you're saying you don't wanna get beaten up." Gohan said figuring it out.

"Gohan cool it, you're cramping my style." Krillin said trying to be cool.

"What a dork, as for the rest of you don't come crying to me when those Androids take over the Earth and enslave everybody because I'll just say told you so." Bulma said wishing they would see it her way.

"Then it settled, we're all fight together!" Goku said as the cheered.

"Look at you, the great general rallying his troops, hardly you look more like a cheerleader, it's hopeless boys will always be boys." Bulma said as he growled in frustration.

"Great, we'll meet here, um, in three years at 9 AM on May 12th, and if you don't think you can handle it then don't bother showing up got it." Goku said as Vegeta spoke up.

"Kakarot, I want you to know that just because we've agreed to fight together this time, I don't want you to start thinking anything has changed between us, listen, when this is over we'll meet and settle the score, that goes for you too brat." Vegeta said to Goku, and the last part to Ash.

"Sure." Goku said.

"Better start training then Prince." Ash stated as Vegeta growled and flew off.

"I better follow him, we'll meet again in a while Ash, get stronger, I want to face you when I become a Super Saiyan." Turles said as he flared his aura and followed after vegeta.

"Goodbye you guys, see you in three years." Tien said.

"See you later." Chiaotzu said as he waved.

"Be sure to drop us a line sometimes." Kriliin said.

"Train really hard, we're counting on you guys okay." Gohan called out.

"Piccolo, I need a training partner so what do you say, it would make Gohan happy?" Goku asked to the Namekian.

"Alright then, I'm in." Piccolo said calmly.

"Yeah, alright." Gohan said happy that he would get to train with his master again.

"Krillin, Yamcha, care to join us?" Goku asked to the two.

"No thanks, I think I'm gonna train with master Roshi." Krillin said wanting to train with their old master.

"Yeah, I like to train at my own pace Goku, and besides I don't think I can keep up with you guys anyway." Yamcha said thinking he wouldn't be much of a challenge to them.

"Okay, Ash how about you?" Goku asked to Ash who shrugged.

"Alright, I'll join in, but I want you to teach me the Instant Transmission technique you have, it could be useful." Ash said wanting to join in on the training.

"Great, see you at my house, bye, oh and Bulma hey I hope you have a healthy baby and nice meeting you Anabel." Goku said making the two look surprised at his words before he flew off.

"Huh?" Bulma said in confusion.

"See you in three." Goku said flying off.

"Bulma, what did he mean, are you gonna be a mom?" Krillin asked wondering if Bulma was pregnant.

"No way, I don't know what Goku was talking about." Bulma said wondering what was going through Goku's head.

"What he was trying to say, maybe it's about time we got married and started a family huh, I mean it's not like you're getting any younger huh." Yamcha said as he started laughing with a blush on his face.

Ash ignored this as Anabel turned to Ash.

"How did he know my name, I'm sure I didn't tell him and neither did you right?" Anabel asked as Ash shrugged looking just as confused.

"I'm just as lost as you are Anabel, now let's get going, I have training to prepare for." Ash said as Anabel looked worried about this.

After all was said and done, they went back to Capsule corps building, where Vegeta and Turles were at since Ash could clearly sense them.

Ash was around the corner when he heard their voices.

"300 Times Gravity, that's impossible!" Dr Briefs said as Vegeta was in the room.

"So, that's what I want, Kakarot trained in 100 times gravity right, so I want 3 times as much." Vegeta said as he wouldn't be denied this.

"But that's crazy, with 300 times gravity your body will feel like it wights 18 tons." Dr Briefs said as he tried to calm his pet down.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT!" Vegeta roared flaring his power making the room wrecked and scaring Dr Briefs and his cat.

Ash decided to leave as he was sure the doctor would be find.

He went outside, trying to think of a way to start his training before he goes to train with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo.

"Ash are you okay, I heard loud voices in the building?" Anabel asked concerned as she walked up to him.

"Don't worry about it Anabel, it's just the prince throwing a fit." Ash said not wanting her to be alarmed.

"Alright then." Anabel said as she looked down.

Ash could clearly see something bothering her.

"What's wrong Anabel, is there something wrong?" Ash asked concerned.

"It's just, well, this battle with the Androids in three years, I'm just worried about you that's all, I mean what if something happens to you." Anabel said sadly as she didn't want Ash to lose his life in this fight to come.

"Don't worry about a thing Anabel, I'll be fine, I'm pretty sure the reason the future is how it is is because the Androids came out of nowhere, we had no time no to prepare or react to their arrival, but that has changed, we have a chance now, we won't let those Androids have their way, I'm sure of it." Ash told being calm throughout all this.

Anabel only shook her head at his carefree response.

"Because of your Saiyan blood, I can bet you're excited about this challenge aren't you?" Anabel asked as Ash had to blush knowing that she knew him well.

"Yeah I am, sorry about that." Ash said before feeling Anabel wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Please promise me you'll get out of this battle alive, I don't want to lose you." Anabel said as Ash wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry I promise." Ash said as they broke the hug.

"Alright then, now you're going to be heading for Goku's house right, to train?" Anabel asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah I am, training with other people leads to better results then training alone, also I want to learn the Instant Transmission technique, it could be useful when wanna to get to someone quickly." Ash responded as Anabel.

"Getting to someone, kinda like me?" Anabel asked making Ash blink.

"Yeah you, I could get to you real quick." Ash said making her blush.

"Yeah thank you." Anabel muttered as Ash wondered what she muttered.

"Huh, what was that?" Ash asked as Anabel shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, you just go and get stronger." Anabel said as Ash smiled and nodded.

"Great, are you going to be staying here at Capsule Corps...actually that might now be the best idea." Ash said knowing as long as Vegeta was here he wouldn't make it a pleasant stay.

"I'm just staying at my house, like I always do." Anabel said making Ash pause for a moment.

He had never actually seen Anabel's house before, he always just met Anabel at the park.

"Wait, do your parents even know what you're doing right now?" Ash asked as Anabel's expression suddenly turned a little sad.

"My parents died about a year, 4 months before I met you, I've been living alone since then." Anabel said sadly as Ash looked shocked before Anabel again.

"I'm so sorry Anabel, I didn't know." Ash said feeling sorry that Anabel lose her parents and having been alone.

"It's okay, I've gotten use to it." Anabel said not wanting Ash to worry about her.

"It's not okay, I've decided that I'm gonna live with you from now on." Ash proclaimed as Anabel's eyes widened hearing that.

"Ash their's no need for that, I'm fine honestly." Anabel said feeling embarrassed that Ash would live with her.

"Sorry but I'm not changing my mind on this, so when I come back from training, you'll show me to your house and help you around it, so you won't have to be alone anymore." Ash said not wanting Anabel to be alone by herself.

Anabel sighed knowing she wouldn't get Ash to change his mind on this.

"Alright then, I'll be here waiting at Capsule corps while I wait for you to come back, but when we get to my house, you have to follow my rules got it?" Anabel stated as Ash nodded.

"Alright then, I promise Anabel, you won't be alone in this anymore." Ash said before he flared his aura and flew into the air and towards Goku's house.

"I hope you're right?" Anabel said seeing him fly away and walked into Capsule corps to find Bulma and talk to her.

_(Scene change)_

Ash flew for a few minutes before he found the house he was looking and saw Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo in front of the house.

He flew down and landed in front of them.

"Hey guys, I'm here to train." Ash said as Goku nodded.

"Great, hope you're prepared, we've got three long years ahead of us." Goku said as Ash nodded, before looking at the house.

"Um, wanna explain what happened here?" Ash asked as he pointed to the house in the house as Goku and Gohan laughed nervously.

"Um, that's a long story that involves ChiChi getting angry." Goku said as Gohan nodded at that.

"Yeah, it's best not to talk about it." Gohan said as Piccolo shook his head.

"Enough already, we're wasting time, let's get to training already, those Androids will be here before you know it." Piccolo said wanting them to get started already.

"Alright, let's head to a place where we'll have more space to spar." Goku said flying up and going forwards and the others followed him.

"Hey Goku, I have to ask, how long did it take you to learn the Instant Transmission anyway?" Ash asked wondering if if how long Goku took to learn it, would be the same for him.

"Well it took me almost a few months at best, it wasn't easy I can tell you that much, I'll explain the steps in order to use it when I get the chance." Goku told as Ash nodded.

After two minutes of flying, they were in wasteland for of snow.

"Well this should be a good place to start training." Goku said looking around.

"So what are we doing first Dad?" Gohan asked wondering what they were starting with first.

"Well first, me and Piccolo will be testing how strong you are, once we learn that, then we'll be able to tell how intense we can train." Goku said as Gohan looked confused.

"What do you mean test me?" Gohan asked as Goku looked at Piccolo.

"Me and Piccolo are going to fight you head to head, we want to see if you have what it takes to continue fighting while the both of us takes you on." Goku told as Gohan's eyes widened hearing that.

"Wait you mean I have to face both you and Mr Piccolo at the same time, isn't that a little extreme?" Gohan asked as Ash shook his head.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Gohan, I mean you've faced guys like Frieza so this shouldn't be that much of a problem, you have to be willing to stand up against overwhelming odds if you want to be able to help in the battle with the Androids." Ash said as he as planning to go all out in his training.

"I don't want to be a burden in that fight, I'll do my best." Gohan said determined to show them that he was going to be a big help.

"Alright then, Ash you wanna join in on this?" Goku asked as Ash shook his head.

"Nah, I'll for now, but soon I'll get into the fight, just make sure you keep your head up Gohan, if you let up for a moment you'll get hit hard." Ash said as he's trained with Piccolo during the time Goku was gone so he knows when you leave yourself open for an attack.

"Alright then." Gohan said as Goku and Piccolo charged at him while Ash sat down on a rock and started to think of a few things.

They were training for a pair of Androids that are coming to kill them in three years, Ash can't help but feel a bit of excitement from the challenge coming their way, it's may be his Saiyan thinking this but he couldn't help but love it since he enjoyed a good fight.

"Ahh!" Gohan's screamed forced him out of his thoughts as he saw Gohan go down a cliff and land hard in the snow.

"I warned you Gohan!" Ash called out to the cliff.

"Well I guess that should be enough for now." Goku said as Piccolo nodded but before they could, they heard Gohan.

"No, I can handle it, I won't go down like this, I'll get stronger I swear it!" Gohan said determined.

Goku, Piccolo and Ash couldn't help but smirk when they heard this.

"If that's how you feel then, let's keep going." Piccolo said as Gohan flew up and attacked.

Ash saw that Gohan was doing a much better job at fight off Goku and Piccolo now, but he was still getting hit in a few places.

In about a hour later, Gohan dropped down to the ground feeling really tired.

"Alright, that's enough for now, you're doing Gohan, just keep this up and you'll be ready to face those Androids for sure." Goku said feeling proud that his son had endured so much in the training session.

"He's still got a lot way to go but he's getting there that's for sure." Piccolo said feeling proud as well that his student was doing better and better as they fight.

"Thank you." Gohan said as Ash got up.

"Well if you're done with the fighting for now, you mind explaining the Instant Transmission technique Goku." Ash said as Goku looked at him and remembered.

"Oh that's right, Piccolo mind taking Gohan to the side for him to recover?" Goku asked as Piccolo nodded and motioned for Gohan to follow him which said boy did.

"Alright, let me explain how I came to get this technique in the first place." Goku said as Ash was confused.

"What did you have to pass a test or something to learn it?" Ash asked wondering if that was the case.

"No it went like this." Goku said as he started to explain.

Once he landed on Yardrat and was found by the people there, he was brought to a hospital and brought back to good health, he was soon asked to be brought to a man named Soba who wanted to thank him for defeating the ginyu force who once plagued their planet, Goku wanted to learn the Instant Transmission technique but had to find the elder who knows it, once he found him, Goku fought the elder but elder was sickly, later after getting back on his feet, soldiers from King Colds army came looking for Goku who wanted revenge for killing Frieza.

When they found him, they attacked him and the people of Yardrat, and after seeing one of the soldiers kill the yardrat who helped him in the hospital, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan once again since his fight with Frieza, and took out the soldier quickly and left the other female soldier alive, after saving them, the elder promised to teach Goku the Instant Transmission technique as a thank you, though the elder also helped Goku control his Super Saiyan form, he was still having trouble performing the technique, but soon he perfected it completely, but soon when the elder was breathing his last breath.

Feeling like he owned it to the elder, Goku trained with Soba in order to protect Yardrat, only for the female soldier to arrive back to the planet to warn Goku that Frieza was still alive and heading to Earth.

Realizing that he had no time to waste, Goku said his goodbyes to Soba and the female soldier and got into his repaired spaceship and blast off back to Earth where the future visitors would be waiting.

"And that's how it all happened." Goku concluded as Ash was in awe.

"Wow, that's a crazy story, so it took you a while to learn huh?" Ash said as Goku nodded.

"Yeah it was, let me explain the 3 steps in order to use Instant Transmission." Goku said as he went to explain.

Step 1: Concentrate, for that you will have to clear your mind.

Step 2: Clearly detect and visualize the source of the ki you want.

Step 3: The most difficult step, you must concentrate your ki in your forehead by sending it from your hand and focus it towards the ki of the desired person.

"Once you've completed these three steps, you will be able to teleport." Goku said as Ash nodded following what the man was saying.

Ash put two fingers to his forehead, cleared his mind and tried to sense Gohan and Piccolo's ki since he was sure it was better to use them.

and after doing that.

...

Nothing happening.

"I don't think I'm doing this right." Ash said as Goku laughed.

"That's okay, it's a tough technique to learn, you're no going to learn it in a day, I learned that the hard way, now come on it's time to train and we can't wait for you to learn one technique." Goku said as Ash nodded and they flew towards Gohan and Piccolo.

_(Few days later)_

Ash was sitting down still trying to get the technique down as Goku, Piccolo and Gohan were in the sky training near the house.

"I will get this technique down by the time the Androids arrive, I swear!" Ash said as Gohan continued to gave it his all against Goku and Piccolo.

_(Three years later)_

"It's been three years already, man time flies, I better get ready to join the group." Ash said from Anabel's house, as the now 12 year old boy went to go put on his new clothes.

The time for the Androids to arrive has come and he was about to show them what he's got.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well the group learned how Goku escaped from Namek's destruction.**

**And how he gain a new technique under his belt.**

**But now it is time to train and prepare for the Androids arrival.**

**Ash and Goku hopes for this challenge to arrive soon.**

**Anabel and Bulma thinks differently.**

**Will the group be able to prevent the disaster of the Androids to come?**

**Are the Z fighter truly prepared the fight to come?**

**Can they prevent the future from being destroyed.**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	16. The Androids Assault

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people.**

* * *

Ash had just gotten some last minute training in only to realize that today was the day the Androids were arriving, and also saw that it was time.

He dried off after taking a shower, and put on some new clothes for himself since he had outgrown them since he's grown a little.

He was now wearing a black short sleeved shirt, grew sweatpants, black shoes, blue fingerless gloves, and even had a white scarf that Anabel had made for him.

His hair had also grown to the point where he too tie it in a ponytail, he was planning on cutting it later anyway.

He was flying as fast as he could to the island that was said to be the place the Androids would attack first.

"I wonder if everyone's already made it there, I can't believe I'm so late for the fight, I guess Anabel was right, I do let training distract me way too much nowadays." Ash said to himself as he continued flying as fast as he could to the battlefield.

When he saw the island ahead, he was shocked to see that some parts of the island city was engulfed in flames.

"Holy crap, what the heck happened here?" Ash questioned as he suddenly felt something in the distance of the city.

He looked to feel out that it was Goku, Piccolo and Tien, and he were flying fast, as if to follow something.

He decided to follow them to see what was going on, and he flew fast.

In about two minutes, they were in range.

"Hey what's going on?" Ash called out making them turn to them.

"Ash you're here!" Tien said as Ash looked to see a fat white guy and an old man with them.

Strange thing was, he could sense their energy.

"Who are these two?" Ash asked wondering why he couldn't sense a thing from them.

"They're the androids we were warned about." Piccolo stated as they continued flying.

"Person identified as Ash, half Saiyan, half Human, abilities rate, high." The fat Android stated as Ash narrowed his eyes hearing this from the android.

"So you've got data on me huh, not like it's gonna help you in any way." Ash said crossing his arms.

"Oh but it will Ash, you will see what happens when you underestimate the power of androids." The Android stated with a calm tone.

"We'll see old man." Ash retorted as they continued flying and while they did, Tien explained to Ash about what happened in the city.

"Enough, we are losing precious time, you have lost the right to choose where we fight, we will fight here." The old Android stated as they stopped above a place that held a rocky land feeling.

"Alright." Goku said as they all flew down to the ground below.

"Hmm, looking at the rocky area around us, if they decided to run away, it would be tricky trying to track them down." Piccolo said as Ash agreed.

"Okay, before we get started...how about you tell us...how you know our names." Goku said in between breaths as Ash looked confused seeing Goku out of breath.

"Very well, first off I am Android 20, and this is Android 19, the reason we know so much about you Goku, is because we've kept an eye on you with out insectoid nanoborgs, from your battle against Tien in the 22nd world martial arts tournament, to your fight with King Piccolo, up to your battles with the Saiyans that arrived on Earth, we've seen everything about you, in your fight with Vegeta, knowing where to list your abilities from your kamehameha wave to your spirit bomb, Dr Gero wanted revenge on Goku for what he had done to the Red Ribbon Army, so he created us to do so." Android 20 explained.

"The way you talk, you almost sound liek you're DR Gero himself." Piccolo said making Android 20 look at him.

"Don't be naive, I am on'y one of Dr Gero's creation, I cannot hope to be him, the great Dr Gero is no longer among us." Android 20 stated as Goku still looked out of breath.

"So you even caught my battles on planet Namek too right?" Goku asked.

"Their was no need, you're fight with Vegeta was all we need to know of your powers, you revealed all of your power and techniques, and based on your age, your limits are cleared." Android 20 stated thinking Goku had nothing left to say on this.

"Well if that's what you think, then here's something for you calculations, I'm stronger than you think." Goku said making the Android eyes widened.

"Tell me, did your calculations predict that Goku would become a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo said with a smirk on his face.

"Super Saiyan?" Android 20 said confused.

"HAAAAA!" Goku yelled out as he transformed into a Super Saiyan with his golden aura flowing, the two Androids showing no reaction to the transformation in front of them.

"Piccolo, Tien, Ash, stay out of this fight,sounds like I'm the one these guys want so I'm the one their gonna get." Goku said flaring his aura some more.

"Technique is different from Kaioken, no data on this." Android 19 stated having no data on Super Saiyans.

"Neither do I have information on this, but it makes no different, my calculations tell me their is no concern, 19, prepare for combat.." Android 20 stated.

"Yes number 20." Android 19 said as he stepped up.

"Well then, let's see what you've got in store." Goku said as he powered up and charged forward.

Android 19 tried to hit Goku, only for him to appear behind the android, he tried to kick Goku who blocked it and the two went into contest of who would hit first.

The others watched wondering how this first was going to go.

Android 19 went in to sky near a tall rock formation and Goku followed as 19 went behind the formation and blew it up making Goku cover himself.

Android 19 blasted him while he was covering himself, and blew him out of the smokescreen.

19 landed back on the ground and Goku started flying towards him, vanishing from place to place, until he appeared in front of 19.

19 once again tried to hit Goku, only for the Super Saiyan to disappear and reappear behind 19 and slammed his elbow into 19's side making him groan in pain.

Goku channeled power to his elbow and launched 19 into a large rock formation, breaking it into pieces.

Android 20 honestly looked surprised seeing this happen.

Android 19 got out of the rumble and looked at Goku before charging with a headbutt, only for Goku to stop it with his hand before kicking 19 into the sky.

Goku appeared up their and engaged with much needed hand to hand combat with 19 with side android losing the fight.

Ash saw the fight happening from below and had a strange feeling about the way Goku was fighting.

It was almost like he was rushing to put an end to things.

Suddenly he felt three familiar energies coming to the scene.

In a moment, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha arrived onto the field to see Goku beating the heck out of Android 19.

"Oh no, are we too late?" Gohan asked looking up to see his dad in the fight.

"No you're right on time, your dads really amazing, that Android hasn't laid a hand on him, he is a Super Saiyan." Tien said with a reassuring look.

Goku kneed 19 in the chin, then a kick to the face, then a punch to the gut, and finally a double axe hand in the head.

"Have you noticed this as well Piccolo?" Ash asked seeing the way Goku was fighting.

"Yes I have, Gohan, have you as well?" Piccolo asked to Gohan who looked at Ash and Piccolo then back at his father before nodding.

"Yeah I have." Gohan said noticing that something was up with the way his father was fighting.

"It's almost unnoticeable, you're fighting is on another level of power but the Android seems to be able to withstand everything your father throws at him, but also your father is fighting sloppy." Piccolo said as Ash nodded.

"But Goku is killing it up there and the Android hasn't touched him, how is that sloppy?" Tien asked wondering Piccolo was talking about.

"It's sloppy because if Goku was fighting at his full power, then that Android would've already been sent to the scrap heap!" Piccolo said noticing Goku was not fighting at his best for some reason.

"Well maybe the Androids did something to him, Yamcha said these Androids could absorb energy so it could be that." Gohan said making Ash and Piccolo look at him.

"What?" Ash said wondering what he just heard.

"Absorb energy?" Piccolo said wondering what Gohan was talking about.

"Yeah, it happened when the old man grabbed me, the next thing I know my energy took a nose dive." Yamcha said as Ash looked at Yamcha and saw that his gi had holes in it from front and back, implying that he had been impaled by something or someone.

"So you think that could be it, that the Android has been stealing Goku during this fight?" Tien said as Ash shook his head.

"It can be that, we've been watching the battle carefully since it started, the Android hasn't been able to grab a hold of him this entire fight." Ash said stating what he knew from hearing all this.

"He's right, it has to be something else." Piccolo said as Goku moved back for a moment to get some breaths from the amount of fighting he's been doing.

After a moment, he got back into it.

"Wait, that means if Goku tries to use an energy attack, the Android will just absorb it." Krillin stated as Ash nodded.

"If Goku does use an energy attack and if the Android shows any signs of absorbing it, I'll prevent it, don't worry." Ash said being ready.

Once 19 was thrown back, Goku appeared above him and sent him towards the ground with a kick.

Android 19 got up from the hit and turned to look back at Goku.

"Kamehame..." Goku started as Ash charged up a ki blast when he saw both of the Androids eyes lit up when they saw Goku charging up the kamehameha.

"HA!" Goku finished and fired the blast and Android 19 held out his hand.

The kamehameha came down closer only to get hit from the side from another ki blast making them both head to the side and exploded.

Android 20 and 19 looked shocked at this turn of events and even Goku looked confused at why his blast was deflected.

They all looked to the group to see Ash holding his hand out.

"Don't any ki blast Goku, they can absorb your energy, you'll be giving them the advantage by doing do!" Ash called out making Goku looked shocked.

"They can absorb energy, no way, that makes things harder doesn't it." Goku said with a laugh, feeling feeling out of breath from his last attack.

Android 19 seeing Goku out of breath to use this time to attack quickly and flew towards Goku.

Goku had no time to react as Android 19 attacked him and slammed him towards the ground.

Goku stopped before he hit the ground.

"You!" Goku yelled as he gathered energy.

"You fool, Stop!" Piccolo yelled out before Goku shot a small ki blast towards 19 who absorbed it.

"Dad what's wrong with you?" Gohan questions quietly as Goku gasped for breath.

"You dirty little." Goku couldn't continue that train of thought as he got closer to the ground.

"I don't understand, what could be the problem, he didn't that much energy right?" Yamcha said.

"The only amount of energy he lost was with the kamehameha, but that's it." Ash said as Gohan looked closer and gasped at what he saw.

Goku was holding his chest, at the area of his heart.

"He hasn't be drained, it's something else, something with his heart look!" Gohan called out alarmed.

"Wait hold on, you're saying it might be the heart virus that the kids from the future warned us about." Piccolo said as they all looked alarmed now.

"No that can't be it, think about it, how could he possibly be sick, he took the miracle cure for that virus stuff a long time ago right, well we know these Androids can steal energy, that's all it is." Krillin stated as the androids chuckled at seeing Goku so out of breath and seeing that their revenge was at hand.

Goku fell to the ground on his knees, holding his chest and looking up in pain.

The others looked at this sight with various expressions.

"No!" Krillin said seeing his best friend go down to his knees.

"_I can't...I can't catch my breath, it's like my bodies turned on me_!" Goku thought in pain as Android 19 came to the ground, preparing to attack again.

"Heads up, Goku, catch!" Krillin called out throwing a senzu bean at Goku which Goku caught.

"Thanks Krillin, I just needed a little pick-me-up." Goku said eating the senzu bean.

"That's one of those remarkable beans that restores one's health and even energy right." Android 20 stated looking at the group.

Android 19 fired his eyes beams at Goku who dodged only for 19 to appeared and sent him to the ground with a double axe hand.

"The senzu bean didn't work!" Krillin stated seeing that the beans have always worked when they needed them too.

"It won't worked, he needs the medicine." Gohan said as Krillin looked at him.

"I don't understand, didn't Goku take it a while ago during training?" Krillin asked to the kid.

"Well Dad never got sick, so he didn't take it, we have to give it to him but we would have to go home to get it." Gohan said as they didn't have the time to make the return trip, not during something like this.

Android 19 charged towards Goku and headbutted him making him slide across the ground and stop.

Goku had an fading aura around and his hair returned to his natural black color.

"Oh no, Goku changed back, he's not a Super Saiyan anymore!" Yamcha stated in alarm seeing their friend down.

Android 19 landed on Goku causing him tons of pain.

He held out his hand and grabbed Goku by the neck and started absorbing his energy.

"This is bad, Goku needs our help now, let's move in!" Piccolo stated as they all started flying towards Goku only for Android 20 to appear in front of them.

"You will go no farther, unless you're foolish enough to get by me." Android stated as Piccolo smirked.

"Oh yeah." Piccolo said as he tried to kick Android 20 only for the old android to dodge and sent a beam from his eyes to Piccolo causing him to fall to the ground and Gohan to go see if he was alright.

"Anyone else want to try?" Android 20 asked as the remaining warriors got ready for the fight.

"Are you sure you're able to take me, I'm stronger than Goku is and you're friend was having trouble before Goku started slowing down, be ready." Ash stated with fighting intent.

Android 20 was inwardly sweating, was Ash really telling the truth that he was stronger than Goku.

Before anything else could be said, they heard a crash and looked to see that Android 19 was kicked away from Goku by Vegeta who was wearing spandex and armor.

While Android 20 was distracted, Ash transformed into a Super Saiyan and kicked the old Android in the back sending him away to the ground.

He got up quickly feeling the amount of pain the hit had given him, and was believing more and more that Ash was stronger than Goku.

But how, according to the data, Ash and the others shouldn't be at this level of power, what was going on here?

Turles landed in ground wearing the same armor as Vegeta but had no spandex and wore grey Gi pants, and still had his armor for his hands and his saiyan boots.

"Well isn't this surprising scene." Turles said as he looked at his son in his Super Saiyan form.

"Great now they're both here." Piccolo said as he suddenly got up.

"Mr Piccolo, you're alright." Gohan said surprised as he thought the attack that hit him left him out of commission.

"Yeah I'm fine, I faked my injury so I could have an opening to save Goku, but Vegeta had to go and ruin it." Piccolo stated as Ash reverted back to his normal state.

"I cannot believe you Kakarot, you were warned about virus that was going to kill you and turning into a Super Saoiyan only made it worse, you'll never be a great warrior, hey one of you have to take Kakarot back to take some of that medicine." Vegeta stated as he kicked Goku back to the group.

Piccolo caught him and sent him on the ground where the others looked at him.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll bring you back home." Gohan said picking his dad up.

"No let me do it, I'll be honest, if I stay here I'll probably just get in the way, at least this way I'll be helping in a way." Yamcha said picking up Goku and putting his over his shoulder.

"Be sure he gets home Yamcha." Gohan said as the scar face man nodded.

"I will, and be careful guys." Yamcha said as he flew away with Goku in tow.

Android 19 prepared to chase after Goku and Yamcha.

"Hold on 19, we can finish Goku on our own time, for now concentrate your efforts on his friends." Android 20 stated as Vegeta smirked while Turles stepped up near him.

"Uh, guys, now would be a good time to run." Krillin said as Gohan looked at him nervously.

"Huh?" Gohan looked confused at what Krillin said.

"Well if the part about Goku getting sick was spot on, then the chances of us getting wiped out might come true as well." Krillin said as if things goes like they did in the future then he and the others might die in this battle.

"Sorry Krillin but that's a no no, you want to run, go ahead but I'm staying in this battle, and no one can tell me otherwise." Ash said as Android 19 looked at Android 20.

"Number 20, permission to eliminate Vegeta and Turles?" Android 19 requested.

"You are being very greedy today 19, even though you managed to steal a lot of energy from Goku now you request more, very well, but the remaining 5 is mine, I will repay what Ash has done to me understand?" Android 20 took as Android 19 smirked.

"Yes." Android 19 said as he stood ready to take down both Saiyan warriors.

"So you want to have this one Vegeta or sound I?" Turles asked as Vegeta smirked.

"I'll do it, I've be waiting for a good fight." Vegeta stated with a smirk.

"Alright then, that means when you're done sending this fat clown to the scrap heap, I'll deal with the old man." Turles said as Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, you know, you're not all that impressive, I've seen how you fight, all one needs to do is avoid being caught by your hands." Vegeta said as Android 19 didn't change his expression.

"You must not underestimate us, we have recorded data all your past battles, we know all you're powers and limits." Android 19 responded.

"Limits, like you could know that, you need more then old dvd's to measure a Saiyan's power, now here's a question I want to know, can an Android experience fear?" Vegeta said as he started power up.

The clouds started going fast and Vegeta's hair and eyes started flashing different colors making Ash understand what was happening.

The ground below Vegeta broke apart.

"No way!" Krillin sated seeing what was happening and he couldn't believe it and so did Gohan.

"Impossible, him too!" Android 20 stated as Vegeta created a huge flash of light making the others cover their eyes.

When they looked back to see what had happened and saw Vegeta with Golden hair and teal eyes and an golden aura around him.

Vegeta had finally become a Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta, but how is that possible, I thought you could only become a Super Saiyan if you were pure of heart like Goku and Ash?" Krillin questioned as Vegeta came out of the crater he had created from his power.

"Oh but my heart is pure, pure evil to the core, you don't know the horror I had to endure in my attempts of my training, everything was like surviving, pushing myself beyond my limits in order to force myself to be better then I was before, today more then yesterday, tomorrow more then today, but soon it came clear I had reached my limit, I was so upset with myself, then suddenly I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about becoming a Super Saiyan, I didn't care about becoming stronger than Kakarot, I didn't care about anything, when I realized that, I snapped, and transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time in my life, now it was time, time for me to regain my spot of the prince of the Saiyan race." Vegeta explained as the others listened carefully to the story, surprised that Vegeta actually wanted to give up in it.

"Enough, we are waiting time, 19 put an end to this!" Android 20 stated as 19 chuckled and fired his eye beams and hit the ground.

Vegeta watched that happened as 19 came out of the ground and fired again hitting Vegeta this time.

The others watched the smoke disappear and saw Vegeta was unharmed.

Android 19 laughed seeing this and launched towards Vegeta and started punching him back and forth in the face.

With one final punch, 19 sent Vegeta back one step with one last punch.

"Ha, was that everything, I'm disappointed, now it's mine turn." Vegeta stated looking like he hadn't taking any damage at all from the attacks he just got through.

Android 19 stepped back in shock as Vegeta didn't show any type of damage from his hits.

"HAAA!" Vegeta yelled out as he kicked 19 hard in the gut, elbowed him and kicked him towards the ground hard, making the others, except for Ash and Turles, look surprised at the power Vegeta was showing.

Vegeta walked to the down Android.

"Really, don't tell me that was everything." Vegeta said as 19 suddenly got up quickly and tried to headbutt Vegeta, only for side Prince to duck and sent 19 up to the sky with a kick.

Android 19 caught himself in mid air and stopped.

Vegeta appeared in front of him looking smug.

"Come on, this can be all you have right." Vegeta said as 19 tried hitting Vegeta only for Vegeta to dodge the hits no problem.

19 then used his eye beams but Vegeta dodged them and used a double ax hand to send 19 flying down towards the ground quick.

The others saw 19 heading towards them and moved just before 19 crashed into the ground making smoke appear and a big crater.

Android 20 looked nervous at seeing this happen, and wondered how much stronger they had all gotten, the data didn't predict this happening.

In the crater, 19 laid down on the ground, Vegeta flying down in front of his down form.

"Well, this is a sorry sight, to think that we were suppose to be killed buy the likes of something like this, I just can't believe it." Vegeta said as 19's eyes flew open and reached up and grabbed Vegeta's wrist quickly and smirked.

"I have you now, their is no escape, I will now take all of your energy!" 19 said as he griped his hands tightly.

"Yes, good job 19, now steal every bit of energy he has." Android 20 stated as 19 was going to do just that.

"Do not try and escape, it's over." 19 said as Vegeta looked as calm as ever with that smug expression.

"Really now, let's test that then." Vegeta stated as he jumped and put his feet on 19's face and pulled.

Vegeta tried to get 19 off but 19 wasn't budging and was trying to keep his grip.

"Amazing, so you really do steal energy from your opponents and adds it to your own." Vegeta said as he continued pulling.

"You cannot escape, I will never let go." 19 said trying to keep his grip.

"That's right, keep that grip for all your worth, DON'T LET GO!" Vegeta stated as he pulled harder and at that moment.

19's hands tore from his body sending him back and hit the wall.

19 looked fearfully at his now missing wrists and saw them spilling oil.

Android 20 and the others z fighters looked shocked at these turn of events.

Vegeta took 19's hand off his wrist and saw a red orb.

"Ha, so this is the amazing energy absorbing nobe." Vegeta said as he tore off the other hand and dropped them to the ground.

Vegeta started walking towards 19 who now had a very frightful expression at the prince getting closer with every step and Vegeta saw it.

"Well well, I guess you Androids can experience fear after all, but I think it's about time I put an end to this now." Vegeta stated as 19 snapped and tried climbing but up the crater as the fear prevented him from remember him could fly.

He made it back up and started running screaming in fear.

Vegeta flew up and saw the Android running.

"Stop right now!" Android 20 stated before Vegeta looked at him.

"No way, you want to kill us, but now you want to stop before you're losing, wait a little longer, it won't be too much longer before Turles takes his time with you." Vegeta stated as Android 20 looked nervous at this.

Vegeta started powering up again making a huge wind blow through and stuck his hand out.

"What's he doing?" Krillin stated as he felt Vegeta gathering a lot of energy into his hand.

"Feast your eyes, on Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta called out as he fired a strong looking Ki Blast towards 19.

The blast hit him making him yell and was engulfed in a blast, making a huge explosion go that could be seen for miles.

When it died down, the only thing left of Android 19 was his head was on the ground, Vegeta smirking at the destruction he had caused for the so call killer Android.

Vegeta flew back to the ground towards Android 20 and Turles walked next to him.

Vegeta reverted back to his regular state and looked at the old Android who looked back at them.

"That last attack I used to destroy your friend took a lot out of me, I kinda have no power left to fight with, now you don't have to worry about me now, though you have to fight Turles now." Vegeta stated to the old Android who looked at Turles.

And in a surprise, he transformed into a Super Saiyan as well and smirked.

"So how about it old man, want to have a go, or maybe you want to fight Vegeta first, I mean he said he's out of energy while I'm at full strength, this could be your only chance to score a victory." Turles stated as the Android started to sweat.

He couldn't tell if Vegeta was bluffing, and to the fact that Turles was stronger than Vegeta didn't help him at all, he didn't understand how this was possible.

If he attacked Vegeta and maybe won that fight, he would still have to deal with Turles in the end.

"I knew it, the fact that I destroyed your friend makes you scared, what was the difference in strength between you two." Vegeta stated as Android 20 narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan prince.

"I'll have you know that I am superior to the Android 19 model, I assure you of that much." Android 20 stated but knew this was a losing battle.

"Well, we're waiting." Vegeta said as he waited for an attack from the Android.

But to the surprise of the others, Android 20 flew into the air and flew towards the rocky terrain behind him.

"He's getting away!" Krillin said seeing the android fly away.

"Alright if that's how you want to do it, I don't mind playing hide and seek before we get to the main event." Turles stated with a savage smirk before flying after the old Android.

"I'm not being left out now, if I really am a survivor of the future then I must fight to prove myself. I'll fight the old man first." Ash said before turning Super Saiyan and flying after his father, wanting to get into the fight as well.

"Hey baldy pass me a senzu bean!" Vegeta called out making Krillin pull out the bag of senzu's.

"Alright but what about..." Krillin didn't finish as he was interrupted.

"We're wasting time, Turles and his brat are already ahead of me, I need to catch up now hurry up!" Vegeta stated with impatience.

"Alright, here I'll give him small one, catch!" Krillin said as he threw the Senzu Bean which was catch by Vegeta.

The prince popped the bean into his mouth and chew it and swallowed it, before feeling his energy return to him.

Vegeta then powered up into a Super Saiyan again.

"I thank you for the help but you're no longer needed, you should go home to your milk and cookies." Vegeta stated before flying towards where Ash, Turles and the old Android went.

The others looked a little shocked before speaking.

"Well, I guess they've got this handled I guess." Krillin said as Piccolo.

"Vegeta has become stronger, that is true, and since he came a Super Saiyan, he might be even stronger than Goku is, but I can still sense that Ash and Turles are stronger then he is, with Ash still the stronger one." Piccolo said as Tien looked at the way the three Super Saiyan's flew towards.

"Well I don't care about that, I can accept Ash being the one to handle this and maybe Turles, but I refuse to be left behind by Vegeta of all people!" Tien said as he wouldn't let Vegeta out do him.

"Me neither!" Krillin stepped up and so did Gohan.

"Me too, I didn't do all that training just to be stopped right here!" Gohan said wanting to go out there and join the fight.

"We will go, but if you find the Android, you will not fight him, he's too much for you right now." Piccolo said as they all nodded.

And with that, they all flared their aura's and flew towards where the Super Saiyan's and Android flew to.

Ash landed on a cliff overlooking the landscape and saw Turles in the air looking around for the Android.

He felt Vegeta come close and landed on a cliff himself, looking around.

"The hunt is on now, I'll beat that Android for sure." Ash said to himself as he looked at the rocky land around him, where the Android was hidden.

He just needed to find him first.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well the Androids have finally arrived like they were suppose to.**

**Leaving a trail of destruction, they follow Goku to a different fighting space, with Ash catching up.**

**After explaining how they knew all about the Z fighters, the fight begins against Goku and 19.**

**But as the battle goes on Goku seems to be weakening throughout the fight.**

**They learn that the heart virus has attacked going on a different day then it was suppose to.**

**With Goku out of the fight, Vegeta shows himself as a Super Saiyan and sends 19 to the scrap heap.**

**Now on the run, 20 escapes, leaving the Z fighters to chase after him.**

**Will they catch the evasive Android?**

**Can the dreaded day of the Z fighters be prevented?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well guys, that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some revieews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	17. Searching for the main threat

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people.**

* * *

Ash was looking around the rocky land before jumping to another platform and checking around every corner he could see.

He was trying to find that old Android before anyone else did, he was sure that anyone who found the Android first would be the one to fight him and he wanted to fight, he didn't spend three training for no reason just to be denied the chance to fight.

"Oh man, I have to find it before Vegeta and my father, I'll show them who the strongest Saiyan is." Ash said before flying through the air.

He suddenly sensed Piccolo and the others coming this way as well, most likely to join in the search, he didn't mind but he hopes they'll be careful.

Gohan started to search around a cliff looking around.

"He has to be around here somewhere." Gohan said looking around the landscape.

Tien was looking around somewhere around the bottom.

"This isn't going to be an easy search, these rocks can hide him from us and to add to that, we can't sense his energy." Tien said walking throughout the rocks.

Krillin was looking around the top of a cliff before he slipped and almost fell.

He catch himself by grabbing the edge, and looked around thinking that made a lot of noise.

He breathed a sigh of relief thinking he was safe.

"Oh man, for a moment there, I thought I was gonna mess up there." Krillin said knowing they trained extra hard for this fight but here he was being scare and almost making a rookie mistake like that.

Piccolo was in the air looking around the place, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the old Android.

But what nobody knew was that Android 20 was nearby, hiding on a wall in the shade where no one could see him.

"This is bad, they're all looking for me and I'll lost Android 19, at this rate I'll be defeated before I can return to my lab, the only problem is that Vegeta, Turles and Ash are currently on another level right now, if my calculations are correct, then I stand no chance of defeating them right now." Android 20 said before detecting several other power levels in the area and looked around to see Gohan, Tien, Krillin and Piccolo in the area and smiled evilly.

He knew what he had to do now.

"Yes, If I'm able to absorb all four of their energies then I'll have enough power to overcome these Super Saiyans, I'll start with Piccolo since he has the highest power out of the four right now." Android 20 stated to himself as he approached Piccolo slowly.

"I can't believe, looking for him in this torrent could take hours!" Piccolo said mad that they had not spotted the Android yet.

But before he could say anything else, a hand covered his mouth and legs wrapped around his waist.

"You let your guard down, now your mine." Android 20 said as Piccolo looked at him and tried to remove his hand.

He felt his energy starting to be taken from him.

"Their's nothing you can do now, it'd be over soon." Android 20 said as Piccolo focused.

"_Gohan, are you there, the Android, the Androids got me, help_!" Piccolo called mentally as Gohan heard him.

"Huh, where are you, huh, somebody's energy is dropping quick, there!" Gohan stated as he flew to where the energy was dropping.

Piccolo started to lose grip and almost feel unconscious, as Android 20 was about to absorb the rest of his energy.

Only for Gohan to come out of nowhere and knock Android 20 on his head, knocking towards the ground and his head cylinder fell off from the impact, revealing his brain case on display.

Everyone heard the impact and turned to where it came from.

Android 20 got up and looked up to see Gohan and an out of breath Piccolo.

"But how, how did he know where I was?" Android 20 asked to himself before revealing that his position was exposed.

Before he could do anything, Ash, Turles, Vegeta, Tien and Krillin arrived on the scene looking at the Android.

"Finally we found him." Ash said as the Android looked in on them nervously.

"Ha, now we can begin!" Vegeta said preparing to fight.

"Hold on Vegeta, remember you had your fight, it's my turn now!" Turles said knowing he wanted to fight now and show off his Super Saiyan powers.

"Krillin, Piccolo needs a senzu bean now." Gohan called out.

"Oh okay, here!" Krillin said throwing a senzu at Piccolo who caught it and ate it.

Once he felt his energy return to him, Piccolo flew down to ground and took off his weight cape and turban.

"He's mine Turles, don't get in the way, if he gets pass me then you can get him." Piccolo said as Turles frowned at this.

"It was suppose to be mine turn." Turles said as Piccolo looked at him.

"I own him payback for what just happened, if he gets passed me then you can take him down." Piccolo stated as Turles smirked and crossed his arms.

"Fine, but don't let him take anymore energy from you." Turles said as Vegeta back off too wanting to see how this would go.

"I can't believe it, he's giving me a chance to take more energy, this could be my chance to-AHHHH!" Android 20 was interrupted by Piccolo kicking him into a cliff side.

Turles and Vegeta just snorted seeing this happened.

Back at the Island, Trunks and Neo were looking at the Island in it's damaged state.

"We're too late." Neo said as they floated far above the Island.

"Yeah we are, I can't believe it's already over, we could use the Time Machine, but we probably won't have enough power to make it home." Trunks said thinking they were already to late to make a difference.

"Hmm, huh, Trunks you feel that?!" Neo said suddenly sensing a lot of energy in the distance.

"Huh, hey you're right, they've probably moved the fight, maybe it's not too late, come on!" Trunks said flaring his aura and flying towards the energy and Neo did the same.

While they were flying, Trunks noticed something and stopped quickly, making Neo stop and look at him.

"Hey what's wrong Trunks?" Neo said as Trunks was looking at the area where the fight began.

"No way." Trunks said as Neo looked to where Trunks was looking and gained the same expression upon seeing what he saw.

Back at the fight between Piccolo and Android 20, Piccolo had the Android on the ropes by completely outclassing him.

Android 20 tried to attack him only to miss and have Piccolo elbow him to the rocks.

"Wow, he's really doing it!" Krillin said seeing Piccolo winning the fight.

Android 20 got back to the surface and looked in disbelief seeing that the Namekian was beating him without much problem.

"I don't understand it, Piccolo's power should not be this strong, my calculations have told me that Piccolo should not have grown this much!" Android 20 said as Piccolo heard him.

"Your calculations would've been correct if not had we not been warned about your arrival, we prepared and got all our ducks in a row." Piccolo said making Android 20 confused.

"Ducks, what the hell are you talking about, that doesn't make sense!" Android stated in anger.

"Sorry but you won't even if I explain it to you." Piccolo said getting ready to attack again.

Back with Trunks and Neo, they were looking at the dismembered head of Android 20 and saw that it was an Android.

"This is an Android alright, but I've never seen this model before." Trunks said seeing that the Android in front of them was not the one they knew of.

"Yeah, it's not the one of the ones we're always facing, it's completely different, did our coming here change the appearance of the Androids?" Neo asked as Trunks looked troubled at this.

"Could be, or maybe this is just a first generation of Androids to come, I guess we'll find out in a minute, come on!" Trunks said flaring his aura again and flying towards the fight and Neo followed.

Piccolo just slammed Android 20 in the mountain breaking it apart.

"Man, at this rate, we just might make it out of this." Krillin said.

"Yeah, we just might." Tien said feeling good about this.

The broken mountain broke apart and Android 20 went up to Piccolo with his hand in front of his face as a smokescreen covered them.

"Oh no he's got him!" Gohan called out as the smoke disappeared and saw...Piccolo had the offending hand.

"Huh, you were so close but you failed, but it's time to put an end to things." Piccolo said before raising his hand in a chopping motion.

And chopped Android 20's hand right off making Android 20 gain a fearful expression.

"You thought you had us all figured out but we can raise and lower our power will, so anything your outmatched." Piccolo said crushing the hand and dropping it.

"Alright, we've won, we must've changed the future for sure." Gohan said glad that this was all over now.

"Yeah, it's over!" Krillin said agreeing with Gohan.

"Since we all avoided getting wiped out, I guess we changed the future for sure." Piccolo said hoping for the best.

Ash thought that as well but the sudden feeling that this was all too easy.

"So are you going to finish the job or shall I?" Turles questioned as Piccolo got ready.

"No I'll do it, huh!" Piccolo said before noticing two approaching energies.

Everyone looked to see Trunks and Neo fly into the scene and looked down to the Android seeing his appearance.

"Hey it's them." Krillin said seeing the future visitors.

"We were right." Neo said seeing the old Android.

"I can't believe it." Trunks said wondering what the heck was going on here.

"_Now two more, what is going on here, I don't have any data on either of these two_!" Android 20 thought looking at the two strangers unknown to him.

"Trunks, Neo, you'e here!" Piccolo said saying their names, catching the attention of Vegeta.

"_Trunks, but that's my son's name, but that's __impossible, he couldn't be my son, but he's from the future, of course a Super Saiyan from the future, and he's my son from that time_!" Vegeta thought in shock from the shocking information he just received.

"Is this who you've all been fighting, I don't recognize him, he's not one of the Androids we know!" Trunks said making them all confused.

"What?" Vegeta said wondering what the boy was talking about.

"What do you mean, aren't these the Androids you warned us about?" Krillin asked as Neo looked at him.

"We did warn you about the Androids but I can assure you, this one isn't one of them." Neo said turning to the old Android.

"That doesn't make sense, if this isn't one of the Android you warned us about, then who is this then?!" Vegeta asked in confusion pointing at Android 20.

"I wish I knew!" Trunks said very disturbed seeing all this happen.

"Then, who have we been fighting?!" Piccolo said just as disturbed.

"Hey maybe you've changed the way they look, it could be nothing right?" Krillin said chuckling nervously as Neo shook his head.

"_I've made too many miscalculations, I must return to the lab now, I may have no choice but to awaken those two_!" Android 20 said as he was looking and waiting for an opening he could use to escape without being seen.

"So what are we suppose to do about this, we can put an end to this now or...huh?" Ash stopped short before seeing something in the distance flying towards them.

A jet car with Bulma, Anabel, and Yajirobe holding a sleeping baby boy.

"Hey there guys!" Bulma called out making the group know it was them.

"You guys alright!" Anabel's voice came out as well making Ash and Neo's eyes widened.

"Look Bulma there it is, the Android!" Yajirobe stated making them look to see the beaten Android.

But Bulma looked at it in awe and shock.

"Dr Gero!" Bulma whispered in awe.

"It's too dangerous here, you have to turn back!" Trunks called out knowing his mother was endanger if she was here.

"There, you have absolutely no hope of winning, Android 17 and Android 18 will take care of all you fools!" Android 20 shouted to them.

"Android 17!" Piccolo said.

"And Android 18!" Vegeta said.

Android 20 laughed before firing a wave of Ki around the area covering it making the Z fighters have a hard time seeing and Bulma's jet car was caught in the blast.

They screamed as the jet car went out of control.

When the blast died down, the jet car crashed onto the ground, broken into pieces.

When it died down, Bulma was shown on the ground and getting up.

"Oh man, I thought I was done for that time, oh no Trunks where are you!?" Bulma said frantically looking around before noticing the crying behind her and saw baby Trunks being held by older Trunks.

She grabbed baby Trunks.

"Oh thank god you're okay, and thank you!" Bulma said to older Trunks as baby trunks cried into her shirt.

"Oh your welcome." Trunks said, before looking over to the side to see Ash holding Anabel in his arms.

Anabel's hair has grown past her shoulders and to her back, wearing a capsule corps jacket and under it was a white long sleeve shirt and wearing blue jeans.

"You okay?" Ash asked setting Anabel down to her feet.

"Yeah I am, thanks to you." Anabel said brushing some of her hair away from her eye, thankful for surviving her near death experience.

"Are you two alright?" Neo asked flying down to them and Trunks and Bulma walked over to them.

"Yeah we are, but the Androids gone now." Ash said seeing the Android missing as the others flew down.

"Bulma, are you alright?" Gohan asked as he went down to them.

"Yeah I am, thanks to this guy." Bulma said looking at older Trunks who in turn was looking up to the sky, right at Vegeta.

"I can't believe, he got away again, this is going too far, show yourself." Vegeta stated to the land as Trunks growl and flew up to Vegeta stopping in front of him.

"Hey, why didn't you try to save your wife and child?" Trunks asked quite angry with his father.

"I have no need to worry about that, if the women didn't want to get hurt she shouldn't have come here, now stay out of my way." Vegeta stated getting into Trunks faces and flew off.

Trunks looked shocked seeing how much of a jerk his father is.

Neo looked sad for his friend.

Ash snorted at the princes normal attitude.

"Well there he goes, man that guy is such a jerk." Krillin said as Piccolo nodded.

"His ego is out of control now that he's a Super Saiyan, you saw how much he wanted to show off his power against the Androids." Piccolo said as Bulma heard that and looked confused.

"Wait you mean that thing I saw was an Android?" Bulma asked wondering what they meant.

"Yeah it was, why do you ask?" Krillin asked as baby Trunks started crying.

"Oh calm down it's okay, I don't think that was an Android you guys, if I'm correct I think that might have been Dr Gero." Bulma said as they all looked confused hearing this.

"What, how is that possible, Dr Gero is suppose to be dead!" Neo said shocked hearing this shocking info.

"Well I know I've seen the man's face before, and I'm sure it was him." Bulma responded as Krillin looked to the sky and at Trunks.

"Hey, Bulma says the Android that got away was actually Dr Gero!" Krillin called out making Trunks turn to them and Vegeta looked back hearing this also.

"What?" Trunks said as he landed down next to Neo and Vegeta and Turles landed as well.

"What are you talking about women, that couldn't have possibly been Dr Gero!" Vegeta stated as Bulma looked angry hearing this.

"I know I'm talking about Vegeta, I saw it in one of my dad's science magazines and in under bold letters, it said DR Gero!" Bulam stated back to him making her statement very clear how she knew this.

Vegeta was angry hearing this and pointed to the two time travelers.

"You told us a pack of lies boy, you told us that Dr Gero was destroyed by his Androids, not turned himself into one!" Vegeta stated as they put their heads down hearing this.

"Hmm us going back in time must've created a butterfly effect, for all we know the Androids we know could still arrive." Trunks said as Piccolo stepped forward.

"Well Dr Gero mentioned an Android 17 and 18, those could be them but I think this time, you should tell us what they look like so we won't be mistaken a second time." Piccolo said as they nodded.

"Well Android 17 is a young man with long black hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck and Android 18 is a beautiful young girl with blonde hair, they may look harmless but trust us, they could do a lot of damage." Neo explained.

"Well by the sound of it, their strong, can they absorb energy from their hands like Dr Gero did?" Piccolo asked making the two time travelers confused.

"What, no, they don't need to, their energy last forever." Trunks said as Vegeta grew angry at that.

"That's impossible, they have to run out of energy sometime." Vegeta stated angry that he was hearing this.

"Well, Dr Gero sure was one to make sure his creations didn't fail in their attempts." Turles said wondering how a fight with them would go.

"Wait where is Goku, shouldn't he be here to help us?" Trunks asked wondering where the orange wearing Saiyan was.

"Well he came down with that virus you warned him about and went home to use the medicine." Krillin told as Trunks and Neo looked shocked hearing this.

"I can't believe how much history has shifted before of us." Neo said as Trunks had the same expression.

"Either way, Dr Gero might have reached his lab already so we don't have time to prepare for this." Piccolo said making Vegeta turn to him with a smirk.

"That's really not how it will go Namek, I'm sure he hasn't gotten too far." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Gohan asked as Vegeta looked at him.

"It's simple, nobody saw him fly or else we wouldn't spotted him, so he has to be traveling by foot, he can't have gotten to far and we have a chance to catch him." Vegeta explained.

"If this is true, then we have a chance to reach the lab first and destroy the Androids before they awake." Piccolo said as Vegeta turned back to him.

"Bulma do you know where Dr Gero's lab is located?" Turles asked making her think for a moment.

"Well, according to the reports, Dr Gero built a lab in the side of a mountain near North City." Bulma s said remembering what he red before.

"Great now to find it and blow those Androids to pieces before their active." Ash said making Vegeta snort.

"I don't think so, I say let him active them, they are no match for me, I'll send them to the scrap heap before long." Vegeta said before flying to the air only for Trunks to cut him off.

"No stop, you can't beat them on your own!" Trunks said not wanting his father to get killed again.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking about, I am Vegeta, now that I'm a Super Saiyan, I am unbeatable, now stay out of my way!" Vegeta said going past Trunks and flying off.

Turles seeing the prince going, followed him.

"Man he really doesn't know when to stop, are these Androids really that strong?" Ash asked to Neo who nodded.

"Yeah they are, me and Trunks are always Super Saiyans when we fight them but we can never really beat them and it's always a miracle that we survive each time." Neo said remembering all the times they were forced to retreat from the fight.

"That's right, and for that alone is the reason why I won't let my father go in alone in this!" Trunks stated before flaring his aura and flying after Vegeta and Turles.

"Hey wait up man!" Neo called out and flaring his aura and chasing after Trunks.

Bulma at that moment was confused at what Trunks had said.

"Wait father, what does he mean by that?" Bulma asked confused hearing this.

"Well since everything is in the open now, that teenager that just flew off is your's and Vegeta's son, the baby you hold in your arms is who he will eventually grow up to be." Piccolo explained to her.

"What!" Bulma cried out looking at her baby.

The others looked shocked hearing this as well.

"Oh wow!" Krillin feeling shocked hearing this while Bulma held her son in the air while baby Trunks made noises.

"Oh wow, I can't believe it, you become so strong and handsome in the future my baby boy, so amazing aren't you." Bulma said cheerfully making baby Trunks laugh.

"Well that's so always gonna be weird but it does explain why he's able to go Super Saiyan, but wait what about the other kid, of you heard them about who they are, than who's the others kids parents?" Krillin asked as they all looked at Piccolo.

"It's not my place to say, unlike Trunks that boy hasn't been born yet, so he still holds the danger of being knocked out of existence, I'd rather not endanger him." Piccolo said as they nodded understanding the reason but Ash still felt something off.

"_That kid feels so familiar to me somehow, I know him but at the same time I don't, I'll have to find out later_." Ash thought as they got serious.

"Well we have to go find that Lab before Vegeta does if we want to prevent a disaster." Tien said as Piccolo nodded.

"Yes it's for the best, we'll have to find North City first if we want any idea on where to find the lab, Bulma you, Anabel and the baby need to leave right now." Piccolo said making Bulma and Anabel look at him.

"Bulma, if you see my dad, can you tell him about what's been happening and wish him a good recovering." Gohan said as Bulma looked at him.

"Well I would but my jet car is in pieces so I have no way of leaving this place." Bulma said as her jet car was destroyed during Dr Gero's escape.

"Ash taught me to use my Ki and on how to fly, I can fly but not very fast, I can help Bulma but you need to help Yajirobe Gohan since he was there with us." Anabel said knowing Yajirobe fell from the jet car around here somewhere and she didn't feel right just leaving him around here.

"Yajirobe is here too, where?" Gohan asked as he heard something to the side and saw said man climbing up the edge.

"I'm right here, don't leave without me, thanks for reminding them of me Anabel." Yajirobe said thankful to the girl for making sure they didn't forget him.

"No problem Yajirobe, are you going to be okay Ash?" Anabel said as Ash waved it off as Piccolo, Tien and Krillin flew off already.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, be safe in getting to Goku's house." Ash said as Gohan picked Yajirobe up.

"Alright, be safe." Anabel said as she kissed Ash's cheek making him blush.

"Okay, see ya!" Ash said flaring his golden aura, as throughout all this talking he never left his Super Saiyan form, and flew off after Vegeta, Turles, Trunks and the other boy.

"Well, that was unexpected, when did you two start dating?" Bulma asked as Anabel blushed and floated in the air and grabbed Bulma by her waist carefully.

"Well, about a few months ago, we're still taking it slow, not to rush anything." Anabel said as she and Gohan started flying through the air.

"Well I wish you the best of luck in this relationship, it'd probably go better than me and Vegeta's right now.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Anabel said with a small smile.

Soon she and Gohan were flying Bulma and Yajirobe towards Goku's house.

Back with Ash, he was closing in one the Saiyans, and he was almost on top of them.

"I'm close, though I can't help but wonder how strong these Androids really are, if Trunks and the other kid say their strong and can't beat them even as Super Saiyans, than maybe it's best to destroy them before they can become too dangerous, putting my Saiyan pride aside for now." Ash said as he soon caught up to the four Saiyans.

"Glad to know I was able to catch up to you guys so quickly." Ash said getting their attention.

"Oh Ash you showed up!" Trunks said seeing the 12 year old in his Super Saiyan form before seeing him revert to his base state.

"Why are you here brat, I don't need your help in finding the lab you know, I can do this by myself." Vegeta stated as he didn't want Ash around him since just seeing the brat fill him with a lot of anger, since he knew that the brat was still stronger than him.

"I'm not here to help you prince, I'm here to make sure those Androids are destroyed before you can allow them to be activated, if these things are as strong as these two say, then I'm not willing to risk everything just so you can have a good fight, I'm better than that." Ash said as Vegeta snorted and even Turles looked a little disappointed with that response.

"I will get that fight, and when I do, I'll prove I'm the strongest Super Saiyan alive, you're just scare of the challenge ahead, once I destroy the Androids, I will restore my pride by putting you in your place, which is under my boot." Vegeta stated as Ash snorted.

"Yeah like that will ever happen, just focus on finding the lab and will see who's stronger later, but for now I have some question's for you two." Ash said to Trunks and Neo making them blink in surprise.

"Uh okay, what do you want to know Ash?" Trunks asked seeing Neo look nervous.

"Well I want to know, what is the future me like?" Ash asked wondering since he knew that since Gohan is gone in the future, he was probably the only Z fighter left who was an adult.

"Well, you're still the strongest person around, if your wondering, still one of the nicest." Neo said looking away making Ash raise an eyebrow at this, wondering what this guys problem was.

"Is that right, I was sure there would be something more about than that, anything, have I gotten any new abilities, anything, I can tell if your holding back on telling me, i want to know." Ash said really wanting to know about what happens to him in the future.

"Well I'm sure what to tell you, we don't know notice anything different about you." Trunks said seeing his friends distress.

Ash could tell their hiding more info but then remember about what happened on namek and his dark aura, if the Androids have killed everyone, Ash would most likely go into that type of state again.

"Are you sure, if I remember on namek, the elder, Guru told me I had hidden power and when it was released, I was stronger, but gain a type of dark power, a dark power that I used on Frieza, I'm sure you remember it Vegeta, since you were there." Ash stated making Vegeta silent.

Even though he didn't want to talk, he had to admit, the power was dark and very strong, enough to surprise Frieza, something he and the others couldn't do when they fought him.

Neo flinched hearing about the dark power.

"So remember, it's my power, I want to know, how I sued it at all in the future, if you really are trying to prevent the disasters in the future, then you need to tell me if it affects me in anyway." Ash stated as Trunks and remained silent for a minute.

Turles was as well since he asked Vegeta about what had happened in the fight with Frieza while he was knocked out.

He had been told about this dark power and was curious about it.

"Well, because of all the deaths of the others, you've been almost consumed from it, you use it all the time but it's very tiring for you to the point where you have a take a few days off from fighting the Androids." Trunks said as Neo looked at him with surprise.

"I see, it does give off a dark feeling, does anyone feel strange around me because of this power?" Ash asked wondering since darkness can give off an evil feeling, Frieza is pure proof of this.

"Yes it does, Bulma, Anabel, me, Neo and his mother unaffected by the dark feeling, but most of the remaining people are afraid to get near you." Trunks said as Ash's eyes narrowed hearing that.

Wow, this power was strong but it's causing that kind of distress for people, what the hell has these Androids done to him to make him like this.

"Really I see, I'm glad to hear that Bulma and Anabel are still alive in the future, I'm sure if I heard that Anabel got killed by them I would lose my mind all over the place." Ash stated as Neo flinched again hearing that.

He really didn't want either of his future parents dying to those monsters nor does he want to see his father lose it.

"Okay enough, of you're just going to tell stories instead of looking for the lab then you can go away." Vegeta stated before turning back into a Super Saiyan and flying faster.

Turles turned Super Saiyan as well and followed.

Trunks growled and transformed as well to keep up.

Ash flew in front of Neo and grinned.

"Come on, if you don't wanna fall behind." Ash said with a smile before turning back into a Super Saiyan and flying faster.

Neo was surprised, ever since the Androids came and started raining down destruction, he had never seen his father look so carefree with his smile.

Sure he sees his father grin and smile but he could tell it was forced since the Androids were making so much trouble for everybody.

Neo shook his head from those thoughts before turning into a Super Saiyan as well before trying to keep up with the 4 Super Saiyans ahead of him.

About a few minutes later, the race had slowed down a bit, before everybody felt Krillin's energy risen and heard his voice.

"Hey I found Dr Gero's lab, you guys have to get over here quick!" Krillin said in a hurry.

"He found it let's go!" Ash said turning quickly and flying towards where he was sensing Krillin's energy, the others heading the same way.

With their speed, they made it to where they sensed the energy and felt Piccolo and Tien's energy with Krillin's at a small cave entrance.

They flew down to see them in front of a metal door.

They all dropped out of Super Saiyan form once they got there.

Piccolo, Tien and Krillin looked at them when they arrived.

"So here we are, and now it's time to put an end to things." Ash said looking at the door.

He only hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well Android 20 tried to steal the energy out of Piccolo, only to be knocked out of it from Gohan.**

**Piccolo wanting revenge for the steal, took a senzu bean and beat the crap out of Android 20 but before he could deliver the final blow, Trunks and Neo arrive.**

**Shocked by the unknown Android, the others are confused by this.**

**But Bulma arrives making Android 20's escape possible.**

**Only Bulma to reveal that Android 20 was actually Dr Gero himself.**

**Needing to find the old man quick, the Z fighters search for his lab in the mountain before he actives the Androids they were truly warned about.**

**But Krill has found the lab and reached it.**

**But has Dr Gero reached it first?**

**Are they too late to prevent the downfall of the future?**

**You'll have to found out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well I guess that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	18. The Androids Awakening

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people.**

* * *

They were all right in front of the door, the door that had the Androids behind it.

"Ash is right, it's time to put an end to this." Piccolo said pointing his hand towards the door and creating a Ki blast.

"If you know what's good for you, then you'll leave the Androids be." Vegeta said wanting to get a challenge out of this.

"No you have to destroy them!" Trunks said wanting to prevent the future of this world from meeting the same fate as theirs.

"Be quiet, I am getting sick of listening to your voice boy, just stay quiet!" Vegeta stated back to the boy as they suddenly heard something behind the door.

"I am commanding you Android 17 and 18, do as I say!" Dr Gero's voice called out from behind the door making them tense hearing what he had said.

"Oh no, it sounds like the Androids are awake!" Krillin said as Trunks and Neo tensed up at this.

"I've had enough of this, I'm blowing this door down now!" Vegeta stated pointing his palm at the door.

"No stop we can't!" Neo said trying to reason with the prince.

"Neo's right, we can't fight them now, we have to wait for Goku, stop it please!" Trunks said trying to stop his father from making a mistake that would cost him his life.

"Haaa!" Vegeta yelled out firing a energy beam that collided with the door, blowing it off their handles and knocking them door.

The group looked in as the smoke began to disappear making the enemies come interview.

They saw Dr Gero in front of a tall black haired boy with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

And on the side, was a tall beautiful girl with blonde hair, the same as Trunks and Neo described to them.

"Well, a boy with long black hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck and a young girl with blonde hair, guess these are the Androids you were trying to warn us about, what a disappointment, they don't look that tough." Vegeta said thinking this was going to be another easy victory.

"Don't underestimate them, they're both very deadly." Trunks said in anger.

"Well, isn't this a surprise, you seem to have quiet the problem on your hands Dr Gero." Android 18 said seeing all the warriors from the door.

"Yes, and that's why I need you two to get rid of them!" Dr Gero stated as Android 17 scoffed hearing this.

"Sorry old man, but we'll be doing things our way for now on." Android 17 said as Dr Gero looked at a broken controller on the floor.

"_If only I still had the shut down controller_." Dr Gero thought before Android 18 smirked and walked over, crushing the rest of the controller before going over to a pod.

"Well, what do we have here, another pod, this one seems to be another Android like me and 17 right." Android 18 said making Trunks and Neo shake in disbelief.

"Wait what?" Trunks said very scared at the moment.

"Another Android, that can't be!" Neo said shaking right now.

"Step away from Android 16's pod, he's been shut down for a reason, he's been labeled too dangerous, now get away from there!" Gero stated as Android 17 smirked.

"How can he possibly be dangerous Dr, I'm sure he wouldn't be that much of a problem." Android 17 said as Gero turned to him.

"Android 16 is much stronger then both of you, I've had to set him back into shut down until I can work out all of the problems!" Gero stated not wanting them to open the pod.

"Oh really, you must be kidding, according to my sensors I'm much stronger than this Android, enough of this, open the pod 18." 17 said as 18 pressed a button to reveal the opening button.

"No stop!" Gero said grabbing 18's arm.

"Watch where you put those hands old man!" 18 stated as she knocked him to the ground.

"No stop, I ORDER YOU TO STOP, I GAVE YOU LIFE AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY!" Gero yelled out before feeling horrifying pain go through his chest and saw 17's hand impale him from the back.

"I'm sick of hearing your voice old, I think it's time I send you to the scrap heap." 17 said before ripping his arm out and jumping into the air and kicking Gero's neck, knocking his head off of his body and sending it to the front of the Z fighters.

Krillin was scared to see the head of the Doctor in front of him.

"You waste of ungrateful scrap metal." Dr Gero said with his voice malfunctioning.

17 smirked before jumping towards his head and crushing it under his foot.

The deadly display was shocking to the Z fighters.

"Well, he's dead now, guess that's one less problem we have to worry about." Ash said seeing that Doctor was now dead and done in by his own creations.

"I have to agree and this one is brutal!" Vegeta said knowing he was going to enjoy this.

"That kind of brutally was worthy of Saiyan words." Turles said as 17 put his hands up and motioned for somebody to come forward.

"Huh, you mean me?" Krillin asked.

17 nodded.

"Huh, oh come on, why do I need to do it?!" Krillin said not wanting to fight this guy.

"Don't be a coward, fight him!" Vegeta said wanting to get this only with already.

"Oh man, this is unfair." Krillin said hiding behind Tien.

"hey don't worry, I'm right behind you, I've got your back." Tien said as Krillin nodded nervously and began to walk in front, only for 17 to stand up scaring them.

17 only smirked before walking back into the lab and Krillin sighed in relief at not dying at that moment.

"Well it looks like he pitied you for that moment, you were lucky." Vegeta said as Krillin had to agree.

"Well 18, I think it's time to wake our new friend, don't you think?" 17 said.

"If they set that Android free it'd be the end of all of us, NOOOO!" Trunks yelled before transforming into a Super Saiyan.

The others looked shocked seeing this.

"Trunks hold on!" Neo said trying to stop his friend.

Trunks fired a large Ki blast towards the two Androids.

"Hit the deck!" Krillin yelled out moving before the blast hit creating a bright light!

_(BOOOOOM)_

The mountain that contained the lab and the Androids blew up in a large explosion.

"Oh man, you couldn't have given us a warning before you did that?" Krillin questioned as they all were now in the air from moving from the explosion.

"Now why did you have to go and do that?" Vegeta asked wondering why the boy went and did something as stupid as that.

"Yeah Trunks, we were almost caught in that you know!" Neo said catching his breath from moving so quick in such a short time as Trunks reverted back to normal.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't just still there and watch this anymore!" Trunks said needing to put an end to things before they got out of control.

"Well it was a bad idea if you ask me boy." Vegeta said.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Trunks asked wondering what the heck his father was talking about.

"Look over there, that's what he means kid." Turles said as he pointed to the blown up mountain and saw the smoke disappearing from site and saw the two Androids completely unharmed from Trunks's blast and saw 18 holding the pad carry the last Android inside it.

"But that's impossible, that was my most intensest blast!" Trunks said wondering why it didn't effect them in the slightest.

"If that's all you had, than all you've manage to do is show them how weak you really are." Vegeta said as he Androids were not impressed.

"Well 18, are you going to just stand there all day or are you gonna let our new friend out?" 17 asked as 18 put down the pod and pressed the release button, making the pod open.

Thinking it was going too slow, 18 kicked it the rest of the way open when it was halfway open.

In the pod, a Android with green armor and ginger hair was laying inside before his eyes opened and he pulled himself out of the pod, being made known to be taller than both 17 and 18.

"Well, well, how's it feels to finally be out of that pod?" 17 asked to the tall Android.

Android 16 didn't response.

"Hey can't you talk did the old man not give a voice box, I wondered why Gero didn't want you to be activated, old fool must have gone crazy before he died, well anyway, come let's go." 17 said as he began to walk.

"Go, where are we going?" 18 asked wondering where they were gonna go.

"I'm not crazy about Dr Gero's plans, but we do have one mission in mind." 17 said.

"Our mission is to kill Goku." 16 said making the two look at him.

"Well look at that, you can speak after all, now come on, let's go." 17 said floating into the air.

They soon began to fly off in a single direction, making the Z fighters watch as they fly off.

"Hey they're leaving, we're safe!" Krillin said seeing them fly off.

"Yeah but where are they going, they can't be going to South city, it's in the other direction?" Tien questioned wondering what the Androids were thinking.

"It kind of doesn't make sense." Neo said wondering what these Androids were thinking, if they weren't heading towards the city to cause destruction liek they were suppose to in the future then what exactly were they planning.

"Hey I know, they must be going after Goku, Dr Gero did want revenge on Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon Army, it's the only explanation!" Krillin said suddenly figuring out.

"Yeah that right but why now, they disobeyed Gero earlier and now their following his orders?" Piccolo questioned wanting to know what was going on with these Androids.

"I don't care about any of that, they ignored me, as if I was never here, I'll tell you the real reason they left, they were afraid of me, they didn't want to face me head on, but I won't let them get off so easily!" Vegeta stated before transforming into his Super Saiyan form.

"No stop, you can't beat them on your own, we have to wait for Goku to get better first than we can fight them all together as a group!" Trunks pleaded trying to stop his father from throwing his life away but Vegeta wasn't amused by this.

"Are you joking with me brat, why would I ever want to wait for Kakarot's help for any reason!" Vegeta stated back to his son from the future.

"Kakarot, oh you mean Goku!" Trunks realized.

"Yes him, why would I ever want his help, in case you don't realize, I am a Super Saiyan now, I will be the one to sent those Androids to their grave, and then I'll settle things with Kakarot shortly afterwards, now get out of my way." Vegeta stated as Trunks continued to convince his father to stop.

"Come on, listen to me please, I'm just trying to make sure you survive, you won't survive this battle going in all by yoursel-ah!" Trunks was stopped short by Vegeta planting his fist into Trunks gut.

"Oh no Trunks, you didn't have to do that, It's not his fault your strong enough to stop the Androids." Neo said angry that this man was going this far.

"Not strong enough, you damn brat." Vegeta stated before punching Neo across the face before slamming down a double axehand sending Neo towards the ground hard.

"Oh no!" Krillin said before Vegeta flew off into the distance after the Androids.

Turles followed after him not wanting to miss the fight with the Androids since he hadn't had the chance to fight yet.

"Oh man that prince is gonna regret that, check on Trunks guys, I'll go and get the other guys." Ash said as Tien and Krillin went to check on Trunks as Ash flew down to Neo.

Ash landed to see the guy was out cold from Vegeta's attacks.

"Damn it Vegeta, all they're trying to do is help us and this is how you thank them, I swear if the Androids don't kill you, I swear to god I will!" Ash said in fury as a dark aura surrounded him for a moment before he saw it and tried to calm down.

If what Trunks and Neo said about him becoming a darker person because of this power, than he'd better get control over himself before he really does do some real damage to someone.

Ash felt the others go on ahead flying towards where his father and Vegeta had headed towards, so he needed to catch up quickly before the fight begins but he can't leave Neo here on the ground by himself.

"Guess I'll have to carry you then Neo, I guess I'll have to fly slowly until you wake up, alright, up we go." Ash said putting Neo on his back and flying up and going towards the others energies went going a normal speed.

Ash hoped that he would reached them before the battle begins because he really wanted to fight during this whole thing but he never got the chance, mostly because of Vegeta, that man is just so prideful, it was going to be the death of him one day, and not only that, but gut punched his son and knocked out Neo when they were only trying to make sure he survived this threat.

If he and Vegeta ever got into another fight, which will happen again, then he'll make sure that Vegeta gets a beating far worse then the one from their very first battle.

But another thing he was wondering about, was why did Neo seemed so familiar to him, he just didn't understand, he just looked and felt so familiar as if he's seen him before.

He wondered who Neo's mother and father are, he knows Trunks parents are Bulma and Vegeta but they don't have any information on who Neo's were, and that made things strange for him.

He could still see that Neo still had his tail, which was proof of him being a Saiyan along with becoming a Super Saiyan, which means that either his mother or father was a Saiyan.

He'll have to think about this another time when Neo wakes up, for now he has to reach the battlefield since by now while he was thinking, he could sense Vegeta's energy being thrown around and could see some explosions going off in the distance and could instantly that the battle was not going well for Vegeta if Ash knew better than most.

About 5 minutes later after flying for the longest time to him, he finally reached the highway that the Z fighters and the Androids were fighting at.

He could see that Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Tien were on the ground struggling to get back up near Android 18 who had her clothes messed up from what seemed to be from a fight with Vegeta and he could see his father Turles holding back Android 17 in the air in a fight back he could tell he was going to drop soon.

He was proven right when Android 17 disappeared and reappeared and clocked Turles on the back of the head sending him to the ground hard and made him drop out of his Super Saiyan form and struggled to get up like the rush.

Vegeta got back up quickly and tried to hit 18 with a surprise Ki blast but she jumped over him and elbowed him back to the ground, and kicked him through the air.

Vegeta tried to get back up again only for 18 to kick him in the gut sending him onto his back.

"Now to make sure you don't try that again, I better disable your other arm." 18 said before walking over to him and putting her foot on his right arm and put pressure on it hard.

"AHHHHH!" Vegeta shouted out in pure pain feeling the bones in his arm snap before returning to his regular state.

"Strange, his hair turned back to it's regular color too." 17 said landing and seeing Vegeta drop out of Super Saiyan.

"And they did too." 18 said as she pointed to Trunks and Turles.

"Yeah, it's so weird, I wish I knew who they were, we don't have a data on them, well I guess it doesn't matter." 17 said before flying back up the road and stopping in front of Krillin.

They talked about how they weren't going to fight him, and walked off but Krillin tried to stop them from going after Goku but responded saying this was a game to them, with that said, 18 kissed Krillin on the cheek before flying off with 17 and 16.

Krillin stayed shock before hearing a voice that knocked him out of it.

"Got an admirer don't you Krillin?" Ash asked floating down with an unconsciousness Neo on his back.

"Oh Ash, you took a while to get here." Krillin said as Ash nodded.

"You can't blame Vegeta for that, I had to carry this guy with me so you can image how slow I had to go in the air so I didn't risk dropping him down below, all the more reason to knock Vegeta around when he comes around, speaking of which I sure everybody needs a senzu bean down there." Ash said as Krillin just remembered everyone needed one.

"Oh yeah you're right, I got to help everyone!" Krillin stated before flying down to the others getting his senzu beans ready.

Ash felt Neo shifting and groaning on his back and helped him down to his feet.

"Hey you okay?" Ash asked as Neo looked at him with blurry eyes.

"Dad?" Neo said in a trance as Ash raised eyebrow at this, was Neo seeing things from the blow he suffered from Vegeta.

"I'm sure I'm not your dad, wake up!" Ash said shaking Neo for a moment before Neo came to his senses and shook his head.

"Huh, what happened?" Neo asked seeing that he was normal again.

"Well you got knocked out from Vegeta, they fought the Androids and you can see where that lead." Ash said looking to the side and Neo followed his line of sight and saw that the others were on the ground with Krillin feeding them senzu beans.

"Oh no." Neo said flying towards the group and Ash followed as most of them were up from the senzu beans.

"Hey, Ash and Neo are here." Tien said as Neo landed and so did Ash.

"Neo, you're alright." Trunks said as Neo walked up to him and Ash walked over to the still down prince of all Saiyans.

"Yeah I am, you're dad hits hard." Neo said as they all looked over to Vegeta with Krillin about to give him the bean until Ash stopped him.

"Huh, what are you doing Ash, I've gotta give him one?" Krillin asked wondering what was going through Ash's head.

"Before you do, I wanna do something first." Ash said with a strangely calm tone.

"Uh, okay and what would that be?" Krillin asked before Ash took a deep breath...

Before landing a hard punch into the prince's gut making him yelp in pain.

"That was for knocking out one of the two people who came back in time to help us, next time I won't be so gentle in my punches." Ash said feeling angry as the others winch at the blow, before Krillin fed Vegeta the senzu bean making him get back up.

Trunks grabbed his sword, which was now broken at the tip and put it back into it's sheath.

"Well this didn't as well as we through, we held on for a while but it wasn't enough." Piccolo said before Vegeta yelled in rage before flaring his aura and flying away fast.

"Well there he goes." Ash said as Trunks flared his aura and was about to fly after him.

"Trunks, leave him be, all Vegeta ever wanted to was a Super Saiyan and that loss now made him feel embarrassed, he needs time to cope with his loss." Piccolo said as Trunks dropped his aura.

"They were as tough as expected wasn't they?" Neo asked walking up to Trunks who shook his head.

"No honestly Neo, the Androids we faced in the future wasn't as nearly strong as the ones here." Trunks said making Neo's eyes widened at the info given to him.

"What, but that's impossible, they couldn't be!" Neo said shocked that hearing the enemies they face were stronger here than they were in the future.

"Wait are you saying that the Androids in the future can't be compared to the ones here in the past?" Krillin asked as Trunks nodded.

"Yes, the Androids in the future have a tough time taking on us both but though they win we still give them a hard time but these Androids, they took out us of the fight quickly like it was nothing, they are no doubt stronger." Trunks said making it clear which version of the Androids were stronger.

"Great, that's just great, that means they were even stronger than what we prepared for." Tien said as Ash snorted.

"I don't know how strong they are given the fact that I just got here and wasn't given the chance to fight, Dad looked like he was longest a good while against Android 17." Ash stated before Turles looked angry.

"Even if I did last the longest, it meant nothing that piece of scrap metal, I could easily tell he was holding back on me!" Turles said with an mad expression.

Before anything else could be said, Turles flared his aura and flew after Vegeta's energy signature.

"And there he goes as well, their pride was destroyed by those Androids and now they want to recover on their own." Neo said as Piccolo had a thinking face.

"Well what are we gonna do about my fath-I mean Vegeta?" Trunks asked trying not to give it away.

"Hey it's okay, we know you're Bulma and Vegeta's kid, I think the only one who doesn't know is Vegeta." Krillin said as Trunks calmed down.

"Alright, I'm sorry I had to keep it a secret from everyone." Trunks said as they shook it off.

"It's cool but for now we need a plan, if the Androids reach Goku before we can stop them, they'll kill him for sure." Tien said as Piccolo spoke up.

"You guys go back to Goku's house and move him to a safer location, he's going to need time to recover if we want him to join in the fight when the time comes." Piccolo said making them all look at him.

"Huh, well I guess we could but what are you gonna do in the mean time?" Ash asked as Piccolo looked to the side.

"I don't know." Piccolo answered as Krillin walked up to him.

"Oh come on Piccolo, you can tell us your big idea, we're all friends here." Krillin said as Piccolo looked at him with a glare.

"Friends, listen I don't know what's gotten into that skull of yours but I will tell you one thing, and that's if you think we're friends you're mistaken!" Piccolo stated firing a Ki blast that landed in the middle of the group that made them all jump from the force of it as Piccolo flared his aura and was in the sky.

He glared at them all.

"Look I'm leaving and don't none of you follow me or you'll be sorry!" Piccolo stated before flying off.

The others watched him fly off just like that.

"Man what is with him, just when you think the guys on our side, he blows us off like that." Tien said wondering what the heck was with Piccolo as Krillin chuckled.

"Calm down Tien, Piccolo is still with us on our side, and I have a feeling I know what he's up too." Krillin said making them all look at him in confusion.

"Huh you do?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, do see what direction he flew in and where it leads?" Krillin said as they looked in the direction Piccolo went towards before looking back to him.

"Not really, what are you getting at Krillin?" Tien asked wondering what the direction meant in this situation.

"Well that way leads to Kami's Lookout, he's going off to see Kami." Krillin said.

"Kami but what for?" Tien questioned knowing that lots of questions were being brought up by this.

"Well back on Namek, the grand elder told me once that if Piccolo and Kami had never split apart, then they would've survived against the Saiyans, so If the Saiyans are Super Saiyans, than if Piccolo and Kami merge with one another again, than they'll be consider a Super Namekian!" Krillin said making the others look in awe at the information.

"A Super Namekian, that sounds powerful." Ash said wondering how strong would Piccolo be if he and Kami merge, would he be stronger than the Saiyan are and finally be able to put an end to this madness.

"That sounds like a great idea but wait, if they fuse and Kami disappears, wouldn't the Dragon Balls disappear as well?" Tien questioned knowing the Dragon Balls were still to Kami's life and if he goes, then they go as well.

"Yeah, I think Piccolo knows that but knows he has no choice, he must be desperate." Krillin said knowing Piccolo was taking a big risk going through a plan like this.

"Well if he able's to fuse with Kami and gain power out of it, than maybe it's worth the risk, if he beats the Androids, than we won't need the Dragon Balls after all." Ash said making them all nod at that.

"I guess that true, but let's not worry about that, he said we had to go to Goku's house right, we really should move him before the Androids get there, he might be our last hope if we want to survive this." Neo said as they nodded and flew into the air and started flying towards Goku's house.

After a few minutes of flying, they were getting closer to Goku's house.

"Hey I'm going to go find Chiaotzu so we can train." Tien said as Krillin turned to him.

"Alright, if you say so, good luck Tien, we'll probably see you when we managed to move Goku to Kame house." Krillin said as they neared Goku's house.

"Okay." He said before turning his direction and flying somewhere else.

"Alright we're getting near, let's land and get Goku ready to move." Krillin said.

"I still can't believe how much history has change, this was suppose to make things better, now worse." Neo said feeling bad for this timeline as it was spiraling out of control and they couldn't do anything about to.

"Don't worry Neo, we'll make things right soon enough, I promise." Trunks said as Neo calmed down.

"As long as we can defeat the Androids, things will be fine, we just need to be positive." Ash said as Neo's eyes widened hearing since his father in future said the exact same thing to him.

"I hope so." Neo muttered lowly but Ash still heard it.

"Hey, their's the house." Krillin said as they all saw the house and landed in front of it.

They started walking towards the door until Krillin stopped walking.

"Hey Trunks, Neo, can I ask, how are the Androids in the future?" Krillin asked trying to figure things out.

"They're monsters, they attacked all the cities in the world to point where all the humans have to hide in the underground safe houses to make sure they're aren't found by the Androids, why do you ask?" Trunks asked wondering where this was coming from.

"Oh uh, nothing really I was just wondering!" Krillin said remembering the kiss 18 gave him earlier before walking up to the door with the others.

He knocked on the door trying to get ChiChi to open it.

"ChiChi, are you there?" Krillin asked if she was in the house and was about to knock again to get her attention.

Only for the door to slam open hitting Krillin on the head.

"Gohan! Oh it's only you Krillin." ChiChi disappointed as Krillin had a big bump on his head now thanks to the door.

"Nice to see you too, this is Goku's wife." Krillin said to Trunks and Neo.

"Oh nice to meet you ma,am." Trunks and Neo said as Yamcha was inside and saw them.

"Hey guys, you're here!" Yamcha said glad to see them.

"Yeah we are, how's Goku doing?" Krillin asked as Yamcha smiled.

"He's doing fine, we gave him the medicine, he's just sleeping now, what about you guys, if you're here than Vegeta and Turles took care of the Androids." Yamcha said as they looked down hearing this.

"No we didn't, here's how things are." Trunks said.

They explained how Android 20 was Dr Gero and how he unleashed Android 17 and 18 and how they released 16 into the world, and how the Androids beat them almost too easily.

"Oh man, this is bad." Yamcha said as they nodded.

"Yeah, they're after Goku now, we have to move him now while we still have the chance." Neo said as Yamcha nodded.

"Right, I'll get the capsule ready." Yamcha said as he grabbed the capsule and pressed it and threw it outside making it turn into a small airship.

Krillin and Yamcha grabbed Goku by his back and legs, Trunks and Neo grabbed the mattress and blankets, Ash grabbed food for the trip and ChiChi grabbed the books for Gohan of course.

"So, we're heading to Kame House right?" Yamcha asked as Krillin spoke up.

"That's right, all we need to do first is wait for Gohan." Krillin said as Trunks put the mattress down, Krillin and Yamcha set Goku on it and Neo set the blanket on him.

At that moment, ChiChi saw two fly people in the sky and knew who one of them was.

"Gohan, he's here." ChiChi said as Gohan and Anabel landed on the ground.

"Huh, what's going on?" Gohan asked as ChiChi ran up and hugged Gohan.

"My baby, I'm so glad you're safe!" ChiChi said as Anabel ran up to Ash and they hugged.

"Glad to see that you're alright." Ash said as Anabel nodded.

"Yeah sorry, it was a slow trip." Anabel said as Gohan looked at the others.

"I don't understand, where are you guys going?" Gohan asked.

"We'll tell you on the way to Kame House, now let's go!" Krillin said as they all got on the ship.

With them all aboard, the ship flew off into the distance.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well the group found Dr Gero's lab.**

**But were too late to stop the awakening of the Androids.**

**Being able to defeat the Z fighters easily, the Androids fly off in search of Goku.**

**Trunks then explains that the Androids in this time period is stronger than the ones in the future.**

**Knowing they would have to come up with a plan, Piccolo leaves to see Kami.**

**The others return to Goku's House to move him before the Androids find him.**

**But what does Piccolo have in mind with Kami?**

**Can the others hide Goku from the terror of the Androids while he recovers?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	19. Bio Android Unbound

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people.**

* * *

Well this was confusing.

Ash had to think since what they were talking about right now is strange to say the least, they were all just talking about what was happened so far in this fight, and it led to some of us being nervous at how it's going.

Then ChiChi yelled freaking them all out, and what made them almost face plant was the fact that ChiChi brought out Gohna's homework which she made him do during the ride.

Once he was doing that, the questions were directed to Trunks and Neo since they were from the other timeline and had to explain a few things about it.

Like the fact that the Androids were stronger here than they were in their timeless since the Z-fighters thought they were given info that made them a little unprepared for what they were facing.

Trunks explained that it was most likely because of the fact that they were time travelling and that it could have changes that they were not expecting, and told that it could have different effects for what happens when they do time travel.

Krillin asked to them why they couldn't just jumped through time again and go back to before the Androids were still being built and stop them then.

Neo did explained that it didn't work like that, explaining that when they jump through time, it's like going to another dimension and that if they were to do something in that timeline, it would only effect that timeline, not the one their in right now.

He told them that when they returned, nothing had changed in the future, and they realized that doing things here might not changes things at all.

Yamcha questions if nothing changes there, why back to this timeline to help them.

Trunks responds saying that they at least wanted one timeline to be free of the Androids destruction even if they had to live in fear of their own.

ChiChi stepped in saying that if they didn't step in to help, Goku might have died from the heart virus and that calms their nerves.

Now here was the confusing part of all this nonsense.

Krillin suggested that they call Bulma and let her know of the situation at hand.

Krillin had to do it and typed in her number on the speaker.

When she responded, she went quickly onto saying if Trunks and Neo were there freaking them out a little.

Krillin told her that they were there and could hear her loud and clear.

Bulma started to explain that somebody from outside the city found some kind of machine that was made from Capsule corps but didn't recognized the design and sent a picture to her and saw it but knew what it was since she had seen it before.

She said it was a Trunks and Neo's time machine that they used to come here to their timeline.

Trunks and Neo were both surprised to hear that and wanted to know if that was true because they said that Trunks was carrying their time machine in it's capsule right now and even checked it.

Bulma said she was sending a picture through for them to see and when it came through, Trunks grabbed it and both he and Neo looked at it with nervous faces and they had a right to.

The picture was their time machine but mostly covered in moss and leafs.

Trunks and Neo asked her if she knew where this time machine was last located and she said that it was just outside Ginger Town.

Once hearing that, Trunks and Neo were going to see if they could find it and check out this mysterious for themselves and Bulma said she would meet them there as well not wanting to be left out this time.

Ash said he was going to go as well since he was honestly confused by all this and wanted to find out why their were two time machines even through their's suppose to be only one.

Gohan wanted to come as well, and before ChiChi could convince him to stay, he said they wouldn't be fighting so it was alright.

Anabel wanted to come as well but Ash told her to help get Goku to Kame house since this wouldn't take very long.

Once that was all settle, the four Saiyans were on their way to the site of the time machine.

And that was the confusing thing Ash was thinking about since they were all flying towards where they were going.

"Ash, Ash, are you listening?" Gohan asked making Ash shake his head and look at him.

"Huh, sorry Gohan, what was that, I was out of it again thinking, what's up?" Ash responded.

"Trunks said we're about to be on top of where the time machine is." Gohan said making him nod.

In a moment or two, they stopped flying and were flying above a forest.

"Alright, this should be the place where the time machine is, we have to find it." Trunks said as they nodded and split up looking out for it.

Well they were, Ash was thinking again, this time about the future boy Neo.

He couldn't help but notice that he kinda looked like him and his energy honestly felt familiar, like they were family or something.

And not that he thought about it, when he was carrying Neo and Neo muttered something about his 'Dad' Ash couldn't help but feel strange from hearing it.

Ash widened his eyes a little.

"_Hold on a minute, he's from the future, his face is familiar, his energy feels the same as mine, he's younger than Trunks and that means he's not born yet, could it be that in the future, I'm his Dad, that can't be right, I'll have to ask him about this later but he most likely will deny it, gotta think of this more carefully_." Ash thought figuring he might be Neo's father in the future.

Wait, he was dating Anabel right now, so does that mean in the future, Anabel is his mother?

He himself was only half Saiyan and Anabel was a pure blooded human, so that would make Neo a quarter Saiyan or something.

That would explain about his tail, Neo would most likely get it from him.

His shy nature he would get from Anabel, it all makes sense now.

If Neo was his and Anabel's child, then it's understandable that he's hiding the truth from them, if they knew then the chances of him being born was going to fall fast.

"Hey guys, I found it!" Gohan's voice called out as Ash started thinking and flew towards Gohan's energy and so did Trunks and Neo and landed.

They saw what they were looking for and saw the run down looking time machine in front of them.

"Yeah, this is definitely our time machine." Trunks said seeing it.

"Yes but look at it, it's definitely been here for a long while hasn't it?" Neo asked wondering how it got here.

They heard jets and saw that it was Bulma's jet car flying through the sky.

"Well their's Bulma's car, I show her where to land." Gohan said as he flew up to the sky.

Trunks and Neo looked back at the time machine while Gohan did that.

"So what do you think, know anybody that couldn't done this?" Ash asked as he looked at the time machine.

"Not anybody that I know." Trunks said as Bulma landed her car and they looked at her getting out.

"Hey guys, glad I could make it, hi Trunks, glad to see your mother huh?" Bulma said looking at Trunks who just smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess it's good to see you, well in this timeline I guess." Trunks said not knowing what to say in this situation.

"That reminds me, how am I in the future, do I change in anyway?" Bulma asked hoping she doesn't look old in the future.

"Well, you really don't change all that much in the future." Trunks said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, so I'm going to keep my good looks in the future, that's great." Bulma said happy she wouldn't change in the future.

"Can we please focus on the task at hand." Ash said sternly as Bulma stopped laughing.

"Right, so that's the time machine huh?" Bulma said as she looked at the machine.

"Yeah it is, here." Trunks said pulling out his capsule case and pulling out the capsule that held their time machine and clicked it and threw it to the side.

It exploded into smoke revealing the time machine they used to get here.

"This is the time machine we used to get to this time period, as you can see, their shouldn't be two of them." Neo said looking at the time machine they used and Trunks walked to the old looking time machine and started scraping off some of the moss off of a leg of the machine.

And when some of the moss was off, they could all clearly see a word on the leg.

Hope.

"Hope, why does it say hope on there?" Bulma asked as she saw the word and was confused.

"You sprayed it on there before we left, saying we were the last hope on the planet, and as you can see, the exact same thing was written one time machine we used as well." Trunk said as he was was right and the word 'Hope' was on both time machines.

"Strange, but how did the other me make another time machine or something?" Bulma asked as she wondered what was going on here.

"We barely had enough materials to built one." Neo said as he was there when she was building it.

"Then what is going on here?" Bulma asked as Gohan flew to the top of the old looking time machine and noticed a hole in the glass.

"Hey guys, I want to know where this hole came from." Gohan said examining the hole.

"Huh, do you think whoever was piloting it was attacked?" Bulma asked as Ash flew up to it.

"I doubt that." Ash said seeing the damage.

"He's right, looking at the burn spots, I say that whoever made this, the blast came from the inside." Gohan said confirming this as Trunks flew up as well.

"Here, I'll open it." Trunks said pushing a button that made the glass open up and Trunks went inside and saw something strange.

He picked up with appeared to be some kind of shell.

"Strange, what are these things?" Trunks asked wondering what it was.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before." Gohan said confused looking at the shell.

"Hey, let me see." Bulma said.

"Here you go." Gohan said as he flew down to Bulma and handed the shells to her and she examined it.

"Well by the way it looks, I'd say that this was some kind of egg." Bulma said looking carefully.

They both gasped hearing this theory and turned to Trunks and Neo who were both looking at the hole in the glass in nervousness, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Trunks, Neo, you don't think whoever made that hole in the glass hatched from this egg?" Gohan asked wondering about this.

Trunks sat down in the ship and turned on the controls.

Neo watched him while he was typing something in.

"The energy for the machine has been declining for a while but it has just enough power to figure when this thing landed here." Trunks said as Neo watched the numbers pop up.

"Trunks, when did it land?" Neo asked feeling scared of the answer waiting for them.

"This can't be, if I'm reading this right, according to these reading, the time machine landed here about 4 years ago!" Trunks said in disbelief as Neo looked in shocked as well hearing this.

"But that can't be!" Neo said feeling this couldn't be true right.

"I'm afraid it is, it makes sense, we came here 3 years ago, when Frieza showed up and I took care of him, but whoever sent this time machine here had already been here for a year, before we got here, is it possible that 'he's' the one who changed history, is he the reason why all of these changes have happened?" Trunks said looking at the numbers in disbelief, at first thinking that the changes were because of him and Neo but now he was proven wrong at the data he got from the time machine.

Trunks jumped out of the time machine and landed on the ground.

"Well, let's get these time machines out of the open." Trunks said scraping the mass away again and pushing a button that made the time machine shrink into a capsule.

"Hey Trunks, should I put this one back into it's capsule?" Gohan asked talking about the standard time machine.

"Yeah, go ahead, we can't leave them out here." Trunks said picking up the capsule.

Gohan clicked the button and it went into it's capsule as well and handed Trunks it who put it into the capsule case.

"Well, even though we figured out when the time machine got here, we still have to figure out who was the one who used it to come here and why." Ash told as they nodded.

"Yeah, maybe whoever was here before left something behind, we'll have to search around." Neo said as they went to do just that.

They searched for a few minutes trying to see if whoever had used the time machine had left any clues for them to find.

Though Ash was confused when he heard that the time machine had come here 4 years ago.

While they were waiting for the Namekian Dragon balls to recharge their energies, Ash went on a small training journey through some parts of the world, this was around one of the places he had been at but he had never seen or heard this tome machine come into place around that time.

It must arrived shortly after he went into space and headed home.

Its the only possible reason why Ash couldn't have noticed it sooner, if he had, he probably could've down something about it earlier but that was in the past now and he couldn't do anything about it now.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Gohan called out getting their attention as they all ran towards where Gohan's voice come from and when they did, they looked disgusted from what they saw.

It was a shell of a giant bug that seemed to have just be left behind.

"Oh my god, what is that thing?" Bulma said nervously hiding behind Trunks.

"By the looks of it, it's a shell of some kind, most likely left behind whatever came out of it." Gohan said examining the shell of the bug.

"Something crawled out of that thing?!" Bulma said nervously.

"I guess so, but I've never seen anything like it before." Neo said as Trunks walked up to the it and looked inside the opening.

Trunks stuck his hand inside of the shell and felt his hand touch something slimy and pulled it out to see his hand covered in a pink goo.

"This stuff is fresh, that means whatever came out of this is probably still nearby." Trunks said as they looked around.

They heard a noise in the bushes and Bulma ran off thinking it was whatever came out of the shell as the others stood ready.

But it was just some local wildlife making them relax.

In another moment, they walked back to Bulma who was already back in her jet car.

"Hey, are you guys going back to Kame House?" Bulma asked to her future son.

"Yeah, probably for the best just in case the Androids show up." Trunks replyed.

"Great, I want to get out of here as quick as possible, Bye." Bulma stated as her jet car went up and flew away at fast speed.

"Come on, we better get back to Kame House just in case nothing's happened to the others on our way here." Ash said as they nodded and flew into the air and started flying towards their destination.

"Hey Trunks, what do you think is possibly going on here, I mean we found another time machine and that weird shell, do you really think somebody probably sent it here to this time?" Gohan asked not knowing what to expect from all this since it was very confusing.

"I'm not sure Gohan, all I know is that we probably have huge bug running around somewhere with no info on what it's capable of, let's just focus on getting back to Kame House and then we can think about this more carefully." Trunks said as they all continued flying.

With Bulma, she was still flying back towards Capsule corps to trying and figure out where these shells came from.

Suddenly the small TV radio in her jet car came on getting her attention.

"Attention, we have pressing news, civilians in Ginger Town has suddenly gone quiet in our ways of contacting them." The news man stated.

"Ginger Town, that's not far from where we discovered the time machine." Bulma said making that connection.

"Any attempts to contact anyone in the area has been fruitless, it's as if the connection has been cut completely through that area." The news reporter said as Bulma thought this was a something everyone should listen to.

She typed in her jet car phone and called Kame House.

_(Scene change)_

The phone ranged at Kame House as Krillin picked it up.

"Hello, Kame House speaking." Krillin said wondering who was calling them.

"Krillin, is that you." Bulma said getting through.

"Bulma, yeah it's me, what's going on, did you and the others find anything at that site?" Krillin asked wondering if they've figured out anything that could help them.

"Yeah, but I'm correct, it's not good, I need you to turn on the Television and turn it to channel 8." Bulma said.

"Huh, what do you mean, what's going on?" Krillin asked confused on what's happening.

"Just do it, you'll see for yourself." Bulma stated having no time for questions.

"Okay then." Krillin said moving towards the TV.

"Hey what's going on, who's on the phone?" Roshi asked as Krillin began to turn on the TV.

"It's Bulma, she says to turn the channel to the news." Krillin said turning the channel and saw the news man as Anabel moved from the kitchen to see the report for herself.

"Now it's usually that nobody is responding to the calls we make, we believe something has gone down in the town and we have sent our reporters to check out the scene for themselves." The news man said as ChiChi walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Goku is looking a lot better now that he's had his medicine." ChiChi with a smile before it disappeared when she saw everybody looking at the news and looked for herself.

The door opened, revealing Gohan, Ash, Trunks and Neo.

"Hey, we're back, huh what's wrong guys?" Gohan said as he saw everyone looking at the TV.

They walked inside to see what they were looking at.

_(Scene change)_

A crew of reporters were in Ginger Town at the moment looking around.

"Well by the looks of it people, the town seems to be empty of it's people have disappeared, or maybe taken from the town, as you can see their are people's clothes scattered threw out the parts of the town, and their even seems to be weapon next to the clothes, seemingly consider that whatever had caused the disappearance of the people, the people tried to defend themselves." The news reporter stated seeing the clothes on ground scattered and one pair of clothes had a shotgun knowing they were trying to stop whatever had caused the town's people to disappear.

_(Scene change)_

Back at Kame House, they all watched this on the TV, confusing, horror and nervousness running through them hearing that the people had just disappeared into thin air without any logical explanation.

"I can believe this, those poor people." Anabel said horrified seeing that they had just disappeared and lashed onto Ash.

"It's the Androids, what have them done." Krillin said nervous about seeing this info happen.

"I don't think this is the Androids doing Krillin, something tells me it has something to do with the shell we found earlier in the forest near Ginger Town." Trunks said as they suddenly heard gun fire and people's screams on the screen.

They see the reporter looking at a building nearby.

"DO you hear that, it seems that their are still people in the building and they seem to be firing bullets, most likely at whoever or whatever has caused this strange problem to engulf this town." the reporter said as he heard the gun fire and screams.

"I don't understand what's happening?" Roshi said not getting what was happening.

In a moment, the gun fire and screams ceased making it silent.

"It seems that whatever has happened is over now, alright, we're going to go inside for a closer look and...Ah!" the reporter looked at the screen with a horrified look before the screen turned to static freaking out the people watching.

_(Scene change)_

Up far into the clouds was Kami's lookout, and watching was Kami, the guardian of the Earth.

He was looking down towards the earth and saw what was happening in Ginger Town and was horrified by what he was seeing.

For the last 4 years, he had sensed something lurking around, waiting for it's time to rise, and now he's see what it is.

Behind him was his assistant Mr Popo and Piccolo.

Piccolo had arrived earlier and wanted Kami to merge with him since he need their combined power to combat the Android threat.

Kami was in agreement that their power was needed but held off on it as he wanted to observe more and learn more about the situation since he could tell that a far getting threat was lurking around the world and that it was a greater threat then the Androids themselves.

Piccolo was stuck with confusion hearing this and wanted to know what was this threat but Kami wouldn't budge so Piccolo sat down and waited until Kami would make up his mind about this and explain what was happening.

After waiting for like an hour, Piccolo suddenly jolted up feeling a bunch of small energies disappearing down below on Earth and he wanted an explanation since he was seeing Kami panicking over it.

"Kami, what is going on down there?" Piccolo questioned as Mr Popo looked on in worry of Kami.

"It's horrible, it's worst then I could've possibly imagine!" Kami said in horror at what was happening to these poor people.

_(Scene change)_

Down back to Earth, at Kame House, they were confused when the screen turned to static.

"Hey what happened?" Roshi asked wondering about what happened.

"Quick change it to another channel!" Yamcha said as Krillin pressed the button and it changed to another channel, when it did you could see that the camera showed the town but the reporters were all gone.

_(Scene change)_

"Do you enjoy keeping me in suspense, I need answers Kami's, what the hell is going on down there, answer me!" Piccolo said with his arms crossed.

"Their is no need to tell you, once we fuse into one being you will know all that I do." Kami said making bot Piccolo and Mr Popo look shocked for a moment.

"Ha, glad to see you come to your senses." Piccolo said wondering when the old man would come along.

"Yes, after seeing what has happened, I believe the time has come for us both to rejoin one another, to put an end to the monster that has come out of hiding after all this time." Kami stated as he knew that the time has come for him to leave this world.

"No Kami, please." Mr Popo pleaded not wondering to lose his friend.

"It is alright Mr Popo, Piccolo has changed, the time has come for me us to become one again." Kami said dropping his cane onto the floor.

"Alright let's get this over with, but remember, I'm taking charge, I refuse to let you have control of our body." Piccolo said not wanting Kami to be the one in control.

"I have no need to do so, what the Earth needs is not a guardian but a warrior that can save it from the monster that walks among us now." Kami said as he and Piccolo stood in front of one another.

Piccolo placed his hand on Kami's chest.

"No please." Mr Popo pleaded with tears going down his face as Kami smiled.

"Farewell Mr Popo, I wish you good luck old friend." Kami said with that final smile on his face.

Mr Popo cried knowing his friend was about to leave the world for the final time.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Kami shouted as he powered up making Piccolo brace himself as the light grew as Kami's figure started to disappear into nothing as Mr Popo covered his eyes from the light.

The light covered the entire lookout.

When it calmed down, Piccolo was covered in a strong white aura.

When it was over, Piccolo stood up, he looked at his hands sensing the power now running through him.

He started to walk away.

"Farewell, please be careful Kami." Mr Popo said wishing his old friend good luck.

"I'm not Kami nor Piccolo, I am the Namek who had lost since forgotten his true name, now farewell." Piccolo said with a small smile and waved goodbye to Mr Popo before flying off and heading towards Ginger Town to confront the monster that resides there for now.

_(Scene change)_

"Well have lost all contact with the reporters, but fear not, we will find out what has happen." The news man said as they all looked at the TV.

"This is crazy." Anabel said as they agreed with her.

"This is insanity, come on, we have to head over there." Trunks said walking towards the door and Neo followed him.

"Hey where are you going, you're not actually thinking of going over there are you?" Krillin asked thinking that was a bad idea.

"It's okay, remember me and Neo can go Super Saiyan, so if something does happen, we'll be able to defend ourselves just fine." Trunks said as Neo nodded.

"Well I'm coming too, three Super Saiyans should make everything else much easier." Ash said walking towards the door.

"Hey I wanna come too" Gohan said only to be stopped by his mother.

"No, you are not leaving this time do you understand me!" ChiChi trying to get Gohan to see the point.

"But Mom, that's not fair." Gohan said as he wanted to go help with the search of what's been happening at this point.

"Look your father is still asleep upstairs, you cannot just leave when you feel like it, we may need help defending your father if those Androids show up." ChiChi told as Trunks spoke up.

"She's right Gohan, you might be need here instead, we won't be long, we're just going to figure out what's happening." Trunks said as Gohan nodded.

"Alright if you say so, good luck." Gohan said as they nodded.

"Be careful, and try not to get yourself killed." Anabel said as Ash rolled his eye and waved it off.

"Don't worry we'll be fine I promise." Ash said giving her a hug before they all went out of the door and flew into the sky towards Ginger Town.

_(Scene change)_

Piccolo landed on one of the buildings in Ginger Town, finally arriving on the scene of the missing people, looking down on the town.

He flew down to the ground and started to walk around trying to find the monster responsible for all this nonsense.

He stopped when he heard something.

It sounded like, somebody was walking while dragging something with them.

he looked around trying to find which way the sound came from.

He heard it coming closer and closer until he saw his target.

The monster that had took all the lives of the people in this city.

It was a large green skin colored bug with a stringer of a tail, and he was dragging along a human, most likely the last human in this town.

"What the hell are you?" Piccolo questioned with a scowl as the bug didn't answer as the human woke up and saw that he was in the grasp of the monster that attacked the town, he looked over to see Piccolo there.

"Hey you there you have to help me, I'm in a lot of pain here, I'm the richest person in this town, I'll give you whatever you want just help me, I'm not lying see, it's all yours, just help me!" the man said hoping Piccolo would help.

"I don't know who or what you are, but drop the human now." Piccolo said as the creature stay silent but drop the man.

"Thank you so much, I thought I was going to di-AH!" the man yelled in pain and surprise as the creature sent it's stringer into the mans back.

Piccolo looked horrified when he saw the man becoming a mess of glob from being absorbed by the creature.

Once it was done, the creature breath in satisfaction.

"I can't it, you absorbed him." Piccolo said with a scowl.

"Yes, and you're next Piccolo." The creature spoke surprising the namekian.

"How do you know who I am, and why the hell am I sensing Goku's energy in you, and Vegeta's and Frieza's too?" Piccolo questioned as he could sense a couple of fighters energies inside this creature including his own.

"What should I have to, you'll be absorbed soon enough anyway, HAAA!" The creature yelled as he powered up unleashing a wave of power.

_(Scene change)_

The others were flying towards Ginger Town when they suddenly felt a wave of energy.

"Hey you feel that?" Neo asked as Trunks nodded.

"Yeah but I wonder what it is, it feels familiar." Trunks said feeling the energy.

"We should be there soon." Ash said.

"Hey, can I come along too." Krillin said as he joined in the flying.

"Krillin you're here." Ash said as Krillin nodded and they all headed towards the energy.

_(Scene change)_

The wave of energy blew some of the street away but other then that, nothing.

"See Piccolo, you can not expect to win against me, prepare to be absorbed." the creature stated before Piccolo chuckled hearing this.

"I'll admit, you're a lot more powerful then I expected, but if you think I'll just roll over and let you absorbed me then you're wrong, especially with the power I hold now, and for the record, my name is not Piccolo." Piccolo said making the creature's eyes widened.

"What?" the creature said in surprise.

"HAAAAAAA!" Piccolo roared out before he let out a wave of power fall larger then the creatures and it be wrecked the town as well.

_(Scene change)_

Ash, Trunks, Neo and Krillin saw the next explosion from far away and decided to pick up the pace.

After a few minutes of flying, they were there.

_(Scene change)_

"HA!" Piccolo shouted as he regrew his arm.

"You tricked me!" the creature said in shock at being tricked into telling his tale.

"That's right Cell, and maybe for payback, I'll take you're arm." Piccolo said knowing the truth about Cell.

Cell was another Bio android made from the cells of the strongest fighters around and from the future by stealing it from Trunks and Neo by taking them down, he came from the future to search for Android 17 and 18 and absorbed them gain his perfect form and he will be the strongest being alive.

Suddenly Ash, Trunks, Neo and Krillin came down from the sky next to Piccolo.

"That creature!" Neo said seeing the pattern from the shell they found earlier.

"It's just like the shell we found in the forest." Trunks said seeing it himself.

"_What if Trunks and Neo doing here, ah I see they used the time machine, clever boys_." Cell thought as he flew he started to fly in the sky.

"What is this thing Piccolo?" Ash asked as he he felt a lot of energy running through it.

"I'll explain after we take him down." Piccolo said as Cell flew in the front of the sun.

"Sorry, but I can't have you doing that, this is where we part ways for now, Solar Flare!" Cell called out as he launched a bright light from his face blinding the z fighters.

When they opened their eyes, Cell was long gone.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well the team seemed to have discovered a few things in this event.**

**They found another time machine in the forest.**

**Whoever had used it had come back to the past from the future but for what reason?**

**Trunks checked the information and found out it landed in this time period 4 years ago.**

**Thinking whoever used it was the cause of history being so thrown out of whack.**

**Hoping to found more, they discover a shell of a strange creature.**

**Soon they realize that this creature is around Ginger Town who Piccolo encounters first.**

**The monster Cell.**

**Is Cell a much bigger than threat?**

**Will he capture the Androids and gain his perfect form?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**P.S. Guest, I red your review about the HighSchool DXD and Pokemon crossover, I have to say no because if I do put Ash in it he will be human, he will be part of no one's Peerage, Ash is no one's servant.**

**Alright, i guess that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	20. Into the Time Chamber

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people.**

* * *

Piccolo and the others looked around for Cell after he had used the solar flare to escape them.

"I can't believe this, where did he go." Piccolo said looking around the place for the bio Android.

"I don't know, that solar flare messed with our vision and by the feel of it, this bug knows how to suppress his energy." Ash said getting rid of the effects of the solar flare from his eyes.

"I don't understand, he used the kamehameha and the solar flare, those are suppose to be Goku's and Tien's techniques." Piccolo said as Trunks and Neo started to get the effects of the solar flare out of their eyes.

"They are, but they aren't hard to copy, Ash managed to use the kamehameha and I can use the solar flare too, it's great for a fast escape." Krillin told as Piccolo growled and started to flare his energy out in rage.

"I can't believe it, I had him right in front of me, I should have just killed him while I had the chance instead of asking questions." Piccolo said flaring his power as everyone else looked surprised at the amount of power he had now.

"Wow that's a lot of power." Krillin said as Ash was in shock as well seeing how much Piccolo has powered up since he last saw him.

He needed to power up quick and soon.

Getting closer to Ginger Town, Vegeta and Turles were flying as fast as they could in their Super Saiyan forms to the sight of the ended battle as they both felt incredible power earlier by two unknown people, and they wanted to know who.

Suddenly they stopped when they arrived and felt one of the energies powering up and they looked saw when they that it was Piccolo powering up and they were shocked about the amount he was giving out as they reverted back to normal.

"Is that Piccolo, but how?" Vegeta questioned shocked at how much the Namekians power has risen so much.

"I don't how but we're going to find out." Turles said as they flew to the ground gaining the attention of the others as Piccolo stopped powering up.

"Father/dad." Trunks and Ash both said at the same time as Vegeta walked ahead to Piccolo.

"What happened here, what's going on, why did I feel two incredible powers?" Vegeta questioned as Piccolo turned away from him.

"I explain when Tien gets here, that way I only need to explain once." Piccolo said as Vegeta huffed at that.

"Fine then let me ask another question, how did you raise your power so quickly in a short amount of time, you're just a Namekian, answer me!" Vegeta questioned with a growl as Piccolo didn't answer him.

"Father, Piccolo fused with Kami, that's how he gained this power." Trunks said making Vegeta shocked.

"He fused with Kami, and that's all it took." Vegeta said even more shocked then before.

"That was really all it took, I can't believe this, he gained all this power just by fusing with one person, this is just great." Turles said thinking gaining power that way was just unfair.

They suddenly felt Tien's energy coming towards them.

"Hey, Tien is about to show up." Neo said as a few moments later, said three eyed man appeared and floated down to the destroyed town.

"Hey, what happened here?" Tien asked as Piccolo turned back to them.

"Now that you're here, I'll explain, listen carefully because now we're going to have to deal with another Android from the future." Piccolo said as they all looked shocked hearing this, mostly Trunks and Neo.

Another Android, they had enough androids to deal with already.

Piccolo explained to them all about Cell, how he came to be after Dr Gero created him with the DNA of all the strongest fighters in the galaxy in a sub lab underground below the first lab, the computer telling him of his design and his purpose in life and how he managed to steal away the time machine from Trunks and Neo and how he came back in the time machine and how he hid himself from the world for four whole years until he had to break away his shell in order to walk around again, and the fact that he had absorbed all the people in Ginger Town to make himself stronger by taking their bio energy for himself, and in order for him to gain his Perfect form, he needs to absorb both Android 17 and 18 in order to gain that form and said his power would be comparable to no one in that form.

"And that's the whole thing, we cannot allow Cell to absorb Androids 17 and 18 at all cost, so we have two options, first we can find Cell and destroy him or we can track down the Androids and destroying them, that way Cell won't be able to absorb them to become perfect." Piccolo said as they all had different reactions to the explanation.

"Why would we stop him, I say let him absorb them, it's better to destroy one enemy then multiple." Vegeta said not afraid of this new challenge but was still annoyed at the coming beings that were gaining much more strength then him.

First Turles, next Goku, then Ash, then his future son and his friend, the Androids, Piccolo and now this one known as Cell.

The Universe was trying it's best to break him somehow but he wouldn't give it the satisfaction.

"And can you say that you can actually win Vegeta, Cell is probably stronger then the Androids you faced already, remember what happened already." Piccolo said as Vegeta grew enraged hearing this.

"And you remember who you're talking to Namekian or do I need to demonstrate how powerful I really am!" Vegeta said as Piccolo back down knowing this wasn't the right time to be starting a fight.

"If I recall Prince, I'm stronger then you." Ash said making Vegeta more enraged.

"Let's not push this farther then it already is." Turles stated as Ash shrugged.

"Look I don't care how many Androids come from the future, I won't fail to destroy them, and if Super Saiyan isn't enough, then I'll find a way to ascend to a level beyond that." Vegeta said now having a new goal in mind.

To surpass Super Saiyan.

"Go beyond that of Super Saiyan, is that even possible?" Trunks asked shocked to hear such a thing and Neo was just a shocked and surprised to hear this.

Ash honestly thought that was a good idea, if their was a level beyond Super Saiyan, then it would be good in this situation.

"Oh trust me I'm sure I'll find a way, and I'm sure kakarot will do the same when he wakes up, and you will try it as well brat." Vegeta said pointing to Ash who nodded as they all had a vision of Goku as a Super Saiyan before it disappeared.

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with you Vegeta, it's the best we have then, one of us has to be able to achieve it." Ash said knowing they could do it.

But the question was how to do it.

"I'll join you Vegeta, I wish to achieve this as well, since I haven't had enough of a fight for a while." Turles said knowing he will ascend as well.

With that, Vegeta and Turles flared their auras and flew off.

"Ascending pass the level of Super Saiyan, do you really think that's possible?" Tien said as Krillin shrugged.

"I don't know but if it is, then we sure could use it right about now." Krillin said as Neo turned to Trunks.

"If they can ascend then I'm sure we could do it too right." Neo said wanting to become stronger to make sure he wouldn't lose ever again in a fight.

"Yeah you're right, if my father can do it, then I'm sure we could as well." Trunks said as Ash nodded.

"If you have Saiyan blood running through you then you've got the potential to do it." Ash said as Trunks and Neo with the latter having a smile hearing his past father's words.

His future self had said the exact same words to him once.

"We can handle this later, for now let's get to the task at hand, some of us will follow after Cell to try and stop him from absorbing the Androids and the others go to the lab and destroy it so we won't have to deal with a second coming of Cell." Piccolo said as Ash stepped forward.

"You and Tien go after Cell, me, Krillin, Trunks and Neo will head to the lab and see if we can find it." Ash told as they all nodded.

Once that was all said and done, the three Saiyans and Krillin flared their auras and flew towards the labs location.

While they were flying, Ash was thinking again, something he was finding to become a habit.

"_I'm still having a hard time figuring all of this out, like how the heck did that crazy Dr Gero managed to even get out cell samples, you would think we would've felt something as small as a tiny drone sticking needles in our arms, this is getting more and more crazy by the minute_." Ash thought as they all continued flying towards the destroyed laboratory.

After 5 minutes of fast flying, they arrived back at the destroyed location.

Krillin shivered at the cold air around the place.

"Man it's just as cold as earlier, so where do you guys think the entry to the secret lab is?" Krillin asked as he looked at the others looking around.

"Don't know but we don't have time to look around pieces of rocks so just start blasting and we'll be done soon." Trunks said as he started shooting ki blasts at a few rocks.

Soon they all were doing the same trying to clear the rocks from blocking anything that could look like an entry or something.

When they were done, Krillin saw a ladder that was going down.

"Hey I think I found it." Krillin said getting their attention as they walked to him and saw the ladder.

"Nice job, you found it Krillin." Ash praise.

"Yeah, now we all can do what needs to be done." Neo said.

"Yeah, come on." Trunks said flying down the ladder, and was followed by the others.

They saw up ahead was a door like the one earlier when they first arrived at Dr Gero's lab.

They walked towards it in silence until Trunks broke it.

"Be ready, who knows what we'll find in here." Trunks said as he opened the doors and went inside.

When they did, Neo found the lights switch and flicked it up making the lights come on and the group could see exactly what they were looking at.

They saw a bunch of stuff around with half made robots parts and devices.

They even saw up close what seemed to be a master computer.

"This must be Gero's Master Computer, the thing that's going to make things so much worst in the future." Neo said feeling anger when he saw it.

"Calm down" Ash said as Krillin looked to the side.

"Alright so what are we waiting for, let's destroy this thing and get out of here." Krillin said as Trunks looked around and spotted something important.

"Look at this." Trunks said walking towards something and looking at it as the others followed.

It was a giant glass case with a green liquid inside and something small inside of it too.

"This must be Cell in his first stage." Trunks said seeing this thing and feeling the different amount of powers from different people inside of it.

"Yeah, I can sense Goku's power in it, and Vegeta's, and Ash's and even mine." Krillin said feeling the different energies from this tiny version of Cell.

"To think such a small being will cause much trouble in the future." Ash said knowing they had to destroy this version of Cell so it wouldn't be a problem for them later.

"Well then, let's destroy this thing while we have the chance." Krillin said getting ready to blast it to pieces.

Trunks then noticed something and held his hand.

"Hold on, let's look around first, maybe we can find something important we can use against the Androids, let's try looking aroind for now before we destroy this place." Trunks said making Krillin stop and nodded.

They all look around to see if they could find anything important until they heard Neo.

"Trunks, come over here and look at this." Neo said as Trunks, Ash and Krillin came over to see what he had found as Neo was looking at a few blueprints with designs of them.

"Hold on, let me see this." Trunks said looking at the blueprints before gasping seeing the designs of them.

"What is it?" Krillin asked as Trunks grabbed the blueprints hoping this wasn't a prank.

"This is amazing, these are blueprints for Android 17, we can use these to find a weak point to use." Trunks said looking at the designs in awe as Neo looked happy hearing this.

"Hey that's great, is their anything else we could use in that pile?" Krillin asked as Trunks looked at the other blueprints.

"Nope, only other thing is blueprints for a toaster oven but that's all, well since we got these plans, we can bring them back to my mother and maybe she can figure out we the weak spots are in the Androids." Trunks said picking up the blueprints and rolling them up, ready for transport.

"If that's all then, it's time we make sure this place get's buried." Ash said as they all knew what that meant.

It was time to bring this place down once and for all.

_(Booom)_

Their were small explosions and fires going around the lab as Saiyans and human were launching Ki blast all around making sure nothing would be left of this place when they were sure nothing was left to blow up.

"This is the end, I won't let you destroy another future!" Trunks stated blasting away at the master computer and destroying it for good so that will never make another monster like Cell.

Speaking of which, the four of them aimed at the tiny Cell and fired a Ki blast together, blasting it to dust.

"Great, we did it." Krillin said seeing the job get done.

"Good, now let's get out of here before this place falls on our heads!" Ash said making them all nod and they ran towards the ladder and all of them flew all the way to the surface before the raging fire could get them.

"And for the finishing touch!" Krillin stated before firing a ki blast towards the lab below.

_(BOOOOOM)_

A big explosion erupted and let out a huge column of smoke.

They all started flying away from the lab and started flying towards West City to give Bulma the blueprints they found and hope that she could find a way to shutdown the Androids for good.

"This is lucky for us, we found these blueprints, we may be getting closer to putting an end to all this you two." Krillin said to Trunks and Neo as they were happy at the find.

"Yeah, with these plans, we may have find a way to put an end to this Android business once and for all." Trunks said before thinking.

"If we can put an end to this, we would still need to put an end to Cell since I'm sure he doesn't have the same weakness as the Androids." Neo said having the feeling to get stronger since they're going to need it.

"Well what are we going to do after we had Bulma the plans?" Ash asked as he knew what he was going to do.

Training to surpass Super Saiyan.

"Well, that's actually what I what to talk about, Krillin can you deliver these plans to my mother." Trunks asked as Krillin looked at him.

"I guess I can, what are you going to do?" Krillin asked back.

"I want to find my father and see if he'll train with me, if it is possible to ascend pass the level of Super Saiyan then I know I have the potential to do so as well, including Neo here." Trunks explained as they all stopped flying and Krillin nodded.

"Well I'm not sure Vegeta will like having you around but I won't stop you." Krillin said as Trunks gave him the plans.

"Thanks Krillin." Trunks said making him nod.

"No problem, good luck you two." Krillin said as Ash stepped..er...floated up to them.

"I'm coming too, I can help you guys train since you'll get stronger from fighting with somebody." Ash said as they smiled.

"Okay then, let's get going while we still have time, Cell is getting stronger the longer we talk." Neo said as they flared their aura's and went on their respected directions.

Krillin headed towards West City to give the blueprints to Bulma while Ash, Trunks and Neo headed towards the energies of Vegeta and Turles.

It wasn't long before they sensed where they were and flew fast towards their location.

In a few minutes, they were now at a warm rocky area where they saw Vegeta standing on a cliff and Turles was in the air punching and kicking the air as if it was the enemy.

He stopped when he sensed the three heading his way.

"Well, well, if isn't my son and the two time travelers, what do you want?" Turles questioned.

"We came to train to surpass the Super Saiyan form." Neo said as Trunks floated down to the ground and walked towards his father's still form.

"Really, then maybe you can stay still and used as my training dummy." Turles said as Neo backed up in surprise hearing this, afraid of being his grandfather's practice dummy.

Ash stepped up with a smirk.

"Is that right, then use me, I've been waiting a while to test your strength dad." Ash said as he was ready for a fight.

"Is that so, you really want to fight me Ash, is that really what you want to do?" Turles questioned interested.

"Yeah, of course I do, i remember back on Namek 4 years ago, you first fought me there in order to test my strength, and I failed to defeat you at the time, and then against Frieza you eat some strange fruit that gave you a lot more power, I honestly wanted to fight you to prove that I was stronger, and with all this going on and no sign of Cell, I thought this would be the perfect time to see who's stronger and maybe who's the closest to surpassing Super Saiyan." Ash explained as Turles had a thinking look of his face.

Ash wanted to fight him again because of what had happened on Namek, he was stronger than Ash back then, but after what happened 3 years ago seeing that Ash had become a Super Saiyan before him had proven that Ash surpassed him a while ago but then he became a Super Saiyan as well so it was unclear which one of them was the stronger one now.

Guess this was a good time to prove this.

"Alright then, let's see if you truly are stronger than you were on namek." Turles said transforming into a Super Saiyan as Neo back up even more.

"Okay, I'll show you instead of saying it." Ash said transforming into a Super Saiyan as well as Neo floated down to the ground.

He looked at his future Father and Grandfather going at it in awe.

He looked to the side to see Trunks walking towards him and looked to see Ash and Turles fighting with punches and kicks.

"Well, that's one way to get the training started." Trunks said as Neo looked at Vegeta then back at Trunks.

"What happened with your dad?" Neo asked as he was sure that Trunks would be trying to train with him.

"My father said that I would only be a distraction." Trunks said wondering why his father was like this.

"Well my dad wanted to fight my grandpa since he lost to him on Namek, what are we gonna do, we really need a plan if we want to save the future." Neo said as he didn't want to head back to the future only to tell his mother that they had failed to save it.

"Don't worry we will save the future, I promise you that, for now the only hope is that my mother can find a weakness in the Androids, but until she does find something, the only thing we can do right now is wait." Trunks said as Neo hung his head.

He really hopes things get better before they get worse.

_(3 days later)_

3 days have passed since the arrival of the monster Cell, and he has been very productive in these last 3 days.

As he went from city to city, town to town, absorbing as many people as he could get his stringer on and the hunt for him was ruthless as he knew how to suppress his energy making it harder for the Z fighters to search for him.

Thinking they could catch him off guard, the Z fighters hoped to catch him in the same jet that they used to transport Goku to Kame house.

At said house, ChiChi poured water into a bucket and started to carry it, only for the house to shake and she yelped and fell to the ground.

"Oh no, the Androids are here, bring it on you monsters, huh!" ChiChi stated running up stairs and opening the door...not blinked to see that Goku was no longer in the bed and the window was opened.

ChiChi looked out the window and gasped seeing something.

"What's the matter...oh that's not something you see everyday." Roshi said coming in and looking out the window too...to see the waves of water being blown out of way.

ChiChi gasped and looked down and Roshi as well to see the same thing.

Goku was awake.

"Goku!" ChiChi stated as she jumped out of the window and to the ground.

Roshi was about to do the same when Goku blasted a Ki wave towards the waves of water making the island shake and made Roshi land head first into the sand.

"Goku!" ChiChi called out again getting his attention.

"Hey, oh hey come on, I'm okay now, honest." Goku said causal as he was hugged by ChiChi.

"Are you sure?" ChiChi hoping her husband was feeling better.

"Yep, see for yourself." Goku said as he picked up ChiChi and spun her around making her laugh, until Goku sent her flying high into the air and caught her bridal style when she came back down.

"Goku are you sure you're back to full strength, we really need some help now." Roshi said as he was out of the sand.

"Well yeah I am, but I'm not ready to fight just yet." Goku responded.

"Why not?" Roshi asked knowing now was not the time for this since their was trouble a foot.

"Of course your not ready to fight, you still need to rest, so please just go back and rest." ChiChi pleaded as Goku smiled.

"Hey I said I'm fine, I'm not ready to fight yet since I know how strong our opponents are, I could see it in my dreams, I've seen about the androids, Cell, the time machine, everything, we're in for the fight our lives this time around." Goku said looking at the sea with narrowed eyes.

After that, Goku went inside and put on his Gi, explained to ChiChi and Roshi that he was planning on going beyond Super Saiyan and managed to get ChiChi to allow him to talk Gohan with him to train, and used instant Transmission to teleport to the jet that the others were.

He teleported in surprising them all, as they were all glad that Goku was back up and running again, and ready to train.

Goku then explained about something called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on top of Kami's Lookout where a person can get a year's worth of training in a single day, so once that was explained he said that he would be getting Ash, Turles, Neo, Trunks and Vegeta since he was sure that one of them could last a whole year in there.

After that he grabbed Gohan and tracked the five saiyans energy and used instant transmission to teleport to where they were.

_(Scene change)_

Trunks and Neo were just sitting down next to each other as Vegeta was still standing in the exact same spot he was for the last three days, as Ash and Turles were having another fight, Ash had won but just barely, proving that he was somewhat stronger then his father, with Turles wanting a rematch for the loss.

Suddenly Goku and Gohan appeared getting four of their attentions as Ash and Turles stopped fighting to see the two as Trunks and Neo looked surprised to see them behind them.

"Goku, you're awake, and you have Gohan with you." Trunks said surprised that Goku was up and running again as Ash and Turles floated down to the ground as they reverted back to normal.

"Yeah, so how's the training going?" Goku asked as Trunks and Neo got up from the ground and looked at him.

"What training, ever since we got here my fathers been standing in that same spot for 3 three days, most likely training to ascend by will, and Ash and his father have been fighting for the pass three days, Neo getting into the fight so he would have some training as well." Trunks told as Ash nodded confirming what he said was true.

"Hmm, alright, let me talk to him." Goku said as he floated up and towards Vegeta and landed right behind him.

"I don't need your help Kakarot." Vegeta stated not wanting this clown of a Saiyan to get in his way.

"Hey I'm not trying to be a bad guy here, I came to offer you a place to train at." Goku said as Vegeta wasn't buying it.

"As if you would have anywhere that would be good enough for me." Vegeta said Turles was close by and heard this.

"Ah but this place is different, it's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, time moves faster inside, you can get a years worth of training in a day by going in there." Goku said as Vegeta turned to face him.

"And you're serious about this." Vegeta said wanting to make sure that this clown was playing tricks on him.

"Yeah I am, but the problem is that the chamber can only hold 2 or 3 people inside it at a time, so to save time, you'll have to go in with Trunks, I'm going in with Gohan and Ash can go in with Turles and Neo." Goku told as Vegeta nodded.

"Fine but we go in first." Vegeta said making this clear.

Goku walked back to the others and explained about the time chamber and some where were clearly hoping this would work.

_(Scene change)_

Soon they were all on top of Kami's Lookout.

"So you wish to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, follow me." Mr Popo said walking into the palace and the Saiyans all followed him.

Soon they stopped at a door.

"So this is the time chamber you were talking about." Vegeta said.

"Yeah it is." Goku said.

"I wonder what the inside looks." Ash said wondering who what the inside has to look like since time goes faster inside.

"The inside holds food, a bath, and a bed, everything you will need to hold you over once you step in." Mr Popo explained to them all.

"I only require the basics, this is not a vacation, this is work!" Vegeta said not wanting to play around with this.

"Don't listen to him Mr Popo, Vegeta just upset we haven't gotten started yet." Goku said as Vegeta looked at him.

"You realize that if this doesn't work Kakarot, I'm going to fight you on it." Vegeta said swearing that this wasn't a trick.

"Don't worry about it, this is going to work trust me." Goku said as Vegeta calmed down.

"So who's going to be stepping inside first?" Mr Popo asked wondering who was going to enter inside first.

"Vegeta and Trunks will go in first." Goku said as Mr Popo nodded and opened the door.

"Good luck Trunks, I'll be waiting out here for you." Neo said hoping his friend would be alright in the unknown place he was going into.

"Thanks." Trunks said as he walked in and Vegeta afterward.

Mr Popo closed the door after they went inside.

"So now we wait huh?" Ash said wondering what they were gonna do for 24 hours while they wait for those two to get out.

"Yeah, it'd take some time so you'd better get comfortable, cause it's gonna be a while." Goku said as Ash nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going Ash?" Gohan asked as he wondered where his friend was going.

"I'm going to hang out with Anabel while I wait for them, if a year does go by in that room, then it'd be a while before I see Anabel again, this will hold me over while I wait for them." Ash said leaving the Lookout and flying down below to Anabel's house since that's most likely where she is right now.

"Okay then, now's as anytime do anything else while waiting." Goku said as he sat down on the ground with his legs crossed.

_(Scene change)_

Inside the chamber, Trunks and Vegeta looked around since they were inside.

"So this is the time chamber huh?" Vegeta said looking around.

"The air is hot, and it's a little hard to breath too, what is this." Trunks said to himself.

He saw white ahead and walked towards it.

When he reached the outside of the walls of the entry/exit, he gasped at what he saw as Vegeta came out as well.

It was nothing but white space everywhere expect the building they were just in.

"I can't believe this, I don't even know where this ends or even where it begins, when Goku said he couldn't last a month in this place, I can understand, this is crazy." Trunks said freaking out seeing something like this existing.

"Well I say it's perfect." Vegeta said with a smirk knowing this place was the perfect place to train.

"_We're suppose to spend an entire year in here, oh man_?!" Trunks thought in his head.

The long training session has begun.

* * *

**Hey guys DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well Ash and the others have learn who cell is and his origins of who he is and where he is from.**

**An android from the future.**

**Now the Z fighters must act quickly to prevent Cell from gaining his Perfect form by absorbing the androids.**

**They go to the sub lab and destroys the computer and persent Cell to prevent another from running around.**

**And with the plans they've gotten, they take them to Bulma in hopes of shutting down the Androids.**

**Soon though, Goku re-awakes and tells the saiyans of a place to get a year of Training in one day.**

**The Hyperbolic time chamber.**

**But will it be enough?**

**Will Trunks and Vegeta return out of the chamber stronger then before?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well guys, that's all I have to say for now.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	21. Cell's terrifying transformation

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people, P.S. the DLC for Beerus and Whis is very good honestly, and you get Super Saiyan God for both Goku and Vegeta, so worth spending cash for it.**

* * *

It had literary been 23 hours since Trunks and Vegeta had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for training, and the others were waiting for them to come out.

Ash had returned to the lookout an hour earlier after spending some time with Anabel and explained to her about the chamber and how he would be going into it very soon.

Anabel understood and told she would be waiting at Capsule corps for his return, and even cut his ponytail off the back of his hair, which he was grateful for since he's been wanting to do that for a while now but had just forgotten with all this Android and Cell business.

Now he was just sitting down on the floor waiting for Trunks and Vegeta to get out of the chamber and see if it is possible to go beyond Super Saiyan.

"So how much time do they have left?" Neo asked politely to Mr Popo.

"They still have an hour before they have to come out." Mr Popo told as Goku kept sitting cross legged.

"Well if it is possible to go beyond Super Saiyan, then they can have all the time they'll need." Goku said as Ash snorted.

"Knowing the prince, that won't be enough for him." Ash said knowing Vegeta would probably want ore time into the chamber.

"I know but this is training to beat Cell so does it really matter?" Goku asked as Ash looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Yes it does, because if he does go beyond Super Saiyan and possibly becomes stronger then all of us, who's to stop him from taking us out before we have a chance to grow ourselves, ever thought about that." Ash said as Goku grinned.

"Don't worry about it, Vegeta won't try anything like that, at least not until we'll all good and ready." Goku said as Ash groaned hearing this.

"I guess knowing the prince's pride against him will be a good idea to buy some time for another fight, let's just hope it isn't for a while." Ash said.

_(Scene change)_

Back at Kame House, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were sleeping on the floor tired from the search for Cell, as Piccolo was still awake and looking at the TV with anger.

"Dammit, this can't be happening, damn you Cell!" Piccolo growled angrily.

He suddenly heard something and got up and walked to the window.

He looked outside and his eyes widened with what he saw.

"Hello, can Goku come out and play." Android 17 said as he, 18(who had new clothes) and 16 were outside on the sandy beach.

"Wake up, we've got company." Piccolo said to the others as Krillin woke up.

"Huh, what's the matter?" Krillin said as Tien and Yamcha woke up too.

Piccolo explained as the three earthlings ran outside and saw the Androids.

"So these are the Androids huh?" Roshi said as he and ChiChi watched from the upstairs window.

"I do not detect Goku's energy signature, he is not here." 16 said using his sensor to look for Goku but didn't sense him.

"Not here." 17 said as Piccolo walked out onto the beach.

"That's right Goku isn't here, so why don't you get lost." Piccolo said as 17 looked at him.

"No thanks, why don't you just tell us where Goku is instead, I don't wanna have to get rough, we both know how that would end." 17 said as Piccolo smirked.

"Fine have it your way, over there, there's a series of islands over there." Piccolo said pointing to the side.

"Fine, if that's how you want it." 17 said as Piccolo turned to the three earthlings.

"Stay put, don't get involved." Piccolo said as he flew up into the air with the Androids following him.

"So do you think he has a chance?" Yamcha asked as he saw them fly fast towards the island.

"No way, it's three against one." Tien stated thinking even with how much stronger Piccolo has become, he won't be able to fight all three at once.

"He only needs to stall them, the others are almost done with their training, I'm sure of it." Krillin said following Piccolo's energy signature.

_(Scene change)_

It only took a minute of flying but Piccolo and the androids reached the island Piccolo had mentioned and landed.

18 took a sit on a rock as 16 held his hand out as a bird landed on it and he smiled.

Piccolo was taking off his cape and turban.

"Just tell me where Goku is and you can still walk away from this." 17 said as Piccolo snorted.

"Is that suppose to scare me." Piccolo said as he threw off his cape and turban.

"I don't know why you're so eager to pick a fight you know you can't win, is it because of fear, or maybe, you just have a death wish." 17 said as Piccolo only smirked.

17 rolled up his sleeves.

"Well here I am, come at me." 17 said as Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two other Androids and saw them not joining the fight.

"So you intend to fight alone?" Piccolo questioned.

"Of course, it'd be overkill if we all just up and attacked." 17 said as Piccolo mentally smirked at this.

"_Good, if I can fight them one at a time, then I might just get somewhere, and Cell won't be able to reach his Perfect form if I destroy one of them_." Piccolo thought as he started growling and clenched his fist.

The winds started blowing faster as vines appeared on Piccolo's body.

"AGGHHHHH!" Piccolo roared out as his aura flared to life as the winds blew furiously as the ground shook from the power he was unleashing.

16 held his hand out as the bird flew away and 16 looked at the empowered Namekian.

_(Scene change)_

The wind blew furiously as everyone at Kame House felt the wind hitting them.

"I don't even think they've started yet and already we can feel the shock waves from here." Tien said feeling the amount of power Piccolo was unleashing.

"Yes no kidding." Yamcha said feeling the pressure.

"He's gotten amazingly strong." Roshi said sensing the power from Piccolo.

"No if you guys want to see amazing just wait, I caught a glimpse of Piccolo's new power when we lost Cell in Ginger Town, trust me, he's only just getting started." Krillin said knowing how much power Piccolo was containing.

"Oh, then it must be a lot of power." Roshi responded turning back to the direction where the power was coming from.

_(Scene change)_

"Do you sense that, looks like Piccolo is getting ready for a fight." Goku said opening his eyes.

"But who is he fighting, is it Cell?" Gohan asked as he was worried about his teacher.

"No whoever is it, I can't sense the, it must be the other Androids." Goku said since he couldn't sense Piccolo's opponent.

"What, we can't let him fight them alone, we gotta help him." Gohan said trying to run out.

"No Gohan, stop, we're not strong enough right, we'd only slow Piccolo down!" Goku said firmly as Gohan stopped and started to shake.

"He's right Gohan, for right now, we'd be no match against them for now." Ash said as continued to sit down.

"Piccolo can handle this Gohan." Goku said Mr Popo nodded his head.

"That's right, Piccolo and Kami are together now, they'll be hard to beat." Mr Popo said as Gohan turned back around.

Goku looked at the door with grimace.

"_Come on Vegeta, we need you right now, if their is a level beyond Super Saiyan, then I know you've done it by now_." Goku thought as he looked at the door.

The clock's hand shifting to the right.

_(Scene change)_

Piccolo kept roaring as his aura flared to a different color as 16's eyes widened.

"Something is wrong, this namekian is not Piccolo!" 16 called out making 17's eyes eyes widened and turned to him.

"Then who is he then?" 17 asked as he heard the roar again and looked forward to see Piccolo gone and felt himself get hit in the back of his head.

He regained his balance and turned around...only to get punched in the face and attacked back and forth by Piccolo.

He got slammed in the face hard again by Piccolo that made him step back in the ground.

17 grabbed Piccolo's arm and smirked before kicking him away.

They both attacked each other back and forth till they reached the sky.

"Okay that does it." 17 said having enough of this as he vanished.

"You're finished!" Piccolo stated as he vanished as well.

The two went at it in blurs as they reappeared.

17 tried to hit Piccolo but said namekian disappeared making 17 look around.

Only to get slammed from behind towards the ground, as he tried to regain his balance only to kick kicked in the face and sent to the ground.

Piccolo landed on the ground his aura flaring.

Piccolo looked at 17 getting up and out his hand and started charging up an attack.

He fired it making the whole area lit up in an orange and purple light.

_(BOOM)_

The island was still standing as 17 was in the air, having barely avoided the blast.

he down to the ground to see Piccolo smirking at him.

"Well aren't you full of surprises." 17 said having enough of this for a while.

_(Scene change)_

"Well this is a surprise, Piccolo's doing quite well, but we still don't know what the final result will be, let's pray that he can buy us enough time for Trunks and Vegeta." Ash said sensing that Piccolo was holding his own quite well against his opponent.

"Do you think that he could win the fight?" Neo asked as Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, we can only hope that he can, at least that way, Cell can't gain his perfect form." Ash said knowing this was a good chance for them to prevent Cell from gaining his perfect form but only if Piccolo can destroy one of the androids down below.

"Yeah, at least that way we won't have a hard time dealing with him." Neo said as they heard a snort near them.

"Oh come on you two, where is your Saiyan pride, can't you even imagine what kind of a challenge Cell could be if he gains his perfect form." Turles said wondering what kind of power Cell would have if he achieved his perfect form.

"No thanks, I already have a pretty good idea since my timeline is already a hellhole of it's own, I'm trying to protect this timeline so it doesn't become the same." Neo said as he didn't want to fail and have the past become the same as the future would he comes from.

"What good is pride if it gets you killed, if that what got Vegeta killed on Namek by Frieza?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow to his father who only smirked.

"Threat of death, only ups the thrill of the challenge, by the time we're all done with our training, we'll show this Cell who the strongest warrior is." Turles said as he looked at the door and wondered how strong Vegeta and his boy would be after they come out of the chamber.

"Whatever you say." Ash said ignoring his fathers saiyan attitude.

_(Scene change)_

The fight had gone on for quite a while, as Piccolo and 17 tried to overwhelm one another.

Soon they kicked each other to the face getting distance from each other as they landed.

"Impressive, you're definitely stronger than you were before, but unlike you, my stamina never runs out, while you only get tired, face it, you'll lose soon." 17 said as he panted a bit as Piccolo did as well.

Suddenly he sensed something from the side and turned only to have his eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure, one he didn't want to see.

"Oh no, Cell!" Piccolo said as Cell stood above a cliff watching the them.

"Huh, who's that?" 17 asked seeing Cell up on the cliff.

"Hahaha, I have waiting so soon for this day to come, the time has come for me to complete my design." Cell said from the cliff.

"I don't understand, who is this?" 17 asked as 18 and 16 wondered who this was as well.

"Wait, they don't even know who Cell is." Piccolo said under his breath.

"This is the first time I'm seeing them but it feels like I know them somehow, the wild boy android 17, and the beautiful android 18, hmm hold is the big guy, might be another Android that Dr Gero created, but it doesn't matter after all." Cell said to himself as he jumped down.

"Hey, you're interrupting our fight, do you might going away." 17 said a little angry that his fight was stopped because of this guy.

"17, he's come to kill both you and 18, if he success's he's gain his true power!" Piccolo called out as Cell laughed.

"Rejoice my brother and sister, soon we will be in a would of perfection." Cell stated as he clenched his fist and started to power up as a strange aura started to appear around him as Piccolo gasped seeing it.

He could've swore he heard the screams of innocent people in it.

"AHHHHH!" Cell screamed out as he flared his aura to life.

_(Scene change)_

"Oh man, that's not good, is that Cell?" Krillin asked as he felt the new power over there since they all felt Cell racing over to the sight earlier.

"Yeah it is, I can't believe how much more powerful he's gotten, how many people did he killed to get this powerful?" Yamcha said as ChiChi came out of the Kame House with a phone in hand.

"Hey guys, I have Bulma on the phone, saying something about a remote being completed." ChiChi said as they looked at her.

"Really, great, let me see the phone." Krillin said as ChiChi handed it to him and he answered the call.

"Krillin, is that you, look I have the remote shut down controller with me and it's completed." Bulma said through the phone.

"That's great, how fast can you get it over here, we can sense that Cell is on top of the Androids right now, we need the remote right now?" Krillin questioned with a hurry.

"I'm getting my jet online right now, I'll be there in at least 20 minutes." Bulma said as she hung up the phone.

"She said she'll be here in 20 minutes." Krillin said knowing they didn't have that kind of time.

"Damn it, I feel so useless just standing here, let's hope Piccolo can something about this." Tien said as the rest agreed.

_(Scene change)_

"Oh no Kami." Mr Popo said sensing what was going on below right now."

"Dad, isn't that...?" Gohan asked as Goku nodded.

"Yeah son, it's Cell, he must've found Piccolo and the Androids." Goku said as they all felt Cell's power.

"Oh great, this is all kinds of great." Ash said knowing that if Cell absorbs the androids and gains his perfect form, they'd all be screwed.

_(Scene change)_

back at the island, Cell's display of power had completely destroyed the cliff he was just on and had a golden aura around him as Piccolo looked shocked at what he was feeling from the bio android creation.

17 and 18 were a little disturbed from the display as well and 16 remained stoned face.

Cell started walking towards them as he past by Piccolo and stopped.

"Don't try and stop me Piccolo, if would only end in disaster for you if you do." Cell said as he started walking again as Piccolo was shaking from the power and turned to Cell.

"How...how many victim's lives did you absorbed to get this strong?" Piccolo questioned wondering how many people were gone from this.

"Victims, no no, I prefer to say donors, as thanks to them, they have become a part of perfection to come." Cell said as he continued walking.

Cell walked up towards 17 as the golden aura disappeared from his body.

"Sorry but if you think I'm going to just stand by and let you absorb me, you're wrong." 17 said as Piccolo called out to him.

"No 17, you have to run away, he's too strong for you!" Piccolo stated knowing if 17 was absorbed, then Cell's power would grow further then it already was.

"He is right 17, my sensors indicate that his power eclipses yours." 16 called out to the black haired android.

"Huh, ah!" 17 yelped out as he dodged Cell's stringer trying to stab him, he dodged them all and backed off.

Only for Cell to grab his arm and slam him into the ground.

Cell held him down with his foot and pointed his stringer at 17, going in for the kill.

Only for Piccolo to come in and kick him in the face sending him back a good distance.

17 got back up.

"Thanks for the assist, but who is this guy and what do you mean by becoming perfect?" 17 asked as Cell looked ready to fight.

"He's one of Dr Gero's creation, he was created to absorb you and 18 to achieve his perfect form and gain power beyond all of us." Piccolo told as 17 scowled hearing this.

"No way am I getting absorb by this thing." 17 said as Cell laughed.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, weather you like it or not, you will be absorb, so why fight it, the three of us belong together, we will be a whole being of perfection into the world." Cell stated as 17 clinched his fists.

"I'll been trapped in that old man's lab for a long time and I just got out, and I'm not about to lose my freedom for a disgusting creature like you!" 17 stated before charging at Cell.

He didn't do very good as Cell elbowed him to the ground.

Piccolo tried his luck but that didn't go well as Cell blocked his hit and Cell retorted by slamming his fist into Piccolo's face sending him far to the ground.

"You know Piccolo, I can't have you getting involved any longer, I have a date with destiny so I'll have to put an end to this right now." cell said as he started to walk towards Piccolo who was getting up and panting.

"Your right, it's time to end this, AHHH!" Piccolo screamed out as he put his fingers together and an aura appeared around him creating a lot of smoke to rush out as energy built up his hands.

17 seeing this, moved out of the way knowing what was coming.

"Light Grenade!" Piccolo called out as he fired the ball of energy, it heading towards Cell as said bug kept walking towards Piccolo.

_(BOOM)_

The attack exploded covering half of the island as people from miles away could see it as it tore away some of the island itself.

When the smoke cleared, Cell was no where to be seen.

"Did it work?" 18 asked not seeing Cell anywhere.

"No it did not, Cell is still alive." 16 said as Piccolo was shaking seeing Cell come up from the water with his aura as landed but on land.

His aura disappeared as he walked towards Piccolo again.

"This can't be happening, Piccolo was not holding back when he launched that attack." 17 said knowing that attack should have done something to Cell at the very least but it did little to nothing.

"It would be best if you retreated 17, you as well 18, Cell cannot be allow to absorb you two, or else it would lead to the end of everything." 16 said as 17 glared.

"Oh now you're telling me to run away, no way, not until I give this guy some payback for what he did to me earlier." 17 said as Piccolo heard that.

"NO 17 YOU HAVE TO RUN!" Piccolo yelled out...only for Cell to send a punch to his face and a sickening crack was heard as Piccolo was send to the ground unmoving.

Tien, who had arrived earlier and wanting to see if he could help, saw the hit can couldn't help but cringe.

Cell walked over to Piccolo and picked him up from the ground.

Piccolo's head moved to the side where his neck was broken.

"Sorry Piccolo, but I can't have you getting in my way anymore, see ya." Cell stated as he placed his hand to Piccolo's right side and fired a Ki blast right through it.

_(Scene change)_

"Ah!" Gohan yelled as he felt a power disappear and knew exactly who it was.

"Oh no, Piccolo!" Goku stated as he felt it as well, Ash, Neo, and Turles feeling the drop as well.

"Oh shit, this isn't good." Ash said standing up feeling Piccolo's power disappear as well.

_(Scene change)_

Piccolo's right side had a hole through it as Cell tossed his body into the water, as it slowly went down.

"Ha, now that Piccolo is out of the way, no one is able to stand in my way now, shall we continue?" Cell questioned as 17 growled.

"Fine you overgrown bug." 17 stated as he rushed towards Cell and tried to fight him off but wasn't doing very good and was losing badly.

"This is bad, we have to get outta of here." 18 said knowing that if Piccolo, as powerful as he was, was easily beaten, then their was no one they had a chance.

"Yes, you should go, but I will stay." 16 said as 18 looked at him confused.

"What, what can you do?" 18 asked as 16 looked at Cell who was holding the defeated 17 by the back of his scarf.

"I will kill Cell, this world is precious, and Cell wishes to destroy it, I cannot let that happen, I enjoyed our time together, it was fun." 16 said as he started walking towards Cell.

Cell had 17 with a vice grip, sorry but this ends now, I've waited to long to stop now." Cell stated as he brought his stringer up and opened it very wide.

17 tried to hold the stringer up but it was getting closer to swallowing him whole.

Cell laughed at the futile attempt, only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see 16 looking at him with a smirk.

And got punched in the face by said android as 17 landed on the ground.

"16, what are you doing?" 17 asked as Cell landed back a few feet.

"I will kill Cell." 16 said staring at the bug.

"What, their's no way your that strong." 17 said thinking 16 was going crazy for trying to stand up to Cell.

"My sensors indicate that my power is on par with Cell, these results are acceptable." 16 said rushing towards Cell and Cell did the same.

They rammed into each other trying to push the other back, only for Cell to punch 16 in the face sending him back a little.

Cell launched his stringer into 16's neck as 17 and 18 cringed seeing it.

"Haha, it was a good effort but it's time to end this, do not worry, you will become a part of perfection soon enough." Cell said flaring his aura waiting for the process to start.

Only for his aura to disappear when he didn't feel any power coming through.

"That's strange no energy is coming in, you're completely robotic aren't you?" Cell questioned as 16 smirked and pulled the stringer out.

16 crushed Cell's tail in a vice grip and went up to the air bringing Cell with him as said bug yelled getting pulled along for the ride and 16 threw him towards the ground.

While he was laying on the ground, 16 flew down and landed his foot on Cell's tail, making said bug yelp at the pain.

16 grabbed the tail and started to pull, and in a moment, it ripped off.

Cell yelled as he tail was thrown to the ground failing around on the ground.

Cell got up panting.

"Now you can no longer absorb 17 and 18." 16 said as Cell got up and looked directly in 16's face.

"Oh you think huh, ahhh!" Cell said as he yelled and in a moment, his tail regrew from his back.

It was disgusting for 18 to see that.

"As long as I have Piccolo's cells in my body, regrowing something as little my tail is no problem at all.

"The problem was I started at the wrong end, this time I'll tear off your head." 16 said as Cell laughed.

"You think I'm going to let you get another chance to do that." Cell said flaring his aura and landing a hard punch to 16 sending him to the ground.

Cell went for another hit to end this, only for 16 to launch his hand towards Cell, hitting him directly to the face sending him flying.

16 appeared and reattached his hand and grabbed Cell, before slamming him to the ground with a punch.

And then grabbed him, pulled him up and slammed him into the ground again, sending him deep into the ground.

16 crossed his arms and pulled out his hands revealing cannons and pointed them at the hole.

Charging them up, and ready to unleash.

"Hell's Flash!" 16 called out as he fired the attack sending two large beams into the hole as the lands color changed to yellow as the attacks went in.

The ground shifted because of the attacks force.

Pillars of energy started spouted up from parts of the island as 17, 18 and Tien had to avoid them.

In a moment, the attack was done as the island was covered in holes.

16 placed his hands back onto his arms.

"Wow, I can't believe it, he really did it." 18 said as she thought 16 had put an end to Cell for good.

"I don't understand, last time I checked his stats, his were lower then mine." 17 said as 16 looked at him.

"What are you still doing here, you must leave right now, you are still in danger, you too 18." 16 called out to the two.

"Why, you just took out Cell so their isn't anything to fear." 18 said thinking that Cell was gone.

"Negative, my attack was not enough to put Cell down, he is still around here, you should leave before he absorbs you two." 16 said as 17 smirked.

"Again with the running away, sorry but you softened him up, good job, but now I'll finish him off, you hear me you big bug, come on out, time to finish this." 17 said not noticing the bug coming out of the hole behind him.

Tien was the only one to notice.

"17 watch out, he's behind you!" Tien called out getting 17's attention.

"You should have listen to your friend!" Cell stated as he opened his stinger as 17 looked and saw the tail.

Cell launched it on to him as he gasped in horror.

16 gasped seeing it.

"Ah no, let me out, let me out you monster!" 17 yelled out from inside the tail as he was pulled further in.

16 rushed to stop him, but failed as 17 was pulled completely inside as his body started to react to the absorbing.

16 stopped to see Cell twitching back and forth as his body started to glow and started to shift as his body changed.

His feet looked like strange shoes, his hands became more define, his bug like face gain a more human look as he now had lips.

_(Scene change)_

"Do you guys feel that?" Neo asked feeling Cell's energy on a completely different level now.

"Yeah I do, what happened down there?" Gohan asked as Goku looked completely serious from this.

"It's Cell, he must've absorbed one of the androids." Goku said as they didn't have anymore time.

"That means he only has the other to absorb before we're all screwed." Ash said as they all started to think of a plan.

Only for them to sense a familiar energy down below where Cell's energy was.

"That energy!" Gohan said knowing the feeling of this.

"That's Tien, what is he doing?" Ash asked.

_(Scene change)_

Now that Cell had transformed into a ever greater monster then before, he was going for 18 next, only for her to say she would activated the bomb inside her.

Cell tried using 17's voice to stop her, but she wasn't fooled.

Cell was going to take her by force, until Tien intervened using his Tri-Beam attack forcing him down into the ground.

"HA!" Tien called out as he continued up with his attack.

"Stop it, AH!" Cell yelled out only to be continued getting hit by the continuous attack.

"Come on 16, we have to go." 18 said as 16 had a hole in his head now when trying to stop Cell from absorbing 18 and got blasted in the head for it.

16 looked up tot the sky to see Tien continuing to fire his attack.

"16, we have to go now while we have the chance." 18 said as they started to fly.

Cell looked back to see 18 and 16 getting away.

"NO!" Cell yelled flying out of the hole trying to go after them.

"HA!" Tien launched another wave pushing Cell back into the ground.

"Stop getting in my way!" Cell shouted out to Tien.

_(Scene change)_

"This is horrible, the Tri-Beam using up too much power, I'm afraid Tien won't last for long." Mr Popo sensing the struggle of Tien.

"Darn it Tien, stop it, you can't keep this up, you'll die at this rate, do you hear me Tien, STOP!" Goku yelled out.

_(Scene change)_

"HAAA!" Tien called out one final time as he hit Cell sending him far into the ground as it exploded.

Tien panted before falling to the ground.

Cell floated up out of the hole.

"I can't believe it, 18 got away, and to think it was because a weakling like Tien got in my way." Cell said as he floated down to Tien before kicking him to a distance.

"You know Tien, I'm sure you'll die anyway, but why don't I speed up the process." Cell said pointing out his palm towards Tien and with a devious smirk on his face.

_(Scene change)_

Goku struggled to hold himself still as he suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Oh crap, hold on!" Ash said disappearing as well.

_(Scene change)_

Cell was getting ready to fire on Tien, only to stop when he saw somebody appear in front of Tien.

"Huh, is that, Goku?" Cell said seeing Goku appear in front of Tien and suddenly Ash appeared next to him.

"So you're Cell, you're every bit the monster I've heard of, but make no mistake, I can;t beat you as you are now, but just give me one day and then I'll give you a fight for your life." Goku called out to the bio android.

"Ha, is that right, you mean to say that you can't beat me now but tomorrow you'll somehow magically defeat me." Cell called back to him.

"Yeah that's right." Goku answered back.

"Well isn't that just a laugh." Cell said as Goku growled.

"Goku, I can still sense Piccolo around here." Ash said making Goku gasped and so did Cell.

"What?" Cell said thinking he had put an end to Piccolo earlier.

"Yeah you're right, let's get him." Goku said grabbing onto Tien's wrist and teleporting to Piccolo's location which was just to the side of the island and Ash teleported too.

Cell looked around before finding them near the water.

"Huh, Piccolo, you're in bad shape pal." Goku said finding the namekian warrior with a hole through the front and back of his gi.

"I don't understand, how did they get over there so quickly, I wouldn't have seen them if they used their speed." Cell muttered to himself.

Goku put Piccolo on his shoulders and grabbed Tien's wrist.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get you guys back to the lookout and get you some senzu beans, come on Ash, we have to go." Goku said as Ash nodded.

"Oh no, you're not leaving that easily." Cell stated before charging at the group.

Time slowed down as Cell looked directly at Goku and Goku stared back to Cell before disappearing, leaving Cell to hit air as he stopped and looked around.

Only to get dropped kicked by Ash, before disappearing himself.

Cell got up rubbing his chest.

"They did it again, but where did they learn to do that, I don't have any data on that technique, well I'll have to ask them about it later, for now I have to track down Android 18." Cell stated to himself as he floated up and flew in the direction he saw 18 and 16 head towards.

_(Scene change)_

Back on the lookout, Gohan raced towards Piccolo's down form.

Soon they were back up and running thanks to the senzu beans.

"Glad to see that you two are okay." Gohan said happy that Piccolo and Tien made it out of the battle alive.

"Yeah, thankfully we have senzu beans." Tien said feeling his strength back.

"Yeah, it was a close call, but thanks to me and Ash, we were able to get you guys before Cell could finish you off." Goku said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, it was a good thing me and Goku knows Instant Transmission, it took me a year to learn and master it but I did." Ash said grateful to know the technique.

"I didn't know you knew how to do it." Neo said as he didn't know his father knew the technique.

"Goku taught me it during when we were training for the Androids arrival." Ash stated.

"We're grateful for that but remember, we were defeated and Cell is now free to search for 18 now, their's no one that can stop him from doing so now." Piccolo said making them remember how bad things are now.

Suddenly, they heard Mr Popo.

"Everyone, come quick, Vegeta and Trunks are coming out of the Hyperbolic time chamber." Mr Popo called out to them.

"Alright, come on guys." Goku said as they all ran towards where the door to the chamber was.

When they reached there, they saw the door opening, and saw somebody walked out.

They saw that it was Trunks, but he had longer hair now, and his clothes had torns in them.

Vegeta was at the door too, and his tights had torns in them too.

They're energy felt stronger as well.

"Well, looks like it worked." Ash said knowing that Cell might be put down soon.

But not as soon as Ash believes.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well while Ash and the others were waiting for Trunks and Vegeta, the androids made a appearance.**

**Piccolo went to another island to fight the off to buy time.**

**But as the battle came close to an end, Cell arrived on the scene and with much more power thanks to the people he had absorbed.**

**Having much more power then before, Cell proves to be a more powerful opponent.**

**Having one shot left, Piccolo fires a mighty blast but fails and is defeated by Cell.**

**16 confronts Cell afterwards and puts up a mighty front but was unable to stop Cell from absorbing 17 and transforms into an almost complete form.**

**Close to being completed, Cell goes for 18, only for Tien to come in and stall him long enough for Android 18 and 16 to escape.**

**Cell plans to kill Tien for this, only for Goku and Ash to arrival with Instant Transmission and gets Piccolo and Tien out of there.**

**Once back at the Lookout, Trunks and Vegeta finally emerges from the time chamber.**

**But has the training work and they've broken the Super Saiyan Barrier? **

**Are they strong enough to stop the near completed Cell?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	22. Ascended Super Saiyan!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people, P.S. the DLC for Beerus and Whis is very good honestly, and you get Super Saiyan God for both Goku and Vegeta, so worth spending cash for it.**

* * *

Trunks walks in front of the group with his longer hair.

"Hey Trunks, so how did the training go, I can only guess that it went well." Goku asked.

"Yeah, spill man." Neo said wanting to know how his training went.

"Well Dad was able to break through the Super Saiyan barrier about two months in, but that wasn't good enough as he wanted to say in a longer and..." Trunks was about to continued but was interrupted.

"And what, you've said more then enough, what training we have gone through is not to be said." Vegeta said sternly.

"Well, I guess you'll have to see for yourselves." Trunks said as Goku smiled.

"Well, by that, I can guess that it went well." Goku said making Vegeta smirk.

"It has indeed, there's no point in going into that room now Kakarot, not you nor the brat, I have take care of Cell now." Vegeta said with confidence in his tone.

"Hey!" Tien said as Piccolo placed a hand before him to get him to stop.

"Hold on, I don't know how much stronger you've gotten in there but I can tell you right now, Cell is no laughing matter, his power has increased a lot since you've been in there, you don't know what you're getting into." Piccolo told as Tien chimed in.

"He's right, I was there myself, he absorbed 17 whole, you don't know how strong he is now." Tien said.

"Yeah, me and Ash were down there too, he's on another level right now." Goku added in as Ash nodded.

Vegeta only chuckled hearing all of this.

"By the sound of it, Cell has gotten to all of you, I will take care of all of this." Vegeta said not lacking in confidence.

_(Scene change)_

In a jet car, Bulma was flying towards the Lookout with baby Trunks and Anabel.

After they've had met Krillin halfway through the skies to deliver the remote to shutdown the androids, Krillin had told them that the others were o top of the Lookout.

Now they were heading there right now.

"Hey there it is." Bulma said seeing Korin's tower and heading up to it.

Korin who was up in his tower was drinking tea when suddenly he heard a sound.

"Huh, what's that-AH YOU MANICS i JUST MADE THAT TEA!" Korin screamed up to the jet car that went fast past his head when he looked over the rail.

"Haha, looks like Korin's happy to see me, but I guess I can't blame him." Bulma said heading up to the Lookout.

"His face didn't look like one of being happy Bulma, more of anger and annoyance since you almost hit him." Anabel said with a sweat drop since she thought Bulma over thinking things.

They made it up to the Lookout and were in slight awe of it.

"Wow so this is the Lookout huh?" Bulma said as she landed the plane and walked out of it went baby Trunks and Anabel.

"So where are they?" Anabel asked looking around.

"Hello, guys, are you there, everybody around." Bulma called out as she called out to the others.

In a moment, she heard something.

"Bulma." Gohan said as the group walked out of the temple.

"Hey guys there you are." Bulma said seeing the group as Gohan run up to Bulma and Ash did the same running up to Anabel.

"Hey Trunks." Gohan said shaking baby Trunks hand making him laugh.

"Guess you didn't want to wait huh." Ash said getting hugged by Anabel.

"Yeah I couldn't wait." Anabel said as Bulma looked over to the group and was surprised to see older Trunks.

"Oh my god, Trunks is that you, is this a wig, and did you get taller?" Bulma asked seeing that older Trunks was heck of a lot taller now and thought that his long hair was a wig.

"There's a special room here on the Lookout, it compresses time, me and dad spent a whole year in there, so it's no surprise that I look more mature." Trunks explained to his mother.

Bulma looked at Vegeta confused.

"But what about you Vegeta, why isn't your hair all shaggy?" Bulma asked as Vegeta looked shocked at that.

"Unlike a half breed, a pure blooded saiyan's hair doesn't change since the day he is born." Vegeta told telling her a fact about Saiyans.

"Huh, I never knew that." Goku said never knowing this fact.

"You never knew that you never needed a haircut." Bulma said getting him to rub the back of his head.

"Haha, not really, I was always too busy training for things like that." Goku said as Vegeta thought they were getting off topic.

"I know you didn't just come up here to talk about Kakarot's hair, why are you here women, explain." Vegeta demanded.

"Oh yeah, I thought about your armor and how protected it would be, so I thought I would make one for everyone." Bulma said as he pulled out a capsule, clicked it and threw it behind her.

It popped into smoke and revealed a box.

In a little bit, the Saiyans were changing into the battle armor, the same as Vegeta's.

"Wow it's like the same thing I wore on namek." Gohan said putting the the shoes.

"And it feels so light, neat." Goku said tossing the armor up and down.

"Yeah it was hard getting the material just right." Bulma said knowing how hard it was to get this stuff right.

"Well it works just fine." Goku said as Bulma looked at Piccolo and Tien.

"Hey, aren't you guys gonna put on your's?" Bulma asked.

"If that armor is based on Saiyan technology then I want nothing to do with it." Piccolo said refusing to wear the armor.

"Same here, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing the same outfit as Vegeta." Tien said making Vegeta look at him with a smirk.

"Hey cut it out, if it's gonna help us beat Cell then we'll take it." Goku said as he looked at Vegeta.

"That armor does suit you Kakarot, it's a waste you won't get to use it, Cell and the androids are mine." Vegeta said making it clear that the enemies below the lookout are his to take out.

"Hey if you can beat Cell then great, this is one fight I'm hoping for you to win." Goku said making Vegeta smirk.

"Well I'm going down there now." Vegeta said.

"I can take you to him with Instant Transmission." Goku offered.

"Oh yeah, that sounds absolutely like a great idea, no thanks." Vegeta said before flaring his aura and flying off the Lookout.

"That man is stubborn to no end." Bulma said knowing Vegeta enough to know by now.

"I better follow him." Trunks said as he got ready to go as well.

"Wait, before you go, here, it might be a good idea to take some senzu beans just in case things go down hill." Goku said handing Trunks two senzu beans.

"Thanks, hoping we won't need them." Trunks said making Goku nod.

"Hey Trunks wait." Neo said getting Trunks attention, as he was wearing a battle armor now but instead of the blue spandex like the normal one, he, Ash and Turles were wearing black spandex instead.

"What is it Neo?" Trunks asked.

"I want you to promise me one thing, no matter what happens, if you see an opening to take down Cell once and for all, I want you to take it, we can't afford any screw ups, promise me that you'll end things if you see the chance." Neo stated to his friend as he wanted to make sure that they could save the future.

Trunks smiled.

"I will pal, don't worry." Trunks said as he held out his fist and Neo fist bumped it.

"Alright, don't let me down man, this is our chance to bring hope to the future, now get down there and end things." Neo said as Trunks nodded and flared his aura and flew off the Lookout.

"Well this sound be interesting to say the least." Ash said wearing his black spandex and armor.

"I guess so." Anabel said.

_(Scene change)_

Cell was flying above the water trying to see if he could catch up to Android 18 & 16 but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Dammit, I should've caught up to them by now!" Cell stated in anger as he stopped and flew up high into the sky and looked around.

He was mad that he was so close to achieving his perfect form, only for Tien to get in his way, allowing 18 to escape.

"They've shouldn't have gotten very far, 18 was carrying that bucket of bolts 16 with her, and with how damaged he is, they can't have flown very fast, so they must've have landed on one of these islands." Cell said coming to the conclusion that 18 and 16 were on one of these islands.

On one of the islands, 18 was looking around as 16 sat down against the wall with a squirrel one his shoulder.

"This is bad, he'll find us soon, we should try and escape when he's not looking." 18 said trying to look for an escape route when the time comes.

"For now, this is the safest place, he doesn't not know where we are located." 16 said trying to make sure 18 doesn't make any rash decisions.

Back with Cell, he breathed in lots of air, expanding his chest before...

"ANDROID 18, SHOW YOURSELF, YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME, YOU WILL SHOW YOURSELF OR ELSE I WILL DESTROY THESE ISLANDS ONE BY ONE UNTIL I FIND YOU, I WILL FIND YOU, WE ARE DESTINED TO BE REUNITED, YOU CANNOT HIDE FOREVER!" Cell shouted out as the people in the city below him were covering their ears hearing the loud shout.

Far away, Vegeta was still heading towards Cell with Trunks not too far behind him.

"DO YOU HEAR ME 18, MY POWER IS ALREADY WITHOUT EQUAL, I DO NOT NEED YOU, SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR LIFE ENDED EARLY, I SUGGEST YOU SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I REDUCE THESE ISLANDS TO DUST!" Cell shouted out again as every Vegeta and Trunks heard him.

"Man, where is that coming from?!" A man asked wondering where the shouting was coming from.

"I don't know but it sounds like it's coming from everywhere!" Another random guys said.

"ANDROID 18, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, COME OUT BEFORE I DESTROY THESE ISLANDS!" Cell shouted out one final time.

With 18, she was standing in distress hearing his shouts.

"Do not move 18, Cell would not risk destroying you as he needs you." 16 told as he thinks Cell would not purpose destroy 18.

"Alright, if she thinks I'm bluffing, I'll show her." Cell said staring down to the city on an island.

"Hey, what's that, is that where the shouting was coming from?" a random man asked as the people looked up to see the floating Cell above them.

"How's he just floating there?" A kid asked looking nervous seeing this.

"He's some kind of devil." An old man said seeing it too.

Cell looked down on the city before pointing his palm towards it.

And in a instant, a red ki blast appeared and he fired it towards the city.

The people screamed as the ki blast grew in size and land on them.

_(BOOM)_

And just like that, the blast tore apart everything in the city from it's buildings to it's people, as they were all eradicated.

The explosion caught 18 eyes making her look nervous.

Vegeta was catching up to the scene seeing the explosions in the distance.

"So, Cell's started the fireworks early huh." Vegeta said flying as fast as he could to face off against his opponent.

_(Scene change)_

Back on the Lookout, the Saiyans were eating at a table.

"Man this is great." Goku said eating through bowls of food.

"Are you serious Goku, shouldn't you be in the chamber right now?" Ash asked sounding annoyed that Goku was wasting time.

"Hey don't worry, it's cool." Goku said shrugging it off.

"No Kakarot, it's not, quit wasting time and go in already, or else me, Ash and Neo will take your turn, we'll not wasting our time for you, either go now or we go in." Turles said wanting to get in the chamber and felt like Goku was making them wait longer then they already had to.

"Okay okay, fine." Goku said getting up and Gohan followed.

Ash, Neo and Turles followed them as well.

They all walked towards the chamber where the others were waiting.

"Goku, I want to good luck." Bulma said holding baby Trunks in her arm.

"Right." Goku said as they were in front of the door.

"I hope you are prepared, Goku the time chamber is a very harsh place, are you ready." Mr Popo said.

"Are you ready for the hardest training every Gohan?" Goku asked to his son.

"I'm ready." Gohan said still shaking from nervousness.

"Alright." Mr Popo said as he opened the door as the bright light came through.

Goku and Gohan walked inside.

_(Scene change)_

Gohan looked around in awe as the door closed, feeling a lot different in this place.

"It's so hot, and my body feel so heavy, and it's kinda hard to breath, this different make sense, what kind of place is this?" Gohan asked.

"It's okay Gohan, we have plenty of time to get use to this." Goku said as he grabbed his son's shoulder.

"This place is so overwhelming." Gohan said feeling nervous being in a place like.

"It's your first time being in here so it's not surprising you feel that way, I felt the same way when I first came in here, here let me give you a tour." Goku said guiding him around.

He showed him the beds.

"These are the beds, be sure to get some rest if you feel like you've pushed yourself too far." Goku said knowing that in this place, rest was going to be hard in on itself.

He showed him the bathroom.

"Here's the bathroom, you'll get some time to get clean since the training will sure to be messy and smelly." Goku said knowing they'll need as bath every once in a while since they'll sure built up a sweat.

And finally he guided him to the food storage.

"And most importantly, this is where we keep the food, their's enough in here to keep us fed for an entire year, neat huh." Goku explained.

"Dad with the way you eat I don't think this will be enough." Gohan said knowing how much his dad ate.

"Yeah, well, we'll be in here an entire year Gohan, so we have to not only push ourselves but pace ourselves." Goku said as Gohan nodded.

"Right." Gohan agreed since their was no time for holding back.

"Out there is the training field, when you go out there, you'll see why I couldn't last every a month when I was younger." Goku said pointing to the opening where a white light was coming from.

Gohan looked to where Goku was pointing and walked out of the small temple and his eyes widened when he saw it.

The entire place or lack of, was a gigantic place of white space, it spans everywhere expect for the temple they were at.

"This is crazy, how can something like this even exist?" Gohan asked as he looked around and saw nothing else around the place.

"Yeah this is where we're going to be training fr the whole year Gohan so you'll have to get use to it quickly." Goku said knowing that things where going to get tougher as the days go by.

"Man, how are we going to train like, it doesn't look like there's an end to this place." Gohan said having the nervousness coming to a big come on from this sight.

"Gohan, I don't want you going out there without me, this places spans on forever, if you go too far out there, you can get lost and never find your way back to the temple, the temperature can go from blazing hot to freezing cold really quickly, I want you to understand this carefully." Goku explained to Gohan who nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready." Gohan said wanting to be ready for whatever training they do.

"Okay, but the first thing we'll do is get you to become a Super Saiyan." Goku said making Gohan look at him like he was stating the impossible.

"A Super Saiyan, are you sure I can even become one?" Gohan asked wondering how this was gonna go for him.

"Well of course you can, you've got Saiyan blood running through your vains so it's possible for you too do so." Goku said reassuring his son.

"But won't I just get in the way of your training?" Gohan asked knowing he wasn't as strong as Goku but that might make his training go less as well as it should.

"Well yeah, for a while, but we should concentrate on you becoming a Super Saiyan before we get into any hard stuff." Goku said.

He say the down look on Gohan's face and bent down to his level and put his hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

"Look it's gonna be okay, you want to help the others right, Ash, Neo, Turles, Vegeta, and Trunks right, they're all Super Saiyans too, you'll be able to do it to soon, trust me." Goku explained.

"Alright if you say so." Gohan said as Goku nodded.

"Okay, come on, follow me." Goku said as he walked towards the field with the bricks.

When he walked off though, he felt a huge weight get on him, sending him onto his knees and panting.

"Watch that first step, it's a dozily." Goku said as Gohan struggled to get up from the increased gravity of this field.

Gohan only had thought.

This was going to be tougher than he thought.

_(Scene change)_

Cell had blown up another island.

"She's still no where to be found." Cell said to himself as he disappeared and reappeared into the sky, much higher then before.

He pointed his palm down again.

He had had enough of this.

"HA!" Cell roared out as he continuously fired his ki blast at the islands destroying them one by one.

Android 18 was watching the destruction covering herself as the winds blew fiercer.

"He's right on top of us!" 18 said seeing Cell get closer to their location.

Farther away, Vegeta was getting closer seeing the explosions happening since he was much closer to Cell then before.

"Well, if this is all Cell has to offer then I don't see what the big deal was." Vegeta said before turning Super Saiyan and flying much faster then before.

Trunks felt his father speeding up and tried to keep up.

The explosions kept up until their was no islands left, expect for one.

"Damn, looks like she wasn't on those islands, but now there's one left, she has to be on this one or else I may have already destroyed her, only one way to find out." Cell said before disappearing towards the island.

18 looked to the side to see Cell reappear near up at the top.

"Stay hidden, if you expose yourself now, it will mean the end of everything." 16 stated as Cell pointed his palm towards the island and a ki blast formed in it, prepared to destroy the island.

Android 18 covered herself, prepared to tank the blast.

Cell smirked ready to destroy the island.

Suddenly he recoiled, sensing somebody coming towards him.

He looked to see something speeding towards him, and stopped right in front of him.

It was Vegeta.

Cell looked shocked to see him.

"Hello, you must be Cell." Vegeta stated with that same smirk on his face.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Cell asked surprised to see the prince of all saiyans here of all places.

"I'm here for a single purpose, follow me." Vegeta said floating down to a part of the island that held a cliff.

"Is that Vegeta, what is he doing here?" 18 asked as 16 stayed silent seeing the prince here.

Vegeta and Cell landed on the ground.

"So do you mind explaining to me what your doing here exactly Vegeta, don't tell me you've come to protect the androids?" Cell asked again, wanting to know why the prince was interrupting his search for the android.

"Oh no, none of that, I came to tear you apart, limb from limb." Vegeta said clinching a fist.

"Oh are you, and how do you plan on doing that, look at you." Cell said laughing with smirk thinking Vegeta was losing his mind.

"Cell is right to laugh, Vegeta is not strong enough to take him, hey 16, this could be our chance to get away, we should go while we have the chance." 18 said thinking this was a good of a chance of any to escape.

"Hold on, we will go when the battle starts, Vegeta is not the same as before, his power is much higher then it was before when you fought him." 16 told as his sensors told him that Vegeta was much stronger then before.

"What, that can't be right." 18 said as she looked back to Vegeta and Cell.

Trunks arrived and landed on the ground making Cell look at him.

"_Hmm, is that Trunks, he looks different then before_." Cell thought seeing the young time traveler looking slightly different.

There was a different feel to him as well.

"So you brought back up, should I be worried about anymore visitors?" Cell asked.

"No of course not, the boy himself knows not to get involve in this." Vegeta said as he didn't want Trunks getting involve in this fight.

"Well no matter, once I'm done with you Vegeta I'll get rid of him too and be back to looking for Android 18 soon." Cell said with a smirk.

_(Scene change)_

Back on the Lookout, Ash stood at the edge of the Lookout wanting be ready to sense any changing in powers when the fight starts, he can already sense that Vegeta and Trunks have arrived at Cell location.

"The fight hasn't began yet hasn't it?" Piccolo asked putting on his turban and cape.

"No not yet, it's about too though, let's hope the prince actually does his job this time around." Ash said looking down at the world.

_(Scene change)_

Vegeta stood ready from Cell who was still smirking.

"Are you ready, to witness a power not seen for thousands of years?" Vegeta questioned as Cell chuckled.

Vegeta flared his aura.

"Ahhhh!" Vegeta started powering up with Trunks watching from behind him.

"Alright." Trunks said sensing his fathers energy starting to rise.

Vegeta continued to power up as Cell just watched with that smirk on his face.

_(Scene change)_

Piccolo could only shake feeling the energy from Vegeta.

Ash only narrowed his eyes feeling Vegeta's energy starting to increase.

_(Scene change)_

Vegeta groaned feeling the amount of power building up inside of him.

His muscles were starting to bulk up in size as his aura flared much bigger then before, with electricity coming off of it.

The cliff side exploded from the amount of power Vegeta was unleashing.

Cell's smirk disappeared feeling Vegeta's power growing higher and higher by the second.

_(Scene change)_

"What's this, his energy is still growing!" Piccolo said in shock feeling Vegeta's power keep growing higher.

"You can't be serious." Ash said in awe feeling Vegeta's power surpassing his already and felt his power growing more.

"Is that Vegeta, no way." Neo said sensing the built up in power from Vegeta.

"It is, well look at this, the princes power has surpassed all of us, what a surprise." Turles said as he looked over the edge as well.

_(Scene change)_

Vegeta was still powering up, getting closer to what he wanted.

"HAAAAAA!" Vegeta roared out as his power created a bright light, engulfing the area.

In a moment, the light disappeared, replaced by smoke as Vegeta was done powering up.

_(Scene change)_

"The training did work!" Piccolo said surprised by this turn of events.

"Oh man!" Ash said fully surprised, not expecting this amount of power to come from Vegeta.

_(Scene change)_

The smoke was disappearing revealing what was inside.

"_You've done it father, you've broken the Super Saiyan barrier and ascended past a Super Saiyan_." Trunks thought as the smoked cleared.

Vegeta had his aura flaring as his hair was spikier than before, and his muscles were bulking then before too.

Cell stood still shocked by the amount of power Vegeta had just displayed.

Vegeta opened his eyes and stared at a shocked Cell.

And before anyone could say anything.

Vegeta rushed forwarded and implanted his fist right into Cell's gut shocking him, 18 and 16.

Vegeta only smirked.

_(Scene change)_

Inside the time chamber, Gohan was powering up.

The bricks below him cracking as he gathered his power.

"HAAAA!" Gohan called out as he flared his power for a few seconds before he fell to his knees, tired from his display.

"No Gohan, I told you, powering up isn't the way to becoming a Super Saiyan, the power comes in the answer of a need, not a desire, you need to feel anger to trigger the transformation." Goku explained to Gohan who got up and looked at him.

"Well I don't feel angry, sorry." Gohan said as he wasn't feeling any type of anger right now.

"Hmm, well how about this, think about Cell killing all of your loved one, thinking they were nothing but trash to him." Goku said as Gohan nodded.

"Alright, uh wait, but Dad I don't even know what Cell looks like." Gohan said as he honestly didn't know what Cell looked like since he never saw him.

"Oh right, then how about imagining Frieza in his place." Goku said as Gohan nodded.

"Okay." Gohan started to think in his mind about Frieza and all the evil he has caused.

Inside his mind, he sees Frieza killing Dende, striking down Piccolo, blowing up Krillin, seeing his father becoming a Super Saiyan.

Gohan screamed as his hair stood, turning light gold for a moment before going back to normal, and falling to his knees again.

"Ha, ha." Gohan was feeling tired, almost reaching the level of Super Saiyan.

"Good job, that was a nice attempt, you're getting better." Goku said feeling proud that his son had almost become a Super Saiyan like him.

"Thanks dad." Gohan said as he got up.

"This was a nice attempt, but if you want, we can turn up the pressure in our training." Goku said wondering if Gohan would be up to the challenge.

"Okay then." Gohan said as he walked into the field with Goku.

_(Scene change)_

To say the least, Vegeta was wrecking Cell back and forth.

After the whole gut shot, Vegeta started making Cell look like a joke.

Cell had tried to show Vegeta that he was not to be messed with but it wasn't going well.

"Ahhh!" Cell screamed as he was launched into a cliff.

Vegeta floated down as Cell got back up and flew towards Vegeta.

He tried to land a hit but it wasn't working.

"Come on Cell, at least make this more interesting." Vegeta said as he wasn't trying right now.

"I will kill you Vegeta!" Cell said before being punched towards the ground.

Luckily for him, he managed to land on his feet as Vegeta floated down in front of him.

"Come on Cell, I want to test my new power so at least so some power worthy of a good fight." Vegeta said as Cell smirked.

"If that's what you want, then allow me to show you my power, HAAAAA!" Cell shouted as he started powering up himself making the island glow green at his power being launched around.

Up top above the island, Krillin was above the island sensing a huge increase in power.

"Whoa, that's a lot power being thrown around, is it Cell, man he got stronger, I hope I'm not too late." Krillin said as he looked at the shutdown remote in his hand.

He gathered his nerve and headed down slowly towards the island.

"What if he's already absorbed the androids, then what's the use of this thing?" Krillin asked to himself as he shook his head and hoped for the best.

Cell breathed in as he stopped powering up.

"There, are you happy Vegeta, this is my power, ask and you will receive." Cell said as Vegeta smirked.

"I'll admit, your power has gone up quite a bit, but is it really all that you have?" Vegeta asked not really worried as Cell smirked.

"Oh trust me, you'll see, allow me to demonstrate." Cell said before moving quickly and landing a hard punch to Vegeta's face.

Cell smirked thinking he had put the prince in his place.

Only for him to look shock as Vegeta looked back and wiped the blood off of his lip.

"Not bad, but it's going to take more then that to beat me." Vegeta said making Cell back off in shock.

"Impossible, who are you, you can't be Vegeta, you can't be?!" Cell questioned in rage making Vegeta smirk more then he already was.

"Me, I'm Super Vegeta!" Vegeta said pointing to himself as he flared his aura.

"Super Vegeta, what is that, what does that even mean?!" Cell questioned even more angry then before.

"It's the being of your doom, do you want another shot at me, here I'll even turn my back for you." Vegeta said turning his back making Cell even more mad.

"You want to mock me, fine." Cell stated jumping up to a small cliff.

Vegeta looked back to see Cell on the cliff, and putting his hands into a very familiar pose that Vegeta knew better then anyone.

"Good bye Vegeta, it's been nice knowing ya." Cell said with a smirk as purple energy gathered into his hands.

Vegeta smirked knowing where this was going.

"HAAA!" Cell fired the Galick Gun towards Vegeta as the cliff under his collapsed below him as the beam went towards Vegeta.

The attack exploded making the sky go purple as Krillin saw the attack from above.

"Oh man, what's happening down there?" Krillin asked to himself, trying to get close.

In a moment, the area was in pieces from the attack.

Cell got out from the rumble he was under and looked in with a smirk, thinking he had put an end to Vegeta.

Only for his smirk to disappear when he saw Vegeta unharmed with his aura flaring.

"I'll admit, that wasn't half bad, the Galick Gun is always a favorite of mine." Vegeta said still looking as smug as before.

"I'll kill you!" Cell shouted flaring his aura and rushing towards Vegeta.

Vegeta only stood smug.

Cell tried to stab Vegeta with his stinger but missed as Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Cell.

Cell looked behind him to see Vegeta foot slam into his face sending him flying, only to get kicked into sky by Vegeta, and again kicked down towards the rocky lands.

Vegeta landed on a rock that was above the water.

Krillin was in the air watching, sending the amount power Vegeta was unleashing in this fight.

"Man, I can't believe how strong Vegeta's gotten, he must've gotten into the room where you can get a year's worth of training." Krillin said to himself.

He also noticed Trunks nearby watching.

"Whoa is that Trunks, I hardly recognized him, man what an increase." Krillin said amazed.

Cell got up and roared as he charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta flew up to the air and blasted Cell with a Ki blast sending him into the water.

He launched a bunch more sending Cell deeper into it.

Underwater, Cell growled at this.

He didn't have time to think about it further as he turned around and went wide eyed as Vegeta was behind him and blasted him back up to the surface.

Back up there, Cell landed on the ground and shook off all the water.

"Well this isn't really all this fun anymore." Vegeta said landing a cliff above Cell.

"I don't understand, how did you become this strong?!" Cell questioned with anger at being beaten in a fight so easily.

"I do a lot of push-ups, sit-ups and drink plenty of juice, also I trained all day yesterday." Vegeta mocked making Cell angrier.

"Don't mock me!" Cell stated.

"Ha, if you think that's surprising, I'll tell you this much, see the boy over there, he's my son Trunks, granted he's not as strong as me but he close to it." Vegeta told pointing to Trunks making Cell look shocked at that.

Trunks the boy he killed in the future was as strong as Vegeta, which meant he was stronger then him right now.

"So to add up, not only are you not the strongest being in the world, you're not even second best." Vegeta said making Cell growl.

"Dammit, I AM CELL!" Cell screamed out as he flared his power breaking up the island around him.

_(Scene change)_

Gohan was screaming, trying to turn into a Super Saiyan.

"Getting angry Gohan, you have to SNAP!" Goku snapped out to him.

Gohan suddenly opened his eyes, waking up in a bed.

He got up and looked around.

"Huh, what happened, oh no did I pass out?" Gohan asked to himself as he got out of bed.

He got out and looked at the other bed, seeing it empty.

"Where's dad?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

"Ka..." Goku voice called out as Gohan looked out to the training field and sending a arctic out there.

And with Goku there in a kamehameha stance.

"Me...ha...me...HA!" Goku called out firing the attack as it hit the large Ice in front.

His body started freezing as he tried to break it.

He put more into it and the ice broke apart, sending the pieces crashing onto him.

"Dad!" Gohan called out running towards the field.

The ice glowed before bursting apart as Goku came out in his Super Saiyan state before reverting to normal.

Goku looked at Gohan.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping?" Goku asked.

"No, not on purpose, I'm sorry if I passed out on you." Gohan apologized to his dad.

"Hey, don't worry about, you're still adjusting to the increase gravity of this place, I would be surprised if you got the hang of this quickly, remember you need to rest sometimes." Goku said making Gohan frown.

"No, rest isn't gonna make me stronger, I want to get as strong as possible to help out, I want to train with you dad, to prove that I can withstand this place, let's do it." Gohan stated determined as Goku turned his back.

"I wish i had half as heart as you do when I was younger Gohan, alright, we'll do it." Goku said with a smile.

"Right." Gohan said with a nod.

_(Scene change)_

Cell was angry that this was happening.

"I can't believe this, I can;t be beaten like this, if only I had a few more moments, I would've had 18 and achieved my perfect form, I would've been unstoppable, Android 18, where are you!" Cell roared to the sky.

Vegeta just standing there watching Cell's hissy fit.

Krillin however was shocked to hear this from Cell.

"Whoa wait, so that means he's hasn't absorbed Android 18 yet, so that means she's still around here somewhere, that means I'll have to search the island until I find her." Krillin said as he went to look.

Cell stopped shaking the island as Vegeta landed near him with a smirk.

"Hold on, so you're saying if you gained your perfect form, there would be a much bigger difference then this?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes, there would be, If I absorb Android 18, my power, speed, intelligent would be higher then anything in the would!" Cell stated only to get kicked in the face by Vegeta sending him across the island.

Krillin had found 18 and 16 and was trying to get as close as possible without being spotted.

He got to a good spot.

But there was one problem, he didn't know if he could do it.

"_Come on, you can end this now, just press the button, but it wasn't her fault, she was a regular girl until Dr Gero turned her into a Android_." Krillin thought as the decision weighted on him.

In a moment, he dropped the remote on the ground.

The sound of the remote was heard by 18 and 16 as they saw Krillin staring at them with a hard look.

"Where did you come from?" 18 asked but didn't get an answer from him.

She looked down from him and saw it.

The remote.

"_An emergency shutdown controller, what's he doing with one_?!" 18 thought with shock.

Krillin just stared with the same hard look.

He had made his decision.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well Vegeta and Trunks has emerged from the time chamber.**

**Vegeta is confident that he can take on Cell now that he has gone through the training.**

**Bulma and Anabel arrive with new battle armor for training.**

**With all that out of the way, Vegeta and Trunks leaves to confront Cell as Goku and Gohan enter the time chamber.**

**Cell brew up the islands and was getting closer to 18.**

**But Vegeta arrives and shows off the results of his training.**

**By showing Cell the power of an Ascended Super Saiyan!**

**Easily, Vegeta overtakes Cell is his newly achieved power and even tells Cell that Trunks is just as strong as he is.**

**Cell screams that with Android 18 that he would be stronger and Vegeta is interested in that.**

**But what will happen?**

**Will Krillin let Android 18 go?**

**Will Gohan become a Super Saiyan?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	23. Achieving Perfection

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people, P.S. the DLC for Beerus and Whis is very good honestly, and you get Super Saiyan God for both Goku and Vegeta, so worth spending cash for it.**

* * *

Back in the chamber, Gohan was attacking Goku with a intent to win the fight.

But he was pushed onto his back on the ground and Goku came to him with a piercing hand.

"Dad!" Gohan said frantically as Goku stopped.

"I guess that will be enough for today huh, come on let's go." Goku said holding a hand out to his son but Gohan only got up by himself and glared at Goku making Goku confused.

Gohan jumped into the air and came down with a spin kick to hit Goku but it failed as Goku dodged and Gohan fired a ki blast at him only to knock it away as it exploded.

Goku stood back as Gohan started to create a Ki ball in his hand.

"Piccolo told me you were too soft to train me, and I think he was right!" Gohan said throwing the ki blast only for Goku to smack it back towards him and he dodges and tried to hit Goku with a kick but it gets blocked.

Gohan continued to try and hit Goku but the attacks were either blocked or dodged.

Gohan tried to land a punch but Goku dodged and kick him in the stomach.

"Come on Dad, stop holding back on me, I need you to attack me as if trying to kill me!" Gohan stated as he fired another ki blast only for Goku to catch it this time and throw it to the ground in front of them.

Goku and Gohan landed.

"You have to stop being afraid of hunting me because our your son, if you don't then I've never know if I'm strong enough, and if I don't then I'm never be able to help you guys ever again!" Gohan said as Goku looked at his son.

Before standing still and flaring his Super Saiyan form and aura with the force blowing Gohan to the ground.

"AHHH!" Goku screamed as he flew into the air and stopped.

Gohan glared and stood up and prepared a Kamehameha.

"That's right, no holding back, now we're really see if I'm really a Super Saiyan." Gohan said ready to withstand the attack.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAA!" Goku called out firing the attack towards Gohan.

Gohan brought his hands up and stopped the attack in it's tracks with his own ki blast in his hands.

"_I have to be strong, for everyone, everyone...who I'm been letting down my whole life, from the beginning, I've been either too scare or weak to be able to help out, everytime I've been in trouble there was somebody able to help me,, but when things were turned the opposite, I just stood there and unable to help, like with Frieza, I was too scared but when the time came, my dad was ready, I've been letting everyone down_." Gohan thought remembering the events of the Saiyan invasion and during Frieza's attack and heard the thought of Goku talking about the pain of loss.

Because of this thinking, Gohan was engulfed in the kamehameha wave.

He screamed feeling the attack overcome him.

Before he stopped and felt something snap within him.

Within the kamehameha, Gohan's hair and eyebrows turned Golden and his eyes turned teal.

"AHHHH!" Gohan screamed thrusting his hands out towards the attacks and unleashing his now Golden aura towards the wave and in a moment.

He was thrown back towards Goku who turned his head in time to avoid it.

He watched the attack go far towards the ground.

_**(BOOOM)**_

And watched it explode in a big explosion.

he turned back to Gohan.

Who was now a Super Saiyan.

"_He's done it, my son is a Super Saiyan_." Goku thought as he reverted back to normal and floated in front of his son who was struggling to hold the transforming.

"Good job Gohan, your finally a Super Saiyan, Ash and the others would be proud...calm down Gohan, you have to focus your energy." Goku said seeing Gohan struggling to hold the transformation together.

Gohan grunted as he tried to hold it but couldn't as the transformation dropped and he reverted to normal and feel to his knees.

Sweat dropped to the ground as he looked to his father.

"I did it." Gohan said in exhaustion.

"Yeah you did, now that that's taken care of, how about we give you a haircut, anymore hair and I'll lose you under all that." Goku said as Gohan laughed.

Goku grabbed his hair and they both laughed.

_(Scene change)_

Trunks was not happy, if fact he was nervous.

After knocking him around a few more times, Vegeta was listening to Cell about letting him reaching his perfect.

"Come on Vegeta, you know you want to see me in my perfect form, I have your cells in me, I can see it in your eyes, you want to see my power and use it yo test your own, and come on, do you actually believe Goku could ever give you the challenge you really deserve." Cell said as Vegeta smirked with his aura flaring.

"I guess your right about that, fine, go and absorb the Android, don't keep me waiting though." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Yes, thank you Vegeta, this won't take long." Cell said taking to the skies.

But before he could get very far, he gasped as Trunks in his Super Saiyan form appeared in front of him, blocking him away.

Down below, Krillin was staring android 18 down.

"Sorry, but I have to do this." Krillin said as he stepped on the remote breaking it, shocking android 18 in the process.

Back with the bug and Saiyans.

"You seemed to have forgotten that their were two Saiyans here, my father may be alright with you gaining your perfect form, but I certainly am not." Trunks said blocking his way making him growl.

"Trunks, let him be." Vegeta said getting his attention.

"You can't be serious father, we have to stop him from absorbing them." Trunks said trying to figure out what was wrong with his father.

"Why, don't you want to see him in his perfect form, don't you want to test the limit of this power on a worthy opponent?" Vegeta questioned wanting to get a better fight then before.

"No, I've seen enough power these monsters have shown in the future and what it's done, I refuse to see it happen again." Trunks proclaimed as Cell looked towards Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, get this kid out of the way so that I...Ah!" Cell groaned looking at something when he turned his sight to something else.

Trunks was confused until he turned as well and saw what cell was looking at.

Android 18 and Krillin in the open.

"_Oh no, this is bad_!" Trunks thought in horror seeing the androids in the open.

"_Android 18, she was here the whole time, right underneath my nose_." Cell thought in awe.

Android 18 looked at the destroyed controller in shock.

"But why did you do that?" 18 asked as Krillin's face had a blush on it.

"Well I...ugh." Krillin couldn't work up the nerve to say it.

"Hey, you've been spotted run for it!" Trunks called out making them look towards the sky to see was facing them.

Cell grinned and flared his aura and raced towards them.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Trunks yelled flaring his aura and following behind him.

"Ah, I see, so Trunks wants to test his own power as well." Vegeta said from the air.

Cell raced towards 18 to complete his evolution, only for Trunks to show up next to him.

Trunks kicked him to the side and fired tons of Ki blasts at him making him defend.

He fired one more, making Cell dodge it, only for Trunks to catch him afterwards and launch a volley of blows to him before double axe handing him into the cliff.

Vegeta snorted in annoyance.

Trunks searched around for Cells energy, only to feel him surpassing his power.

"Krillin, Cell's hiding his energy underground, get the Androids out of here!" Trunks told as Krillin nodded.

"Come on we have to go." Krillin said as 18 nodded.

"Right, 16 let's go!" 18 said as 16 struggled to get up.

"Do not worry about me, Cell is only after you, you must escape now while you have the chance." 16 said before 18 accepted that and ran, with Krillin close behind her.

Only for the ground to explode in front of her blowing her towards the ground with her crashing into Krillin.

Cell walked out of the hole he created and 18 and Krillin got up.

Trunks saw him and rushed towards him, only...

"Stay out of it brat!" Vegeta stated as he looked just in time to see Vegeta's foot kick him in the face, sending him into the cliffside.

"Well well, isn't this grand, seems Vegeta's going to help me get my wish, now come on 18, why resist, make this easier on yourself, you can't beat me." Cell said as he got closer to the 2.

"Leave them only Cell." 16 said finding the reserves to stand up as he went in front of Krillin and 18.

"Oh come on 16, you can't be serious, this is destiny, no saiyan, android or human and stop it." Cell said trying to make sure they understood this.

Krillin growled hearing this.

"You won't get near her!" Krillin yelled jumping towards Cell to punch him, only to get smacked into the wall, from Cell's tail.

"Now that that's out of the way, where we we!" Cell said only to get hit by 16's removable hand.

He placed it back on and started to punch Cell in the chest.

Cell only smiled evilly at this.

"Impressive 16, in your condition, you shouldn't be able to do this but impressive that you can." Cell said as he slammed 16 down to the ground.

18 tried to attack, only for Cell to blast her into the wall.

Trunks bursted out of the rumble and flared his aura powering up.

"That is enough, I will stop this even if I have to make you move father!" Trunks proclaimed as Vegeta smirked.

"Oh, you really believe you can, I doubt it, where is your Saiyan spirit?" Vegeta questioned.

"I told you I've seen enough of the hell Dr Gero's androids created in the future and I will not let it continue here!" Trunks said thrusting his palms out and creating a Ki wave.

"You won't do it, your too soft." Vegeta said thinking his son wouldn't dare attack him.

But suddenly, Trunks Ki wave got bigger and bigger, making Vegeta's smirk disappear.

"HAAAA!" Trunks screamed out firing the blast as it engulfed Vegeta, making him scream as he was launched far away towards the sea.

Krillin got up to see Cell walking towards Android 18 with his stinger opening.

"Oh no, you have to run!" Krillin called out as 18 looked to scared to move.

Cell smirked as his stringer got closer to 18 and he started to laugh.

"HA!" Trunks yelled as Cell looked to the side, only to get kicked in the face and sent flying by Trunks.

18 gasped seeing Trunks appeared in front of her.

"Go now, as far away as you can." Trunks stated as he flew towards Cell.

"Why you little..." Cell never got to finish as Trunks started bombarding him from attacks.

18 ran over to 16 who was on the ground.

"Come on 16, we have to go!" 18 said as they saw a hand.

It was Krillin coming to help.

"I don't understand." 18 said wondering why Krillin was helping them.

Krillin only smiled shyly as he helped 16 up.

_(Scene change)_

Back in the time chamber, Gohan as a Super Saiyan with a fresh new haircut and with his aura flaring, was fighting a Super Saiyan Goku who was blocking all his strikes.

"That's the ticket son, keep it up!" Goku said blocking the strikes.

He was proud of seeing his son coming farther and farther in the training.

_(Scene change)_

In the water, Vegeta was floating in the water with a blank look on his face.

"Well, he actually did it, perhaps he's not as soft as I thought, that disrespectful little brat, that boy is gonna get it now." Vegeta said after wiping off some blood off of his lip.

He flared his power and blasted off back towards the island.

Speaking of which, Trunks was punching Cell back and forth and knocked him back.

Once he did, he looked down to see 18 and Krillin helping 16 get up and getting ready to move.

"_No at this rate I'll lose sight of her again, wait that's it_." Cell thought as he flew up towards the sky, in front of the sky.

Trunks followed.

"18, I have had enough of this nonsense, prepare yourself, Solar Flare!" Cell called out as he unleashed a giant flash of light that blocked out everyone's eyesight, Vegeta included as he made it back to the island.

They all screamed being blinded.

With them all unable to move, Cell smirked as he made his way down and landed.

"No!" Krillin said moving in front with his arms out, trying to protect 18.

Cell wasn't having it as he fired a ki blast as Krillin was thrown back.

Cell walked towards her with a smirk and his stinger opened.

"No, just leave me alone!" 18 yelled as she rushed forward to attack him but missed all her hits.

Cell brought his stinger down and it engulfed her as she screamed.

In a moment, she was fully inside of him.

Trunks's eyesight recovered as he landed.

He was horrified to see what was happening.

Cell's body was glowing with power, proving that he was reaching into his completed stage.

"Oh no." Trunks said as he saw Cell transforming along with Krillin and 16, Vegeta looked pleased to see this.

"No I can't let this happen!" Trunks yelled as he fired a ki blast at Cell making a huge smoke appear.

Only for the smoke to disappear to show a barrier around Cell, it grew bigger and bigger as the wind started to push them and they all started to sense Cell's power increase to a whole other level.

A light engulfed around them.

_(Scene change)_

Back to the lookout, Piccolo was looking down at the world in horror, as Tien, Ash, Neo, and Turles looked down as well sensing the big increase.

"I don't understand, what's going on, somebody tell me!" Bulma said wanting answers.

"It's Cell, his power, it's increasing a whole lot!" Ash said feeling the power being unleashed by Cell's transformation.

"This is bad, he must've absorbed 18!" Tien said feeling nervous.

"What, but how could that happen, Krillin had the remote to shut her down!" Bulma said in shock wondering if the remote failed at the last moment.

"He did have it, but at the last moment, he destroyed it." Piccolo said seeing the events play out.

"What!" Bulma shouted in shock, wondering what was going through Krillin's head during this.

"It's over, Cell's power is already going pass it's stage from before and now his power is on another level." Piccolo said sensing Cell's power.

_(Scene change)_

Cell's light show ended as his display of power blew away most of the islands side cliffs and stuff, making a clear area for a fight.

Cell's new form was now more humanoid in looks, as he actually looked human because of his face and most of the his body looked different.

Even his stinger was now retracted into his back not getting in the way now.

He landed on the ground looking at the sky, feeling his new power with a smirk.

He was finally completed.

_(Scene change)_

Back inside the chamber, Gohan was standing still as a Super Saiyan and he was a little taller then before.

When he opened his eyes, he fired a ki wave towards the opened area and an explosion.

He watched as he went off.

Back inside the temple, Goku in his base state, was in the freezer looking for something to eat.

"Oh man, this looks great, there we go." Goku said as he pulled out a bunch of food from the fridge and closed it behind him with his leg.

Gohan flared his aura flew up into the sky and started punching the sky with there was an invisible enemy there.

"Goku, come on back." Goku called out as Gohan looked towards the temple with a smile.

"K!" Gohan called back as his aura vanished, when it did, Gohan's hair looked golden white for some reason as he went back to the temple where Goku walked out with a single piece of meat.

"Remember, a good saiyan always remembers to put food on his plate son." Goku said as Gohan nodded.

"Right." Gohan said.

"Speaking of which, cook this up for us." Goku said tossing the meat into the air.

"Ha!" Gohan yelled as he fired a small ki wave at the meat cooking it.

It fell back into Goku's hand.

"Ah, cooked to perfecti-!" Goku was stopped when the roast was set on fire and burned his face.

"Oh man, dad your hair is on fire." Gohan said with a nervous look.

"Now Gohan, what did I say about controlling your power." Goku said not noticing his hair catching on fire.

"I'm sorry, but dad your hair." Gohan said trying to tell Goku that his hair was on fire.

"No excuses Gohan, you have to try harder to...oh no!" Goku yelled now noticing his hair on fire.

"I told you dad, hold still!" Gohan yelled trying to keep his fathers hair from burning any farther.

_(Scene change)_

Back on the island, Cell was punching the air trying to get the feel of his completed power.

Vegeta smirked seeing it.

"So this is his so called perfect form, looks more simple then before." Vegeta said seeing Cell punch the air.

Trunks and 16 were nervous seeing his new form and Krillin glared with tears in his eyes.

"_I can't believe it, she's really gone_!" Krillin thought as he saw an image of 18 destroyed.

Krillin rushed towards Cell.

"No Krillin stop!" Trunks warned as Krillin didn't listened and kicked Cell in the head.

But it didn't do anything as Cell didn't budge at all as Krillin tried punching and kicking him back and forth.

"_The perfect power, the perfect speed, the perfect __intelligence, I have finally realized these_." Cell thought not paying attention to Krillin or his attacks.

"Dustructo Disk!" Krillin called out firing his spinning disk of death as it hit Cell's neck.

But to everyone's surprises, the disk broke apart.

Cell cracked his neck.

"_Oh come on, that's the same attack that cut off Frieza's tail, and he didn't even feel it_!" Krillin thought in shock before Cell turned to him with a smirk.

Cell phased in and out as he made his way to Krillin as he was in front of him.

He just smirked before he kicked Krillin in the face sending him flying to the ground.

He landed and was motionless.

"Krillin!" Trunks yelled before flying over to him.

Cell punched the air a few more times before looking at 16 out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look, he should be honored to be the first person to feel my perfect power." Cell said as Trunks landed next to Krillin and picked him up.

"Good he's still breathing, hold on Krillin, here a Senzu bean, eat it." Trunks said pulling out a senzu bean and placing it into Krillin mouth.

Vegeta landed near Cell, who was stretching his arms, while having a smirk on his face.

"Well, did kicking that weakling make you feel like you were strong, I hope it did, because it's the last victory your going to have." Vegeta said as Cell smirked.

"You really think so, I guess you of all people could say that Vegeta." Cell said as Vegeta's smirk disappeared hearing this.

Vegeta felt like he was being insulted.

"But I want to test this new power of my perfect body, and I was hoping you can assist me in a little warm-up." Cell said making Vegeta's smirk return.

"Fine then you'll be dead before the real battle begins." Vegeta said as he and Cell got into a stance, as Vegeta had his golden aura appear.

Krillin breathed in air after the hit and rubbed his neck.

"Oh good, the good the senzu bean worked, you okay?" Trunks asked glad he didn't lose Krillin from the kick Cell gave him.

"Yeah I'm alright, but Vegeta is as good as dead." Krillin said getting up making Trunks look at him and then at Cell and Vegeta.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Trunks asked wondering what the bald monk meant.

"I may not be as strong as you Saiyans but I can still sense power levels with the best of them, and I can tell you that I caught a glimpse of Cell's power when he kicked me, and it's almost bottomless, there's no way Vegeta can win this fight." Krillin said spilling what he felt from Cell when he was attacked by his kicked and almost kicked the bucket.

"Really?" Trunks questioned, wondering how much power Cell has now.

"Yes, I can assure you that I'm able to tell when somebody is holding back, like you Trunks, I can tell you're holding back tons of powers, and I think I know why, it's because you've actually surpassed Vegeta, that's why you refuse to show it." Krillin said making Trunks look at his father is determination.

"Your right, my father hit a block aid in his training but not me, I managed to find a level above but my father doesn't know that, he has so much proud in him, I just couldn't show him that I was stronger then him." Trunks said worried about how his father would react to his son growing stronger them him.

"I know that your father is is stubborn but you can most likely put in end to this with that power." Krillin tried to convince.

"If only my father had destroyed Cell earlier it wouldn't have mattered, but he allowed Cell to transform." Trunks said looking towards the coming showdown.

Vegeta and Cell stared one another down.

Vegeta went forward and started throwing punches and kicks that Cell blocked and Vegeta was thrown to the side.

"Ha, so your power has risen a bit." Vegeta said feeling annoyed that his attacks didn't have that much of an effect on Cell.

"Come now, we're still going at it Vegeta." Cell said as Vegeta rushed forward again, trying to land a punch on him.

Cell started dodging his blows like they were nothing and started to jump from the rocks to rocks as Vegeta chased him by flying and started firing ki blasts towards him.

He hit the rocks but Cell was dodging them like they were nothing.

Vegeta blasts hit the area in front of Cell as they exploded.

Cell flew out of the smoke cloud and head up towards the sky.

Vegeta fired blasts chasing at him.

Cell dodged them all as they went into the sky.

He looked down to see more coming towards him but suddenly he looked up to see the blasts from earlier coming down towards him from the sky.

"Let's see you dodge this." Vegeta stated as the blasts all hit their marks and they exploded.

"Okay, that had to do something right." Krillin said seeing the attacks explode from the force.

Vegeta smirked but that smirk disappeared when the smoke disappeared to reveal...nothing.

"You didn't really think that was the end of it did you?" Cell said as Vegeta turned around as he saw Perfect Cell behind him.

"Hmm!" was all Vegeta said fired another ki blast at him.

It hit and exploded as Vegeta entered the cloud to try and attack him.

Try being the key word as Cell kept dodging every hit Vegeta would try and land.

Cell exited the cloud and so did Vegeta who kept trying to attack him.

_(Scene change)_

"So what's happening exactly Piccolo?" Ash asked trying to get an accurate read on what's going on so far.

"It's Cell, his power is matching up to Vegeta, who hasn't managed to land a single hit, and he's started to let his frustration get the better of him." Piccolo said watching the fight from his spot.

"This cannot be good, can he even win?" Tien asked wondering how this was gonna end for them.

"I don't know, we can only hope for the best in this fight." Piccolo said as Neo thought something was off.

"Piccolo , you've been able to see the fight since the beginning right?" Neo asked making Piccolo raise an eyebrow at the question.

"Yes, why?" Piccolo asked wondering why the younger future boy wanted to know.

"I mean everything, if with what Trunks was doing?" Neo asked again.

"Yeah, I can, I've seen everything." Piccolo answered, as the others wanted to know what Neo was going on about.

"After the fight is over, can you tell me exactly what happened with Trunks before Cell achieved his perfect form?" Neo asked as Piccolo had an idea on what Neo was talking about and had a feeling it had something to do with the promise Trunks made earlier.

"Okay kid, whatever you say." Piccolo said looking back down to the fight.

_(Scene change)_

Cell was still dodging Vegeta's hit and even grabbed both of his wrists to keep him restrained.

Vegeta tried kicking him but Cell only jumped away before he was hit.

Vegeta growled seeing this.

"Are you just going to take this seriously or not?" Vegeta questioned with anger as Cell only smirked.

"Did you already forget Vegeta, this is only a warm-up." Cell said as that baffled Trunks and Krillin.

"Are you serious, he was even beginning to fight?" Trunks asked thinking Krillin words were true since it looked like Vegeta was having the worst time.

"Then get serious, I can tell why your dodging and blocking, your power hasn't really evolved has it, you're afraid to fight me." Vegeta said taunting Cell into fighting him.

"Alright if that's why you want." Cell said before him moved at incredible speeds, quickly appearing behind Vegeta making him gasp.

Vegeta was shocked by the speed but didn't show it.

"Well Prince, impressed." Cell said not losing his smirk at all.

"You little bastard!" Vegeta said turning quickly and jumping up and kicked Cell in the head.

"He got em!" Krillin said seeing the kick but Trunks looked unmoved.

Vegeta thought he had Cell in the red but he looked shocked that Cell's expression didn't change.

"Not a bad kick there Vegeta." Cell said as Vegeta flew off of him with a shocked expression.

"That's impossible, that kick, I put all my energy into it, you should be dead!" Vegeta said still shocked that Cell hadn't be killed by the force of his attack.

"Now do you see what I mean by Perfection Prince." Cell stated as Vegeta still looked shocked by the outcome of his attack.

Before he became horrified when he saw Cell aiming a kick.

He had no time to react before Cell's kick sent him flying.

He went went through at least 4 or 5 rock formations before stopping in midair and flaring his aura making the water explode out.

"NOOO!" Vegeta yelled out before his aura disappeared and he fell into the water.

"That's not good, the force from Vegeta's kick should've took Cell's head off, but he's completely fine!" Krillin said as he saw the attack and Cell should've been killed from the moment the kick made contact with his head.

Trunks was trying to keep himself grounded to his spot as his Super Saiyan aura was flaring and his muscles were pumping themselves back and forth.

"Look Trunks I know you want to keep Vegeta's pride intact but what's the good of it if he's dead, you have to get into there before he gets killed" Krillin said as Trunks was really trying to keep himself from helping his father in this fight, before he thought of something.

"Wait, if my father loses consciousness then I'll jump in, not a second before, I can't risk embarrassing him." Trunks said coming up with a plan to make sure his fathers pride still intact.

"But Trunks." Krillin said before he was interrupted.

"I said no, my mother had always told me about my father and his pride, about how she always admired it, and now I can see why, it's what keeps him going, it inspires him to grow stronger and never allow himself to except anyone's help, that's why i can't jump in until he loses consciousness." Trunks explained to Krillin who looked a little shocked hearing this.

"Alright then, but we better hope he loses consciousness soon." Krillin said as he hopes that Trunks is able to use his new power before it was too late for anyone.

Vegeta fished out of the water and hanged onto the edge before completely pulling himself out of it.

"So Vegeta, are we finished here, because I'm started to get bored with this, isn't this how you felt earlier when you knocking me around, so come on have anymore tricks up your sleeves?" cell questioned with the grin on his face as Vegeta growled and he panted as he floated up to the sky.

He brought his arms out.

"HAAAA!" Vegeta yelled out as his aura flared and it started blowing the ground and water away.

Vegeta's energy and aura started flaring sending winds throughout the island.

He put his hands together and started gathering energy into them.

"What the heck is he doing?" Krillin asked in shock feeling the spike in power from Vegeta.

Electricity started coming from the attack as it went through the island and even one went by Cell.

Cell only smiled seeing the built-up in power from Vegeta.

"Dad, what are you trying to do?" Trunks asked feeling the island shake from the pressure of what Vegeta was doing.

"Cell, you've mocked me through this fight, but no more, now if you really want to test your strength stay right where you are, and prove your so called perfect power but handling my attack, we'll see if your power is so perfect afterwards!" Vegeta called out wanting Cell to stay still in order for his attack to land.

"So that's what he's doing, he's trying to provoke Cell into challenging his attack!" Trunks said shocked at what Vegeta was doing.

"Okay, that's one explanation, how about this one, Vegeta's lost his mind and he's gonna fry us all!" Krillin said feeling the attack becoming stronger by the second.

Cell only continued smiling and clinched his hands into fist, proving to Vegeta that he would stay still.

Vegeta smirked seeing this as he strained with the attack.

16 moved away not wanting to get hit by the attack.

"You're going to destroy the whole planet, Father, you've got to stop it!" Trunks called out trying to convince his father to stop.

"Trunks, let's go!" Krillin called out wanting Trunks to move.

_(Soundtrack-Vegeta's Final flash theme)_

"FINAL FLASH, YAHHH!" Vegeta called out before firing the large yellow beam, that broke through the rocks and head for Cell.

Cell saw the beam before his face twisted into horror.

"What's this!" Cell said before the beam hit him, resulting in the blinding light of the attack as it covered the whole island.

Then the sea.

And off of the planet.

And into the distance of space.

_(Soundtrack-Vegeta's Final flash theme end)_

The smoke was clearing as rocks were still falling as Krillin and Trunks were in the air from trying to avoid being in the blast range.

"Ha, that was a close one." Krillin said happy they avoided the blast.

"Father knew what he was doing all along, he focused his blast only on Cell." Trunks said now knowing what Vegeta did.

Vegeta panted from his energy being used up from the attack itself.

"There, did you like that?" Vegeta questioned to Cell.

Cell groaned as his left side was destroyed from the blast.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vegeta smirked seeing the damage.

"You, you actually hit me." Cell said in shock.

Vegeta started chuckling at this fact, before laughing.

"He did it, he really whooped Cell big time." Krillin said happy that Vegeta had actually won the fight.

"Yeah." Trunks said just as relieved.

"Look at this, you maimed me." Cell said looking at his destroyed side.

Vegeta only laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Cell shouted.

Vegeta only laughed louder.

Cell suddenly opened his eyes and smiled slyly.

"Your a fool, have you already forgotten that Piccolo's regenerate cells are a part me." Cell said as he chuckled.

Vegeta stopped laughing and looked at him in shock.

Cell's destroyed half started to bulge out before a new arm and hand popped out.

Vegeta looked shocked to say the least.

Cell waved his arm a few times to get the feeling going.

"Are you impressed?" Cell asked.

Trunks and Krillin were both scared seeing this happen.

"Oh no." Krillin said shaking.

"Now, if that was your last attempt at victory, I'd say it's time to put an end to this now." Cell said as Vegeta fired a ki blast and it exploded.

A large smokescreen appeared but in it, Cell walked out as Vegeta looked shocked at it.

Vegeta fired continuous making the smokescreen bigger.

Until Cell was in front of him and he gasped before Cell socked him in the face and sent him flying towards the ground.

Cell continued to walk towards him and Vegeta got up and rubbed his face before seeing Cell and glared at him.

Cell only frowned before muttering a single word.

"Weak." Cell said before kicking Vegeta in the face, sending him flying into the sky.

Cell appeared into the sky where Vegeta was heading.

Krillin and Trunks gasped at what happened next.

Cell slammed his elbow into Vegeta back making him cry out in pain.

Vegeta went straight down and landed hard on the ground.

He was in a hole in the form of his body from the force as his hair reverted to normal and his muscles went back to their regular size.

"That isn't good, it looks like he's really gone unconscious." Krillin said seeing Vegeta unmoving.

"Well that happened, guess it's time to put an end to this." Cell said floating just above Vegeta and landed next to him.

"Trunks, Vegeta's unconscious, do it now!" Krillin stated looking towards Trunks.

Trunks growled as his aura flashed a few times.

Before screaming as his aura and energy flared.

His muscles pumping up back and forth, the hair tie around his hair burned away making all of his hair stand up.

"Good knight sweet prince." Cell said pointing his hand at Vegeta before feeling a power rising near him.

He looked behind him to see Trunks powering up.

Trunks eyes glowed with power making Cell go wide eyed, shocked.

"Is that Trunks, where did he get this power from?" Cell questioned as Trunks continued to power up.

_(Scene change)_

Goku and Gohan stood by the temple.

Goku suddenly went Super Saiyan.

"Alright, try and catch me." Goku said before flying towards the field and disappearing into the white void.

"Alright!" Gohan said before going Super Saiyan and flying into the void.

He reappeared and looked around before feeling something and firing a ki blast.

Goku appeared and dodged the blast.

"Not bad, but you gotta try harder." Goku said before disappearing and Gohan did the same.

Ki blast were being thrown around as Goku went to the ground and dodged them by side stepping.

Soon he had his back against one of the poles of the temple.

Goku yelped as a ki blast came his way and he rolled out of the way making the blast hit the pole.

He stood up as three ki blast came his way and he stopped them with a ki blast in his palm as they connected.

Goku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Got you." Gohan said landing and sitting on his fathers shoulders.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Not bad, you're getting much better at this." Goku said reverting back to normal.

"Thanks." Gohan said reverting to normal as well.

The drop of the clock got their attention as they looked to see the temple's front in some pieces.

"Well, looks like we got carried away." Goku laughed nervously.

"Yeah, maybe we did go too far." Gohan said laughing nervously too.

"We'd better clean this up before Mr Popo see it, he's scary when he's mad." Goku said as they got to work.

_(Scene change)_

Trunks continued to power up as the clouds themselves were moving.

Trunks muscles were pumping themselves up as they were getting bulkier then before.

Krillin was left speechless before he was thrown away by bio electricity getting unleashed by Trunks power.

Trunks's eyes glowed more with power.

He was going to show Cell the might of a True Super Saiyan.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well Goku and Gohan are keeping up with their training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**

**And Gohan has finally become a Super Saiyan as the results.**

**While they enjoy each other company's, the others are going through worse.**

**Vegeta allows Cell to achieve his Perfect form but Trunks stands in his way.**

**Trunks launches Vegeta away with some effort and focus's on Cell.**

**But Cell uses the Solar Flare and blinds everyone allowing him the chance to absorb 18.**

**And reach his Perfect form.**

**Knowing he had a challenge now, Vegeta attacks Cell.**

**Only to have his attacks brushed aside easily.**

**As a last effort, Vegeta fires his Final Flash and damages Cell, only for him to recover easily.**

**Having enough of Vegeta, Cell finally knocks him out of the fight.**

**With his father out of it, Trunks finally unleashing his power.**

**But will it be enough?**

**Can Trunks truly surpass Vegeta's earlier power and put an end to Cell's rampage?**

**You'll have to see on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**P.S. like I said, the Digital Adventure is done, look at the final chapters if you don't believe me.**

**Well guess that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	24. Power of Ultra Super Saiyan!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people, P.S. the DLC for Beerus and Whis is very good honestly, and you get Super Saiyan God for both Goku and Vegeta, so worth spending cash for it.**

* * *

On the Lookout, Ash was surprised at the power Trunks was displaying down below and was at least glad he was stronger then his father...or so he thinks.

For some reason or another, Ash had a dark feeling that something was off about this.

"I'm going down there." Ash said making them look at him.

"Huh, what are you talking about Ash?" Anabel asked wondering what her boyfriend was thinking of.

"Don't worry I won't be fighting, if anything I'm going down there to observe the fight, I can tell it's about to begin." Ash said as he wondered why it took Trunks so long to slow off this power and used it earlier to kill Cell.

Their was something he was hiding and Ash was going to find out.

"Alright but be careful, Cell took out Vegeta so we know he's more powerful then ever." Piccolo said as Ash nodded and put two fingers to his forehead.

Sensing Trunks amazing power, he disappeared from sight.

_(Scene change-moments before)_

Trunks had gotten down powering up to face Cell as bio electricity came off of him at some of his limbs.

Krillin was surprised.

"Whoa, that's some power, Trunks, are you still with us?" Krillin asked as Trunks looked at him with pupil less eyes freaking him out.

In a second, his pupils returned.

"Krillin." Trunks said making Krillin sigh in relief.

"Oh you are still you, that's good." Krillin said.

"Yeah, sorry abotu that." Trunks responded.

"For a minute there, I thought you were gonna lose control like Goku did whenever he turned into a great ape." Krillin said as Trunks smiled.

"Well not today." Trunks said.

But before anything else could be said, Ash suddenly appeared in between the two surprising them both.

"What's up you two." Ash said with a grin as he looked at them.

"Ash, where did you come from?" Krillin asked wondering where Ash came from.

"To make a long story short, Goku taught me Instant Transmission when we were training the androids arrival, but that's not important right now, anyway, so this is what a Ascended Super Saiyan looks like huh, impressive." Ash told as he looked at Trunks's bulked up form.

"Yeah it is, I'm going to use this power to kill Cell." Trunks said as he looked down to see Cell waiting for him.

"Well I hope you do, we don't need anymore loose ends in the world, Cell is the main one." Ash said looking at Cell and feeling his power.

Ash had to admit, it was incredible.

"Yeah he is, my father learned that first hand, speaking of which, Krillin, take my father back to Kame house and give this to him." Trunks said taking out his last senzu bean and flicked it to Krillin who caught it.

"Alright but are you sure you won't need it?" Krillin said as Trunks shook his head.

"No, Cell won't be able to hurt me." Trunks said as he floated down to the ground with Krillin and Ash watching.

"Whoa, well he's not lacking in confidence is it." Krillin said as Ash watched on as Trunks landed and his aura disappeared.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Cell said as Trunks started walking towards him.

"Step away from him Cell." Trunks said as Cell started walking towards him as well.

"Of course, I'm no longer interested in him." Cell said as the two continued walking until they were right in front of each other.

They stared at one another until the silence was broken.

"You know you'll face the same fate as your father." Cell said.

"I don't think so, not this time." Trunks responded.

"Did that boy not see what happened to Vegeta?" 16 said looking over to them.

They continued the stand off until Cell launched a kick that Trunks dodged as he went for a low kick but ended up blocking Cell's kick.

Suddenly they disappeared and Krillin looked around for them.

"What, they disappeared, where'd they go, I can't see them anywhere." Krillin said as he looked around for the two fighters before seeing Ash looking up to the clouds and he looked up to see the shock wave appeared and Cell was sent flying towards the ground with Trunks chasing him.

Trunks landed a double axe hand making another shock wave, and sending Cell into the ground.

"What was that?" Krillin asked wondering what happened.

Ash just stood still watching how this would go.

"Wait I don't see Cell and Trunks is still standing, there's no doubt about it, all that training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber really paid off, Trunks must be the strongest fighter in the universe right now." Krillin said unintentionally pissing Ash off.

If it wasn't for the fact that Goku and Gohan were still in the chamber, he would be in there right now, getting even stronger then Vegeta or Trunks.

Still, Ash felt something was off as Krillin went over thinking the fight was over.

"Hahaha, alright Trunks did it, that's great, I never would've guessed that he would be the one to beat Cell, wait until I tell the other guys, way to go Trunks!" Krillin called out to the Ascended Super Saiyan.

Trunks suddenly called out to the bald fighter.

"Krillin no, look out!" Trunks called out before the smokescreen exploded pushing Krillin back.

"Oh no!" Krillin said as Ash appeared next to him.

"What you thought it was over the moment it just, don't be ridiculous Krillin, if anything, this fight has only just begun." Ash said as Cell's voice was heard as he risen out of the hole.

"Hahahaha, I know what your thinking, I'm just a nightmare that won't go away, well wake up Trunks, I'm real." Cell said as he was floating with a smirk on his face.

"This guys is way to creepy, I don't know what's worse, seeing him or hearing him." Krillin said as Ash cleared his throat.

"That's obvious Krillin, both." Ash said as Krillin blinked before sighing.

"I guess your about that." Krillin agreed with the younger warrior.

"I said it before i and I'll say it again, you Saiyans don't know when to give up, you have a strong fighting spirit, I will enjoy draining you of it." Cell said opening his wings.

Trunks growled before charging towards Cell and Cell charging towards Trunks and both aimed a punched to each other.

Just before the punches connected, they both disappeared again.

They reappeared near Krillin and Ash surprising only Krillin as they tried to overtake one another.

Trunks grabbed Cell's wrist and fist before pushing him down towards the ground.

They crashed.

"Oh man!" Krillin said seeing them crashed into the ground.

"Cell will destroy him." 16 said before seeing the ground get pushed apart by something moving across in it.

"Whoa, they're really tearing it up." Krillin said seeing them move from the ground to the water and going far.

The waves crashed before Trunks and Cell returned in the same positive as before.

They let go as Trunks kicked Cell towards the ground and followed him while screaming.

Trunks tried to punch him only for him to disappear and Trunks landed on the ground.

He looked up to see Cell about to attack and dodged the hit.

Trunks landed as the force of the attack was sending a ripple in the ground.

It passed Trunks and headed towards the water as it created the ground below Vegeta dragging him down which Trunks saw.

"_I must keep Cell's attention away from my father_." Trunks thought before moving his sights back on Cell.

Cell removed his hand from the ground before standing up.

"Well done Trunks, I see you've learn all of Vegeta's moves, now let me demonstrate how to do them properly." Cell said before charging towards Trunks.

Trunks disappeared dodging the attack.

Cell stopped and looked to the side to see Trunks coming towards him with a punch.

Cell dodged.

Cell clinched his fist before landing a strong punch to Trunks's gut making him gasp for air and then kicking him away.

Trunks landed hard on the ground.

Cell appeared and kicked Trunks sending him dragging through the ground.

"Oh no, Trunks get up, Trunks, please get up." Krillin said as Cell walked towards the down boy.

Suddenly, Trunks his head, looking at Krillin making him surprised.

Trunks pointed his finger down in a 'that way' motion.

"_What is he trying to tell me, oh of course, Vegeta, whoa he must be letting Cell hit him as a distraction, guess that's my cue_." Krillin thought as he saw Trunks pointing for him to get Vegeta off of the ground and nodded towards the boy.

Cell charged again as Trunks got off the ground and back flipped kicked Cell making him back off, only for Cell to elbow him sending him back a few feet.

The two collided punching each other back and forth.

While they did that, Krillin landed in front in front of Vegeta's body as Ash stayed in the air just above him.

"This is for you Trunks, Vegeta, you helped Cell become complete just to satisfy your own foolish pride, and look what's happened to you, now Trunks has to fight that monster all by himself, your son is a true hero." Krillin said as he started to grabbed the prince.

"Don't pity him Krillin, Vegeta let Cell gain his perfect form, so whatever Cell did you him is well deserve, I would land another gut punch to him, but seeing the prince as the prince got his spine broken, I think that's punishment enough." Ash said as he stared over to where Trunks and Cell were fighting at.

Krillin had Vegeta over his shoulder.

"Trunks is giving Cell everything he's got, go on look, no you'll never see because you've been blinded by your own selfish ambition." Krillin said to the unconscious warrior.

Cell elbowed Trunks into the ground and into a few rocks, the boy sliding as he stopped.

"I don't know why Trunks cares so much about you, but I'm gonna keep my word and get you out of here." Krillin said as Trunks looked up and towards Krillin.

Krillin raised a thumbs up, saying he had Vegeta covered.

Trunks nodded.

"Trunks, I really hope Vegeta is worth all this, good luck, Ash you coming along" Krillin asked as Ash shook his head.

"No, I'd like to see how much power Trunks has in store, go ahead." Ash said as he went high into the sky to get a better view of the fight as Krillin flew off with Vegeta in tow.

Cell walked towards Trunks as said Saiyan stood up.

Cell stopped.

"What's that saying, like father like son, yes, you are as headstrong as Vegeta, but soon you'll be wishing your head was stronger when I'm crushing it hahaha." Cell said.

Krillin was flying away fromt he island.

"Trunks alone with Cell, I don't like those odds at all." Krillin said as he clinched his fist.

"Looks like you've saved Vegeta for now." Cell said making Trunks looked taken aback.

"Huh?" Trunks said, he knew.

"What, thought I didn't see huh." Cell said with a smirk on his face while Trunks growled.

"Why'd you let me?" Trunks questioned wondering why Cell let Krillin take Vegeta away when he could've ended them.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm interested in you not him, I can kill him any time I want." Cell said.

"Not if I can help it." Trunks denied.

"Your loyalty to your father is a sign of weakness Trunks, it will be your downfall, but enough about your weakling father, I'd much rather address my fight with you." Cell said as he was no longer in Vegeta but the young Saiyan warrior in front of him.

Trunks growled before getting into a stance.

"You want me, come and get me." Trunks said before flaring his golden aura and powering up.

"I will but show me more of that wonderful power of your first." Cell said as Trunks continued to power up and his power rising.

His charging was sending a lot of dust and rocks flying around.

"Haha, that's it, take your time, I want you to be at full strength when I destroy you." Cell said as Ash looked shocked at Trunks's power continuing to climb higher and higher.

_(Scene change)_

Back at the Lookout, Piccolo and the others were shocked at what they were sensing down below.

"No this can't be real, Trunks is going through an incredible transformation, his power is far greater than Vegeta's, it's true, I didn't want to believe it but I guess their really is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan." Piccolo said shocked.

Neo on the other hand.

"_You had this kind of power hidden this whole time Trunks and you didn't use it to put an end to Cell before he became perfect, Trunks, you promised me you would end him when you had the chance, what were you thinking_." Neo thought as he felt betrayed by this.

_(Scene change)_

Trunks was sending dust everywhere as he groaned, trying to increase his power more.

The water was sending waves back and forth from his power.

"So this is the boy's secret." 16 said as he was surprised at the amount of power Trunks was hiding.

Ash could only stay silence at this development as Trunks continued to grow stronger.

Cell only staying silent with a smirk.

Trunks groaned as he continued powering up.

His muscles growing more profound as he powered up.

Even the muscles on his legs grew bigger.

Waves of dust were being sent away from the wind of his power.

The sky was being blocked by clouds and were lightning were being sent around by them.

The lightning was even being launched into Trunks aura.

The weather itself was being changed by Trunks amazing power.

16 could only watch.

"I see now why the boy was not scared." 16 said as Trunks yelled as he powered up.

The island itself started to shake from the pressure of Trunks's energy increase.

_(Scene change)_

A small part away, Krillin was flying with Vegeta, Krillin noticed the islands breaking apart.

He stopped flying for a moment and saw a storm nearby where it left Trunks and seeing all of the lightning flashing around.

"What's happening back there, hey that's not a storm cloud, that's Trunks, how can I feel his energy from this far away, yikes glad I'm not a lightning rod." Krillin said looking in that direction.

_(Scene change)_

"Ahhhhh!" Trunks yelled out as he still continued to power, up, the lungs on this man.

"Hmm, nice light show Trunks, it's a shame Vegeta isn't here to see that you have surpassed his power." Cell said with that smirk still on his face.

"As long as I have the power to destroy you Cell, that's all that matters to me." Trunks said.

"Hmm." Cell had lost that smirk.

"Your kind ruined me and Neo's future, and I'll sacrifice everything to change it." Trunks said as he remember hearing stories, about his father, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha losing their lives in the battle against the androids, Ash going nuts with the dark power, him and Gohan going up against the androids and Gohan losing his life in the process.

Cell regained his smirk on his face.

"You see, that's why I'm going to defeat you, Cell, I will not let you destroy the future again." Trunks said as he resumed powering up again, his power rising more and more with each second that passes.

"That's the way Trunks keep it up, show me your great power, you've held back for far too long, let's see what you can do." Cell said wanting to see Trunks power to it's highest potential.

Trunks looked confused before returning it to an angry look.

"I have grown so bored of challengers who are not worthy being in my presence, but now that I am completed it would be a pleasure to do battle with a Super Saiyan at your level, soon I will make Dr Gero's dark dream of revenge a reality." Cell said as he explained about how he was created by Dr Gero but had to stay capsuled for 20 years, when he was done, he searched for the androids for a long time but could find them as he sucked up the people to increase his power, only to learn that Trunks had destroyed them both.

But Cell learned that Trunks and Neo had a time machine in his possession, so he killed Trunks and Neo, stole their Time machine, went back 4 years before the androids arrival and slept underground before awakening to who he is now.

"By traveling back in time, you and Neo thought you could change the events of the future didn't you, well let me assure you that you both were successful though not quite in a way that you planned, rather then world's destruction, you've guaranteed it...let me show you my complete power, observe my little friend." Cell told as he slowly flared up his golden aura.

"Go on, show me what you've got and you'll be the first to see the true power of the Saiyan race." Trunks stated with a smirk before going back and powering up again making his body become bigger with his muscles doing the same.

His body grew bigger as Cell prepared himself with a smirk.

Trunks yelled as he went in and punched Cell in the face sending him flying.

Cell regained balance and flew into the air.

Trunks followed him up there and fired a ton of ki blast at the android making a dust cloud appeared before he stopped.

"Give it up Cell, it's over, what, he's gone I know he can withstand more than that." Trunks said seeing the android gone.

Suddenly he looked before him only to get kicked and get sent flying by Cell's kick.

Trunks quickly flew behind Cell and kicked him back and flew down passed Cell and stopped and when Cell came close, Trunks landed another punch to his face.

Trunks and Cell traded blows before distancing themselves.

"They move so fast, their speed is incredible." 16 said seeing their quick movements.

Ash on the other hand.

"Something's wrong, I don't know what it is but something's definitely wrong." Ash said trying to figure out what was wrong with this fight.

Trunks flared his aura and Cell flared his aura as well as electricity sparked between the two.

Trunks yelled flying forward and tried to punch Cell, only to have his fist caught and his other as well.

Trunks and Cell were in a stand off as red electricity pulsed between their hands.

The land broke apart and lightning crackled throughout the sky from their fight.

Trunks groaned trying to push forward.

Only for Cell to headbutt Trunks in the face and kick him away.

Trunks stopped and rushed back up, surprising Cell with a headbutt of his own.

Trunks launched a volley of hits back and forth trying to do as much damage to Cell as possible.

He stopped and fired a Ki blast that sent Cell flying down towards the ground with a crash.

Cell groaned before leaning up.

Trunks floated down with his arms crossed staring down at Cell.

Cell stood up with a smirk.

"Impressive, I must admit you have exceeded me Trunks, at least in the area of brute strength, and yet, you have absolutely no chance of defeating me." Cell proclaimed as Trunks growled and landed on the ground.

"Listen to yourself, what kind of logic is that?" Trunks asked wondering what Cell meant.

"Oh you'll see." Cell said as he chuckled.

Ash couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

Ash was sure something was off now, but apparently Cell had figured out what was the problem first.

He didn't understand, if Trunks couldn't win then what was he doing wrong?

He'll have to watch more closely.

The sky basically returned to normal as Trunks went in for the attack again.

Only this time, when Trunks attacked, Cell dodged his hits.

On the ground or in the air, Cell was dodging with no problem, but this wasn't like earlier.

Cell landed on the ground again when Trunks attack missed.

Trunks panted from this.

16 only watched wondering where Trunks gets his strength from.

"I don't understand, why is Trunks's attack missing now, it's like Cell is becoming faster...or maybe." Ash said as he got a different thought in his head.

Trunks landed on the ground and started to power up again as electricity started showing up again.

"Ahhhhh!" Trunks yelled as his muscles grew again and his power started rising again.

Cell watched with a smirk.

"Not bad Trunks but give up, you just can't beat me." Cell said as the ground started breaking apart again from the amount of power Trunks was unleashing.

His muscles were as big as weights now.

Wait...weights, muscles.

Ash's eyes widened realizing this now, that was the problem.

"His muscles, they're like weights, Cell isn't getting faster, the Ascended Super Saiyan form is causing Trunks to become slower in speed!" Ash said realizing was Cell said Trunks couldn't win.

_(Scene change)_

Back on the Lookout, Piccolo and the other were shocked.

"Trunks, he's so powerful." Tien said shocked feeling all the power Trunks was unleashing.

"He's even stronger than Cell now, it's incredible!" Piccolo said seeing it for himself.

"You have to admit, it's very impressive." Turles said as even he couldn't help but be purely shocked by the power of Prince Vegeta's son.

"Hey guys, what's going on, a little play by play for those of us in the cheap seats would really be appreciated you know." Bulma asked wondering what was happening down below.

"Trunks is big and strong alright." Piccolo said very annoyed with Bulma.

"Trunks, oh of course, I'm so proud of my little boy." Bulma said lifting up baby Trunks.

_(Scene change)_

Inside the time chamber, Goku was sitting crossed leg as Gohan was in a different spot.

"Okay Gohan, when your ready show me what you can do." Goku called out to his son.

Gohan started powering up his golden aura as his hair turned a pale yellow.

"_I've got to focus my emotions better, this has to get easier_." Gohan thought before his hair with full golden and stood up a little.

Gohan growled before flying up and punching and kicking all around him like their was a bunch of enemies near him.

Goku opened his eyes and saw the work his son was putting in.

"Whoa, he's really starting to get the hang of it, that's my boy, he's going to be a great warrior someday." Goku said before he closed his eyes.

Gohan flew up into the air but looked down towards his father.

"_What is my dad doing, he's been just sitting there watching me for days, I guess he's trying to figure how to ascend to the next level, it must be really tough_." Gohan thought as he threw some kicks in a direction and then a side kick to the other side.

He landed on the ground before reverting to his base state.

He panted but noticed his father finally stand back up.

"Gohan, watch me." Goku said standing up.

He turned Super Saiyan in a blink of an eye with his aura flaring.

Gohan watched confused.

Goku yelled powering up for a few moments before his muscles bulked up, bio-electricity coming around him and the wind of force coming from his power shifting around.

Gohan was thrown back a fair distance because of the force of power Goku unleashed.

"He did it, Dad, you did it, your power it's huge, you did it, you ascended to the next level." Gohan said glad that his father had gone beyond Super Saiyan like he wanted to.

"I could go one step further if I wanted to." Goku said.

"Huh?" Gohan was confused by that.

"Haaaaa!" Goku yelled out as his hair got even spikier then before.

His muscles had bio-electricity around them as they grew bigger in size as Gohan watched on shocked at this.

His father's power had increased so much now, it was far larger then anything he had ever felt before.

Not to mention his father's looked completely bulked up to the point where he looks like he's been going to the gym his whole life.

Goku groaned as he held the transformation.

"Yeah, that's it, wow, your more then a Super Saiyan now, your the greatest, nobody can beat you, I know you can beat Cell." Gohan said thinking with the power his father had, he would be able to defeat Cell no problem.

Goku's thoughts on the other hand.

"_No, this new form has a weakness_." Goku thought as he felt off with this transformation.

_(Scene change)_

Trunks rushed Cell again only to miss again and destroy a rock instead.

He tried to land three more hits, but again, Cell only dodged them with ease.

He broke another rock as cell dodged and panted from it.

"This isn't good, Trunks doesn't even seem to realize that his lack of speed is costing him this fight." Ash said as he watched the fight and was sure that Trunks wasn't even aware of the loss of speed.

Trunks tried attacking again but only kept missing as he almost tripped.

He kept it up again only to break yet another rock.

Cell chuckled seeing this.

"You're too slow Trunks, you'll have to do better then that." Cell said mockingly as Trunks looked at his hand in dismay.

"Cell, darn him, I can't hit him, why can't I hit him?" Trunks said in dismay, as he didn't understand what was wrong, why couldn't he land a punch on Cell.

"What a disappointment you are, you are so pathetic, I can't even test my complete power on you." Cell said with his smirk never leaving his face.

"What?" Trunks said before rushing towards Cell again and missing again.

Only this time, Cell took the chance to knee Trunks in the gut causing him to lose his breath.

Trunks got over it and looked over to Cell, only to get punched in the face and get sent towards the ground and through a rock.

Cell ran towards Trunks and started landing blow after blow on him.

He ran to him and uppercutted him into where he landed down on the ground hard.

Trunks struggled to get up now.

"Are you finished yet, or are you going to get up and entertain me some more?" Cell asked as Trunks looked shocked at this.

Cell only chuckled at this.

"Get up, or I'll put you down permanently." Cell stated wanting for Trunks to get up and show him his power.

"That's it." Trunks said standing up and flaring his aura and flying towards Cell and tried to hit him but again, Cell dodged without a problem.

"Your wasting your strength." Cell said before chopping Trunks in the throat.

And grabbed his arm and held it back to his back.

"I told you before, you can't beat me." Cell said before kneeing Trunks in the gut and elbowing him in the back and turned and sent a uppercut on his chin sendinghim into the sky.

Cell disappeared and reappeared above Trunks and kicked him to the ground, making him crash into it.

Cell only stared at the dust cloud Trunks was in.

Trunks struggled to get out of the crater cell put him in but managed to.

Trunks panted as he stared at Cell.

Trunks flared his aura again as he floated up to the sky.

"_I can't even hit him, I don't understand, I've powered up so much, why can't I touch him_." Trunks thought as he didn't understand.

He had gained so much power yet for some reason he couldn't land a single hit on Cell.

Ash had to shake his head at this.

Ash understood completely now, the Ultra Super Saiyan form which was beyond the Ascended Super Saiyan form, just wasn't good enough.

_(Scene change)_

Goku himself was understanding the problem as he was in the Ultra Super Saiyan as well and was feeling the effects.

Goku just stared.

"You can beat Cell, you can, I know you can." Gohan cheered on but Goku closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not in this form, not yet." Goku denied as Gohan looked confused.

"What, but why not dad?" Gohan asked wondering why this form wasn't enough.

"I know I look like I can Gohan, but these bulky muscles make it hard to move to fast, and if I'm going to beat Cell, I can;t have anything slowing me down." Goku said as he looked at the big muscles and could tell they were like heavy weights.

The heavier they were, the hardest it was to move.

Gohan nodded starting to understand.

"I may have great power but what good is it if I can't catch my enemy, it takes more than brute strength to win a fight." Goku said as he reverted to his base state, his muscles returning to their regular mass.

That formed felt exhausting to him.

"And transformations waste a lot of energy, you've been finding that out yourself when you turn into a Super Saiyan, it's not easy right, right?" Goku asked, in a stern voice with the last 'right'.

"Right." Gohan responded with a nod.

"We can't afford to waste all that energy but at thew same time we need the Super Saiyan power you see, somehow we have to get to a point where it feels natural to be a Super Saiyan so that we can stay like that all the time, I want you to try being a Super Saiyan for the whole day, we'll slow down our training until it stops feeling so weird." Goku said with a smile.

Gohan responded with his own smile.

"Yeah, dad I'll do the best that I can." Gohan said ready to give this a shot.

_(Scene change)_

Trunks looked tired from the attacks.

Cell looked as confident as earlier and chuckled and floated and landed on the ground.

"Amateur, you said you'd show me true Saiyan power but all you've done is pump up your little muscles and there's nothing special about that, I could do that too if I wanted." Cell said before flaring his aura and instantly pumping his muscles up exactly like Trunks making said Super Saiyan look shocked.

Bio-electricity surrounded Cell's aura as he powered up.

Some parts of the ground breaking up from Cell's powers as a small crater was made underneath Cell.

Trunks looked stunned at this development.

"You see, it's rather easy to transform and flange your powers but it's not going to get you anywhere if your opponent has any sort of speed...you fool, honestly it's a very simple concept to understand, even Vegeta figured it out, so why can't you?" Cell questioned as he reverted to normal.

Trunks finally realized his mistake.

"Oh of course, that's why father stop getting stronger, he he could have but he knew about it's limits, and I kept plowing forward like a stupid child." Trunks said realizing the flaw in the Ultra Super Saiyan form.

He reverted back to his normal form and his muscles returned to normal size as well.

He lands on the ground looking defeated.

"You can finish me if you want, I failed." Trunks said as Cell smirked.

"How very gracious of you." Cell said as he held up a hand and Ash panicked.

He wasn't strong enough to get Trunks out of here and he wasn't able to beat Cell, so what would he do?

_(Scene change)_

Krillin and Vegeta who had been given a senzu bean sensed Trunks's power dropped back to normal.

"What, Trunks's power disappeared back to where it was before, does that mean he lost, I was sure he could do it." Krillin said thinking that Trunks lost.

"Damn it, this is ridiculous." Vegeta said getting up.

"Hey what are you doing?" Krillin asked as Vegeta looked at him with anger.

"What do you think, I'm going to kill Cell, stay out of my way." Vegeta said flaring his aura and flying towards the island.

"Oh man, guess I should've seen that coming." Krillin said before flaring his own aura and flying after Vegeta.

_(Scene change)_

On the Lookout, the other seemed shocked.

"It's incredible, I can't believe it." Piccolo said as what he was witnessing.

"Well of course it's incredible, my baby boy is a strong person isn't he." Bulma said.

"Not Trunks, he means Cell." Tien said making her gasped in confusion.

"It's all over, Trunks has lost." Piccolo said as he clinched his fist.

_(Scene change)_

"Hmm, what shall I do with you, such an interesting predicament, both you and Vegeta have disappointed me, I excepted more of a challenge from pair of Super Saiyans, however there is something I am curious about, I see you're very strong, how did you become so powerful, it's hard to believe that you could develop those fighting skills in such a short time, tell me, how did you do it?" Cell questioned as he wanted to know how these two Saiyans got so powerful in such a short amount of time.

Trunks didn't answer as he continued to look at the ground in silence.

"What is it the secret of your power, don't want to talk well let me ask you this, if you had more time, could you get stronger, could you?" Cell asked wanting to know if he could get stronger than this as Trunks looked at him.

"Maybe, what difference does it make now and why would you even want to know?" Trunks questioned back.

"Oh just curious that's all, oh one more question, where has Goku been and where has he been hiding?" Cell asked again knowing he wanted to fight Goku now.

"For your information, he's training to defeat you, and make no mistake Cell he will be the one who beats you, no contest." Trunks told with a clinched fist.

"No contest, then a tournament." Cell said as he put down his hand.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Trunks asked confused and so did Ash as he looked confused as well since he was hearing the conversation.

_(Scene change)_

"What no, I don't believe it." Piccolo said as he heard what cell said.

"What happened, is Trunks alright?" Bulma asked hoping her son was alright.

"Yeah, for now, Cell is planning some kind of tournament." Piccolo said as they all looked at him confused.

"A tournament." Tien said as he looked down below.

_(Scene change)_

"Hahaha, the tournament will begin in 10 days and consider yourself lucky I am giving you a second chance." Cell said.

"But what are you talking about?" Trunks asked wondering what Cell meant.

"You really don't know do you, long before we ever existed there was a competition on this planet called the World Marital Arts Tournament, I'm going to revive it and prove once and for all that I have no equal, each member of your team may challenge me, I will fight them one on one and when I win I'll face the challenger on your team, do you understand, bring me all the opponents you can, the more fighters the more chances you'll have to survive, I have yet to decide on the location of the tournament so keep an eye on your television for details." Cell explained to the young saiyan warrior as Ash listened in.

"The television?" Trunks asked.

"It should be very entertaining, alright oh and make sure you bring plenty of those senzu beans." Cell said as he turned getting ready to fly off.

"Wait, tell me, what is the real purpose of this tournament, what are you really going to do, Cell, I know what you androids are like, I'm sure this is some sort of a trick, just a trap to get us all in one place right?" Trunks questioned trying to get the real reason from Cell.

"Oh must you always treat everything like it's the end of the world, there is no secret purpose, I simply want to get as much out of this planet as I can before I destroy it, I have proven that I am unstoppable, neither you or your friends are any threat to me now, however there is one that I want to test my complete power against, I want you to bring me Goku." Cell told as he wanted to fight Goku most of all.

Trunks stayed silent.

"This tournament is sure to be a guaranteed hit, everyone will be watching me, I just can't wait to see that look of panic and fear." Cell said with a smirk.

Trunks looked freaked out hearing that.

"That's it, that's the look, until then." Cell said before he finally flew off.

Trunks looking at his retreating figure in shock.

Ash only shock his head at the events of what was happening now.

Things have officially gone to hell.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well Trunks finally unleashes his power against Cell now that Vegeta is out of the way.**

**Ash shows up wanting to see the power of an Ascended Super Saiyan up close.**

**But Trunks does well at first before letting himself get beat so that Krillin can take Vegeta out of the way.**

**Once he is, Trunks starts to unleash more energy causing his body to expand in mass.**

**Once he does, he and Cell dunk it out some more with Trunks looking like he's gonna win.**

**Until Cell points out that he won't.**

**In the time chamber, Goku finally breaks through the Super Saiyan barrier and see a weakness in the Ascended Super Saiyan form.**

**It was too slow.**

**Trunks realizes this as Cell shows him it.**

**Goving up, Trunks expects Cell to kill him but instead, Cell proposes a tournament.**

**But what is the purpose of this tournament of Cell?**

**Are the Z fighters prepare for this tournament Cell has coughed up.**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash, the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	25. Cell invades the Airwaves

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people, P.S. the DLC for Beerus and Whis is very good honestly, and you get Super Saiyan God for both Goku and Vegeta, so worth spending cash for it.**

* * *

"HAAAAAA!" Trunks screamed out flaring his Super Saiyan form and and power as Ash had to block his eyes from the force of the unleash.

Once it was over, Ash saw that the island was damaged from Trunks's little hissy fit.

"Well that seems a little over kill but after what just happened, I guess I can't blame him." Ash said seeing Trunks calm down and on his hands and knees.

"Hey Ash." Krillin said as Ash turned to see Vegeta and Krillin come to the scene.

"Hey, you just missed Cell and what he had to say." Ash said looking down to Trunks.

"What do you mean, what did he say?" Krillin asked wondering what Cell had to say that was so important.

"Go ask Trunks, I heard about as much as he did since I was up here and Cell was right in front of him.

All three floated down to the ground as Trunks looked up to them reverting to his normal form.

"Explain boy." Vegeta said as he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't good enough, Cell played me and I was dancing to his tone." Trunks said as he clinched his fingers in the dirt.

"It's okay Trunks, you did your best." Krillin said trying to cheer up the young half Saiyan.

"Yeah but enough about that right now, we need to talk about what Cell's told you Trunks, come on, we have to explain and get prepared." Ash said as Trunks nodded and stood up.

"What is it that Cell told you, I want answers." Vegeta stated.

Trunks began to explain.

_(Scene change)_

Back on the Lookout, Bulma wanted to know what had happened to Trunks.

"Hey what happened, is Trunks okay, somebody tell me." Bulma asked wanting to know.

"He's fine, Cell spared him, most likely because of this tournament he's hosting." Piccolo said knowing they had to deal with this now.

"Piccolo, is the fight really over and done with now?" Neo asked making Piccolo nod.

"Yeah it is, so you want me to explain what exactly happened down there right?" Piccolo said.

"Yeah, this was the only chance we had to save the future and I feel like it's gone down the drain, I need to know what exactly happened down there." Neo said making the Namekian look at him with a nod.

"Alright then, I'll tell you." Piccolo said as he started explaining the events that happened down below.

_(Scene change)_

Goku stood still in his Super Saiyan form as the time chambers temperature have risen to a very hot level.

His sweat dropped to the floor and it burned instantly.

The fire burned fiercely as Gohan in his Super Saiyan form came with a punch as Goku dodged.

They both disappeared making the fire go.

They reappeared back and forth trading blows with one another.

Goku threw a punch that Gohan blocked with effort.

They traded blows again until they hit the same way.

They traded blows again for the third time before Goku flew off and Gohan followed quickly .

They braced off against each other until they made it back to where the temperature and color were normal.

Goku fired 3 Ki blasts aiming to take Gohan down.

Gohan dodged the first two and fired his own Ki blast that connected with Goku's final one.

It resulted in a huge explosion that shook the land.

It was all quiet as Goku walked back to the temple with a returned to normal Gohan on his back.

He placed Gohan on his bed and placed the blanket over him.

Gohan grips it.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time, dad, dad I promise." Gohan said as Goku placed a hand on his head and rubbed it.

"You did fine today Gohan, you just need a little rest that's all." Goku said.

"I do, you mean you'll wait for me?" Gohan asked.

"Of course we're in this together aren't we?" Goku asked back to his son.

"That's right, we can do it, you and me." Gohan said before he winced from the pain he was in.

Goku smiled and reverted to his base form.

"I think it's about time to call it a day." Goku said wanting his son to rest up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gohan said agreeing.

"Hey Gohan, listen you're gonna make it son, don't give up, you and me, we have the ability to do great things." Goku encouraged.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"Now how's about getting something to eat?" Goku asked making Gohan happy.

"Sure." Gohan said happy to eat.

_(Scene change)_

Back on the Island, Trunks had finished explaining about Cell and his tournament idea.

"What a Marital Arts Tournament, are you sure about that?" Krillin asked.

"_Cell, so he wants to try and humiliate me again_." Vegeta thought.

"We're sure Krillin." Ash said being sure about what Cell said.

"So what's the deal, who's gonna be in this I mean nobody can beat Cell so it won't be much of a Tournament." Krillin said thinking that nobody can match Cell's power at this point.

"Yes, you're right, I thought I could beat him, I was certain I could do it but I failed, maybe he is unstoppable...wait of course, when Goku and Gohan get out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I'll go back in again and continue my training." Trunks said wanting to get stronger to avenge his mistake.

"There's no need for you to do that, I will be the one who goes back inside that room, then I'll beat Cell." Vegeta said wanting the extra turn.

"You'll have to wait your turn Vegeta, me, Neo and Turles gets to go in next since we're going on turns, it's our turn when Goku and Gohan get out." Ash said as he needed to train as well.

Vegeta snorted at that and Trunks felt bad at that.

He had forgotten that Neo need to train to keep up as well, it wouldn't be fair if his friend wasn't able to get stronger well he was.

"I will also fight, let me help, you must." 16 said coming out of hiding.

"You're still alive?" Krillin asked.

"I need help, please take me to someone who knows how to repair me." 16 said walking towards them.

"No, why should we help you?" Trunks asked.

"Once my circuits are restored I will fight alongside you, I will I promise you." 16 said wanting to help against Cell.

"No way, you're a plague to the earth just like all the other Androids, why would anyone want to help your kind." Trunks said angry at 16.

Krillin walked up to 16.

"Stop." Trunk said trying to stop Krillin.

Krillin looked at 16 before smiling and putting a hand on his arm.

"Hang tight, I'll get you the help you need." Krillin said much to the surprise of 16 and Trunks.

Ash and Vegeta only stayed quiet.

"No Krillin." Trunks said.

"Hey it's okay, relax, he's gonna be one of the good guys for now on." Krillin said looking at the lavender haired boy.

"But he's an Android." Trunks said trying to get through Krillin.

"Yeah well he's also a living being and I think he deserves a second chance, things don't have to happen like they did in your timeline Trunks, an Android may save the world this time, come on, you and I both know we need all the help we can get." Krillin explained putting 16's arm on his shoulder.

"_I'm not going to stand around and wait for Kakarot to get out of that, I alone have the strength to beat Cell, but I must get back in there and train_." Vegeta thought as he needed to get back inside the time chamber to get stronger.

"Alright then, you guys can head to Capsule Corps, I'm going back to the Lookout to prepare for our turn into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Cell said he was going to broadcast his tournament so that means we'll have to get a TV set up there to see the announcement." Ash said as Krillin nodded.

"Okay Ash, I'll see you when your done training, good luck." Krillin said as Ash nodded and smiled.

His formed disappeared from sight as he sensed the others at the lookout and used Instant Transmission.

_(Scene change)_

_(Android 16's theme-plays)_

Piccolo had finished explaining to Neo about what happened down below and needless to say, the boy looked heartbroken at the events that happened.

His friend had promised to put an end to all this and he didn't do it, mostly because of trying to save Vegeta's pride since he thought he had surpassed him, only for nothing since Vegeta most likely knew the transformation.

Neo looked down to the tiles below, unable to speak.

Ash suddenly appeared next to Anabel, making her look at him surprised.

"Ash your back, how'd it go down there?" Anabel asked making Ash sigh.

"Basically as all things go in our lives, things go right at first but then suddenly it's goes all down hill, I'm sure you've explained about the tournament since he heard what happened Piccolo." Ash said as Piccolo nodded.

"Yeah I heard everything, we certainly have our hands full now." Piccolo said as Ash nodded.

"If this Cell is starting a tournament then I see no reason not to join in, it's our best chance at destroying him now, so we have to train, but we're still waiting on Kakarot and his brat." Turles said looking at the temple.

"Agreed, also what happened to Neo, it's looks down?" Ash asked wanting to know why the kid from the future looks so down and broken.

"It's about Trunks." Tien said as Ash looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked wanting to know.

Tien explained to Ash what Piccolo heard down below with Krillin and Trunks while Vegeta was Cell.

Needless to say, Ash was pissed off as his tail spazzed off.

"Vegeta I can understand pulling crap like this but Trunks, people in Vegeta's family like to people where it hurts, first Vegeta hits Neo physically for trying to help, then Trunks basically hits him emotionally by not keeping his promise." Ash said feeling angry at Trunks for this.

Ash doesn't know why, but he feels so bad for Neo, knowing the kid was only trying to save the future he cares about but things are not going his way.

That was going to change, when Ash goes into the chamber, he was going to make sure Neo was the stronger one between him and Trunks, that way he won't be pushed around by Vegeta or anyone else.

Anabel placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, save that anger for Cell, please." Anabel said as Ash stared at her for a moment, seeing her concerned face, made him sigh and he calmed down.

"Okay, but the moment I'm going in and training to know those two down a peg, they deserve it." Ash said as he was so going to punch Vegeta and Trunks so hard when he gets out of the time chamber.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Ash?" Bulma asked since that was her...husband?...and son he was going to attack.

"No, no I do not, also you need to leave, like right now." Ash said making her blink.

"Huh, what for?" Bulma asked.

"One of the androids survived the fight, Krillin is taking him to Capsule Corps to get repaired, he promised that if he was repaired, he would help us in getting rid of Cell, the more allies we had, the better chances of us surviving this fight." Ash told as Bulma nodded and Neo didn't react to this.

"Alright that's true, guess I better get going, you coming Anabel." Bulma said taking out her jet plane and popping it open.

Anabel looked at Ash.

"It's okay, you can go, I'll be find, I have to stay up here and prepare." Ash said as Anabel kissed his cheek.

"Be careful and don't pushed yourself, and try to make Neo feel better about all this." Anabel said as she could sense what he was feeling inside and went inside the plane.

The window closed and it took off.

"Well there they go, Mr Popo, do you have a TV set around here somewhere?" Ash asked to the assistance of the guardian of Earth.

"Yes actually, it's around here somewhere in storage." Mr Popo said making Ash nod.

"Alright can you go get it, we'll need it to see the broadcast of Cell's tournament announcement.

Mr Popo nodded and went inside the temple to find the TV.

Ash looked at the heartbroken Neo and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look at Ash.

"Hey don't worry, we'll get through, these mistakes they made won't go on, we'll get stronger from training and you'll be able to undo these mistakes." Ash said with a smile.

Neo looked at his fathers smiling face and that brought a little bit of happiness into him again.

"Alright then." Neo said as Ash nodded.

_(Android 16's theme-ends)_

_(Scene change)_

Mrs Briefs was washing her flowers outside like always.

Vegeta landed on the ground getting her attention.

"Oh Vegeta, good to see you again." Mrs Briefs said walking up to Vegeta.

"Hmm." Vegeta only said as Trunks landed too and she walked up to him.

"Oh and who is this lavender haired gentlemen." Mrs Briefs said as Trunks blushed hearing this coming from his grandmother.

"Oh hello ma'am." Trunks said as Krillin landed with 16 in tow.

"Oh Krillin, great to see you again with company." Mrs Briefs said as Krillin looked at her.

"Hey, is Bulma here, we kinda need her help with something important." Krillin said as they needed Bulma to check up with 16.

"No, she hasn't come back yet." Mrs Briefs said knowing her daughter hasn't returned since she left.

"Oh man, huh." Krillin said hearing a bell and seeing Dr Briefs riding on a bike and stopping next to them.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Dr Briefs asked.

"Hey Dr Briefs, we have a problem with our friend here and we were hoping Bulma could fix him up." Krillin told as Dr Briefs looked at 16 and at him.

"Well she hasn't come back from wherever she went but don't worry about that, I can look him over while you want for her to come back." Dr Briefs said as Krillin smiled.

"Really, that sure would help." Krillin said as they heard something.

They looked to see the jet they had used earlier earlier and it landed.

Came out was ChiChi, Master Roshi, Puar, Chiaotzu Yamcha and Turtle.

"Hey Krillin, didn't expect to see you here." Master Roshi said as he came out.

"Yeah, I'm surprised to see you here." Krillin said as ChiChi walked up.

"Where's my son Krillin?" ChiChi asked sternly making Krillin back up.

"Uh, still training." Krillin said not wanting to make the angry mother even more mad.

"Oh, still." ChiChi said as they all went inside of Capsule Corps.

Dr Briefs already had 16 hooked onto a machine.

"Okay, let's see what type of data Dr Gero had put into you." Dr Briefs said typing a few buttons and the data showed.

While he was doing that, Mrs Briefs had made Tea for everyone.

"For real, he wants a tournament?" Yamcha asked leaning on the chair.

"That's what Cell said, he told me to watch the television for details." Trunks said as he explained what Cell told him.

"Can anyone he wants enter the competition?" Chiaotzu asked.

"He'll take on anyone who challenges him and he expects to have a battle with each of us, one by one." Trunks said.

"Of course, you know what he's trying to do, I do, his plan is to eliminate the competition once and for all." Roshi said.

"Well I kinda like the idea of another Marital Arts Tournament, I mean hey I think I'll dominate." Yamcha said standing up.

"Yeah, get him." Puar said.

"Yeah." Yamcha agreed.

"Just make sure you don't get another hand through your stomach." Oolong said as Yamcha and Puar almost faceplanted to the floor.

"There you go, hold on now, wasn't there a Martial Arts tournament a long time ago?" Mrs Briefs asked setting tea down for everyone.

"That's correct, ah yes, I believe I'll explain since I once won the tournament myself." Roshi said remembering when he himself won the tournament.

"What, Master Roshi, I never knew you won it!" Puar said surprised.

"Oh you just had to get him started." Oolong said getting ready for a long story.

Roshi cleared his throat before he started.

"Alright, I'm sure you all heard of the World's Marital Arts Tournament, it was a contest held to decide the worlds greatest fighter, masters of the marital arts gathered from all over the world to take place in the competition, I believe Goku first appeared in the 21st tournament and was all the way to the final round, however his last opponent was Jackie chun, an unbeaten master, who proved Goku still had a lot to learn, 3 years later, the 22nd World Marital Arts Tournament was held, that's where Goku met Tien and Chiaotzu, it was Goku and Tien in the final round and it was a dozzy of a battle, they both gave it everything they had but neither could out do the other, Goku nearly missed becoming the champion and they had to call it a draw." Roshi explained about the fight he had with Goku at the tournament and Tien.

"Ha, that's not much of a competition, now I know why Kakarot got involved in such an easy tournament." Vegeta said with a smirk making Krillin and Yamcha growled.

"No, it's not that the competition was easy, they were just factors involved that made it more difficult, you know love has a way of throwing everything out of perspective, by the time the 23rd came around, Goku had married ChiChi, Piccolo was on the scene and showed some moves that were really out of this world, this was a competition that separated the tough guys from the wimps, Goku made it to the finals but not before facing some of his fiercest opponents, toughest of all was Piccolo, those two fought with everything they had and it looked like Piccolo would claim the title of the worlds greatest fighter, but anyone who knows Goku knows you can never count him out, even when things looked their bleakest, the result of their battle left the tournament ring destroyed and the surrounding area in shambles, that's why their hasn't been a Worlds Marital Arts Tournament since, in the end, when all was said and done, Goku was declared the strongest fighter on the Earth." Roshi explained at the final tournament that Goku was in.

It's been many years since then.

"It's been 12, uh, how many years ago was that Krillin, quite a few huh?" Roshi questioned as everyone was gone except for Dr Briefs who was drinking his tea.

"Interesting story, might make a good movie." Dr Briefs said taking another sip as Roshi looked down at that.

_(Scene change)_

There was a land that some people had made houses near, and it was peaceful.

Perfect Cell suddenly landed on one of the cliff nearby.

"Perfect, this looks like an ideal spot, now to build a ring, now let's see, I'll have to clear some of this land away first." Cell said holding out his palm and blast a red wave of energy.

The land and people in the area were blown away instantly as Cell landed and saw that he had open space now.

"Perfect." Cell said as he looked at a large cliff.

He pointed his hand and the cliff lifted up.

Cell made motions with his other hand and the cliff broke apart into a large cube shape.

"Ah, I like it, it will make a strong floor." Cell said making more motions as the cube gain squares into it.

It broke apart and Cell launched them forward making them land in perfect lineament in place where he wanted them to go.

Cell flew up to see that it was perfect.

"Yes this will do just fine, it looks large enough, it's time to get the word out." Cell said flying off to deliver his message to the world.

_(Scene change)_

Explosions ranged out as Gohan in his Super Saiyan form launched Ki blasts throughout the void.

He landed on the ground with his aura flaring trying to get as strong as he possibly can.

"I have to, get stronger than a Super Saiyan." Gohan said as he created another ki blast creating another explosion.

Suddenly the door into the chamber opened and someone walked in.

"Gohan, Gohan, you stop that right now young man." ChiChi said as she walked towards Gohan surprising the young Super Saiyan.

"Hi, mom what's up?" Gohan asked surprised to see his mother here and his aura disappearing.

"I've come to take you home, you've been gone a long time Gohan." ChiChi said making him back up.

"Aw come on Mom." Gohan said trying to get her to calm down.

"No, you've got lots of studying to do back at the house Gohan and I do not want you to end up in a gang like your father!" ChiChi said as she was getting mad.

"Dad's a Z fighter mom, he's not in a gang." Gohan said.

"I don't care, all I know if you don't hit the books you'll end up in a gang!" ChiChi said as she panted.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I tried to stop her but I couldn't." Piccolo said as Gohan saw him.

"Goku, hey Goku, I know your hiding in here somewhere, Goku come out this instant, you've got some explaining to do, uh Goku?" ChiChi questioned as she felt somebody appear behind her and turned.

Only to get smacked in the face from Perfect Cell and sent to the ground from.

Gohan was horrified.

"NOOO!" Gohan yelled out.

"Cell!" Piccolo said as he rushed to attack him.

Gohan could only stare.

A few shock waves went around before Piccolo came down and landed defeated.

"I'm sorry, no Piccolo!" Gohan said scared and rushed towards him fallen master.

Cell came down and landed one of his foots on Piccolo's head.

Cell crushed his head making Gohan more horrified then before.

Gohan looked at his fallen mother.

"Mom, no please!" Gohan pleaded.

Cell landed on her and smirked and crushed her head too.

Gohan watched horrified.

He only screamed.

Goku shook his son in his bed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up Gohan." Goku said in his Super Saiyan form as he tried to wake up Gohan.

"I'll get you Cell, I'll get you, I let him kill my mom!" Gohan said suddenly waking up and standing on the bed.

"Relax it was only a nightmare." Goku said as Gohan stopped.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Ah, good yeah, that feels right, Gohan you're okay, you had a fever but it broke." Goku said as he knew his son was alright.

"A fever." Gohan said.

"Hey, don't sweat it, now back to bed." Goku said as Gohan laid back down.

"Hey dad, are we still training tomorrow?" Gohan asked wondering if they were still gonna train because of this.

"Yeah, of course, we still have a whole lot of work to do okay." Goku said as he laid the blanket on his son.

"Okay I'll try to get some sleep but it's hard to keep having those bad dreams about Cell, let's get him." Gohan said as he went back to sleep.

"_Don't worry Gohan we will, we will_." Goku thought as he watched Gohan sleep.

_(Scene change)_

Back at Capsule Corps, The group was sitting in the room watching the TV waiting for Cell's announcement for his Tournament as Oolong and Roshi were eating foods made by Mrs Briefs and ChiChi.

"Hey, is it really alright for all of us to be here?" Krillin asked as Trunks looked at him wearing some causal clothing.

"You guys can go ahead if you want, I'll stay here and wait for the announcement." Trunks said as Yamcha got up and started heading for the door.

"Yamcha wait." Puar said catching up to him.

"Hey it's okay, I'm going out to train, when Cell comes around I wanna be ready." Yamcha said as Krillin got up.

"Oh ready then I'll join you, two people trainign is better then one." Krillin said as they nodded and started heading for the door.

"There's no need to do that, nothing will change anyway if Cell does come here, I'll be the one to put an end to him." Vegeta said wearing other clothes.

"Oh really, that's sounds strange knowing that Cell mopped the floor with you already." Yamcha said as Vegeta scowled.

"Oh yeah, give me one more day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and I'll eat Cell for breakfast." Vegeta said with a growl.

"Dad cut it out." Trunks said as it was all silent for a few moments.

"Trunks!" Bulma's voice ranged out as the door opened to reveal Bulma running in holding Trunks with Anabel right behind her.

Bulma saw him and ran down.

"Trunks!" Bulma said as Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta and Puar panicked before they were knocked aside making Trunks silent seeing that happened.

Trunks ran at him and looked over him.

"Are you okay, when Piccolo told me you lost the fight, I thought you be more banged up, but you look fine." Bulma said looking him over.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it is good to see you." Trunks said as Baby reached out to him.

"Oh good." Bulma said as she was relieved.

Baby Trunks suddenly grabbed a hold of older Trunks's hair making him yelp.

"Hey come on kid, that doesn't tickle you know." Trunks said as he tried to make his younger self let go.

They laughed at this until Anabel came around and made the baby let go.

"Okay okay, enough about that, Trunks there's something important that needs to be discussed." Anabel said with a stern voice that Trunks only heard her future self used before and it usually wasn't going to be a good thing if he remembered.

"What needs to discussed?" Trunks asked having a bad feeling in his gut.

"It's about Neo." Anabel said making Trunks's feeling much worse.

"What happened, did anything happened to him?" Trunks asked.

"He feels betrayed, heartbroken among those lines." Anabel said making Trunks confused.

"But why would he feel like that." Trunks wondered as some of the others listened to the conversation.

"Piccolo was listening to everything on the battlefield, even you and Krillin's little talk about your power, you could've ended this before long but you didn't, you had the chance but didn't take it, Neo knows this and feels heartbroken that you didn't keep the promise about ending Cell when you had the chance." Anabel said as she felt a little mad at this but didn't know why.

Trunks's eyes widened at this, the promise, he had forgotten about it during the fight with Cell, he cared so much about defending his fathers pride that he refused to to show off his power and the result was Cell becoming Perfect.

"Oh man, I didn't want this to happen." Trunks said as he put a hand to his face.

"I'm sure you didn't but it did happen, you have to talk to him about this, he seemed to have such high hopes the moment that fight began but not anymore." Anabel said as Trunks walked over to the wall and looked out the window.

"Crap, I'll talk to him after Cell's announcement, we need to find out when the tournament begins." Trunks said looking at the city where in the future it was destroyed but here its as beautiful before the horror.

_(Scene change)_

In another city, people were screaming as powerful force went through building, destroying them.

It was Cell, bursting away everything as he went towards the TV station and broke through making the secretary's screamed.

Cell walked up to them and placed a hand on the desk.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I might find the global broadcasting room?" Cell asked as the secretary pointed up.

"Upstairs on the left sir, it's studio B!" the secretary said very scared.

"Upstairs, thank you miss." Cell said as he started floating up creating a hole in the ceiling.

_(Scene change)_

Roshi was happy.

"1..2...1...2, hehe." Roshi said looking at the TV.

He was watching a exercise show with girls in it as Oolong scooted up to him.

"Do you have to watch the same show over again." Oolong asked.

"Master Roshi just wants to stay in shape." Chiaotzu said.

"Hehehe." Oolong was happy as well.

"Work your body, work your body, huh, Ahhhh!" the exercise lady yelled as Cell came out of the ground and lifted her.

Roshi and Oolong screamed holding each other getting everyone else's attention as they looked on the screen.

"Cell!" Vegeta said seeing Cell on screen and heading up.

Roshi changed the channels to see Cell going back and forth to different stations until he reached the top.

"Well now it's time for the international news." The news man said.

Suddenly his desk was blown away as Cell came up.

"Hey what's the idea!?" The news man said only for Cell to grab him by the neck and lift him up.

"You, tell me is this studio B." Cell demanded as he let him go as he landed on the floor.

"Of course it is, call security hurry!" the news man said as Cell fired a ki blast, killing the man.

Cell looked at the cameras in front.

"I am Cell, I have a message for all the people of earth, now pay attention to what i say." Cell said.

"Zoom in, zoom in camera one, focus camera one focus come on!" A man said as the camera guys hurried to point the camera at Cell.

"Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting thanks to me, I have enjoyed terrorizing the earth but now I have something far more entertaining planed for this pathetic planet, for those who don't remember me, take a close look at my face, the big monster of Nicky town, I am the evolved form of that creature and I own it all to this worthless planet for providing me me with the bio energy extract I needed, but the real reason I'm here is to announce my decision to hold a Marital Arts tournament, I'm calling this competition the Cell Games, it's a catchy little title don't you think, the Cell games will be held 9 days from today at area S.528 miles east of eastern city-

_(Scene change)_

-there you will find an arena that I have designed myself, I modeled it after the one used in the original Worlds Marital Arts Tournament, I believe it is an ideal location to crush my competitors, bring me your best fighters and I will face them one by one in a contest of strength." Cell told on the TV on the Lookout as Piccolo, Tien, Ash, Neo, Turles and Mr Popo watched.

_(Scene change)_

"This is the last chance for Planet Earth, of I am not defeated it belongs to me, my competitors will have the advantage since I won't be able to rest between matches and my new opponents can enter the competition immediately-

_(Scene change)_

-The rules will be the same as the world martial arts tournament, if you give up, or your body touches the outside of the ring, you lose and though I will try and avoid this, if you die then of course you will be disqualified." Cell told as the group listened to the TV.

"Cell." Krillin said as most of the guys growled hearing this coming from Cell.

"I hope I haven't frighten any of you from playing the Cell game, now that you know where the competition will be held all you have to do is find the courage to show up." Cell laughed at his own words.

Krillin and the other were shocked.

"Curse him." Trunks said.

_(Scene change)_

"Now watch this, here's just a little taste of what you'll be up against." Cell said as he pointed to the wall behind him and unleashed a blast.

It broke through and went through the city leaving it in ruins and blew up a mountain.

Cell smirked never looking behind him.

"Come and get me if you dare, now let the games begin, the tournament starts in nine days, good luck." Cell laughed as he flew out of the hole.

_(Scene change)_

"I can't believe this!" Roshi said in shock.

"The whole world in is stake here!" Krillin stated.

"How are we suppose to match power like that, Vegeta and Trunks only survived because Cell wanted them too, even Goku can't beat him!" Yamcha said in gritted teeth.

They were shaking in rage and fear.

Bulma blinked and looked at Vegeta who was taking off his shirt.

"And where are you going?" Bulma said walking towards him.

"Look I don't care what happens to this planet but I won't let Cell have the last laugh, I'm going to train." Vegeta said heading for the door.

"I'm coming too." Trunks said following his father.

"Trunks wait, at least let me cut your hair, so it's not in the way when you fight.' Bulma said as Trunks smiled at her.

"Sure." Trunks said Vegeta rolled his eyes.

_(Scene change)_

In the time chamber, the temperature was hot again as Goku and Gohan were in their Super Saiyan form again and their auras flaring as they traded blows and ki blast.

They distance each other and Goku smirked knowing that training was coming together quite nicely.

_(Scene change)_

It's been almost a whole day since Cell's announcement and Vegeta and Trunks were back p on the Lookout waiting for Goku and Gohan to get out of the chamber.

When Trunks saw Neo, Anabel's word ranged true as Neo looked broken to say the least, he had tried to talk to him back he wouldn't respond to him and just looked away.

Ash gave a look that saw 'you caused this to happen' mixed a light glare.

Trunks had to flinch at it since that the same look his future self gave him when he was mad or disappointed in him.

Now they were just waiting.

"How much longer are Goku and Gohan going to be in the chamber?" Trunks asked.

"They still have 3 hours left." Mr Popo said.

"Finally." Ash said tired of waiting.

"Ha, I doubt that will be enough, chances are they'll stay in there a lot longer." Vegeta said with arms crossed.

"They can stay in there as long as they want if it helps beating Cell, besides you just got out Vegeta, you should be resting, Ash, Neo and Turles goes in next and I go after them." Piccolo said as Vegeta snorted.

"Don't overestimate yourself namekian, only a Saiyan can defeat cell in his current form, but whatever, the chambers mine for the remaining 7 days after your done making a fool of yourself." Vegeta said making Piccolo smirk.

"Sorry but I've got some bad news, their's a natural limit to how long any one of us can use the chamber, your permitted a total of 48 hours not a minute more." Piccolo said making Vegeta look in on shock.

"That's it, then what happens if somebody goes over?" Vegeta asked.

"The chamber's door vanishes, never to be seen again." Mr Popo told telling what happens if you over do things.

"Calm down, we have all the time we need dad." Trunks said trying to put on a brave front since he still feels bad about Neo.

Suddenly everyone felt some familiar energy in the temple and looked.

"They must be done, I can feel Goku's energy." Tien said.

"What, why now, that's not even a year." Vegeta questioned honestly confused.

"Makes no difference for me, he's done early, we finally get to go in." Turles said as he was glad they decided to stop early.

They all heard walking and before they knew it, they saw somebody walk up to their sights.

They saw Gohan in his Super Saiyan form with a new bigger hairstyle with his spandex somewhat torn and his armor a bit cracked.

Goku walked up to in his Super Saiyan form with his spandex torn too and his armor broken.

"Vegeta and Trunks I knew I sensed them Gohan, and I can still sense Cell too, but he seems even stronger." Goku said as he looked at the others.

Piccolo looked shocked at seeing a more mature looking Gohan.

"I can't believe how's you've changed." Piccolo said a little shocked.

Ash could barely sense any energy from Goku and Goahn and they weren't serious looking in their Super Saiyan forms, they must've mastered them somehow, something he plans on doing as well.

Ash bumped Neo getting his attention.

"Now it's our turn, see you guys later." Ash said walking into the temple with Neo and Turles following.

Goku and Gohan walked towards the others.

"Okay then Ash, good luck, so would someone fill us in on what's been happening?" Goku asked.

"Yeah sure." Tien said only for Goku to stop.

"Oh but before you start talking I gotta get something into my stomach, do you have anything good to eat Mr Popo?" Goku asked as he held his stomach.

Mr Popo looked down.

"Well at least he hasn't changed at all." Tien said as Mr Popo went to prepare the food.

_(Scene change)_

Ash, Neo and Turles walked into the Time Chamber and closed the door behind them.

"Finally, it's out turn." Turles said looking around the strange place.

"I feel so weird in this place." Neo said getting back into the spirit of things since he didn't want to slow down his father and grandfathers training.

"It's about to get weirder, check this out." Ash said as he was already in the training area.

Neo and Turles went out there and Neo's eyes widened.

"What kind of place is this?" Neo asked in shock as he saw the white void.

"A perfect place to train that's what." Turles said feeling excited.

"It's kinda perfect to say the least, we have all the space we need." Ash said as he was looking forward to getting stronger.

It was time to see what this place's hand was in getting the other Saiyans stronger.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another for ya.**

**Well Trunks was made about his defeat against Cell and told the others.**

**Goku and Gohan continued training in the time chamber with good results coming.**

**Though had a few problems along the way.**

**After explaining, Trunks and the others went to capsule corps to get 16 repaired.**

**Though Ash went back to the Lookout.**

**Everyone arrived at Capsule corps and heard of Cell's plans.**

**After waiting long enough, Cell arrivals on TV to explain his version of the World Martial Arts Tournament.**

**The Cell Games.**

**He will hold the tournament 9 days from now.**

**While they do, Goku and Gohan have finally emerged from the chamber and Ash, Neo and Turles enters it.**

**But are they ready for what's inside?  
**

**Can they ascend beyond Super Saiyan like the others have?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	26. Time between training and relaxing

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people, P.S. the DLC for Beerus and Whis is very good honestly, and you get Super Saiyan God for both Goku and Vegeta, so worth spending cash for it.**

* * *

Ash walked out off the bricks and felt the change in gravity.

"Well this should work out just great, it changes gravity once you go onto the field." Ash said feeling the gravity change.

"Really, yes that feels like something that'll be good for training." Turles said knowing that with this, training will be a lot better.

Neo was still on the bricks as he looked at his father and grandfather and he looked at the white void.

he stepped towards and it walked off of the bricks and hand to lay his hands down to the ground quickly before he fell on his face when the gravity came down on him.

"Oh man, this is intense!" Neo said as he had to hold himself up and pick himself up as he tried to resist the gravity.

"Yeah it's tough but I managed to get use to this level of gravity a long time ago so it's easier for me and my father but since this is probably the first time for you, it's going to be much harder but a sure fired way to make you stronger then you were before." Ash explained as Neo looked at him and nodded.

"Okay then, so what's the first order of business in training, are you going to train alone because that's my plan." Turles said as he planned to train alone in order to go beyond Super Saiyan.

"Training alone is good but it'd be better if we train altogether, training against somebody gets you faster results and makes you stronger quicker, it's best we fight one another to gain strength quickly." Ash suggested as Turles didn't like it but had to agree.

Fighting with somebody made getting results easier and faster, he and Ash were fighting for the past three days before Goku had told them about the time chamber so it was worth a shot at getting stronger quicker.

"Alright then, we'll train altogether but I don't have to like it." Turles said as Ash rolled his eyes at that.

"Another thing is the Super Saiyan form, it's best to use that form most of all as from what I seen, the Ultra Super Saiyan form is to slow of a form and wastes precious energy in drawn out fights, it's best we stick to the regular Super Saiyan form since it's faster but we need the strength from the Ascended Super Saiyan form." Ash explained as Neo was confused.

"But how are we going to do then?" Neo asked as Turles had to agree.

"It's simple, Goku and Gohan were in Super Saiyan form when they came out of the chamber, I didn't sense them in that state so it's simple what they did, they mastered the Super Saiyan form to the point where they don't waste any energy being in that state." Ash told as Turles understood now.

"Ah yes, i get it now, they mastered the Super Saiyan form to the point where they can focus all the power on fighting and non on the transformation itself, I have to admit it, Kakarot and his brat are geniuses from coming up with a plan." Turles said as he thought mastering the Super Saiyan form was a brilliant idea.

Neo was having trouble understand before but he knew now.

"So by mastering the Super Saiyan form, he has the power of the Ascended Saiyan form but doesn't lose any of the speed needed?" Neo asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, this way, we won't have to worry about slowing down in our fights, since your a Super Saiyan Neo, you know the feeling of being drained in Super Saiyan form right?" Ash asked as Neo nodded his head.

"Yes, being in the form too long drains my energy." Neo said as Ash grinned.

"Yeah that's the point, Goku and Gohan mastered the form and that means they could probably stay in that form all day every day now, all the more reason to do it ourselves." Ash told making Turles cross his arms.

"So that's why you wanted all three of us to train together instead of alone." Turles said.

"Yep, this way we can push the limits of the Super Saiyan form and try to master it." Ash said as Turles thought about it.

"Alright then, let's give this a try." Turles said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Yeah, we should try and achieve the Ascended Super Saiyan form first just to make sure we're ready for mastering the Super Saiyan, need our bodies to be prepared." Ash said transforming into Super Saiyan as well.

"Alright, I'm ready to give it a try." Neo said turning Super Saiyan.

All three flew into the sky and started attacking one another.

_(Scene change)_

Back outside of the chamber and on the Lookout.

Goku and Gohan were stuffing their faces with food that Mr Popo made for them.

The others looked shocked and disgusted seeing it.

"Goku, one question okay, well I mean wasn't their enough food inside the Time chamber?" Tien asked as Goku and Gohan looked at each other.

Goku tried talking but couldn't get any actual words out with the food in his mouth.

"Okay Goku, why don't you try saying that without your mouth full." Piccolo said as Goku and Gohan looked at each other again.

Goku slurped the noddles in his mouth in a few seconds.

"Ugh, disgusting." Piccolo said disgusted.

"What I was saying was is that Gohan and I can't cook very well so it's been a really long time since we had a good home cook meal." Goku told as he put his bowl down.

"Oh I see." Tien said having no real words for that.

Goku was telling them about when Gohan fired up the roastbeef and it caught on fire.

"What is going on, they appear to be Super Saiyans but they're acting so natural, I must learn the full extent of their new powers." Vegeta said noticing that Goku and Gohan were relaxed while in Super Saiyan form.

"Thanks a lot Mr Popo." Gohan said full now.

"Woo that was excellent, so Trunks why don't you tell us what's been happening?" Goku asked as Trunks gained back his nerve after that eating display.

"Yeah sure okay." Trunks said.

_(Scene change)_

Back at Capsule Corps, Bulma and Dr Briefs were working on repairing Android 16 as Anabel watched from a chair.

"Hey dad, check this out." Bulma called out to her father who walked over.

"What is dear, anymore important data?" Dr Briefs asked.

"Yeah, I hacked into the data files 16 had in his container and it's data is incredible, but it's mostly data on Goku, his age, his height, his techniques." Bulma said as the screen of the computer showed data of Goku and all his data.

"Well Dr Gero was consisted I'll give him that." Dr Briefs said.

"It doesn't surprise me that 16 has all this in his head, he was made sully for killing Goku, but what I don't understand is why he no longer is interested in following his objective, maybe it's a trick and he's planning on doing the job when our guard is down." Bulma said that was the case.

"I don't think it is, his interior is complex to say the least but I know he's probably the most gentle machine I've ever seen." Dr Briefs said as they looked at 16.

"Well I guess, doesn't matter, all that matters is that we'll need all the help we can get and now right, he's a good pick for it." Bulma said with a smile looking at 16.

_(Scene change)_

Trunks had explained to Goku about what has happened since he and Gohan were in the chamber.

"Hmm so that's it, a tournament huh, I gotta say it sounds interesting." Goku said.

"What interesting." Piccolo said wondering what was going through Goku's head.

"Hey Mr Popo, do you still have the clothes I left here?" Goku asked to Mr Popo.

"Sure I do, they're somewhere." Mr Popo said.

Goku changed out of his broken armor and spandex and started changing back into his Gi.

"I even washed them for you." Mr Popo said.

"Hey thanks I appreciate that." Goku said tying his belt and picking up his upper Gi.

"I'm sure my mother would make you some new Saiyan armor if you ask her." Trunks said as he walked up to Goku.

"Nah, this will do fine I want to fight as an earthling." Goku said as Trunks had to smile at that.

Gohan walked up to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, can I have a new outfit just like yours, you were my first teacher." Gohan said as Piccolo had to smirk hearing this.

"Sure kid, it'll make you look really sharp." Piccolo said as he held his hand on top of the boy's head.

Goku finished putting on the reast of his Gi.

Piccolo yelled as a light engulfed Gohan.

When it was done, Gohan was wearing the same outfit as Piccolo, with the cape included.

"Wow, thank you, it's awesome." Gohan said as Piccolo chuckled.

"You look great Gohan." Goku said as he and Gohan smiled at each other.

"So, what's the plan, do you think you'll be able to beat Cell." Vegeta questioned as he walked up.

"Well I don't know, I haven't seen him in his Perfect form yet so I have to see." Goku said putting two fingers to his forehead and focusing.

In a moment, he disappeared from sight.

_(Scene change)_

In the middle of his ring, Cell stood waiting for the time to pass.

He suddenly felt a power appear behind him and was delighted as he knew who it was.

"My what an honor." Cell said as Goku looked at him.

"I don't know that I'd call it that." Goku said.

"What do you think, this is the ring where we'll decide the fate of the world in nine days, whether the world wants it or not, stylish right?" Cell said wanting Goku's opinion on his work.

"Not really pretty lame when you consider what's at stake." Goku said as Cell looked at Goku from behind and smirked.

Cell turned his body to stare Goku down and the Super Saiyan did the same.

The sky became cloudy and lightning began flashing around from the two sizing each other up.

The rocks began floating up around.

"So this is your Perfect form, not bad not bad at all." Goku said as he was impressed just by looking and up close, he could feel Cell's power.

The lightning struck the ring but both beings were not deterred from it.

"Nice of you to say so." Cell said with a smirk.

The lightning striking more.

"I'll be taking part of your Tournament, so you keep your end of the bargain and don't cause any trouble between now then, got it." Goku stated to the Perfect being.

Cell only smirked hearing this.

"Let's make it a match for the books." Goku said as before he disappeared back to the Lookout.

"That's the spirit, assuming of course anyone's left to write the books once I'm done." Cell said as he was left alone again, looking at the spot where the Saiyan just was.

_(Scene change)_

"So what did you think Goku?" Trunks asked.

"To be honest Trunks, he's become a whole lot stronger then I thought he be, of course I won't really know who tough he is until I see him fight but, well if I were to fight him right now I'm pretty confident he'd beat me into the ground." Goku said making them uneasy.

"Oh okay I get it Goku, I understand." Trunks said feeling uneasy.

"He can still use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber once more, there's still plenty of time left and after Ash, Neo and Turles, we've decided to go in next, then Vegeta who wants to go alone." Piccolo told.

"That's because I don't want any of you to interfere with my training." Vegeta said as he was better off training alone.

"Well I've decided not to go in because I don't think I'll be a worthy opponent." Tien said deciding not to go inside the time chamber.

"Trunks will be next followed by Goku and Gohan, you two will be last." Piccolo explained to them as Goku walked towards Gohan.

"Gohan and I don't need a turn." Goku said.

"What!" Piccolo said shocked as Goku stopped next to Gohan.

"There's only nine days left so I think we're just train outside til then." Goku said casually.

"You're not serious!" Vegeta stated.

Trunks and Piccolo looked shocked as Goku smiled.

"What do you mean you're not going back in, you mean you don't need to go?" Piccolo questioned to the the Saiyan warrior.

"Nope, there's no point." Goku responded.

"But why, you do realise you can still spend another day in there." Piccolo said trying to understand this.

"I understand but I rather not go in, it really won't help any, training there takes way to much out of me." Goku said as Vegeta snorted.

"I get it, little Kakarot finally admits that he's too weak to continue." Vegeta said mockingly.

"Yeah right, if you think torturing your body in there is the same as training, then go for it, I'd wish you take my advice Vegeta, but I know how important it to you that you keep up with my strength level, so you'll be needing all the time you can get." Goku said never losing his smile.

"Oh really, Kakarot, call me crazy but you make it sound as if you've become a great deal stronger then I am?" Vegeta questioned to his rival.

"Sure, I'm far above you." Goku responded casually.

"What!" Vegeta said as he was angry as the others watched.

"Well good luck guys, we'll catch you at the tournament okay, let's go." Goku said, the last part directed at Gohan.

"Uh okay." Gohan said as he floated up and started flying off with Goku.

They started flying down.

"Gotta make a quick pit stop." Goku said making Gohan blink.

Gohan nodded as they stopped flying...after seeing Korin's tower.

They went inside where they saw Korin and Yajirobe.

"Hey there Korin, what's up." Goku said to his old master.

Korin nodded.

"Hi Korin, how have you been?" Gohan asked politely.

"Hmm I can't complain." Korin said as Goku and Gohan looked at Yajirobe.

"Hey Yajirobe, how you doing?" Goku asked.

"Oh I know why your here, and if you think I'm gonna help you fight in that stupid tournament then you can just forget it." Yajirobe said as he didn't want to join.

"Haha, thanks Yajirobe but I wasn't going to ask you." Goku said as that was not why they were here.

"Like I believe that, next you'll be telling me that you just stopped by to say hello, well you know I'm the best kept secret weapon around." Yajirobe said with a smug look.

"Oh shut it." Korin said having heard enough from the swordsmen as Goku and Gohan laughed a bit hearing this.

"So seems the earths really done itself over good this time huh, what's your day got it?" Korin asked.

"Well, I was just done there Korin and I met with Cell who I gotta say looks pretty much indestructible." Goku said as he looked down.

"Then how come you look so calm Goku, spit it out, did you discover some great new secret in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Korin asked as Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha, actually yes." Goku said making Gohan confused.

"_What, when did he do that, I was with him the whole time_." Gohan thought wondering when his father discovered a way to win.

"Korin, the reason I came was to ask you if you knew how strong Cell really is?" Goku told his reason.

"Hmm up to now he hasn't shown his full potential but yes, I can tell you more or less." Korin said.

"Then can you tell me where I stand, here I'm gonna channel my power for you." Goku said as he got ready to show what he's made of.

Korin nodded.

_(Scene change)_

"Okay, when Goku and Gohan came out of the chamber, they were Super Saiyan right and yet they seemed so, so different, don't you think so Piccolo?" Tien questioned to the Namekian.

"From what I've seen I think they're still Super Saiyans but it appears they've learn how to stay powered up in their delay lives without creating a strain on their energy supply." Piccolo told thinking that was the thing about it.

"That means they can transform into a more powerful body when they fight." Trunks said thinking that was the point of what they were doing.

"You're missing the point, it's not about powering up, the point is that they won't have to power up when they fight, they can use all the energy it would take to transform to increase their stamina and then only go higher if they need to...darn, it's so ingenious." Vegeta said knowing how clever it was to do this little idea Goku and Gohan had.

"_How come I didn't see that, I wasted all my energy because I transformed too early into a higher power level and that's the reason why I wasn't to beat Cell, why was I so stupid_?" Trunks thought as he saw what Vegeta was talking and wondered why he wasn't seeing all the points around this.

_(Scene change)_

"Haaaaaa!" Goku yelled as he powered up and his aura flowing through making a great big wind come through as the tower shook from his power.

Korin was shocked while Yajirobe tried to hang on.

Gohan just watched.

_(Scene change)_

Trunks, Tien and Piccolo shook for a moment before almost going off balance as they felt the Lookout shake, the sky darkened and felt some amazing energy.

"That energy, what is it!?" Tien questioned feeling being unleashed.

"It's, It's Goku!" Piccolo said as even Vegeta looked surprised at this.

_(Scene change)_

Goku continued to power up as Yajirobe almost feel off the tower.

The tower began to crack in places as Korin noticed.

"That's enough Goku, you're gonna wreak the tower!" Korin called out as Goku stopped powering up and calmed down.

"I'm losing my grip here!" Yajirobe said as he struggled to get back on the tower.

"Well that was about half of my power, what do you think?" Goku asked to Korin.

"That was only half, what's wrong with people like you, will you not be happy until you wreak the whole planet?" Korin asked not believing that wasn't Goku's full power.

Gohan stared in awe of his father.

"_Wow Dad, you were so busy training me, how did you find the time to get so strong_?" Gohan thought in his head.

"So Korin, after seeing my power, how likely am I so win this thing against Cell?" Goku asked wanting an honest answer.

"Well he hasn't shown all his power so...all I can say is...in terms of power, I say he still has you outmatch." Korin said making Gohan look taken back.

"What Goku's as strong as a hurricane, he would have to be some kind of monster!" Yajirobe said thinking that Cell was stronger then Goku after what Goku just showed them.

"Haha, sounds about right, glad to know my gut instinct wasn't too off the mark, thanks Korin, okay time to go." Goku said to Gohan who nodded.

"Alright, good bye, nice seeing you." Gohan said as Goku put a hand on his shoulder and teleported away.

"How can he be so happy about this, I'll never understand that guy." Yajirobe said as Korin was thinking.

"_Strange, Goku knows he has no chance at winning but yet he's so calm about it, he couldn't have already given up, has he_?" Korin thought thinking that was the case.

_(Scene change)_

Back on the Lookout, the others were reeling back from the display of power Goku unleashed.

"Wow, that was intense!" Tien said as he felt the energy disappeared.

"Yes Tien, yes it was, but imagine if he had used all of his energy at once, I doubt any of us would still be standing here now." Piccolo said as he felt it too.

"Good, that just means that we'll have a chance." Trunks said thinking that with this amount of power Goku has, they've have a better chance of killing Cell.

Vegeta however was enraged as he clinched his fist.

"_Curse you kakarot, always one step of ahead of me, no matter how much I progress you always seem to surpass me and now you've done it again, you were always there, laughing in my face, why won't you leave me alone _?!" Vegeta thought as he was angry as he pictured Goku in his normal state and as a Super Saiyan.

Goku was always showing him up, their first battle against each other, taking out the ginyu force, the battle with Frieza and becoming a Super Saiyan first, and now this, it was like the universe truly wanted him to fall.

"Those three better get out of the chamber soon, I hate having to wait!" Vegeta said as he wanted the three to beat done even though they just went inside.

_(Scene change)_

Goku and Gohan appeared on the beach in front of Kame house.

"Let's get your mom and go on home, we'll have some time to relax there, I figure we'll have three days of rest, plus three days for some training and then more days of rest before the tournament." Goku said walking towards the door.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something, well I've been wanting to know, do you think we have a chance to beat?" Gohan asked to his relaxed father.

"Hey let's not worry about that right now, we've got nine days, let's kick back for a while." Goku said pushing him son to go towards the door.

They opened it and went inside.

"Hyah hey everybody you surprised." Goku said as he walked to the table.

"Hey it's Goku." Roshi said.

"Yeah." Goku said again.

"Are you really Goku?" Roshi asked as he crawled to the man.

"Of course I am, who else were you expecting?" Goku asked as Oolong walked up.

"Then you must be Gohan but you've buffed up." Oolong said looking at Gohan.

"No kidding." Puar added in.

"Aw you think." Gohan said with a blush.

"Goku, has anyone told you about the tournament Cell's having yet?" Yamcha asked hoping Goku knows.

Goku nodded.

"Trunks told me about it and I just came back from checking out Cell's new body." Goku said making Roshi look at him like he was crazy.

"Huh, you what?" Rosh asked.

"So you can take him no problem right Goku?" Krillin asked hoping would be Cell like it was no problem.

"I don't know, from what I saw of him he looks pretty tough, he'd probably lick me." Goku said as he laughed getting shocked looks from the others.

"Okay quit fooling around Goku, you're kidding right?" Yamcha asked hoping he was joking.

"No not at all, I'm dead serious." Goku said making it clear.

"So how come your in such a good mood?" Rishi asked.

"You're hiding something aren't you." Oolong said.

"That's for me to know, where's ChiChi, we've actually come to take her home with us?" Goku asked wondering where his wife was.

"I think I heard her upstairs somewhere." Krillin said looking at the stairs.

"Hey, hey ChiChi!" Goku called out to his wife.

"Goku, is that really you, I was so worried about you, I was just about to huh?" ChiChi said coming down the stairs and saw her husband and child.

"Hi honey, it's time to take you home." Goku said.

"Yeah mom, let's go." Gohan said not seeing the problem with his mother.

"But what happened, where is my sweet little Gohan?" ChiChi asked.

"I'm right here mom." Gohan said confused.

"Hahahaha, babe you crack me up." Goku said thinking that ChiChi was overreacting.

"Calm down, calm down." Roshi said seeing ChiChi's expression.

"AHHHHHHH!" ChiChi's scream came out as the house shook.

"What happened to your beautiful black hair, who gave you permission to dye it!" ChiChi said pulling at Gohan's hair thinking it was dye.

"It's not dyed it's just..." Goku didn't finished as ChiChi broke down crying.

"My sweet little Gohan becomes a pucker." ChiChi said as she cried.

"No it's not like that." Goku said trying to come down ChiChi.

_(Scenen change)_

It's been three weeks since they went inside the chamber, and training was going good and good was it ever.

Shock waves broke through in the sky as Ash and Turles in their Super Saiyan forms were trading blows back and forth.

"Impressive Ash, you're getting better at this!" Turles said dodging a few strikes.

"You're not too bad yourself old man, but how about this!" Ash called out as he flew farther into the sky and unleashed a volley of blast that Turles had to avoid by flying quickly.

Ash stopped firing and felt a power behind him and ducked as Neo as a Super Saiyan tried to hit him but only got a kick to the gut instead.

After recovering, Ash and Neo traded blows with one another trying to over take one another.

Neo was trying to land a few blows only for Ash to flare his aura and flew around.

Neo flared his aura and flew after him as they they engaged in battle against each other as they tried to win.

Turles yelled as he flew after and it became a free for all they were attacking each other at once.

The combined efforts of this all out brawl created an explosion when they landed a final punch at each other.

They landed on the ground panting hard after using so much energy.

"I think this training is working, we've been in here three weeks and I don't even feel the gravity anymore." Neo said panting as he was getting tired from training for today.

"That proves your getting stronger, if you can withstand gravity training then you know your a Saiyan starting to get stronger, heck you're already stronger then you were when we started training." Ash stated as he panted too but not as much as Neo.

"Yes, I'll admit, I didn't think I'd get a workout like this, maybe this is better than training alone." Turles said with a pant of his own.

"But don't think this is over, we may have gotten stronger over these last three weeks but we still haven't learn how to achieve the Ascended Saiyan transformation, that's the key to mastering the Super Saiyan form, that means we have to push ourselves more." Ash said wanting to get stronger and that means they would have to train harder.

"And how are we gonna train harder as we are now." Neo said knowing he got stronger since they got in here but how can they made it harder.

"I've come up with a plan, it's called the hyper training method, we're Saiyans so we get stronger when we're near death, when the body is push harder, they cells in our bodies work harder, and that makes us stronger, so we have to use as much energy as we can and have to push ourselves to our limits when if we can't go on anymore." Ash said knowing this would work if they did it right.

"Sounds risky but what the hell, I love a challenge, how are you gonna make this harder?" Turles questioned as Ash smirked.

"By using a technique Tien taught me when I went to him for some training while we were preparing for the androids." Ash said as he crossed his arms and focused.

Turles and Neo looked surprised when 3 more Ash's came into existence.

"Say hello to the multi-form technique, so it cuts my power down but we need the extra opponents." Ash said as the three clones got ready.

"I'll admit, this is better then I thought, I could use some more training dummies." Turles said as he and Neo got ready.

"If they cut your power down, then I have a chance of beating them." Neo said as Ash grinned.

"Maybe but we won't know for sure, bring it on!" Ash called out as two of the clones went and attacked Neo as he tried to withstand the attacks.

While Ash and other clone attacked Turles who had to block at first and started to keep up.

Training got a heck of a lot more interesting.

_(Scene change)_

Back at the Son house hold, Goku, Gohan and Krillin were sitting down at the table talking as ChiChi was doing dishes and Goku and Gohan were wearing causal clothing now.

"So Vegeta furious, and he's about to kill him for cutting off his tail and Yajirobe goes 'please sir, I really admire you and I'd like to join you if it's not too late' and Ash came in and punched Vegeta right where it hurt." Krillin said as he, Goku and Gohan laughed.

Gohan lifted up his cup of juice but the glass shattered making them look surprised.

"Man again, you gotta control it like this, watch me see." Goku said lifting up his cup...only for it to shatter causing him to look surprised as well.

"I don't believe it, not another one, Goku this has got to stop!" ChiChi said as the house shook and a bunch of pans and other things fell apart.

Goku, Gohan and Krillin were standing seeing dust around from the broken table.

"Aw man, we really did it this time." Goku said as Krillin face palmed.

"ChiChi's gonna kill you guys, hey where'd she go?" Krillin asked as he didn't see ChiChi.

Only for said female to get out of a bunch of broken pieces.

"Here I am, alright you two I've had it with the Super Saiyan stuff, you've broken both sets of dishes and three tables, I swear is it too much to ask to have a normal dinner where we don't smash glasses and bend silverware and break all the furniture, well is it, I'm waiting!?" ChiChi questioned with rage.

"No sorry." Goku apologized to his wife.

"I have an idea, maybe we should use paper plates and cups?" Gohan asked thinking it was a good idea.

"Yeah, well think again kid, gosh what a funny sense of humor, paper cups and paper plates, you must get that from your mommy, I'll tell you what Gohan, since it's your birthday I'm going to let you off easy, for your punishment, you can help me clean up, as for you Goku, hit the road, don't call us we'll call you!" ChiChi told off as she opened the door.

"Uh you want me to leave home?" Goku asked wondering if that was the case.

"Yes I can't take it anymore Goku, I need you gone, at least until I finished setting up for Gohan's party, you like to fish right, so go catch a fish or something." ChiChi suggested.

"Hey sure, that sounds great, I'll catch a big one." Goku said.

"I'll go too." Krillin said as he'll tag along.

"Me too." Gohan said as he wanted to go too.

"Wonderful plan but you can forget it Gohan, look you think you're getting off the hook that easy you can think again kiddo, after you finish cleaning up it's time to study." ChiChi said firmly.

"Anything but that mom." Gohan said not wanting to study.

"A mother knows what's best right?" ChiChi asked.

"Well I guess." Gohan said as Goku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Gohan, your mother's a hundred percent right, it would be best if you study this afternoon." Goku said making the three other people has expected reactions to this.

They flipped out.

"What I do?" Goku asked wondering what he did wrong.

"You don't know?!" Krillin asked.

"Gosh daddy!" Gohan said surprised.

"Are you sick, you feel okay." ChiChi said sticking a thermostat into his mouth and checking his forehead.

"Hmm" Goku said with a sweat drop as he thought they were overreacting.

_(Scene change)_

Inside the time chamber, Neo was on the side sitting down on the ground in his normal state while Ash and Turles and distancing themselves from each other in their Super Saiyan forms.

It's been two months for them now, and they were starting to get a grasp on ascending to the next level of Super Saiyan.

"Man this is much harder then it seems!" Ash said powering up as he felt his muscles bulking up in size.

"Yes, but don't let that stop you, we've finally ascended to the next level." Turles said as his muscles were bulking up as well and their powers were growing higher and higher.

Neo was surprised that they finally went beyond Super Saiyan but he himself was still having trouble achieving that state.

The wind blew as Neo had to cover his eyes as his father and grandfather had bio-electricity around their forms as their power built up.

Their muscles were bigger and so was their power.

"We did ascend, but now I'll take to the level to get a better understanding." Ash said as he continued to power up and felt his muscles expanding further as his power grew.

Not only that their muscles grew bigger, but their hair got spikier as well.

Neo was pushed to the ground as the winds grew fiercer.

"I'll do that as well." Turles said as he powered up too and his muscles grew bigger too.

Neo was amazed at the power of the transformation in front of him.

But he knew the downside of this transformation.

"So you see it too?" Turles asked as Ash nodded.

"I feel heavier so it true, this form truly slow, and it drains my energy quickly." Ash said feeling the downside to the Ultra Super Saiyan form.

"Does it really drain you that fast?" Neo asked making Ash nod.

"Yeah it does, let's test it, fly away as fast as you can and I'll try to catch you." Ash said as Neo turned into a Super Saiyan and flew away and Ash chased him.

Ash was having trouble keeping up as he got closer to Neo and tried to punch him but missed as Neo dodged.

Ash tried a few more times before he stopped and went down to Turles and Neo landed as well.

"You couldn't hit me." Neo said surprised since his dad's attack always hit, guess the transformation is too slow.

"Yeah, we really need to really work on the normal Super Saiyan form is we want to get stronger." Ash said as he powered down to the normal SUper Saiyan form.

"Well then, now that that has been proven, time to get to the real hard work." Turles reverting back to the normal Super Saiyan as well.

"Training is about to get much harder isn't it?" Neo asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, no more playing around." Ash said as he clinched his fist.

The time to push past the barrier has come.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well Ash, Neo and Turles have finally begun their training to surpass their limits.**

**While they do that Goku and Gohan hear the news of the Cell games and want to prepare in their own way.**

**Goku meets Cell in his perfect form and is impressed.**

**He warns Cell not to cause any trouble for anybody and he would complete.**

**After that he returns to the Lookout and heads to Korin for advice.**

**He shows off his power to Korin and learns that Cell still has him outmatched.**

**They soon go home with ChiChi only to keep breaking things on Gohan's birthday.**

**They have to learn to deal with it.**

**While they do that, Ash and Turles have broken through the barrier and went beyond Super Saiyan but knows better to use the ascended form.**

**But can they master Super Saiyan like Goku and Gohan have?**

**Will their time in the Time Chamber give them the means to do so?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chamber of Ash the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	27. Training is finally complete

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people, P.S. the DLC for Beerus and Whis is very good honestly, and you get Super Saiyan God for both Goku and Vegeta, so worth spending cash for it.**

* * *

It's been another month since Ash and Turles went beyond Super Saiyan and Neo having seen what the side effects of doing so were up close and personal.

Now Ash and Turles were staying in their Super Saiyan forms for as they possibly can so they can master it and Neo himself is still trying to use the ascended Saiyan form, and to Neo it's honestly the hardest thing he's ever had to do in his life.

But right now, Ash and Turles were having a sparring match trying to get stronger from repeated fighting.

"Okay, it's time to get a little serious." Ash said as he cracked his knuckles a little bit.

"And what do you mean by that my son?" Turles questioned wondering what his son had to offer in this fight.

"I've been working on something for a while now and I've been waiting to test it, now would be a good test for it and you would be the perfect opponent to test it on." Asj said wanting to use his new trick to see if it works properly.

Neo in his Super Saiyan form walks over to see the battle for himself and overhears his dad taking about something like a new ability of some sorts.

"And what is it you've been working on exactly?" Turles asked as he wanted to see what Ash had to show.

"It's something you've seen on Namek dad, I used it on there but it didn't quiet work to my advantage for long but now I think I have it, behold, my electricity armor!" Ash said as he used his affinity for electricity and created a armor like shield around his body.

"Oh, I'll admit, that looks rather impressive, but can it really stand up to the punishment I'm about to dish out?" Turles questioned as Neo looked a little amazed at the technique his dad came up with.

By the looks it, it can help defend against attacks coming at him but at the same, attack the person doing the attacking, it's basically in a way, a counter-shield.

"I'm sure it but I can't be sure, that's why I'm testing it right, and who better to test it on than you, come on!" Ash encouraged his father to attack.

"Alright then, here I come!" Turles stated as he flared his aura and rushed towards Ash and threw a punch to the boy.

The punch collided with the electricity and a bunch of sparks from the hit.

Turles grunted as he had trouble trying to brake through the shield but also felt pain from the electricity going through is body.

Turles backed off of Ash and landed back.

"I'll admit, your little shield there actually works, I put lot of energy into that punch yet your shield was able to withstand it without much problem, you're really becoming a lot stronger than you were before and that's saying something." Turles told as he hand felt a little numb from the electricity from the shield.

"Yeah, I was the strongest fighter here until Goku and Vegeta came out of the chamber, but now I think I'm close to surpassing them again and we've only been in here for a only three months, that's means your closer to surpassing them as well, this is great, and to think we still have 9 more months to go, if we keep pushing ourselves this way, we'll be on an entirely different level than Cell is." Ash told as he was excited at becoming the strongest Saiyan here again and sticking it to Vegeta for allowing Cell to become perfect to stroke his ego.

"You seem very happy about this and I can't blame you, we Saiyans hold unlimited potential and your showing it right now, but we still have to keep training, I won't be happy until I'm sure I can beat any opponent, and the fact that I'm getting a chance to fight, I haven't had a chance to show off my power since we fought with Frieza, this time I'm going to fight and I'm not going to let anyone stop me this time." Turles told as he remembered getting cut off from most of the fights and him losing to android 17.

"Yeah, me too, are you gonna cut on that too Neo?" Ash asked to Neo who blinked at the questioned.

"Huh, me, I don't think I can become as strong as you two can, I'm only a quarter Saiyan, you're half Saiyan and Turles is a full blooded Saiyan, I don't think I have any chances of getting just as strong as you two." Neo said as he was less Saiyan than his father and grandfather were and thought he wouldn't be able to keep up for long.

"Hey, as long as you've got even just a amount of Saiyan blood than you've be able to get stronger in no time, so cheer up." Ash said as he was sure that Neo was gonna get stronger, he was a Saiyan non the less so the chances of him getting stronger was higher than he thought.

"Do you really think I can get even stronger just like the rest?" Neo asked as he was pure honestly on this one.

"Of course you can, you can become a Super Saiyan, that means you have the potential to become one of the strongest fighters alive, you've just got to put a little bit of faith in yourself, I promise I'm going to make sure you become stronger in this place before we get out, I swear it." Ash encourage as he wanted Neo to be just as strong as him and Turles by the time they leave the chamber.

Neo just stared at his father in awe before seeing an image of his father in his timeline before it disappeared.

Neo smiled.

"Your right, I guess I was being a buzzkill, I'm ready to get stronger and protect the future like I was suppose to!" Neo stated fired up and feeling more determined then ever.

"Great, glad to know your feeling better, don't let want happened outside the chamber being you done, if you get stronger in here you'll be able to undo the damaged that was done outside and be a sure win for the future." Ash told as he was glad to know that Neo was not doubting himself anymore.

"Your right, I have to be strong to bring peace to the future, thanks da-I mean Ash." Neo said almost letting that comment slip before he stopped.

"No problem pal." Ash said but he could've have swore he heard Neo was about to say dad before he corrected himself, he was getting suspicious, he was really starting to believe he was Neo's father in the future, since he looked a lot like him.

"Mind if I take a swing at breaking through your electric armor?" Neo said feeling pumped and motivated to train and get stronger.

"Sure, you join in too dad, I need to see the limits of this, come at me with everything you have." Ash stated as he flared his Super Saiyan aura up and Turles and Neo did the same.

"Hey we come!" Turles and Neo yelled as they charged.

_(Scene change)_

Gohan was inside the house doing his homework while ChiChi was cleaning up.

But at the outside

"Yeah, woohoo alright yeah whoa I gotcha!" Goku laughed as he caught a fish in the rival and fell into it as Krillin watched on dry land but got splashed by the wave Goku created.

"Man I tell you somethings just never change!" Krillin laughed as the fish came back up.

"I ate your friend now it's your turn hahahah!" Goku laughed as he acted like the fish won and he threw it at Krillin making him roll around on the ground.

Krillin got up while Goku laughed.

He laughed too.

An hour later, ChiChi went outside to find Gohan since he went out without her noticing.

But, he was with Goku as they had fishing rods pointing at the water while they laid down on the ground.

"This is nice dad." Gohan said as they looked at the sky.

"Yeah." Goku responded.

"Dad, know what, I'm so happy righ." Gohan said to his father.

"I'm glad you think so." Goku said as he agreed with his son.

"A long time ago you promised me that we'd go fishing." Gohan said as Goku sat up.

"Hmm really, when did I promise that?" Goku asked as he was having a hard time remembering when he promised that to Gohan.

"Come on, you mean you don't remember?" Gohan asked as he sat up.

"No I don't." Goku said as he didn't remember.

Suddenly Krillin landed on the ground wearing causal clothing.

"Hey I remember." Krillin said getting their attention.

"Krillin." Goku said seeing his best friend and Krillin walked towards him and held out his hand as if for a hand shake.

"Let me jog their memory, I was standing right here and said...

_(Flashback)_

_Hey buddy, I feel bad that you always have to take off and defend us but promise me you'll come in one peace." Krillin said as he held out the hand to shake as while Ash was done on the ground talking to Vegeta, Goku had taken the time to tell Gohan and Krillin to leave while he took on Vegeta._

_Goku grabbed the hand with a smile._

_"Promise." Goku promised to his best friend._

_"What about me?" Gohan asked as he hugged his father's leg as Goku put a hand to his head._

_"Hey Gohan, I promise that when I get, we'll head out and go fishing." Goku said with a smile to his boy._

_(Flashback ends)_

"Oh!" Goku said as he remembered now.

"Well huh." Krillin said.

"Yeah right, I remember." Goku said now knowing what he promised all that time ago.

"In a lot of ways, that seemed so long ago but at the same time it's like nothing's changed." Gohan said feeling as if nothing's changed throughout their adventures.

"Those memories keep's up close, you'll never forget them right?" Goku asked as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Never." Gohan said as he shook his head.

Krillin sat down next to them.

"Goku I've uh, got a confession to make." Krillin said getting his friends attention.

"I let Cell morph into his ultimate form, it's my fault because I destroyed 18's controller." Krillin confessed and felt like this whole mess was his fault.

"Hey, don't sweat it Krillin, I know you wouldn't have broken that controller unless you had a good reason." Goku said not blaming Krillin at all for this.

"There was a reason but I feel like I let you down." Krillin said still a bit guilty.

"Don't be silly, we're best friends remember." Goku said with that same smile on his face.

"Yeah me too, I don't know what we'd do without you Krillin." Gohan added in trying to make Krillin feel better about himself.

"Well you're just saying that, you two are way stronger than I'll ever be so I wouldn't be surprised if one day you both moved on." Krillin said as he couldn't stop feeling guilty.

"That has nothing to do with it, have you forgotten all the time we spent together back in Master Roshi's, now who's losing his memory." Goku said knowing the irony from a few moments ago.

Krillin stood up.

"Hold on, maybe if I just concentrate." Krillin said in a mocking tone making Goku laughed.

"Knock it off." Goku said playfully slapping his friends back...a little too hard though.

Krillin went forward and grabbed onto the fishing rod Goku had set up but it broke and he fell into the water.

"Help Goku, help me!" Krillin yelped splashing around.

"Grab my hand come on!" Goku said no longer laughing and grabbed Krillin's hand.

Krillin stopped struggling and smirked and pulled his arm.

Goku yelped as he fell into the water.

Goku came back up and breathed.

Krillin laughed seeing this.

"I got you good sucker, I should win a reward for that." Krillin said as Goku wiped his face.

"Yeah, you're real funny." Goku said as Gohan laughed at the two.

Later, the two were in a calm and clear grass field.

"Ah I love it." Gohan said as he laid on in the grass with Goku.

Goku and Gohan just laid there as if nothing mattered as Krillin watched them.

"_I suppose Goku really hasn't change that much, at least on the inside, huh_?" Krillin thought as he looked at the down Goku with a butterfly landed on his nose.

And Goku didn't react at all to the butterfly.

"_Look at that, Super Saiyan even when they sleep, this must be part of Goku's secret training_." Krillin thought as the butterfly left Goku's nose and flew away.

Krillin picked a rock.

"_Hehehe, I bet he can sense everything that's going on for miles, which means if I chuck this rock at him, he'll just zap it into a million pieces without even opening his eyes, this is going to be so cool_." Krillin thought as if he knew what was going to happen.

Too bad it didn't happen the way he thought it would go.

The rock hit Goku's forehead and he got up yelling in pain.

"Ahh what cha do that for!?" Goku said as he held his forehead.

"I didn't mean..." Krillin didn't know what to say.

"Darn it if that's your idea of a joke then you've lost your mind." Goku said as Krillin's face dropped.

Soon they returned to the house eating with Krillin watching.

"Hey Goku, don't you think you're being to calm about this?" Krillin asked.

"We'll be fine Krillin I promise." Goku said as he had a plan ready.

ChiChi came in and saw Gohan done with his food.

"Gohan, it's time to go finish the rest of your homework." ChiChi said as Gohan nodded.

"Okay mom." Gohan said as he headed towards his room to do his work.

Krillin couldn't help but see how calm they all were, like the fate of the work didn't even matter to them.

Later, Goku and Krillin went out to get more fish again, while ChiChi looked around for more supplies.

"Come on where is it, ow, what the, oh my good, I haven't seen this in a while." ChiChi said as she held the photo book she kept since she and Goku got married.

She opened to see the pictures she's taken, mostly the one's when Gohan was a child.

"That was so long ago." ChiChi said as she remembered the day when Goku was born.

Gohan had just been born and she, Goku and her father the Ox King were trying to come up for a name for the baby.

ChiChi decided on Einstein but Goku and Ox king didn't like it, and neither did the baby as he started crying.

The Ox King had a bunch a names with the word Ox in them but the baby cried hearing them too.

After a while they were running out of ideas until Goku said he wanted to go catch some fish.

ChiChi yelled at him for not trying to come up with a name for their child, asking if Gohan had taught him some actual manners.

The unnamed baby laughed hearing the name and kept laughing as Goku picked him up and kept saying it.

It was decided that the baby would be named after Goku's grandfather, the man who took care of him, Gohan.

"Those were the days." ChiChi said to herself.

She thought about something for a minute and shut the book and walked up to Gohan's room.

Gohan was doing his work when he heard his door open and saw him mom walk in.

"I'm doing my work mom." Gohan insisted wondering if he did something wrong but ChiChi closed his book.

"You've done nothing wrong Gohan, but I want you to go outside and enjoy yourself, go fly or spend time with your father." ChiChi said as Gohan got confused hearing that.

Usually his mom wanted him to study all day and now suddenly she wanted him to go enjoy himself.

He didn't understand but he didn't complain as he did what she said and went outside.

He really didn't understand his mom sometimes.

_(Scene change)_

Back inside the time chamber, it had been three more months since they grew more determined to get stronger, as training was going very smoothly as the three Saiyans were getting stronger everyday.

Shock waves shook as icicles formed around the ground as the temperature was freezing.

Ash appeared in his Super Saiyan form on top of a ice cliff and his hair was bigger than before since it grew.

He opened his eyes to see a ki blast coming towards him and dodged it as it destroyed the cliff he was on.

He continued to dodge as more ki blast came at him as he blocked some of them.

They stopped coming altogether as Ash focused and sensed something.

He threw a punched to the back of him and hit Turles who was in his Super Saiyan form and they disappeared from sight.

They traded blows as they repeatedly appeared back and forth as they tried to overtake one another.

They blew off each other and had to dodge a ki blast from Neo who was nearby, in his Super Saiyan form with his hairstyle being a bit more wild from having grown out more.

"Nice job, we've gotten far stronger since we got more serious." Turles said as he could feel how strong he's become, and he can already tell he's already surpassed Vegeta's level from earlier.

"Yeah we have, you were right, getting this much stronger wasn't impossible, glad I listened to you guys before." Neo said as he was feeling a lot stronger from the repeated training they were doing.

"Yep, I told you, but now it's time to see how much power I've gotten so far in just 6 months, HAAAA!" Ash yelled out as he flared his power out making a huge whirlwind come out of nowhere and blow away the ice around them and blowing Turles and Neo back a bit but they were hanging in there to endure it.

When the light show went out, Ash was smirking as he let his aura shine.

"In only 6 months, we've completely surpassed Vegeta and I can hold my Super Saiyan for a long while now and only uses up a little bit of energy now but that's not good enough, we need to do more training until we can use it without wasting even the slightest bit of energy." Ash said as he was coming closer to mastering the Super Saiyan transformation but still needed to work on it.

"By the looks of it. we'll be done sooner than we thought huh?" Neo said thinking they were gonna leave out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber earlier like Goku and Gohan did.

"What are you talking about, we're not wasting the rest of this year like they did." Turles said looking at Neo like he was crazy.

"Huh, so we're not leaving just yet?" Neo asked wondering when they were gonna leave.

"Of course not, remember they still had time to use it but decided not to, we're not like them, look how strong we got in just half a year, that means we're close to their level and not only that, we have time to surpass it, and you want to waste the time just like that?" Turles questioned making Neo rub his head in embarrassment as he didn't think of that.

"Oh I didn't think of it that way." Neo said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it Neo, we need all the time we can get if it means becoming stronger than Cell and putting an end to him, that was the point of you getting stronger right, we talked about this months ago, you don't want to give up too easy right?" Ash asked wondering if Neo was losing motivation in his training.

"No of course not, it's just this place and be overwhelming sometimes, I just wonder if we're gonna leave sooner or later." Neo said looking at the void.

"Alright than, then no more complaining, you will get stronger from the training we're putting in, and you will be the strong protector of the future that you want to be." Ash said as Neo pumped his fist.

"Of course I will be I swear it!" Neo said determined as Ash grinned.

"That's the spirit, not only has your determination risen, so has your confidence." Ash said making Neo confused.

"Huh?" Neo didn't know what he meant.

"Your confidence, when we first met you, you were a very shy guy to talk to but look at you now, you're talking like nothing scares you now, that's the first step to being a protector of your timeline, you're going to be great." Ash said with a smile that again reminded Neo of his father's future self and couldn't help but think how proud he'll be when he gets wind of this.

His father in the future has been trying to get him to have more confidence in himself in his fighting but couldn't find the heart to do so but now, now he'll be what his father was trying to teach him from the start.

"Your right, guess I am, thanks." Neo said making Ash put up a thumbs up.

"Alright, guess training is done for now, I'm going to eat something." Turles said as he land on the ground and revert back into his base form with Ash and Neo landed and doing the same as he walked towards the temple.

"I'll get something too, all this training has made me hungry." Neo said about to walk to the temple as well but before he could.

"Hey Neo, I have something I want to talk to you about." Ash said making Neo stop and look at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Neo asked.

"It's about the future, we know Trunks is Bulma and Vegeta's son, but you never questioned anything about your parents, who are they?" Ash asked wondering this for a while now.

Neo sweated hearing this, he couldn't tell his father about him being his father, we might never be born if he does.

"Why do you ask?" Neo asked trying to make sure not to sound suspicious.

"Well, maybe if we knew who they were, maybe we can probably keep away from them, I mean, you said your a quarter Saiyan so that means you have to have a full blooded human and half Saiyan parents right, there's not anyone we know that's a Saiyan so that makes it confusing." Ash said trying to make sure to do this right.

"It's best you don't know, you know, the best I keep my mouth shut the better chance I am to being born." Neo said with his nervous laugh.

"Yeah, since the chance that I'm your father is big right." Ash said setting it free at that point.

"Yeah you are but...!" Neo froze when he heard that bit.

"Surprised you didn't I." Ash said as Neo looked at him with a panicked looked.

"But how did you?" Neo asked as Ash shook his head.

"It took a while but I finally piece things together, it started with the way you looked, you looked kinda like me and your energy felt similar to mine as well, than we vegeta knocked you out before, I picked you up and flew you to the battlefield where you muttered the word 'dad' in your unconscious state, than three months ago, you almost said the word Dad again and you're a quarter Saiyan, like I said before, you're a quarter Saiyan, that means I have to be your father and your mother has to be human." Ash said pointing out all of the facts he'll discovered as Neo stared.

"Wow just wow." Neo said as he couldn't believe his father pieced it altogether.

"Yeah, so can you deny it, I've already pointed out all the facts?" Ash asked waiting for Neo's answer as he just stayed quiet.

Neo was thinking of a way to get out of this but couldn't and he sighed.

"No your right, I'll finally admit it, in the future you are my father." Neo finally admits as Ash nodded.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to know that you're my son from the future, but I guess you had your reasons for hiding it from me." Ash said as he was already sure of the reason why.

"Yeah, I was sure that if I told you who I was, than it would prevent me from being born." Neo said as he wanted to keep things quiet just in case things went south.

"Understandable, but I gotta ask, I have a feeling who it is but I want to make sure, who is your mother?" Ash asked having high hopes to who it is.

"It's Anabel." Neo admitted as Ash smiled.

"So we really do stay together, even when all this android business is going on?" Ash said wondering how the future version of him spends time with them if the androids are running around.

"Yeah you do, mom is still the kind person she is in this timeline, she helps Bulma mostly around the house so it's never really too lonely." Neo said.

"Okay than, glad to know she's alright in the future." Ash said glad she was fine in the future and still hasn't changed from when they met.

"Do you need to know anything else about the future." Neo asked wondering if he wanted to know more.

He was confused when Ash held his palm out.

"No, there's no need to do that, I just wanted to confirm if me and Anabel where you're parents in the future, their's no need to expose anymore." Ash said as he didn't need to be told anything else.

"Are you sure?" Neo asked as he was sure his father wanted to know more about the future and what has happened.

"If I ask to much, it might start affecting your timeline, I just want to make sure you'll be okay." Ash said caring for the son he'll have in the future.

"Okay than." Neo said backing off on this.

"Alright, and don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut about this little meeting." Ash said doing a zip lock movement with his hand.

"Thanks dad." Neo said now comfortable with calling Ash that now since he knew.

"No problem Neo." Ash said stretching his arms out.

"Hey dad, I gotta ask, how smart are you, you seem more mature than any other 12 year old boy?" Neo asked wondering how his dad got so smart to figure out things this quickly.

"Well you can thank Anabel for that, during the training for the androids arrival, she said she wanted to educate since I hadn't gone to school back on my home planet, and she wouldn't relent about it so I told her up on her offer." Ash said though he sounded and looked a little annoyed at the memory.

"_Mom never told me she helped to educate dad, guess she wanted to give him some credit_." Neo thought as his mother taught him as well and he found that ironic since both him and his father were taught by the same person.

"Now enough about that, let's go get something to eat before your grandfather eats it all." Ash said running towards the temple.

"Oh crap that's right, there's gonna be food left right!" Neo said as ran for the temple.

Unknown to them both, Turles despite being far away inside the temple, he heard everything the two had talked about and was surprised.

"_So Neo is my grandson huh, I knew he seemed familiar but I didn't really care earlier, he's got potential to be a great warrior but I won't tell him that out loud, I still have my pride even if I had to throw some of it away earlier_." Turles thought as he bit into a piece of meat he fired up with his ki.

_(Scene change)_

Back at the son family house, it was finally dark outside as laughter rang through the house.

"My grandson's growing up." Ox King said as they all sat at the table with a cake on it with Goku, Gohan, and ChiChi's face on the frosting.

"He sure is." ChiChi agreed with her father.

"Wow look at that cake, it has all your faces on it, that's really incredible ChiChi!" Krillin said in awe at ChiChi's cooking skills.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Gohan thanked to his mother.

"I think you're really gonna like what I got you Gohan, look." Ox King said as he and Gohan looked behind him and saw all the presents there.

"Wow thanks Grandpa, do you think I can open my presents now mom?" Gohan asked to his mother.

"No not yet, cake first, time to blow out the candles." ChiChi said to her son.

"Cake yum." Goku said thinking about the cake now.

"Make sure that you make a wish first." Krillin reminded to the boy.

"Okay, I think I've got one." Gohan said knowing what his wish was.

He took a deep breath as everyone watched him.

"_I wish for the strength to beat Cell, so my family can live in peace_." Gohan wished in his head as he blew out the candles...and blew the cake away too along with other stuff.

"Lookout!" Goku stated as they all except for Gohan, got cake on their faces.

"Holy cow!" Krillin said.

"Oh gosh, this is delicious, where's your piece Gohan?" Goku said with the cake on his face.

"If I'm not mistaken I think it went down my shirt." Krillin said as Gohan chuckled nervously.

"Aw Strawberry." Ox King said as ChiChi was behind Gohan.

"Gohan!" ChiChi said getting his attention and making him look down.

"I know mom, I'm in trouble." Gohan said knowing what's going to happen.

"You're darn right you are, a normal kid would be severely punished for trashing his entire birthday cake on his birthday, but you can't help it, after all your Goku's son, it's family tradition pure and simple." ChiChi said knowing how this goes for this family.

They all laughed hearing this.

A few pictures for ChiChi's book was taken that night.

Them all laughing.

Goku and Gohan eating noodles together,

ChiChi and Ox King laughing at the two.

Goku and Gohan looking at one another in confusion.

And Gohan getting a telescope in one of his presents.

They all had a good night.

_(Scene change)_

On the Lookout, everyone was still waiting for Ash, Neo and Turles to emerge from the Time Chamber.

Vegeta was walking around back and forth trying to make time go faster while waiting and feeling frustrated at that.

Piccolo was just meditating while he was waiting as he knew it was his turn to go in next.

Mr Popo was just watering his plants.

And Trunks was just sitting around thinking about what has come between him and Neo.

"_Oh Neo, I wish you could understand that I'm sorry about breaking the promise we made, I'll find a way to make it up to you_." Trunks thought as he wanted to make things up to his friend who he let down.

_(Scene change)_

Back in the chamber, 3 more months had passed since Ash had figured out that Neo was his son and now things were quiet

Before the sound of energy beams clashing with each other ranged out as the temperature in the chamber was burning hot.

Turles and Neo were launching two beams towards Ash which collided with his electric Kamehameha wave.

All three in their Super Saiyan forms to add.

Neo and Turles thought they could take Ash if they worked together, mostly Neo though, Turles's pride was getting the better of him sometimes but hey, that's a Saiyan for ya.

The beams were not getting any closer to any of the three and tried pushing more power into them.

The beams exploded loudly.

Ash, Neo and Turles fell to the ground trying to catch their breaths.

Their armors were close to breaking.

Ash's were slightly broken on the side and a part of a spandex on his leg was gone.

Neo's were cracked making it look like it was about to break apart and the spandex on his knee was gone.

Turles's was actually broken to say the least as the back on it's left was torn off and his spandex was close to being destroyed as it was torn off on his arm and leg.

"Okay good job you two, you managed to make me get serious, this is going great, my techniques are getting more refined, I've never felt this alive before." Ash said as he was able to unleash so much power in that blast, more than he ever was before as he looked like his normal self in his Super Saiyan state.

"Yeah this is great." Neo said looking cheerful in his Super Saiyan form, lacking the seriousness the form had.

"We've gotten a lot stronger, this just proves it." Turles said as he was looked the same in his Super Saiyan form.

"Not just stronger, we've mastered the Super Saiyan form, I don't feel even the slightly bit of energy dropping while I'm in this form, I was able to make that energy attack stronger because I wasn't wasting the energy on the transformation, we did it guys, we've finally achieved what Goku and Gohan did." Ash said knowing that they had mastered the Super Saiyan transformation and was able to hold it without any problems.

"Yeah, it's incredible, I've never felt so strong before." Neo said clinching his fist back and forth feeling the power in held in his hands.

"The training worked after all, but we've still got three months left and we're already just as strong if not stronger than Kakarot and his son." Turles said.

"Yeah, but not only that, I may have a secret weapon against Cell when the time comes." Ash told as Neo and Turles looked at him in surprise.

"What, secret weapon, what do you mean?" Neo asked.

Ash cliched his fists and started powering.

"When you guys went to sleep a month ago, I was trying something and what I did work, I focused all of my rage into my power, the thought of losing all my friends, seeing them died, and most of all losing Anabel, I snapped and awoken a new power, behold!" Ash said as he powered up as bio-electricity covered his body as his hair started to get spiker.

His muscles got a tiny bit bigger but that all.

Neo and Turles's eyes widened when they felt this power.

"What is this?!" Turles questioned feeling the amount of power was coming off of it, it was far stronger than the Ascended Saiyan form but his muscles didn't grow any bigger.

"I'll explain more about it later, but now, let's continue now while we still have the time." Ash said reverting back to the original Super Saiyan and charging at the two catching them by surprise.

_(Scene change)_

Gohan's birthday was a blast and he was getting ready to go to bed.

"Well Gohan, have a good night's sleep." Goku said as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I will but I kinda wished Ash was here for my birthday." Gohan said wishing the older boy was there.

Goku rubbed his son's head.

"Hey don't worry about it, he, Neo and Turles are coming out of the chamber tomorrow, you'll see them, I can't wait to see how much stronger they've become in there." Goku said as Gohan nodded.

"Alright dad, good night." Gohan said jumping into his bed and Goku left the room.

_(Scene change)_

In the morning on the Lookout, everyone was waiting for the three to come out of the time chamber.

"They should be out any moment now." Mr Popo said knowing the year was about up for the three.

He wasn't kidding as in a moment, everyone felt their energies again and knew they were done training.

"Finally they're done." Vegeta said as he only had to wait for Piccolo to be done now.

In a moment of hearing footsteps, they saw the three Saiyans.

Turles looked about the same for a Saiyan.

But Ash and Neo had changed.

Ash was about 1 or 2 inches taller than Gohan now and his hair was bigger than before now.

Neo was taller too and his hair was bigger and even more wild now, and he even had a new aura of confidence around him.

Unlike Goku and Gohan the three Saiyans were in their base states with their armor all messed up.

"Hey guys, what's up." Ash said as he had a looked that meant he was ready for whatever was thrown at him.

Cell would be saying his prayers soon enough.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well Ash, Neo and Turles continued to train after breaking through the barrier.**

**They ****continue to get stronger.**

**Ash even improves his electric abilities knowing they might come in handle.**

**He even boosts Neo's confidences.**

**While they do that, Goku and Gohan enjoy the small time of peace that they have before the Cell Games.**

**They reminiscent the adventures they had and have a little fun.**

**While that happened, Ash figures out Neo is his son and Neo confirms it.**

**Ash is happy to know he and Anabel have a child in the future.**

**Gohan has a party to celebrate his birthday and even gets new presents.**

**Later on, Ash, Neo, and Turles finally finishes their training and emerges from the chamber.**

**But will the training be enough?**

**And what is the new transformation Ash has obtained?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well guys, that's all I have to say for now.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	28. new power, new guardian and dragon balls

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people, P.S. the DLC for Beerus and Whis is very good honestly, and you get Super Saiyan God for both Goku and Vegeta, so worth spending cash for it.**

* * *

Ash, Neo and Turles walked out of the temple feeling great.

"You're finally out." Piccolo said as he could sense a big difference in power from what they had before.

"That's right, and more powerful than ever, I can assure you, Cell's time is coming and it will be painful, most likely by my hands." Turles said sounding purely confident.

"And how can you be sure, don't get cocky, you saw how much more powerful Cell has become?" Trunks said wondering how they can be so calm and cocky about this.

They're acting kinda like Goku was when he was up here.

"We know what we're doing Trunks so don't worry about it." Neo said as Trunks looked a little shocked hearing Neo finally talking to him.

And he felt stronger than before, a lot stronger, even stronger than him now.

What happened to him in the Time Chamber.

"Doesn't matter, the one who will finish off Cell in the end will be me." Vegeta said as Ash had to laugh at that.

"You, that has to be the biggest lie I have ever heard in my life." Ash said as Vegeta glared at the younger Saiyan.

"What are you saying brat." Vegeta said as Ash looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"I'm saying I wouldn't trust you to do the job, since their are others suited to do the job better, after seeing you allow Cell to achieve his Perfect form, I don't trust you at all to get the job done." Ash said being honest about his feelings towards Vegeta.

"And who are these so call others, you brat?" Vegeta said as he was getting angry.

Ash walked away towards the center of the lookout and stopped before looking at the others.

He turned Super Saiyan and started powering up.

And almost immediately like Goku had done before, the Lookout shook and everyone except for Neo and Turles had to regain balance for a moment.

Ash was letting out some serious power as he powered up and the winds were blowing as Neo and Turles were the only ones not being pushed back by the winds.

Ash's power was growing by the second as the light of his power was throughout the sky making it clouded in dark clouds.

_(Scene change)_

Goku, Gohan and ChiChi were enjoying themselves together.

Suddenly Goku and Gohan suddenly looked back to the window, sensing a huge power in the distance, at the Lookout exactly.

"Dad that power, is that Ash?" Gohan asked sensing the huge power that just appeared.

"Yeah, it's him, and he's gotten a lot stronger from training." Goku said as he could tell Ash has gotten a lot stronger from training and this may be a good thing since Cell would most likely have to fight someone as strong as him or Ash.

"Well I hope he's gotten stronger, if it means taking out Cell than he can get as strong as possible." ChiChi said as she sat down.

"Yeah, I hope we can see how strong he is." Gohan said taking a drink from his orange juice.

_(Scene change)_

Cell was standing in the middle of his ring waiting for time to go by for his tournament when suddenly he senses a large power going off.

"Hmm, that power, if I'm recognizing this energy right, this has to be Ash, he's become pretty powerful, guess I'll have better competition than I thought." Cell said with a amused smirk.

Cell was hoping this was only the beginning of this boy's power.

_(Scene change)_

Ash had stopped powering up at that moment taking a moment to catch his breath.

Everyone was looking at him with awe except for Neo and Turles.

"So prince, anything to say now?" Ash asked as Vegeta looked shocked, purely shocked.

First it was Goku who had a large amount of power being unleashed but now Ash had showed off power that rivaled his, if not surpassed it.

"I didn't think so, also if you want to know, that was only 25% of my full power." Ash said making the others go into even bigger shock than before.

"That's incredible!" Trunks said looking wide eyed at the power Ash had.

"Yes it is, and in fact, Neo and Turles are just about as equal to me in power, so you'll have to watch out for that too." Ash added in as they turned to the two in question with Turles wearing a prideful smirk, and Neo had a smile on his face.

"But how is that possible, what did you do in there to get this strong!?" Vegeta questioned in shock as Ash shrugged.

"We just trained, exploring some new possibilities and techniques, we fought with each other back and forth, so yeah, throwing punching all around, oh yeah that reminds me." Ash said as he vanished from view and in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta looked shocked at the speed, before feeling pain explode in his gut as Ash's fist was engulfed in it.

Vegeta doubled over in pain holding his stomach as he went to his knees.

"That was punching and knocking Neo out earlier days ago when he was trying to help all of us, do it again and I will rip you in half." Ash said in cold tone.

He looked over to Trunks who looked over to Trunks, who saw the look and looked and felt scared seeing it thinking he was next.

Which he was.

Next thing he knew, before he could even blink, Ash was in front of him and punched Trunks right in the face sending him to the ground.

"And don't think you're innocent in this, you hit Neo too, not physically but emotionally, do it again and I will give you bigger hell than Cell or the androids could ever give you!" Ash stated with the same cold tone as Trunks held his now bleeding nose and nodded on the ground.

"Yes sir." Trunks said Ash nodded and held out his hand and helped Trunks up.

"Remember, this guy is your friend, you both have no time for saving somebody's pride of a certain guy I'm talking about." Ash said looking at Vegeta who was still on his knees.

Trunks had to nod at that as Mr Popo handed him a neckerchief to wipe the blood away.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm sorry." Trunks said to one of the people he respected a lot in the future.

"Don't be apologizing to me, do it to him, I actually got him to hear you out." Ash said pointing to Neo.

"Right." Trunks said walking up to the now taller than before Neo.

Neo looked at him.

"Neo, I'm sorry, I guess I thought I would be scattering my fathers pride and that made me forget about the promise I made to you, if it makes you feel better, you can hit me if you want, I deserve it." Trunks said as Neo looked at him carefully.

"I won't hit you, but I can't say I forgive you, I'll tell you what I think about this later, but for now I just want to relax for now." Neo said as Trunks nodded knowing his friend needed the time to think about this.

Vegeta got back up and glared at Ash still feeling pain in his stomach.

"Well while you're all talking about stuff like this, I'm going to head inside the Time Chamber now." Piccolo said about to head inside.

"Hold on, before you go, can you make us some new clothes Piccolo, we kinda need some new ones." Ash said knowing their armor was broken.

Neo and Turles walked up to him.

"Okay than, what explained what do you want me to give you?" Piccolo asked wanting to know exactly what they wanted so he wouldn't have any mix ups.

Ash, Neo and Turles all explained what they wanted and Piccolo pointed out his fingers at them and launched a beam that engulfed them and the armor on them disappeared and new clothes appeared instead.

Ash was wearing a Gi like Goku's but it black instead of orange and the boots were sneakers and was wearing blue fingerless gloves.

Neo was wearing Gi pants and had the same boots Trunks was wearing before he went into the chamber, and he was wearing a black shirt under a grey hoodie with a kanji on the back of it with the kanji saying 'Warrior'.

Turles was wearing a Gi as well like Goku's but it was in the colors of his old armor as grey and black and was wearing gloves and boots that the armor had earlier. **(AN:watch what if Turles turned good from Salad Saiyans YouTube channel and you'll see what it looks like.)**

"This is great, thanks Piccolo." Neo said thankful to the Namekian.

"Impressive, you did a great job green be-I mean Piccolo." Turles said saying the nameks name correctly to show his respect.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel like's something's missing, oh yeah, Mr Popo, do you still have the scarf I had on before?" Ash asked to the assistant of the Lookout.

"Oh yeah I do, please hold on." Mr Popo said as he went into the temple to retrieve the scarf.

"Well I'm gonna head in now, see you when I get out." Piccolo said walking into the temple.

"Good luck inside Piccolo." Ash said as he continued to wait.

In a minute or 2, Mr Popo walked out with the scarf Ash wanted.

"Here you go Ash, I even washed it before you came out of the chamber." Mr Popo said handing Ash the scarf.

"Thank you Mr Popo, that's kind of you." Ash said wrapping the scarf around his neck.

"What's so special about that scarf?" Turles asked wondering why Ash would want it so much.

"Anabel made this for me before the Androids arrived, I like it so I'm gonna wear it." Ash said as Turles nodded.

"Okay than." Turles said as Ash looked around.

"Well I'm gonna head down below, are you guys coming?" Ash asked as Neo shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay up here for while." Neo said as Ash nodded.

"Okay then, what about you?" Ash asked to his father.

"I staying too, I need to have a chat with Vegeta about something important." Turles said as Ash rolled his eyes.

"Alright, just keep the prince in his place or I'll send him into the ground again." Ash said as he placed two fingers to his forehead.

He was wondering who he should visit first, Gohan or Anabel.

He should visit Gohan first cause if he remembered from the three year training session, yesterday was suppose to be Gohan's birthday and he hadn't had a chance to say happy birthday to him.

So he located Goku and Gohan's energy and locked on to them and in a second, he disappeared from view using Instant Transmission.

_(Scene change)_

Goku, Gohan and ChiChi were outside, standing next to a car, like they were ready to head out somewhere.

Suddenly ChiChi jumped went Ash suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ash asked as ChiChi had to stop her rapidly beating heart.

"Ash it's you." Gohan said excited to see his friend and close to brother at this point in their lives.

"Hey buddy, what's up, where are you guys heading?" Ash asked wondering what the family were going to.

"We're going on a picnic but you suddenly came out of nowhere." ChiChi said still mad about that.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Ash said liking the sound of eating good field on a nice day like this.

"It really does, also we felt a lot of strong energy on the Lookout earlier, was that you?" Goku asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I had to shut the prince up with all his gloating." Ash said rolling his eyes when he said this.

"He can be full of himself, but that doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we're going to spend some time as a family, it'd be like old times." ChiChi said as she started talking about all the times they spent together as a family after a while.

"Yeah, it'd be great, it's been such a long while." Goku said knowing it's been a while since they'd all spent time with each other.

"_Mom seems so happy about having all of us here, she seemed so lost when Dad was gone, maybe I should give them time to catch us with each other_." Gohan thought about it.

He knew what he had to do.

"Hey you guys can go on without me, I just remember that I had something to do." Gohan said wanting to give his mother and father time to themselves.

"But Gohan..." ChiChi started.

"It's okay, I have Ash here to help so I'll be done much sooner than later." Gohan reassured.

"Okay than, let's go Goku." ChiChi said to her husband.

"Okay then, see ya later sport." Goku said as he and ChiChi got into the car and drove off.

Ash and Gohan watched them drove off.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Ash asked as Gohan looked at him.

"I wanted to give them some time to themselves, I know Mom misses Dad for always being gone so i decided to give them time to recollect with each other." Gohan said as Ash nodded.

"Okay I can see that." Ash said knowing that married couples need time with each other sometimes.

"Yeah, also I gonna ask, are you trying the same thing with me and dad and staying in Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked as Ash blinked before realizing that he was still in Super Saiyan form from powering up earlier.

"Oh no, I'm not, I mastered the Super Saiyan form like you and Goku, along with Neo and Turles, but we weren't planning on staying like that." Ash said as he reverted back to normal.

Okay than." Gohan said as they heard the phone ringing inside the house.

"The phone." Ash said as they walked inside.

Gohan picked up the and talked to whoever was on the other line as Ash watched.

"Okay, got it, I'll have those in a jiffy, this isn't a bad way to spend an afternoon." Gohan said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ash asked.

"It was Bulma, she asked me to get something around the area for some parts needed for Android 16's repairs." Gohan told as Ash understood.

"Alright then, I'll help out too." Ash said as Gohan cocked his head to the side.

"Are you sure." Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna head to capsule corps after this anyway, I came here to wish you a happy Birthday since I forgot to do it yesterday, so happy birthday or later birthday." Ash told as Gohan smiled.

"Thanks Ash, that means a lot, come on, the things she's wants should be around here." Gohan said as he walked outside and Ash followed.

It only took 5 minutes to find what Bulma wanted.

Afterwards, they flew towards West City and saw Bulma waiting in front of Capsule corps.

"Hi Bulma, is this everything?" Gohan asked as he held out what she asked for.

"Looks like it, great work Gohan, I really appreciate it, all that's left to build the chip." Bulma said as she took the parts.

She suddenly realized Gohan looked different and freaked a little.

"Hey, what's with that look, are you really Gohan?!" Bulma asked wondering if this same kid was Gohan since he looked so different.

"I am, honest,...it's a long story, Ash is here too." Gohan said as Bulma looked to the side and saw said boy.

"Ash, is that you?!" Bulma asked wondering what had happened to them.

"Thanks for noticing me Bulma." Ash said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll bet, I mean, look at you two, well you are your fathers son, and Saiyans are weird, so...I guess this isn't out of the question, no use applying logic to you guys anyway." Bulma said snapping out of this quickly.

"_She's being surprising calm about all this, I guess living with Vegeta kind of numbed her_." Gohan thought as Ash frowned at her.

"We live in a world where threats attack Bulma, logic is of no help on this planet." Ash said as Bulma waved that off.

"Doesn't matter anyway, thanks for being delivery boys, you two are the best." Bulma said to the two.

"Uh, you're welcome, and sorry I surprised you." Gohan said.

"By the way, now that you're here, do you wanna watch me fix the android up, I'm pretty sure he's safe, but you know, you can't be too careful, so do you mind staying for a bit?" Bulma asked to the two.

"Oh, uh...no problem." Gohan said.

"I was gonna come here anywhere so it's no problem to me." Ash said as they all walked inside.

When they walked into the room where 16 was, Anabel saw Ash and Gohan and walked towards them.

"Ash, Gohan, it's good to see you two, did you get taller?" Anabel asked noticing the growth in height.

"Yeah, we both got out of the time chamber, for you it's been about a day but for me it's been a year." Ash said as they hugged each other.

"I would guess so." Anabel said as Bulma called out to them.

"Hey you two, stop flirting and come help with this." Bulma said as they walked to where she was.

After 5 minutes, they walked back to where Gohan was watching the android.

"_(So this is an Android, these things were built to kill dad_." Gohan thought as he noticed the others.

"There we go." Dr Briefs said coming over.

"It's done?" Gohan asked as Ash and Anabel nodded.

"Almost, the chip you guys helped us build was successfully integrated, it may be tiny, but it's what gives the android 'life', now we stick it in the cranial chamber here and..." Bulma said sticking the chip where it needed to be.

When she was done.

"Ha-ha voila." Bulma said as she finished up.

"Hmm, Analyzing...situation..." 16 said as he woke up and got off the table.

"He's online, hey you, got a name?" Bulma asked to the large android.

"I...am...android 16, scanning memory logs... I was brought here by Krillin, for repairs." 16 said remembering that Krillin brought him here.

"His memory circuits are functional, good." Bulma said glad that their work was successful.

"He's back." Dr Briefs said.

"Glad the work was done right." Anabel said.

"You did it guys." Gohan said amazed that they did so well.

"Are you the ones who repaired me, I am grateful." 16 said looking at all of them.

"No need to mention it, if you wanna thank someone, thank Gohan and Ash here, after all they helped us repair you." Dr Briefs responded.

"Gohan, Ash." 16 said.

"H-hello." Gohan said as Ash nodded.

"What's up." Ash said.

"Searching...data profile found, Ash son of Turles, Gohan son of Goku." 16 stated reading the data from his memory logs.

"Hey now mister, just because he's Goku's son doesn't mean you have to terminate him!" Bulma said wondering if that what was going on.

"He is Irrelevant, my target is Goku, not his offspring." 16 said clearing that up.

"That so, okay...I guess I can live with that." Bulma said knowing that Goku wouldn't exactly have a problem with this.

"..." 16 said nothing as he stared at Gohan.

"_He's staring at me, why_?" Gohan thought as 16 looked at him.

"Doctor." 16 said to Dr Briefs.

"Yes." Dr Briefs responded.

"I wished to run a field test in the nearby forest to gauge this body's functionality." 16 said as he wanted to test something.

"Hm...well I don't see a problem with that." Dr Briefs said not seeing a problem with letting 16 do that.

"Come with me Gohan, your assistance may be required." 16 said wanting Gohan to join him in this testing.

"Er...really, um okay." Gohan said not really sure.

"Sorry kid, but humor him, he should be alright, but we just restarted his systems and you never know what could happen." Bulma said.

"Sure thing, Ash you want to come along?" Gohan asked to the older Saiyan.

Ash shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna stick with Anabel, I want to spend some time with her before the Cell games begin." Ash said surprising Anabel.

"Okay than." Gohan said as they walked out of the repair room.

"I will go on ahead, find me in the forest." 16 said as he walked out of the building.

"Counting on you junior." Bulma said to Gohan.

"Right." Gohan said as he walked out of the building too.

Bulma turned to Ash and Anabel.

"So you two are gonna go on a date or something?" Bulma asked as she wanted to hear some details on this.

"That's none of your business Bulma, what we do is our business." Ash said making Bulma frown.

"I'm just asking calm down." Bulma said as Anabel shook her head.

"Can you two stop arguing now." Anabel said as Ash rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright, fine, let's just go, we'll go explore some of West City like we did all those years ago, it'd be fun before Cell starts his tournament." Ash said as Anabel shrugged.

"Sure, it'd be fun." Anabel said as they both walked out of Capsule corps.

"Well, whatever you have to say, they're a good couple." Bulma said as she and father walked back into the repair room.

Back with Ash and Anabel, they were just walking around, and saw that the streets were near empty.

"Well their's no one around here." Ash said seeing the place almost empty.

"Can you blame them, Cell has the whole planet on a death countdown, can you really not expect these people from trying to hide from this?" Anabel asked to the Saiyan boy.

"I guess when you put it that way, I guess I can't blame them, I mean not everybody has the ability to fight monsters like him." Ash said knowing that these people had good reasons to be afraid.

"Yeah, being that I'm a regular human too doesn't help the fact, I'm only staying since I won't leave you even if this nonsense is going on." Anabel said knowing she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Aren't you afraid that you might get killed if we lose the fight?" Ash asked to her as she stopped.

Ash looked back to her.

"Yes I'm afraid but I'm more afraid of you dying there, aren't you even a little afraid of fighting Cell?" Anabel asked wondering why her boyfriend didn't feel afraid, she can sense his emotions yet senses no fear.

"Nope, not even a little, you know why I have a secret weapon that I'm saving for Cell, something that he'll never see coming." Ash said as Anabel shot him a deadpan.

"Didn't you say that when Frieza came to earth yet you never got the chance to?" Anabel asked as Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, that was one time, but this time is different, I will fight this time and nobody is going to stop me, I already knocked Trunks and Vegeta on the ground for what they did to Neo." Ash said as Anabel looked ticked at that.

"I can't say I'm happy for what they did, I don't know why but I feel so bad for Neo for some reason." Anabel said as she didn't know why she felt so strongly about Neo's situation, the way he looked after Trunks broke the promise made to him by Trunks just hurt her inside for some reason or another.

Ash easily could tell why she felt like that, it's because she's Neo mother in the future but she didn't know that and for the sake of Neo's birth in the near future, he wouldn't tell her, that's why he's feeling less fear of Cell to hide that from her so she wouldn't sense out his feelings.

"You probably have a reason to do so but don't know why yet, leave it be, come on, let's go get some pizza...if they're still open." Ash said as Anabel nodded, wanting to get this off her mind.

_(Scene change)_

In the forest where 16 and Gohan had gone to, Gohan had just beaten the poachers.

"You folks...are crazier...than a dog in a hubcap factory." The poacher said defeated with their robots destroyed.

"Threat neutralized." 16 said.

"Yeah." Gohan responded.

"Gohan, I am grateful for your assistance in protecting the animals, as well as for assisting with my repairs, my apologies for not thanking you sooner." 16 said.

"Oh it's no big deal." Gohan said as he didn't think it was a big deal.

"The real reason I asked you to accompany me is a discrepancy between my data and your current appearance, I intended to personally re-evaluate your potential in combat, but thanks to the altercation with the poachers, there is no longer such a need, your power is immense, it far surpasses all your records in my system, I have also used my senors to observe Ash and his combat power surpasses all my records of him as well, I foresee you or Ash becoming the deciding factor in the outcome of the Cell games." 16 told as he thought Gohan or Ash would be the winners of the Cell games.

"M-me, but Ash and my Dad's way stronger." Gohan said thinking this was crazy to hear this.

"Heh, we are not so different, you and I." 16 said.

"We aren't?" Gohan asked wondering how they weren;t so different.

"Let us return for now, the doctor will be worried if we take too long." 16 said walking back.

"Right...let's head back, _how are 16 and I alike_." Gohan thought at the end.

Gohan and 16 went back to capsule corps where Bulma and Dr Briefs waited.

"How'd it go?" Dr Briefs asked.

"Exceptional, I am fully operational thanks to you." 16 said.

"Nice job out there boys, I heard you rounded up some poachers, bet you socked them something fierce, what morons, going up against the son of Goku and a giant android, ha." Bulma said.

"It was nothing, really." Gohan said.

"I know, why don't you stay for dinner, it's the least I can do to repay you for your help today." Bulma said wanting to reward the boy.

"Honestly I haven't done anything." Gohan said as he didn't feel like he didn't do anything important.

"Oh don't be silly, make yourself at home, and spend the night while you're at it, I'll phone your mother for you, okay." Bulma said.

"Okay sure." Gohan said as they all walked inside.

_(Scene change)_

It was the next day on the Lookout, Piccolo had come out of the Time Chamber and Vegeta had gone in.

Piccolo, Turles, Neo, Trunks and Mr Popo were just wanting around waiting for Vegeta to come out of the chamber.

Suddenly Ash appeared in front of everyone using Instant Transmission.

"Hey everybody what's up." Ash said as they looked at him.

"Just waiting for Vegeta to come out of the chamber." Turles said.

"Really, so the prince finally went back inside, good for him, not like it's gonna make a difference for him anywhere." Ash said knowing the prince wasn't going to beat Cell since he was so arrogant.

Ash looked at them, mostly at Trunks since he looked a little bit roughed up a bit, like he just got out of a fight.

"What happened to you?" Ash asked tot he son of the arrogant prince himself.

"Neo happened, he wanted to fight me." Trunks said with a little bit of a strain in his voice.

Neo wanted to fight him, since he felt like Trunks had betrayed him for not taking out Cell before he reached his Perfect form, Neo wanted to show off how much stronger he was to Trunks to show that he wouldn't make the same mistake Trunks made, it wasn't a good match up for Trunks, since he hasn't mastered the Super Saiyan form and Neo did mastered it and he throw Trunks around like a ragdoll.

Trunks lost that match and saw how much stronger Neo had become in the Time Chamber and thought about what he was doing, Neo gained this power to make sure he wouldn't make the same mistake Trunks made.

When the fight was over with, Neo only said one thing when the fight done.

I forgive you now.

"I see, you got your ass handed to you huh, nice job, I knew you had gotten stronger but that makes me so happy that you put somebody in their place." Ash said as he was happy that Trunks was knocked down a peg or two.

"Do you really have to say it like that?" Trunks asked as Ash laughed.

"Yes yes I do, you broke the promise to Neo, you're suppose to be defending the future from Android, but thanks to you and Vegeta, an even worse threat is among now, looks to me Neo is the only one between you two that is taking this seriously." Ash said with a bit of a bite to his tone.

Trunks couldn't help but flinch at that.

Suddenly Ash turned to the direction of where he senses Cell was.

The strange thing was, he sensed a lot of smaller powers nearby.

"Hey what's that?" Ash asked as they looked at him confused.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked looking in the direction Ash was looking in.

"It's Cell, but he's surrounded by other small powers." Ash said wondering who would be stupid enough to go up against Cell.

"I think it's the military." Mr Popo said as he looks down on the world sometimes since Kami is gone.

"They're idiots, they'll never survive against him." Ash said as he knew these people were signing their death notes.

In a minute or two, he felt Cell's power spike up and in a moment, all the other small power vanished from his senses.

"They're gone." Piccolo said as he didn't sense them anymore.

Suddenly Goku appeared on the Lookout.

"Goku." Piccolo said seeing the man come here.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about some Piccolo." Goku said as Piccolo listened.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"Well I wanted to know, is it possible for you to separate back into two people before?" Goku asked wondering if it was possible for Piccolo to split back into him and Kami again.

"Why would you want to know that?" Piccolo asked as Goku thought about it for one reason.

"Well, as you know, well you fused with Kami, the Dragon Balls turned into stone, and I want to know if it's possible for you to separate again." Goku said wanting to knwo if this would work in bringing back the Dragon Balls.

"Sorry Goku, but that's impossible, now that me and Kami are merge, we can never be separated again, it's the reason why I held off on my decision for so long." Piccolo said knowing that defusing with Kami was impossible now.

"Darn, I thought I had something, wait I have an idea, how about I search for New Namek instead." Goku said thinking this was a good idea too.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Well, the Nameks went to a new planet of their own right, I'm thinking of going over there and asking if one of them could be our new guardian for earth, that way we'll have a new set of Dragon Balls." Goku said knowing this could work if he could find the Namekians.

"Yes, that's a fantastic idea Goku." Mr Popo said thinking they might have somebody new soon to take over the lookout.

"Hold on, how are you suppose to find new Namek, they could be anywhere in the galaxy now?" Piccolo asked wondering how Goku was going to find his race.

"That's easy, I can just use Instant Transmission by locking onto their energies." Goku said like it was no big deal.

"I'm not sure Goku, I'm sure not even you can sense out into the universe like that, mostly if they're so far out there." Ash said knowing that this was a tight spot.

"I'll try it." Goku said as he placed two fingers to his forehead and focused.

They all watched him for a moment, wondering if he was really going to do it.

In a moment, Goku placed his fingers down and had a silly look on his face.

"Yeah, no dice, can't do it." Goku said.

The others deadpanned at this.

"But I have another idea, I ask King Kai, he could find them, now I just have focus on his energy and, yoohoo found it!" Goku yelled out as he teleported away from sight.

"Guess now we all wait for him to come back." Ash said as they all agreed.

Do you really think he'll find New Namek?" Trunks asked if it was possible.

"If it does work, we'll have Dragon Balls again and that'll work to our advantage." Turles said knowing that if they had the Dragon Balls again, they can reverse the damage done by Cell and than some.

They wait about 5 minutes, before Goku reappeared on the Lookout surprising them and he had somebody with him.

"Hey guys, I'm back and look who I've brought with me." Goku said as he had a little Namekian child with him.

"Is that Dende." Piccolo asked as he recognized the little Namekian boy.

"Yeah it is." Ash said knowing the boy from Namek.

"Yeah, when elder Namekian wanted me to take Dende, said he was gifted and a perfect choice for the job." Goku said knowing the elder had given permission to take Dende here to Earth.

"Oh is he to be our new guardian then?" Mr Popo asked wondering if this child was to be the new guardian of Earth.

"Yeah he is, now hold on Dende I'm going to get Gohan and Krillin up here to see ya." Goku said as he placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Two minutes later, Goku reappeared with Krillin and Gohan who was back in the clothes Piccolo gave him.

"Krillin Gohan it's you." Dende said happy to see them.

"Dende, your really here." Gohan said as they walked up to him and chatting like old friends.

After that was done, Piccolo wanted to get to business.

"Okay, now Dende are you sure you can recreate the Dragon Balls?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, within 100 days I can have them up and running." Dende said.

"100 days, sorry but we need them sooner than that." Ash said knowing they didn't have that kind of time.

"Hmm, oh I know, if you still have the model of the original Shenron, I can restore them in no time." Dende said.

"I have the Dragon Model in my room, hold on." Mr Popo said as he walked into the temple.

"Hey Dende, is it possible to make the Dragon be able to grant 3 wishes like the Dragon on Namek?" Gohan asked.

"Yes that's possible." Dende confirmed.

"If it is, than we need to make sure it works for what we wish for, for example, if we ask to bring back all those who were killed by Cell." Piccolo said wanted to confirm this himself.

"Well, for something like that, I'll have to convert some of the energy towards the wishes themselves but that would make the wish count drop to two wishes." Dende said sticking up two fingers.

"Really, that seems easy enough." Krillin said thinking that was all it took.

"Okay good, make the Dragon like that." Piccolo said as Mr Popo came out of the temple hold a stone model of Shenron."

"Here you go." Mr Popo said as Dende placed it on the floor.

"Okay I go." Dende said holding his palms out to the model.

He chanted words in his natural language and the model lit up.

In a Bright light, the model shot out in a large dragon like shape before separating into 7 lights and flew off of the Lookout.

In a moment, Dende looked at the others.

"Okay, the Dragon Balls should be restore now." Dende said as they looked shocked at this.

"Already, wow that was fast, but that's great, Gohan, you stay up here with Dende and catch up, I'm gonna go look for the Dragon Balls." Goku said disappearing off of the Lookout.

A while later, as Gohan was doing his homework with Dende with Ash watching, they all sensed a person's energy come out of the temple.

They looked to see Vegeta with his armor all messed and broken up.

"Glad your finally done prince." Ash said as Vegeta smirked.

_(Scene change)_

7 days have passed since Dende arrived and the Dragon Balls returned.

Ash walked out of Capsule corps with Anabel following him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay." Anabel asked concerned as Ash pulled on his gloves.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, see you when this fight is over." Ash said as Anabel nodded.

"Of course." Anabel said as Ash flared his aura and to Super Saiyan and flew off fast.

Ash sensed Goku and the others flying towards the Cell games and flew fast to meet up with the.

In 5 minutes, he caught up with them, see Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Neo, Trunks, Turles, Yamcha and Tien all there.

Goku and Ash looked at each other and nodded and flew towards the arena.

In two minutes, they saw it in sight.

"There it is." Krillin called out.

"Great." Goku said flying down there.

"It's time guys, the final battle is upon us, let's not screw this up." Ash said flying down there, and landing along with the others, though he saw a weird sight with so called Martial Arts guy here with a reporter and a camera man, looks like this battle will be a live broadcast, he also's see that Vegeta and Android 16 got here before they did.

They all looked at Cell who wore a smirk on his face, seeing all the combatants arrive.

The Cell Games has begun.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh here with another update for ya.**

**Well Ash, Neo and Turles have finally come out of the Time Chamber.**

**And with new levels of power, with Ash being able to do heavy amounts of damage to Vegeta and Trunks.**

**After gaining some new clothes from Piccolo, Ash heads down to Goku's house to give a happy birthday to Gohan.**

**They leave for Capsule corps afterwards to help Bulma with something.**

**And that is the Android she was working on repairing.**

**Once he is, he states to go check on his new body.**

**Ash and Anabel go for a walk with each other to talk.**

**While they do, Androids tells Gohan that he or Ash will be the deciding factor in the Cell games.**

**Once that is over with, Goku arrives on the Lookout to retrieve a new Guardian to gain new Dragon Balls.**

**He goes to new Namek and get Dende for the job.**

**He restores the Dragon Balls to life.**

**And now, the Z-Fighters heads towards the Cell games and lands with resolve to win.**

**But can they do it?**

**Will the Z-Fighters prevail in this battle against the monster Cell and save the world like they've always done before?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well, that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	29. Showdown, Goku vs Cell!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people, P.S. the DLC for Beerus and Whis is very good honestly, and you get Super Saiyan God for both Goku and Vegeta, so worth spending cash for it.**

* * *

"Well that was entertaining to say the least." Ash said after witnessing what had happened earlier.

They all had arrived at the ring for the Cell Games when they noticed more people besides them were here.

One of them was the person Ash kept seeing on the TV screen, Hercule Satan, said to be the strongest person on the planet, which was false because Ash didn't sense any incredible about him.

He had heard that he won a World Tournament but he was sure that the only reason he did was because none of the Z-fighters were in it because they were training for the androids arrival.

The man was saying a few words about the ranking and was about to get into the ring only for more uninvited people showed and making things more ridiculous than they had to be.

Hercule's students arrived on the scene and wanted to fight Cell in their master's place but they lost just as easily as any other human would.

After they were done, Hercule himself stepped into the ring to fight and after some not so impressive hits before getting knocked aside into a mountain side.

Now that the distractions were over, the Cell Games could finally start.

"Okay, now that the back of my hand is warmed up, who is first?" Cell asked as he knew the tournament could finally begin right.

Goku stepped into the ring first.

He walked to his place as he and Cell stared each other down.

"This should be good." Gohan said watching carefully.

"Yeah." Krillin responded to the young Super Saiyan.

Everyone else watched carefully not wanting to miss every a single second of this.

"_Alright Kakarot, it's time to see what you can do_." Vegeta thought as he started at Goku who got into his stance.

Hercule and the reporter was talking but the Z-fighters tuned them out.

"Ding." Cell said with a smirk before Goku charged.

He and Cell attacked, dodged and parried each others attacks before Gokiu moved back to a safer distance before he vanished from sight.

Cell stayed still before ducking as Goku tried to kick him and shot out his elbow but Cell grabbed it and threw Goku back.

Goku rushed forward again and started landing furious blows as Cell blocked them until Cell grabbed his fist and punched him in the face only for Goku to counter with a kick to the head.

Goku and Cell both smirked at the challenge they were getting out of this.

They both charged at each other but Goku flew above him and vanished from sight.

Cell got up and stared ahead and a moment later, deflecting Goku's punches and kicks before kicking him back while he did a few back flips to regain his balance.

Goku charged again towards Cell and Cell crossed his arms ready to block the hit...only for Goku to phase out of existence through Cell when he threw the punch.

Cell looked surprised than had a look of pain as Goku reappeared and landed a hard punch on Cell and kicked him hard.

Cell looked like he was going to land outside the ring.

"Look he's out." Krillin said seeing Cell close to falling out of bounds.

"He's right." Yamcha added in only for Ash to shake his head.

"No he isn't look." Ash stated as Cell stopped in mid-air just before he touched the ground.

Goku jumped back as Cell floated back to the ring.

"Sorry but did you think you had defeated me." Cell asked with a smirk.

"Huh, I won't fall for your cheap pranks, I knew all along that it wouldn't be that easy to take you out Cell." Goku said knowing that the fight had only just begun as Cell landed.

"I thought it'd be appropriate to play a little joke since you weren't fighting me seriously." Cell said knowing that the fight hasn't gotten serious yet.

"Hey, you're holding back as well." Goku retorted to the Bio Android.

Cell clinched his fist.

"Well little by little I shall reveal to you, the perfect power that lies within me." Cell said knowing things were about to get a heck of a lot more interesting.

"Bring it on." Goku said getting back into his stance.

Cell charged with a punch and missed, so did Goku with a kick, than he and Cell vanished.

The Z-fighters eyes were all looking left to right and right to left knowing they could keep up with the two when Hercule and the others couldn't.

Goku and Cell reappeared back and forth in the arena trying to attack one another.

The others looked up to see Goku and Cell fighting up there now.

Hercule mentioned it being an illusion.

Krillin laughed at this.

"These doorknobs are cracking me up." Krillin laughed making Gohan look at him.

"Krillin." Gohan said knowing that that wasn't right.

"I'm sorry." Krillin apologized.

"They're speed, it's incredible." Yamcha said struggling to keep up.

"I can't keep up." Tien said as he was having trouble as well.

Goku and Cell just kept disappearing and reappearing.

"_Ha, so you think that's fast, wait until you see me_." Vegeta thought, thinking his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber would give him the edge in the fight.

Goku and Cell started reappearing near the others and creating a dust cloud around them.

They looked to see Goku punching Cell when they were right above them and vanished again.

Goku and Cell appeared back up top holding each other back with his hands in tight grips.

Goku kicked Cell up top and reappeared behind him and elbowed him down.

Goku saw Cell smirk and vanished.

"Goku." Piccolo said as they saw a light struck the ring and dust appeared.

They could clearly see Goku and Cell trading blows within it with them both trying to overtake one another.

Goku landed a punch to Cell's palm that sent a shock wave to the ring, as Cell did the same which sent another shock wave roaring through.

Goku jumped to the side and blocked a few blows from Cell but was getting pushed back.

"Goku." Krillin called out to his best friend.

"The edge of the ring." Tien called seeing that Goku was edging dangerous close to the edge.

"It looks like Cell's in control." Trunks said as Goku was getting closer to the edge of the ring.

"But how come, how come Dad isn't taking this serious?" Gohan asked wondering why Goku wasn't fighting serious.

"What?" Trunks asked wondering what Gohan was on about.

"_Well, well, just as I thought, Kakarot and Cell are simply having sport with one another_." Vegeta thought having figured it out before.

Goku neared the edge of the ring and Cell went for the final blow...only for Goku to disappear out of existence.

He saw Goku appeared at another part of the ring and charged.

He headbutted Goku who blocked with a lot of force in his attack making Goku slid back.

But Goku leaned back and kicked Cell into the sky hard.

Goku followed after him and cupped his hands.

"Kamehame...Ha!" Goku called out as he fired the wave but cell deflected it to the side.

Goku reappeared behind him and punched him in the back hard making him yell out in pain.

Cell responded to that by punching Goku in the face and than slamming down towards the ring with a double axe hand.

Goku landed hard on his hands and feet, cracking the rings surface.

Cell landed back on the ring.

"_Impressive, he's definitely no stranger to a close fight_." Cell thought with a smirk as Goku got up.

"_He's a lot tougher than I thought, if I don't start taking this seriously, he's gonna mop the floor with me_." Goku thought with his own smirk.

Goku got into a stance.

"Now!" Goku said getting ready.

"_Hey was going on, Goku what are you up to_?" Trunks asked wondering what Goku was planning.

"_Yes, now we will see_." Cell thought thinking Goku was finally going to show everything that he had.

Goku crossed his arms, his aura flared to life and looked at Cell with fire in his eyes making the android smirk seeing it.

Everyone felt the ground shaking from the amount of powering Goku was unleashing.

Red lighting was showing from his display and red electricity.

"This power!" Trunks said unbelievably feeling Goku's power continuously rising.

"No fool!" Vegeta said sensing the power Goku was unleashing ans thought that the training he had gotten wouldn't be enough.

"I can't believe this is happening." Piccolo said sensing the power.

Ash, Gohan, Neo, Turles and 16 were the only ones unaffected by this display.

Goku gripped his fist and held up both of his hands into the sky making a electricity go up and suddenly a huge red ball of energy flared out making the wind go crazy as Goku yelled.

It was dying down.

"_That's it Goku, show me the true power of the Super Saiyan_." Cell thought with excitement seeing Goku's form.

Goku had his aura flaring but his body was pulsing with gold before it died down.

Cell only smirked at this before clinching his fists.

"HAAA!" Cell yelled out as beams of light flashed out of his body brightening the sky before flaring his own aura and making the color around turn blue from the power.

The wind from his power blew fiercely as some of the Z-fighters tried to keep themselves from being blown away.

"Now dad." Gohan said as the smoke blew away to reveal Cell.

His golden aura was flaring like Goku's and his body was pulsing purple before it died down.

Goku walked towards Cell before stopping in front of him.

"This should be a great match now." Ash said knowing that these two were about to get serious.

"Yes it should be." Turles agreed with his son.

Goku punched Cell in the gut, elbowed him on the head and kicked him into the sky making their auras disappear, Goku reappeared behind Cell before punching him to the ring making him rebound across the ring.

Goku landed as Cell watched with a smirk.

"Good work Goku, at last a worthy opponent, this is the competition I've been waiting for, since our powers are almost equal, it should make for an interesting contest don't you think?" Cell said wiping off some of the blood from his lip.

"Yeah, count on it." Goku said excited for this fight.

"_So at last, I've seen kakarot's true power, how did he get so strong, also does this mean their's a chance the Turles, his brat and the future brat are stronger as well?_" Vegeta thought as he wondered how they got so strong so quickly.

Cell rushed at Goku and started trading blows with him again.

Goku stopped the trading when he kicked Cell in the legs making him fall over.

Goku went to punch him, only for Cell to disappear behind him, he disappeared too when Cell tried to punch back.

They traded blows through high speed movement and reappeared fighting in the sky.

The others watched as they came back down landing blows that came in contact with each other.

Attacking one another and landing some hard hits, before Cell kicked Goku away, making him back flip to regain balance and charged again only to get kicked in the face by Cell and responded by punching Cell in the face.

Cell got up slowly and laughed making Goku look confused.

He faced Goku.

"I've got a surprise for you, Multi-four." Cell called out with his arms crossed.

"He can't be.." Tien said hoping Cell wasn't going to use it.

"I don't know." Yamcha said unsure.

"This looks bad." Krillin said as Cell created 3 images of himself and they turned solid.

All 4 Cell's looked smug.

"How do you like these odds?" Cell asked to the orange hero.

"Look he's separated into 4 parts by using one of Tien's techniques!" Yamcha said surprised and shock.

"No Goku!" Tien called out.

"You had this planned, right Cell?" Goku asked not losing confidence in himself.

They all chuckled not answering before all charging at Goku and started attacking from all sides.

Goku was doing a good job at defending himself as he was able to knock two away.

They fought before they all each went to one of the four corners of the ring.

"No way, this trick won't work on me." Goku said looking at them.

"We'll see about that." Cell said before they all charged again.

After a bit of fighting, they went to the corners again.

"Well done, I see that your fighting skills keep improving." Cell said.

"Well thanks I try." Goku said as all the Cell's placed two fingers to their foreheads.

"Oh but this match isn't over yet, you have no idea what I have in store for you." Cell said as Goku got ready.

"Hey isn't that...?" Gohan asked as Piccolo responded.

"Yeah, that's my technique." Piccolo said disliking that Cell is using his technique.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Cell called out as all them fired the attack towards Goku.

A bright light appeared as Goku flew out of ring and to the sky as the Cell's followed.

"Hmm, right this way." Goku said before heading back, surprising the Cell's and punching 3 of them back and kicking the last one down towards the ring as all of them crash hard onto the floor.

They all phase back together.

"Pull yourself together Cell." Goku said.

He head back down to the ring.

"He did it." Krillin said as Goku landed on the ring as Cell's eyes opened.

"Look, he's right." Trunks said.

"No it can't be." Krillin said as Goku got ready.

"Kienzan Disk!" Cell called out as he created a pink colored energy disk and fired it towards Goku only to miss and landed in the ground.

"That disk, is that mine?" Krillin asked as Cell created another and threw it.

Goku dodged and headed away and the disk followed him.

"Whoa, look at that." Krillin said surprised that the disk was following Goku.

"That disk is following Goku everywhere." Yamcha said in shock seeing the disk tailing the orange hero around.

Goku dodged around trying to avoid the disk of death.

Cell was making a bunch of signals with his hands and arms, guiding the disk around.

Goku flew around towards the back of Cell.

"Ha nice try Goku, the cell from Frieza that's inside me tells me you are trying to draw that disk back this way, no chance." Cell said as he created another disk and threw it making Goku surprised as it cut through him and the one following him hit as well.

But Goku phased out of existence.

"It went right through him, this time I'll finish you off for good." Cell said making the signal and the disk cut through Goku again, only for him to phase out of existence again.

Cell looked surprised this time.

"There's no way you can beat me with you're stolen fighting techniques, now give up." Goku said as he was on the side.

"it's over when I say it's over." Cell said before flaring his aura.

Goku watched on as Cell cupped his hands in a familiar manner.

"Ka...me..." Cell chanted making the others surprised.

"No you can't put that much power into the Kamehameha, it's too dangerous!" Goku said trying to stop Cell.

"Ha...me..." Cell continued to chant.

"He's kill us all!" Vegeta stated in fear.

"HAAAAA!" Cell called out as he fired the beam towards Goku who looked at it in shock.

Goku flew up into the air.

"Hey Cell, up here!" Goku called out as the kamehameha turned and followed after Goku.

Goku saw the beam getting closer and placed two fingers to his forehead.

The beam continued towards the sky and went out towards space.

Goku reappeared behind Cell getting his attention and got kicked in the head hard.

Cell landed on the other side of the ring.

"_Way to go dad, that was a close one_." Gohan thought as he was thankful that his father was able to divert the beam.

"_If Goku hasn't diverted the beam I would had to deflect it_." Ash thought as he was sure he could do that.

"But how, that blast was too close for you to have possibly escaped." Cell said as he was sure Goku would get hit by it.

"I guess it was luck." Goku responded to his opponent.

"Of course, you're very lucky but how did you disappear and reappear again?" Cell questioned as he was curious.

"A new technique, the Instant Transmission." Goku answered.

"Instant Transmission huh, sounds like a useful little maneuver." Cell said a little amazed by the technique.

"Yeah it is, you know, that blast would've completely the Earth if I hadn't flown up and diverted it." Goku said knowing that the earth could've been blown to pieces.

"Yeah maybe so but I knew you would do something heroic to save it." Cell said looking to the side with a smirk.

"Oh I see, so you were counting on me." Goku said making Cell look back at him.

"Well don't get the wrong idea, I don't care one bit about this planet or it's filthy people." Cell stated as he charged surprising Goku from the side and landed a good hit on him.

Goku tried to hit but was unable to.

He flew into the sky but got sent back down by Cell.

Goku looked around for Cell but couldn't see him.

"_Where is he, he's increased his speed I can't even see where he is_." Goku thought trying to find Cell but couldn't.

"Am I too fast for you Goku." Cell said as he appeared behind Goku.

_(Scene change)_

Back at Master Roshi's house.

Roshi, Turtle and Anabel were watching the live broadcast of the Cell Games.

"Oh Ash, please be careful." Anabel pleaded.

_(Scene change)_

Back to the tournament, sounds of fighting with fist were heard as some of the Z-fighters had looks of awe on their faces as Goku and Cell fought back and forth.

They zoomed back and forth on the ring creating dust clouds and shaking the area around them with tons of force.

They were going at it in the air as well because of their fast speed.

"Wow, they're fast, look at them go." Krillin said in awe seeing how fast both fighters were going.

Vegeta looked frustrated at this as shock waves went around the ring.

"_Try harder Dad, I know you can do it_." Gohan thought as he continued to watch the fight with Ash staying silent on the matter.

Suddenly Cell landed a punch that Goku blocked which sent him sliding but Cell got through Goku's guard and clocked him in the face hard.

"Goku!" Krillin called out to his friend as said Saiyan was getting punched repeatedly.

Cell tried to land one more hit only for Goku to pull a matrix and kick Cell into the sky.

Goku vanished after him and appeared behind the android and tried to hit him only for Cell to vanish, and then Cell tried to attack him from behind only for Goku to vanish and the cycle repeated back and forth.

"Hey they vanished, I have no earthly idea where they." Krillin said not seeing the two.

"They're in the sky Krillin." Ash pointed out as Krillin looked into the sky.

The cycle between Goku and Cell ended when Goku kneed Cell hard in the gut.

Goku went for a hit only to get hit instead which sent him back a few feet.

They stared at each other in silence.

Cell smirked.

"Not a bad fight Goku, perhaps you are worthy of fighting a warrior of my supreme stature." Cell said as he was enjoying this fight.

"Oh boy." Goku said.

"Too bad all all the fights won't be this good, now let us continue." Cell said before they started attacking again with shock waves filling the sky.

The cycle of them vanishing to avoid hits began again.

Until Goku came in with a rushing kick to Cell's face only for Cell to counter with four afterimages distracting Goku long enough for Cell to ram him towards the ring.

They crashed but didn't for long, they fought near the edge until Goku dodged a hit and sidestep making it look like he was gonna fall out of bounds.

"Goku, don't give up." Krillin said feeling nervous.

"Dad hang on." Gohan said hoping his dad doesn't ring out.

Goku hopped into the air and forth flipped over Cell kicking him in the back making him edge over the edge.

Cell reappeared over Goku who blocked each other attacks and resulted in kicking one another in the face.

They both flipped landing and Goku rushed into the sky only for Cell to disappear and reappear above Goku.

"This match is truly grand Goku, I would hate to see it end so soon, for here on out, the rule of being a ring out is gone." Cell said handing out his palm towards the ring.

"Wait what are you doing?" Goku asked wondering what Cell was planning.

In a moment Goku figure it out.

Cell had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey, get away from the ring Now!" Goku called out to the others as Cell powered up the blast.

They started moving.

Cell fired the blast.

_**(BOOOM)**_

The ring exploded from a great force of power, leaving nothing but a great big hole in the ground.

"Whoa, Cell blew the ring up!" Krillin said seeing the damage.

"Clearly." Ash said as this was no joke as they were all on top of a mountain side.

Cell landed and so did Goku.

"How do you like that Goku, it's quite an improvement don't you think, now the whole desert is our ring, let's say the last one standing wins the game." Cell said proud of what he's done.

"I see, so it's a fight to the finish." Goku said with a smirk.

"Would you have it any other way?" Cell asked from a far.

"No, I guess not." Goku said stretching his legs.

"Right, that's enough talk Goku, now it's time to continue the game." Cell said loosening up his arm before firing a ki blast at Goku who dodged before he could get hit.

Cell fired continuous blasts at Goku who flew away from them.

"Get out of there Goku!" Krillin called out.

Goku suddenly flew into the rain of ki blast and then fired some of his own.

The colliding of the Ki blasts resulted in an explosion that made some of the Z-fighters cover themselves.

Goku flew out and threw a punch at Cell who guarded as they both started attacking each other back.

They grabbed each others hands trying to overtake the other.

They both started yelling making a big golden aura appear around them both.

They power was so great that the ground around them to break apart.

They broke apart and started trading blows again as Cell dodged and gained some distance from Goku and held out his hands.

He yelled firing a bunch of Ki blast at once hitting Goku and creating an explosion.

In a moment, Goku flew out of the smoke and flew into the sky with his aura flaring before stopping high up.

Cell looked woondering what he was doing.

"Look Goku, he's way up there, hey, what's he doing?" Krillin asked as Goku cupped his hands.

"Ka...Me..." Goku chanted getting their attention.

"Everyone, get down, take cover get moving, releasing the Kamehameha!" Piccolo called out alarmed.

Cell looked concerned before laughing.

"Goku wouldn't dare emit the Kamehameha wave attack from there, he'll destroy the earth if he does." Cell stated thinking Goku was bluffing.

"Aw just relax guys, Goku's crazy but he's not that crazy, their's nothing to worry about." Krillin said thinking this was a bluff.

"Ha...Me..." Goku continued the chant.

Krillin gained a nervous face.

Goku wasn't bluffing.

"No Goku!" Cell called out as Goku growled holding the attack.

"No, don't do it, please dad don't!" Gohan called out to his father.

The others looked nervous about this, even Ash and Turles looked a little nervous seeing this.

"No he wouldn't!" Cell stated as he was sure Goku wouldn't fire the attack...right?

Goku growled before suddenly disappearing from sight.

Cell's eyes widened before looking in front of him to see...Goku.

Goku growled finishing up the attack.

"NOOOO!" Cell yelled out.

"HAAAAA!" Goku called out as he fired the attack point blank onto Cell's body engulfing it and making it explode, Cell's upper half of his body blowing apart from the force of the attack.

The others had looks of shock as light engulfed the area.

In a few moments, the attack winded down and smoke started to clear, with Goku panting from the energy he just used up.

The smoke cleared away to see Cell's lower half on the ground.

Goku looked at Cell's 'dead' body for a whole minute thinking this victory was too easy.

"Strange, I'm still sensing lots of energy coming from him." Goku said thinking this wasn't over.

"Get away from him Goku, Cell is gonna regenerate himself!" Krillin called out to him making his eyes widened.

"Regeneration." Goku said before seeing Cell's lower half jump itself to it's feet surprising the others.

The top part started bulging out and shaking.

Before the upper half appeared out in green juices with Cell's looking at Goku with a smirk.

Cell stretched himself out for a bit.

"Should have known that you'd be able to regenerate yourself." Goku said seeing Cell stop.

"Of course, thanks to Piccolo's cells." Cell responded as Piccolo growled.

"He just won't die." Piccolo growled in anger.

"I may not have beaten you with that blast Cell, but I can sense that your power level has gone down sharply because of it." Goku said noticing the power dropping from Cell when he regenerated.

"Perhaps but you're the one who seems to have trouble catching his breath, I know what you did, you pushed most of your energy into that last attack Goku, but I'm still standing and all your powers drained which means your fight is over." Cell said never losing his smirk.

"That's not true!" Goku said flaring his aura.

"I'll show you." Cell said calmly flaring his aura as well.

Goku charged at the android and missed allowing Cell to get a good hit in but Goku responded with a hit of his own.

They started trading blows again shaking the area.

The force of their attacks started breaking away the rocks around them.

Goku attacked Cell only for the android to vanish back and forth, then double axe handed Goku down hard.

Goku vanished when Cell tried to kick him.

They started appearing behind each other trying to get an attack in before a shock wave appeared.

Goku was sent flying.

Gohan watched as the two fight back and forth.

"_You have to keep going_." Gohan thought as Goku and Cell landed hard hits to each others faces.

They both backed up a bit and Goku was trying to catch his breath and so was Cell.

"Is this battle to much for you Goku?" Cell asked with a smirk.

"No!" Goku stated as he charged only to get kneed in the gut hard and grabbed by the Gi by Cell.

Cell laughed as he punched away away really hard.

Goku landed into some rocks hard.

Cell charged at the rocks with the intent of finishing off Goku.

Suddenly the rocks blew up as screamed sending them flying as Cell covered himself.

Goku flared his aura and fired dozens and dozens and dozens volley of Ki blasts at Cell who could only guard himself from the amount of blasts Goku was firing.

"Yeah go get him!" Krillin called out.

"He's got it, Goku's going to win." Trunks said making Neo shake his head.

"I wouldn't be too sure Trunks." Neo said making Trunks look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked as Neo said nothing.

Gohan only watched as Goku fired the blast continuously.

"Yeah he's got him now, that's it, finish that monster off for good Goku, alright Cell is going down." Krillin said as Goku continued.

"It's about time." Trunks said forgetting about what Neo said.

"We've won guys." Yamcha said thinking they were about to win this.

"Do it." Piccolo said.

"_Finish him off dad_." Gohan thought.

Goku continued firing as many as he could.

Cell suddenly flared his power and created a purple energy barrier that grew in size blocking Goku's ki blast now.

The barrier reaching all the way towards the other Z-fighters and they ahd to be careful since it was so close, though, Ash, Gohan, Piccolo, Turles, Neo and Vegeta was unfazed.

Goku landed on the ground panting as he had used up a lot of energy this time.

Cell panted with a smile as he dropped the barrier and gained a golden aura around his body.

"Both of their power levels have dropped tremendously but Goku's is dropping much faster, if he doesn't act soon, Goku is going to lose." Piccolo said feeling Goku's energy dropping faster than Cell's.

"Are you feeling tired Goku, you've lost a lot of strength, hahaha, why don't you take a breather, perhaps one of those Senzu Beans would help you." Cell suggested sicne he was sure Goku would put up a much better fight if he was back to full strength.

"Hey this is our chance if Goku eats a senzu bean he can get his strength back and take Cell down." Trunks said thinking this was a good idea.

"That's right, Cell said he could." Yamcha said thinking this was their chance to gain the advantage.

But nobody did anything.

"Come on Krillin." Trunks said wondering why he wasn't doing anything.

"We will wait." Piccolo said.

Trunks looked towards the others.

"We'll wait for what, he needs a senzu bean." Trunks persisted.

"Quiet boy, where is your honor, like all pure blooded Saiyans, Kakarot would rather die fighting than win with one of those disgraceful senzu beans as his crutch, Kakarot trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just as we did, now let's see what he can do." Vegeta explained to his future son.

"No we can't, Goku doesn't have the strength, don't you see what will happen if he keeps going like this." Trunks said with a struggle.

"If this goes on then he will die, but that will be his decision, it is painfully clear at this point that no one among this group is stronger than Kakarot is, excluding Turles and his brat, not even myself so he deserves to have the fight of a true warrior and that means to the death." Vegeta told with a clinched fist.

"While we all just stand here and watch, I won't be part of it!" Trunks said as he didn't want to just stay still.

"Aren't you the one who has never stopped talking about how great a hero Kakarot is, if you have so much faith in him, then wait and see what he will do." Vegeta said as they turned back to the arena.

Goku panted feeling tired from all this fighting.

Cell laughed seeing Goku out of breath.

"I can feel your power slipping away Goku, I don't think you can last much longer, you know it's hardly worth my effort to finish you off now, but I wouldn't want you to disappoint the Television audience because I know they want to see a real champion, the next battle we engage in will be your last Goku." Cell stated with a chuckle waiting for Goku's next move.

What happened next was surprising.

Goku smirked making Cell stop smirking.

"Your right about one thing Cell, the world does want to see a real champion." Goku said as his aura disappeared from his body.

The others looked shocked at this wondering what he was doing.

Goku stood up straight.

"It's over Cell, you win, I give up, I know how strong you are, there's no point in continuing this fight, I can't beat you." Goku said with the smile never leaving his face.

Cell honestly looed surprised by this development.

"You coward!" Vegeta called out.

"No Goku no!" Krillin said shocked.

"No don't do it!" Trunks called out.

"What no way Goku never gives up!" Tien stated.

"What, Goku's turning his back on us!" Yamcha stated in shock.

"No don't give up." Gohan said in his own shock.

"No you can't let Cell win Goku." Piccolo said.

_(Scene change)_

Back at Master Roshi's island, Bulma who had arrived earlier slammed her hands on the table.

"No come on Goku, you can't end it this way, you can't let Cell win." Bulma stated in shock as Anabel looked on with concern.

_(Scene change)_

"You win Cell, I give up, y'know I wasn't sure when I came here today that I had what it takes to beat you, I know now that I don't, fighting you has shown me that their's still a lot I have to work towards, we may be enemies but today you've given me a valuable opportunity to learn about myself and for what it's worth, I thank you." Goku told to Cell.

"What's he doing?" Trunks asked.

"He's gone crazy, Cell must've knocked his screws loose." Yamcha said thinking Goku has truly lost his mind.

"Quiet Yamcha I can't hear what he's saying." Tien said making Yamcha shut up.

"It's pointless for us to continue this fight." Goku said to Cell.

"Surely your joking, you can't just say I give up and expect to walk away." Cell said feeling angry and cheated out of a good fight.

"Sure I can, you beat me fair and square, I give up." Goku responded.

"Goku I hope you fully appreciate the consequences of your actions, you may quit if you wish but if there's no one left fight me I'm going to reduce this entire planet to rubble." Cell said as he was going to destroyed the entire earth this time around.

"Not so fast Cell, I maybe giving up, but that doesn't mean the tournament's over, there's still one more person for you to fight." Goku said.

"You're not serious, who, one of them and exactly which one of these pitiful specimens did you have in mind Goku, who Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, Neo, Turles, or Ash, please don't waste my time." Cell said as he looked at the fighters.

"So you don't mind if I pick who gets to fight next do you?" Goku asked feeling confident.

"Hmm, you actually intend to go through with this?" Cell questioned.

"_What are you thinking Kakarot, there must be a plan behind all this...this insanity_." Vegeta thought.

"I know it sounds crazy but you'll understand soon enough, the person I'm about to name is a lot stronger than I am, so if you enjoyed the challenge of fighting me Cell, you're going to like this next one even better, of course you probably won't feel that way about it after he's beaten you." Goku stated making Cell look surprise for a moment.

"What's that?" Cell said.

"I said you probably won't feel that way about it after he beats you." Goku repeated.

"A bold statement, you certainly seem to have a lot of confidence in this mystery fighter of yours, well I hope for your sake that your confidence has not been misplaced, now where is he, where is this great invisible champion?" Cell asked still thinking this was nothing.

"Oh he's here, he just doesn't know it yet." Goku responded making Cell angry.

"I am losing my patience Goku, say the name!" Cell stated wanting to know.

"Alright, I will." Goku said as he looked at the mountain where the others were.

They waited for Goku to say who the fighter was.

"Alright guys, I'm afraid that I can't win this fight, I need someone to take over, that someone is you...son." Goku said as they heard him.

They looked surprised to hear that.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said thinking his rival was nuts.

"_Gohan, he's going to get his own son killed, that fool_." Piccolo thought that picking Goku was foolish.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Ash said lowly not feeling surprised he felt some power coming from Gohan.

Gohan himself looked more and more nervous as the seconds passed.

"_He wants me to fight, but what can I do, I mean if my dad can't beat Cell how can I, it's impossible_." Gohan thought nervously as Goku flew up to the mountain and landed.

"You can do it right?" Goku asked to his son.

"Me, fight with Cell." Gohan said.

"Disappointing, he promises me a challenge and he gives me nothing but a child." Cell said feeling cheated.

"Goku stop this, think about what your saying, think about what's going to happen if you maintain this course of action, if Gohan fights with Cell he's going to die!" Piccolo stated wanting to put an end to this.

"Listen, Gohan has a power hidden within him that you or I can't even begin to imagine, just think about it, don't you realize that he's been keeping up with the rest of us ever since he was just a little boy, I can remember back when I was his age, I wasn't half as strong as he is." Goku said trying to prove his facts to the others.

"Hey Goku, we all know that Gohan is strong for his age but fighting Cell." Krillin said thinking this was a bad idea.

"You're just going to have to trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know Gohan could win, look at me son, tell me something, when Cell and I were fighting back there did you think it was hard to keep up at all, I mean were we ever moving too fast for you to see?" Goku asked as he kneed down to his son's height.

"No I could see it all, but that's only because you and Cell weren't fighting with your full power, I'm sure if you'd been moving as fast as you could than I..." Gohan was interrupted by Goku.

"I don't know about Cell son, but I giving it my all, you thought I was holding back because you were comparing the energy you sensed from me to your own." Goku explained placing his hands on Gohan's shoulders.

"Is this true Gohan?" Piccolo asked looking at the young Super Saiyan.

"Yes." Gohan nodded.

"_This is unbelievable, he's just a child, how could he be...it's impossible_." Vegeta thought in shock.

Cell smirked hearing.

"Any day now Goku." Cell said as he was waiting.

"What do you say son, go out there and win this one for me okay, then we can all go home." Goku said to his son.

Gohan looked speechless before smiling a nervous smile.

"Okay dad I'll do it." Gohan said as Goku stood up.

"Uh Gohan." Krillin said as Piccolo, Turles and Vegeta looked on.

Gohan took off his cape and flew down to the arena.

Ash looked on wanting to see Gohan's power for himself and wanted to see where he compares.

It was finally time for the son of Goku to finally step up.

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh here with another update for ya.**

**Well the tournament finally kicks off with Hercule being thrown to the side of course.**

**The fool still being alive somehow.**

**While**** they figure that, Goku steps into the ring.**

**He and Cell finally faces off as they start off showing the others how a warm up is like.**

**Once said worm up is complete, they break out much more power.**

**Things start to go in Goku's favor being able to hold off Cell from using his friends techniques.**

**Soon they started to really get into the fight with Cell enjoying it much to his liking.**

**Though not wanting the match to end with a ring out, he blows up the ring, leaving the earth as their battleground.**

**Goku shows Cell the power of his Instant Kamahameha leaving Cell damaged in a way.**

**The fights comes to a close when Goku uses up a lot of power and gives up.**

**Cell would've blown up the planet if not for Goku saying he had another opponent waiting.**

**Gohan.**

**Goku convinces Gohan to fight Cell to bring back peace to the world.**

**But will it be enough to win?**

**Does Gohan truly have the power needed to save the Earth, even surpassing Goku's strength?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well guys, that's all I have to say for now.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	30. Cell Jr attack, Gohan true power awakes!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to the company's that do own them, their now they can't sue for this, time to roll with the story. also I do in deed have Dragon Ball Z Kakarot now and it is awesome, I've never played a better Dragon ball z until now. the characters will still be stronger then their canon selves so be prepared for that one people, P.S. the DLC for Beerus and Whis is very good honestly, and you get Super Saiyan God for both Goku and Vegeta, so worth spending cash for it, also this story must be coming to an end soon people so be ready.**

* * *

Gohan stared up towards Cell as said Android looked down on the boy.

_(Scene change)_

Back at Master Roshi's house, Anabel, Bulma and Roshi looked at the screen of the TV as they saw Gohan on the field.

"Gohan, what in the world, I don't know about you Bulma but I've got a bad feeling about this." Roshi said as he stared at the TV.

_(Scene change)_

Back at the Cell games, Goku turns to Krillin.

"Krillin, still got one of those senzu beans, let me have one okay." Goku said as he wanted to take one.

"Oh oh, sure." Krillin said as he pulled out one senzu bean and dropped it to Goku's hand.

"Ah thank you, hey Cell, catch." Goku said getting the androids attention and throwing the senzu bean up to him which he caught.

"Hey!" Krillin said.

"There you go, I think you're going to need it, that's a senzu bean, eat it." Goku said never losing his smile.

"Okay it's official, you've completely lost it!" Krillin said knowing what Goku did was foolish.

"Look Cell's kinda worn out right now, it just wouldn't be fair if Gohan beats him when he wasn't at his best y'know." Goku said as even Ash was mad by this.

"That was the entire point you moron!" Ash said with a growl as his saiyan side kinda took over for a moment out of rage.

"That, that's Cell up there, who really cares about being fair!?" Yamcha asked disturbed by Goku's lack of caring in this situation.

Cell however chuckled.

"What a fool, doesn't he realize the only thing he's managed to do here is ensure his son's demise, thank you Goku I will take this bean without hesitation, your overconfidence has betrayed you, you will regret this act soon indeed." Cell stated as Goku kept smiling.

Cell put the bean into his month, chewed it up and swallowed it.

In a quick moment, he felt the effects of the bean and looked at his hands.

He yelled and powered up, flaring his aura.

"Oh no." Yamcha said feeling Cell's power going back up from earlier.

"Wonderful now let's get started." Cell said as he was glad to be at full strength again.

"You guys, we can't let Gohan go through with this!" Krillin said wanting to get out of this fight while they had the chance.

"No I'm afraid it's too late to turn back now Krillin." Piccolo said as Ash's eye twitched at this.

"Goku." Ash said a little too calming for the others likeing.

"Yeah what is it?" Goku asked wondering what Ash wanted.

Only for his gut to explode with pain as Ash planted his fist in his gut, adding to the fact that Goku hadn't recovered from his fight with Cell made Goku fall to his knee.

"If I ever see you do something like that again I will rip you into pieces you hear me." Ash said as he was sure Goku was trying to get them all killed for sure with this little stunt.

_(Scene change)_

Back at Roshi's, Anabel couldn't help but sweat drop.

With her Empathy ability, she's learned how to form a mental bond with Ash and could feels his emotions and now at this moment, she was feeling his urge to send Goku to the afterlife for giving Cell a senzu bean and honestly, she couldn't blame Ash at all.

_(Scene change)_

Gohan ignored what had happened to his father to concentrate on the fight ahead.

"So child, are you ready?" Cell questioned to Gohan.

Gohan breathed in before yelling.

"AHHHHH!" Gohan yelled to the sky as a strong whirlwind came up around him.

Some of the others covered themselves from the strong force.

An orange aura appeared around Gohan and turning before getting blown away revealing Gohan's Super Saiyan aura as it was big.

Goku, who was up again from the punch Ash gave him, smiled at this display.

Cell smiled at this as well.

"This is amazing." Piccolo said in awe of the power Gohan was unleashing as Vegeta stood shock.

Turles was impressed and Neo was in awe as well since it feels like he and Gohan on almost even terms.

"_That's it son_." Goku thought as he was seeing his boy show off his true power.

White beams of energy suddenly started pouring into Gohan and before they knew it, his aura shrunk down.

Gohan had brave face on.

"_Perhaps there is more to this kid than I thought_." Cell thought as Gohan was showing off more than he was expecting, interesting.

The other Z-fighters looked surprised at this except for Ash, Goku, Neo and Turles.

Ash could fell that Gohan was about as strong as he was around like 75% of his power.

Gohan was looking like a true warrior down on the field right now.

"Okay Cell, I'm ready." Gohan called out to the android.

"Gohan, I hope you are ready, you aren't going to get a second chance." Piccolo said clearly worried about the boys life.

"He's actually doing this, how can he expect to be any sorta match against Cell." Vegeta questioned with shock.

"Well perhaps Goku wasn't entirely bluffing about his son's strength, of course it was a bit of an exaggeration to say that he was stronger than me but oh well." Cell said as he flew down to the ground behind Gohan.

Once he landed, his aura disappeared from his body.

Gohan turned to face him and went into a stance.

"Well I'll give you this, you certainly are brave and loyal to, not many sons are willing to die fighting their fathers battles you know, your devotion really is most admirable." Cell said before quickly throwing a kick which Gohan blocked and sent another and than starting attacking Gohan.

Cell was attacking and Gohan mostly blocking.

Gohan flew up to the sky with Cell following.

Cell tried to kick but Gohan dodged but going to the ground.

"Good son, keep it up." Goku called out as some of the others looked nervous.

"This is too much." Krillin said.

"Gohan." Trunks said worried.

Cell tried to hit but Gohan flew up making Cell punched the ground.

Gohan was flying up quickly but Cell flew up faster and caught up to him.

Cell launched a barrage of punching but Gohan dodged them all.

They kept at it until they pulled apart.

"You're pretty fast aren't you, what do you say we try and kick things up a notch or two." Cell said before faster than Gohan could counter, Cell headbutted him in the face catching him off guard.

Cell held Gohan by his collar.

Cell started punching Gohan repeatedly.

"No this was a mistake." Piccolo said thinking Gohan was up to this.

"Goku, you, you've gotta help him, before it's too late." Krillin said to Goku who had his arms crossed and smile.

Cell continued punching him and then let go of him, before sending Gohan flying into the ground with a kick.

Gohan landed in the ground with smoke covering the area.

"He's losing!" Trunks said to Goku.

"Don't you even care, huh, Goku if you don't do something right now, Gohan is gonna die!" Krillin stated to Goku but he did nothing but watch.

Gohan got off the ground and wiped the blood off the side of his mouth.

Cell smirked seeing this and turned towards Goku was.

Gohan got ready to continue.

"Gohan's got determination, I'll give him that much." Ash said as he could feel Cell just glowing at the challenge.

The smoke and wind flew by as Gohan waited for the next attack.

"Well Gohan I see your ready, for round 2." Cell said hoping that this wouldn't get boring anytime soon.

"Will somebody please tell me we're gonna get Gohan out of there, somebody anybody, oh man, I don't believe this, are we really just gonna stand here and watch him, are we?" Krillin asked as he wanted to get Gohan out of this fight.

"Gohan." Piccolo said.

Goku just stood with the smile.

Cell walked up to Gohan.

"I'm ready when you are you creep." Gohan said as Cell smirked and jumped into the air.

Gohan watched as Cell created a Ki blast and fired it towards Gohan.

Gohan dodged as Cell fired another and dodged that too and was forced to dodged others as well.

"Hold still!" Cell stated as he kept firing and Gohan kept dodging.

Cell smirked as he appeared behind Gohan and socked him in the face and kicked him.

Kicking again and tried to chop him but Gohan flew away.

Cell tried again but Gohan dodged again as they both flew back on the ground.

"Come on hang in there Gohan." Krillin said clearly worried about Gohan.

"Cell's too strong." Trunks said as Cell charged at Gohan.

He appeared behind him and double axe hand him on the head and kicked him sending the boy flying and caught up quickly and punching him.

"Gohan!" Piccolo called out as Cell held out his palm.

"Good fight kid but I'm afraid to say all good things it must come to an end, ahhh!" Cell yelled as he fired a beam in front of Gohan making him yell.

Gohan flew into a mountain of rocks and they broke apart down.

"No, Gohan." Piccolo said thinking that this was the end.

"It's it's over." Trunks said thinking that was it.

"He's gone." Krillin said thinking that the kid he knew for a while now was dead.

Goku only continued to smile.

"That was almost too easy, than again it always is." Cell said with a chuckle.

They all continued to stay looking at the collapsed mountain.

Piccolo grunted at this.

"Goku you fool, we told you this would happen, we told you, but you wouldn't listen to us, but maybe you'll hear this, your son's dead Goku, he's dead!" Piccolo stated to Goku being quiet mad at thinking the kid to be dead.

"You're wrong Piccolo, can't you sense his energy, he's fine." Goku said as Ash nodded.

"He's right, fell it out." Ash added in making Krillin turn to them.

"Wait I fell it too." Trunks said feeling the energy as well.

"Well Goku, it would appear that I have won, now are you going to fight me not?" Cell called out to Goku thinking his battle with Gohan was over and done with.

"No take a look behind you." Goku called back to him.

"What now." Cell said as he looked at the mountain and saw a rock fell off.

Suddenly the broken mountain lit up...

_**(BOOM)**_

Before it exploded.

The rocks climbed up into the sky revealing Gohan with blood running down the center of his forehead with his aura flaring.

"Gohan!" Trunks said happy the kid was alright.

"Ha, way to stay alive bro." Krillin said as Neo nodded.

"Nice job." Neo said as he was glad Gohan was still alive as well.

Cell looked a little mad at this as Gohan walked towards him.

Gohan stopped right in front of him with his aura disappearing.

"Well maybe I misjudged you, it seems you've got a lot more nerve than I gave you credit for." Cell said thinking the boy was stronger than he thought.

"Wait, we don't have to do this, this fight Cell, it's meaningless." Gohan suddenly said.

"Hmm, you sound just like your father, do you honestly think I'll stop my Cell games just because you think they're meaningless?" Cell asked to the young Super Saiyan.

"Yes." Gohan nodded at this.

"Well think again, let me explain something to you, you have to fight, unless you beat me here today, I'll destroy the earth, now how's that for meaning?" Cell questioned to the boy thinking he would finally get it through his head.

"I'm telling you I don't want to fight anymore Cell, even though your evil, I really have no desire to kill you." Gohan said again.

"Wow check it out, Gohan looks intense, wish I knew what he was saying." Krillin said.

"It has to be important since Gohan looks so serious." Ash said thinking Gohan was tiring or something.

"You don't have to continue this senseless violence, you can put an end to all of it right now, I don't want...-

"You don't want to fight, yes I understand that, now correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear you threaten to to kill, interesting, and what makes you think you can carry out this threat, really do tell." Cell asked when he interrupted Gohan from talking.

"I now know what my father meant, I know now why I'm the only one who can take you down." Gohan said.

"Don't make me laugh, you can't touch me kid." Cell said as he listened to when Gohan started to talk, Gohan explained about his outbursts when he got angry in fights, he had a hard time controlling his anger and would attack his opponents and wouldn't stop until they were unable to fight back and that was what he was sure that his father was banking on in this fight here and now.

"I think he realized that if I were to be pushed too far, if I were to lose control, there's no telling how powerful I'd become and there's no telling what kind of damage a power like that might cause." Gohan explained as he clinched his fist.

Cell looked surprised for a moment, before he started laughing.

"An interesting story, but it didn't work." Cell responded.

"Huh?" Gohan was confused.

"Well not in the way you intended but you have given me something to work for, you see Gohan, this hidden power of yours intrigues me and now that I know about it, I'm determined to see it for myself!" Cell stated before launching a surprise punch at Gohan's face.

Cell appeared behind him and elbowed him on the head sending him on the ground and stomping on his head.

"Oh no." Trunks said seeing Gohan in trouble.

"Goku, you can't let this go on, Cell doesn't want to fight Gohan, he wants to fight you, Goku!" Krillin called up to the orange hero who turned to look at him.

"Don't worry Krillin, Gohan's going to win, trust me, K, he's fine." Goku said thinking everything was goign to be alright.

"Go on, what's stopping you, give in to your anger, lose control, show me your hidden power, it's the only way to save yourself, you stubborn child, get mad!" Cell stated as he continued grinding Gohan into the ground.

Gohan tried to get out.

Cell growled and reached out and grabbed Gohan.

"Do you hear me, I want you to be furious!" Cell stated as he picked up Gohan and punched him back and forth.

Cell elbowed Gohan through a few rocks sending him sliding on the ground.

Cell rushed forward as he kicked Gohan.

"Come on, show me your power, defend yourself!" Cell stated as he charged forwards and tried to hit Gohan but the boy dodged in the air.

He flared his aura and kicked Cell in the face sending him to the ground.

"Yeah, way to stick to him Gohan!" Krillin called out as Gohan landed.

The rest stared at this fight.

Cell struggled to get up for a moment but he did.

He wiped some blood off of his lip and smirked.

"Well then, it looks like I may get through to you yet." Cell said as he thought he was getting to Gohan.

"_You can do this Gohan, I know you can, show everyone what an incredible fighter you are_." Goku thought as he was sure Gohan would show his true power soon.

"Gohan let's see if we can give our engine a jump start." Cell said as he fired a death beam from his Frieza cells as Gohan dodged.

"Careful Gohan, that's one of Frieza's frieza's finishing moves." Krillin warned as Gohan continued to dodge.

Cell flared his aura and chased after Gohan.

He caught up to his and caught him in a bear hug.

He laughed as he started to squeeze him making him scream in pain.

"Think about it, a righteous way to die and no one can stop me, except for you Gohan, except for you." Cell stated as he continued to squeeze him.

"Goku stop him!" Piccolo stated to Goku who just stood there.

"Come on, I know this hurts you, what are you waiting for, I can feel your bones beginning to crack so if you're going to act, do it now." Cell stated to the pre-teen Super Saiyan.

"No, I can't take it, Goku you can keep standing there all you want but I'm helping Gohan!" Piccolo stated to the orange hero.

"No you're not, you and I both know you're not strong enough to fight Cell, so wait, just a little bit longer." Goku said back to him.

"For what, for Gohan to get killed, for Cell to rip him to pieces while we watch!" Piccolo said getting angrier at Goku.

"Wait until he has no choice, and than right when Gohan is backed into a corner with no way out, he'll awaken his furious inner strength and when that happens you watch, Gohan will break Cell down once and for all." Goku told as they all stared at him.

"_Has Kakarot gone insane, how can he put so much faith in the boy_?" Vegeta thought as he stared down to the boy getting squeezed.

"That's it, scream out, get angry it makes you mad that you're in pain." Cell said as Gohan continued to scream in pain.

"Enough of this game Goku, you're wrong about your son, Gohan may have that power but it doesn't matter, he doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem, he's not a fighter like you." Piccolo stated to Goku who looked at him with wide eyes.

Goku may have had a realization hearing this.

"Do you want to know what he's thinking, he's not thinking about strength or about competition, he's wondering why he's father is standing there letting him die, and so your son may be the most powerful person in the world but he's also a scared 11 year old boy, I'd rather die than wait!" Piccolo told to the orange hero as he started taking off his weighted cape.

Cell growled as he squeezed harder.

Goku had look of shocked hearing Gohan's screams.

He gained a serious look.

"Krillin throw me a senzu bean." Goku said as Krillin looked at him.

"Oh sure." Krillin said going for the bag.

When suddenly Cell dropped Gohan to the ground.

Cell laughed when he fell.

The others watched shocked.

"Stubborn creature, you refuse to fight back despite all the pain that I inflict on you, perhaps you'd respond better to the pain of your dear old friends." Cell said making Gohan's eyes widened.

Cell turned towards the mountain and flew towards the group.

"Don't!" Gohan called out but Cell didn't listen.

Piccolo saw Cell coming and flared his aura to attack him but missed when Cell turned.

Cell landed in front of Krillin.

Cell laughed and stanched the senzu bean bag from Krillin quickly moving him panic.

"These are those nifty senzu beans right, well you won't mind if I hold on to them." Cell said as Goku watched as Piccolo landed behind him.

"I was too late!" Goku said panicking.

"Darn Cell!" Piccolo said as Cell flew back in front of Gohan.

"With these out of the way, I won't even have to fight them myself." Cell said with a laugh.

"Wait what are you planning to do?" Gohan questioned.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry and bring out your full power and if your friends end up dead than you can just blame yourself for being so stubborn." Cell said as he carried the bag in his hand.

"Please don't do this, if you unleash my power I won't be able to stop it, I'll kill you!" Gohan stated as he wanted Cell to stop this while he had the chance.

"Haha, oh Gohan I assure you that once I had my fill I'll stop you myself." Cell said as he turned back to the mountain of fighters.

"This is it, Cell's about to make his move." Piccolo said.

"I should've eaten a bean when I had the chance." Goku added in,

"And also not had given him a senzu bean, you've only made this harder all us all Goku." Ash said making Goku feel worse than before.

16 clinched his fist, ready to do something he wouldn't regret.

Gohan went to hit Cell only to get kicked back to the ground.

"That's the spirit, let your fury overcome you." Cell said as he went to look back.

Only to widened his eyes to see 16 in front of him and grabbed him into a bear hug.

"16 stop this." Cell said as he was caught in the hug.

Gohan stared in shock.

"He got him." Goku said surprised.

"Cell couldn't detect his approach because he's a android." Piccolo said knowing how this worked.

"16's gonna try to beat Cell on his own." Krillin told.

"But would he when he knows it's just suicide." Trunks said.

"We've got to help him!" Piccolo said knowing they had to jump in to help the android.

"No stay back please, I will kill him by self-destructing." 16 said to the shock of the others.

"Self-destruct." Goku said in shock.

"I have a powerful explosive embedded deep in my body, it was intended to be a last resort, I am sorry that we androids have caused so much suffering here on the earth, Cell, no matter how strong you have become you will not survive this explosion, Cell you destroy life, you are a parasite to this planet and I see now that this is the best way to destroy you, Dr Gero's sick ambitions to terrorize the world through us will ultimately be put to rest by his own devices ." 16 proclaimed to Cell as he tighten his grip.

Cell struggled to get free.

"Wow, he's really doing it." Yamcha said seeing 16 holding down Cell as the others looked shocked.

"Wait." Krillin said before 16 yelled.

His body glowed ready to blow but suddenly it stopped.

"What!?" 16 stated as he didn't go off.

Cell looked surprised at this.

"Something is wrong, the triggers gone!" 16 stated as he no longer felt the trigger to his explosive.

"You can't 16, cuz your bomb was removed, I overheard Bulma talking about it, she and her dad kinda found that bomb of yours while they were trying to fix you and they removed it." Krillin told as 16 looked shocked at this.

Cell however laughed at this.

"Sorry 16, I'm staying, but if you have a death wish, far be it from me to let you down." Cell said as he got out of the grip and aimed his palm at 16's side and fired a Ki Blast.

16 was ripped apart as the others looked shocked at what happened to the android.

16's head landed behind Cell and Cell planted his foot on it.

"16, his petty existence proved Dr Gero's had his flaws." Cell stated as he kicked 16's head at the mountain and it bounced off and landed at Hercule and the others.

They screamed seeing 16's head in front of them.

Cell smirked at this.

"Does anyone else want to be a martyr today?" Cell asked to the fighters up top.

"That goundrill." Vegeta said just as angry as the others.

Cell hmm as he looked at Gohan who looked angry.

"So Gohan, we still haven't gotten you mad, let's try some friendly persuasion, let's see what do we have here, 1,2,3,4,5,5,6,7,8,9,10, that's easy enough." Cell said counting how many fighters were on the mountain before grunted.

His stringer on his back opened up.

"What in the world is he doing to his body now?" Vegeta questioned as Cell continued to grunt.

He suddenly shot something out of it, with the others watching as he shot out 9 more before his stringer closed up.

Everyone watched as they saw closely what Cell had spit out.

They were mini Cell but their colors were blue.

"What in the heck are those things?" Piccolo said nervously.

The Mini Cell's all walked towards Cell.

"Now my dear Children, those 10 on the cliff are your enemies, give them pain, kill them if it makes you happy, hop to it." Cell said as he crossed his arms with Gohan looking shocked to hear Cell's words.

The Cell Jr's all flew towards the Z-fighters laughing like crazy.

"Guys, be on guard, they're all incredibly strong!" Goku said as he got ready to fight like everyone else.

"Come on!" Vegeta stated as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Trunks, Neo and Turles all transformed into Super Saiyans as well.

Ash and Goku flared their auras as they were Super Saiyans already.

"Just try, they may be small but they've inherited my powers." Cell said knowing they had no chance to win.

They all stood ready all they got closer.

The Cell Jr's all reached their intended opponents.

One of them laughed as they were right in front of Vegeta and of course he attacked.

But his attack was blocked easily.

One was mocking Krillin by sticking it's tongue.

Krillin went for a punch but it jumped into the air.

"You missed me." the Cell Jr said as Krillin looked at it.

Krillin yelled as he went into the air and tried punching it but it dodged.

Trunks, Neo stood back to back handling their opponents.

Piccolo had to go into the air to help hold his back.

Turles was handling his opponent just find thinking he was glad to finally show off his power.

Vegeta traded blows with his and went for a punch only to miss and went after his opponent.

Tien was having trouble holding his back and so was Yamcha.

Goku with his lack of energy from his fight with Cell was having the most trouble right now.

Ash was the only one not having trouble, if anything he was doing the mocking as the Cell Jr couldn't touch him.

"Come on, what's the matter, hit me if you can." Ash mocked as the Cell Jr got angry and continued putting up a one sided fight.

Cell stared at the fighting and looked over his shoulder to Gohan.

He looked shocked and horrified.

The Cell Jr landed a good punch to Goku's face but went underground and launched a sneak attack that caught Goku off guard.

Goku got up only to get knocked back and the Cell Jr landed good hits.

"Goku!" Krillin said before getting punched in the face.

Piccolo was socked to the face as well before he got angry.

"Ahhh!" Piccolo said before landed a good hit to the Cell Jr and sending him flying towards the ground.

"Hey Yamcha, Tien, Goku is still worn out from his fight from Cell, we have to protect him." Piccolo called out to the humans as he grabbed the arm of his Cell Jr and threw at Tien's sending them both into the ground.

"Yamcha duck!" Piccolo called out as Yamcha did just that as the Cell Jr looked shocked as Piccolo kicked it in the face.

It was sent off the cliff and landed in the ground below.

The Cell Jr socked Goku in the face a few time and was about to throw another before it felt it's arms get grabbed.

It saw Tien and Yamcha grabbing it.

They both kneed it back and landed hard.

The other Cell Jr's started getting back up.

Tien and Yamcha jumped in front of Goku and flared their auras.

"Thanks you guys." Goku said thankful for the help.

"Hey there's no need to thank us, we're a team." Tien said as the Cell Jr's got up.

Trunks was pushed back by his opponent and flared his aura as Vegeta was trading blows with his.

Turles was trading blows equally with his not having that much trouble and Neo was doign the same.

Krillin was dodging his opponents attack.

The Cell Jr laughed before being sent away by a punched by Piccolo.

"Nice save." Krillin said as the Cell Jr that was kicked off the cliff by Piccolo got back up and looked up to see Piccolo fighting it's brother and saw Krillin as well.

He flew up quickly and kicked Krillin down to the ground hard.

He landed in front of Cell and Gohan.

"Get up Krillin!" Gohan cried out as the Cell Jr was flying down.

The Cell Jr landed his knee right onto Krillin's back making him scream in pain as Gohan looked on horrified.

The Cell Jr started kicking Krillin when he was down.

"_I can't let those monsters kill them, most of them can't be wished but to life, they'll just be gone, they'll all be gone_." Gohan thought as the Cell Jr's sent Tien to the ground and Yamcha too.

Gohan looked up to see a Cell Jr punching Piccolo in the gut repeatedly.

Trunks was sent into the ground as Neo kicked Trunks's opponent in the face sending him off and punched his opponent in the face.

A Cell Jr laughed as it looked at a panting Goku.

Gohan grunted as his hair started to rise.

Cell looked at him.

"Ah your energy is beginning to swell, that's good, now take your anger and feed off of it, use it to unleash your power before it's too late for your friends, just take a look out there, no one but Vegeta, Trunks, Ash, Neo and Turles can still defend themselves, not even your father, he too will die." Cell said trying to get Gohan more angry as he felt his power beginning to soar up.

"Okay I have had enough of this." Ash said as he yelled and raised up to his full power and punched the Cell Jr in the gut making it's eyes widened in pain.

It saw Ash's palm in it's face.

"Bye." Ash said before unleashing a powerful Ki Blast that engulfed it and it was destroyed shocking the other including Cell.

With his power this high, Cell could sensed that this was the power he felt days before the Cell games began.

Enraged at seeing one of their brothers destroyed, the other Cell Jr's got more aggressive and attacked more fiercely.

Tien got kicked in the face, Krillin was kicked back and forth.

Vegeta managed to land a hit on his opponent but got hit back.

"_This is absolute madness, they're nothing but children_!" Vegeta thought. enraged.

"Monster!" Yamcha stated as he threw a punch but it was caught.

The Cell Jr slammed his elbow and broke Yamcha's arm making him scream in pain.

Gohan looked more horrified the longer this went on as Ash landed near by Cell.

Goku was kneed in the gut as he spit out blood and was thrown to the floor.

Goku tried to pull himself up.

"You guys I'm sorry I just didn't think it could end up this way." Goku said struggling to get up.

Gohan looked horrified, it was getting old but what could he do, he was watching his father and friends getting beat down and their was nothing he could do tom stop it.

"_Why did you do this Dad, why did you count of me so much, if your so sure I have all this power then tell me how to bring it out, I wanna help, I want to save you dad I can't, I don't know how, I'm too afraid to do this alone_!" Gohan thought in fear of his dad and friends dying and their was nothing he could do since he was so afraid.

The others continued to defend themselves but was having trouble.

Krillin was thrown into the cliff side.

Gohan was frozen seeing this happened.

Vegeta yelled as he charged up a Ki blast in his final flash stance as the Cell Jr stopped and watched.

"I'll spend no more time playing with petty creatures like you, understand, now disappear, Final Flash!" Vegeta called out firing the earth shattering blast towards the Cell Jr.

The others looked towards what Vegeta was doing and watched.

The Cell Jr in questioned laughed and held out it's hands and stopped the beam in it's tracks shocking Vegeta.

It went behind the attack and kicked it to the side.

_**(BOOOOOOOOOM)**_

And it blew up in a bright explosion.

The Cell Jr punched Vegeta in the gut stunning him and double axe handed him towards the ground.

Goku was punched in the face and sent back.

Vegeta roared as he flew back to the top and punched the shocked Cell Jr as Goku's kept punching him in the face.

Krillin was slammed into the ground by his.

"No more!" Gohan called out wanting this all to stop.

Yamcha was being kicked repeatedly while he was on the ground as Tien was thrown down to the ground.

"I'm telling you not to do this." Gohan said with tears going down his cheeks.

"_Hmm just a little more until he pops, I can certainly manage that_." Cell thought in his head.

He turned towards the cliff.

"Playtime is over children, you can kill them now." Cell called out to his children.

"NO!" Gohan called out in rage and sorrow as his hair started to rise again.

"_Good good, one more push is all he needs, _hey hurry up now, first one with a kill wins a prize." Cell thought and then called out to his children.

"How about you fight me, I know you want good fight Cell" Ash said as Cell looked at him and was honestly interested in Ash's strength as well and was about to answer when.

Suddenly 16's head came out of nowhere and landed in front of Gohan getting all of their attentions.

"What?" Cell said seeing 16 rolling through.

"Android 16?" Gohan said confused.

Ash turned to the side to see Hercule there, implying that he was the one who threw 16's head.

_(Song-Android 16 theme)_

"Gohan, let it go, it is not a sin to fight for the right cause, there are those who words alone will not reach, Cell is such a being, I know how you feel Gohan, you are gentle you do not like to hurt, I know because I too have learned these feelings but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it." 16 told to the young scared Super Saiyan child.

"Ugh, this sentimental downpour is killing me, it's so nice of you to help 16, but I plan on doing this my way." Cell said as he walked towards 16's head.

16 smiled at Gohan.

"Please, drop your restraints, protect the life I love, you have the strength, my scanners sensed it, just let it go." 16 said.

They were his last words before Cell placed his foot over his head and crunched it in front of Gohan making his eyes widened.

Oil and parts went across the ground.

The chip Bulma had made for 16 had it's light on before it dimmed out forever.

Gohan could only look on as Ash glared at the Bio android.

"Yet another fighter you could've saved." Cell said with a smirk.

In Gohna's mind, a bird flew.

"_16, you loved life, you gave everything up to save it and you were just an android, I let you die, I can't do that, I won't watch anymore, I feel it slipping_." Gohan thought before feeling something snap inside of him.

Ash and Cell suddenly turned to Gohan feeling something.

"_AND I WON'T WATCH IT ANYMORE_!" Gohan screamed in his head before yelling out in rage.

_(Song-Android 16 theme ends)_

_**(BOOOOOM)**_

Gohan screamed as the ground broke apart sending wind rushing through as his power exploded and his aura flaring.

Ash and Cell covered themselves from being so close and seeing what had happened to Gohan.

The others and the Cell Jr's turned their attentions to the screaming Gohan.

Gohan stopped and glared at Cell who smirked at the display as the others were shocked.

"It's unreal!" Vegeta said in shock feeling Gohan's power going up.

"This is it." Trunks said sensing the increase.

"Gihan's releasing his energy." Piccolo said feeling the power.

Krillin lifted his head off the ground.

"Gohan." Krillin said weakly.

"That a boy Gohan." Goku said weakly on the ground.

"Haha, so that's it huh, you are making the same mistake Trunks did, boy, don't think you can beat me just by powering up." Cell said thinking this was nothing special.

The Cell Jr's went on attacking again giving the Z-fighters a hard time.

_(Song-Gohan's anger)_

"Stop it, that's enough, tell them to stop it!" Gohan stated clearly angry as Bio-electricity starts to surround his form.

The ground starts to break more from his power.

Ash was surprise, was Gohan going to transform into the same form he got in the time chamber.

"That's the way, let it all go." Cell said with a smirk as Gohan started changing.

His hair stood and spiked up, his muscles grew a little bit and he got a small bit taller.

"AHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed out as he let out a pulse of power that Ash and Cell cover themselves.

"Incredible." Cell said in awe as sand was being sent all over every to the others Z-fighters and Cell Jr's.

In a moment, the screaming how stop.

The others were looking towards the spot Gohan was at where the smoke was covering him.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan had his hair spiked up with one bang going down his face and had his aura flaring with bio-electricity covering around it.

Ash was surprised and right.

Gohan had reached the same level of power he got.

Gohan had reached the level of Super Saiyan 2!

* * *

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

**Well Gohan was sent to fight Cell next after Goku.**

**But Goku tossed Cell a senzu beam, making it harder for everyone.**

**Gohan and Cell faced off and it looked like Gohan would be fine in the fight after powering up and showing everyone the type of power he got from training.**

**Then Cell started showing off more of his power making it harder on Gohan.**

**Cell continuously makes it hard for Gohan to win.**

**Once things get to a certain point, Gohan explains why Goku sent him to fight, Cell becomes interesting in seeing Gohan's true power and tries to force it out.**

**When that doesn't work he steals the senzu beans and threatens to kill the others.**

**16 makes for a suicidal attempt but it fails and Cell blows him away into pieces.**

**Cell then unleashes his children, the Cell Jr's to attack the Z-fighters to make Gohan angry.**

**While that happened, 16 was brought over to Gohan, and tells Gohan to let it all go because fighting to protect was not a bad thing.**

**Having enough, Cell crushes 16's head killing him.**

**Seeing this, combined with the attacking of the Cell Jr's and the close killing of his friend, Gohan finally unleashes his true power.**

**Heading into the realm of Super Saiyan 2!**

**But will it be enough to defeat Cell?**

**Will Goku's words rang true into Gohan destroying Cell?**

**You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Ash the Saiyan Warrior!**

**Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


End file.
